Searching For You
by Mr.Vic88
Summary: Cousin's Quinn and Brittany meet and Fall for Sisters Santana and Rachel. there's going to be some Drama, Some Action and lots of laughter. other pairing will show up but for right now the only other couple is OC/Tina ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody I'm back *grabs shield and blocks fruit and other object thrown at him* Who threw a car battery? Anyways Your probably wondering we're the fuck I've been at? Well let's just say I wasn't in a happy place. But Now I'm back and I thought I'd try something new. I mean Way New. So I recently got into watching Glee and I got to say it's a pretty good show the songs are cool and the acting is great but what really catches me is the writing. Now I know what you're thinking. "Vic You don't write GLEE you're a dude." And yes I'm a dude trust me I check every morning, But You know what I've been actually wanting to write something like this for a while you know write something completely out of my element. anyways I thought I'd write this little AU and see how it goes now This story isn't like my other story's which I kinda like about it you know it's different and as you know I love different . I hope you enjoy the story cause I really like writing this part so far. **

**AN 2: The pairings are my decision so I don't want to hear any bitching or moaning that you don't like the pairings because I'm not going to care. FYI the pairings are Quinn/Santana and Rachel/Brittany. who knows I might even give Judy some loving if you know what I mean. Also Shelby is going to be a big part of this story just so you know. There will be some Finn bashing cause I really don't like the guy even on the show never mind the stories I've read I just don't like his character such a prick. Also there is no Beth cause as much as I like the little baby I just don't see her fitting in to my story.  
><strong>

**AN 3: I haven't stopped my others stories. I'm working on them and should have something for at least two of them which one's you'll have to find out on you're on cause *I know I'm evil but that's how I roll* Thanks and it's good to be free.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO FOX AND THE DUDE THAT CREATED THEM.**

* * *

><p>Summertime in Lima Ohio was boring. There was nothing to do but sit in the hot sun or walk around Downtown Lima which had a bunch of small stores, and if you we're really bored you could head out to the mall which was fun, but only for a while. Quinn Fabray and her cousin Brittany Pierce were sitting in the patio of her house tanning. The two blondes we're co-captains of the nationally ranked McKinley High cheer leading squad that ruled the school with an Iron fist. No one dared to mess with them for fear of the wrath of their coach as well as Brittany's mom Sue Sylvester. No one could understand how someone so nice as Brittany could be the daughter of someone so cold and mean but the girls knew it was just an act, The real Sue loved Brittany and Quinn with all her heart but like she always said. 'There's Home Sue and School Sue and right now I need to be School Sue but never forget that I love you girls, and since I love you I need you to go and run fifty laps with the rest of the cheerios.'<p>

Quinn looked over at the blonde laying next to her and smiled. Brittany was her cousin but also her best friend. They knew everything about each other and we're always together. She knew that Brittany wasn't the smartest person in Lima, and that sometimes the blonde said things that even made her stop and look at her, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't throw down for her cousin. She remembers the first time someone had made Brittany cry.

_"B what's wrong?" Thirteen Year old Quinn asked her sobbing cousin who had curled her legs up to her chin. "B talk to me." The taller girl kept sobbing as Quinn sat next to her and pulled her in for a hug. _

_"He said I was retarded." Brittany mumbled into her cousin's chest. Quinn instantly stopped stroking Brittany's hair and looked straight at the wall in front of her._

_"Who said that?" She asked in a neutral tone hoping that Brittany didn't pick up on how truly pissed she was. _

_"Dave... He said I was retarded and." She broke into another round of sobs that broke Quinn's heart. She hated seeing her cousin cry. To her seeing B cry was like seeing a puppy get kicked or a Teddy Bear get ripped apart. _

_"What happened B?"_

_"He grabbed my boobs." That was it Quinn thought as she stood up Dave Karofsky was a dead man. Yanking the door open to the girls Bathroom Quinn stalked out into the hallway and began her search with Brittany following close behind. "Q wait." The shorter blonde ignored her cousins pleads. After stalking thru every single hallway John F. Kennedy Middle School had to offer she finally spotted the Jock standing in the Eight grade locker are with the rest of his neanderthal friends. _

_"Dude check it out." Finn Hudson said with a dopey grin as he pointed at Quinn who was stalking towards them. "Guess she's finally going to be my gri-" The sentence died in his throat as he watched the Hazel eyed girl ball her hand into a fist and connected it with Dave's nose. The entire Eight grade body including some of the teachers stopped and turned to watch the scene unfold._

_"You fucking crazy b-" Dave turned around just in time to see Quinn's knee connect with his crotch. The hefty teen doubled over in pain and let out a loud yelp before crashing down to the ground. _

_"IF YOU EVER INSULT MY COUSIN AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A COCK DOESN'T EVER WORK." She turned and was about to walk away before she locked eyes with her blue eyed cousin and turned back around just as Karofsky was was getting to his feet. All the guys in the hall grabbed their groin and made a face as Quinn kicked the taller boy in the groin like a soccer star making the teen instantly throw up. "AND DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER EVER." That was the last time anyone ever messed or teased Brittany._

"Summer blows." Quinn said as she laid back on the patio chair. "Could Lima get any more boring?"

"Probably." Brittany Pierce answered with a shrug as she looked at her cousin who just nodded before slipping on her red sunglasses. "Hey Q."

"Yeah Brit."

"Who was that dude talking to your mom?" Quinn shrugged but then remembered Brittany couldn't see her.

"I don't know B. probably some loser who just wants to get into her pants... Don't worry I set him straight though." Quinn had gotten really protective of her mom since she found out her dad was having an affair with an intern with tattoos. She saw as Judy slapped Russell and threw him out into the street followed by all of his clothes and Jewelry He'd ever bought for her. although she did keep some of the nicer items. But ever since then Quinn had made it her mission to make sure no one ever hurt her mother.

"Gave him your death glare didn't you?"

"Yes I did Brit, Yes I did."

"Nice." The two girls giggled as they let the sun shine down on their bikini clad bodies. "Hey Q." Brittany spoke up again after ten mintues of silence.

"Yeah Brit."

"I broke up with Artie." Quinn looked over to her friend pulling up her sunglasses so they rested at the top of her head. "I just couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what B?"

"Lie." The always bubbly blonde answered with sad shrug. "I couldn't lie to him anymore or myself."

"What are you lying about?" Brittany rotated her body so that she was now sitting straight up. Quinn did the same and the two blondes looked at each other for what felt like hours to Quinn.

"I don't like boys Q... I-I like girls." The taller of the two watched and waited as her friend took in the information hopping and praying that she wouldn't loose Q's friendship it meant everything to her.

"B I have to tell you something." Quinn said with a shaky voice. Brittany nodded as she scooted closer towards Quinn. "I like girls too."

"You do?" Quinn nodded as she looked down at the ground. "But you dated Finn, and slept with Puck."

"I know B, I know. Not my finer moments but... I don't know I guess I only dated Finn because that's what I'm supposed to do right? Date the captain of the football team, and with Puck... Well I only fucked Puck because I was drunk and felt like shit that day... How did Artie handle the break up?"

"Not good." Brittany looked down at the ground. "He called me a slut and said I was cheating on him."

"HE WHAT." Quinn shot up from her chair. Brittany quickly stood as well. "That little fuck he's lucky he's already in a wheelchair otherwise I'd break his freaking legs again."

"Calm down Quinn." Brittany says placing a hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Calm down, you want me to calm down B he called you a slut and you want me to calm down?"

"Yes I want you to calm down. Here breath deep breaths." Brittany took in a deep breath before releasing it. "Come on grumpy guss take a deep breath." Q had no choice but to do as she was told. After ten deep breaths she found herself a bit more relaxed. "Better?"

"A little. I'm still going to hurt him though."

"Don't worry I already took care of it." Brittany answered earning an eyebrow raise from the shorter girl. "I slapped him so hard I'm pretty sure he spun in a circle." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the image which made Brittany laugh as well. The two sit back down and glance up to the sky both lost in deep thought. Brittany was happy that she finally accepted who she was and was even more happy that Quinn also liked girls so she knew she'd never be alone, She'd always have Quinn by her side like always and that made her happy.

Quinn was staring up at the sky and let out a sigh. She felt happy finally coming to terms with her sexuality she knew from a young age that she liked girls she'd even kissed a few when they would go to camp but none of them really caught her attention. But like at a young age she knew she needed to keep this to herself people in Lima weren't open to the idea of having a gay person in the town. Quinn always took a phrase to heart. 'Never judge a book by it's cover.'

"Q." The short blonde is brought out of her thoughts by her cousin who is looking right at her.

"Yeah B."

"Do you think we'll find the right girls?" Quinn thinks about it for a second before shrugging.

"I don't know B. Maybe not in this dump but." She scoots closer to the taller girl and squeezes her arm . "I know for a fact there are two girls out there just waiting for us to find them."

"I hope so... I can only touch myself so much."

"B that's gross."


	2. Chapter 2

**ALRIGHT SO I'M BACK AND THIS IS SANTANA AND RACHEL'S CHAPTER. THIS WAS A LITTLE HARD TO WRITE FOR A HUGE NUMBER OF REASONS BUT I NEEDED TO WRITE. AS THE STORY GOES FURTHER I'LL PUT MORE INFO ON THE GIRL'S PAST. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why we're moving to the middle of fucking nowhere?" Santana Concoran says as she stairs at the road in front of her.<p>

"Santana language." Her sister Rachel warns as she looks over at her. "And you know why we have to move." She said in a whisper as she looked down at the dashboard.

"He's in jail Rach, He can't hurt us anymore.

"I know that S. But Mom feels safer knowing he can't find us either." The taller girl sighs as she grips the wheel tighter. the sound of Rachel's phone makes her look over.

"Yes mom." Rachel says into the phone before looking over to her sister. "Mom says your going to fast."

"Tell Shelby we're on the freaking highway I'm supposed to go fast."

"She say's she heard that." Santana rolls her eyes as she looks at the moving truck in front of her. "She says not to roll your eyes at her." Rachel says with a shrug as she closes her cell. "She also says to keep following her."

"No shit I've been following her for the last four hours."

"Santana."

"I know, I know language." She mocks her sisters voice. Rachel turns and glares at her sister before turning back to stair at the passing cars. she sits up suddenly when she sees a cute brunette driving right next to them. Rachel knew and was comfortable with her sexuality from an early age but what really cemented her like for them was when she found she couldn't stop staring at them when they had to change for gym.

"Hey S."

"I see her." Santana answered with a grin of her own. "She's cute." the taller girl said quickly looking to glance at the girl. "Not my type though. I like to work for my girls."

"She looks like she could put up a fight." Rachel says staring at girl who turned and smiled at her.

"Please a hand on her thigh and she'll probably do anything."

"You're probably right." The shorter girl sighed as she turned back and started playing with the radio.

"I'm always right munchkin." The taller girl said with a smile. Rachel stuck her tongue out before turning her attention back to the radio. Santana watched her sister for a moment then turned her attention back to the road. the sound of Odd One by Sick Puppies echoed in the car.

"Hey It's gonna be ok." Rachel sang along with the radio.

"Hey, We're gonna laugh at this someday." Santana followed along. The song had so much meaning for both girls. For Santana it sang of a promise she made to her sister a long time ago and for Rachel it sang of a promise she made to herself.

_"You stupid little bitch. Can't you do anything right." A drunken dark skinned man slurred as he shoved a twelve year old Rachel to the ground. "I told you to wash the dishes not to fucking break them." The brunette gasped in pain as she felt her father's foot connecting with her stomach. She did her best not to scream she knew it would be ten times worse if she screamed so she kept quiet as she frantically gasped for air. "Get up you little bitch. GET UP." doing as she was told Rachel slowly got to her feet wincing as she began to stand straighter. "Pinche puta." He swore as he slapped the young girl back down to the ground. _

_"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER." Santana shouted as she pushed the drunken man away from her sister._

_"Well look who's here." The man said with a sinister sneer. "The other fucking whore." The taller girl glared at the drunken man who was just laughing as he took a swing of his beer. "Come to rescue your little dyke sister have you?" He taunted with a smile before it turned into a sneer and he threw the empty bottle at Santana. She let out a yell as the bottle connected with her head. "Clean the mess. stupid little bitch." He turned and leered at the still fallen Rachel "And you. Next time... You better hope there isn't a next time." He gave them both one last glare before walking out of the small kitchen. Santana waited until she heard the front door slamming before she quickly went and knelt down next to her sister. _

_"Rach." The shorter girl flinched as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Munchkin it's me." Santana tried again willing the tears to stay away. "Where does it hurt Corazon?"_

_"E-Everywhere." Rachel answers with a gasp as she clutches her stomach. Santana carefully scoops up the shorter girl into her arms and takes her into their room gently laying her down on the bed they shared. "Please don't go Santana. Please don't leave me." Rachel said frantically as she felt her sister's touch was starting to fade away. "Don't leave me." Santana shook her head violently as she could no longer hold the tears from falling. "Don't leave me S."_

_"I'm not going anywhere Rachel. I'm never leaving you." Santana said before wrapping her arms around her sister. Santana waited until she heard her sister's breathing started to even out letting her know that she had finally fallen asleep. Carefully she slipped out of bed and made her way into the kitchen where she began to sweep the broken glass from both the bottle and the plate that were on the floor. She let out a sob as she threw them into the trash and finished washing the dishes Rachel had started, She hated herself for not being able to defend her sister, she hated Gerardo for coming into their lives and ruining it, but most importantly she hated her mother for allowing this to happen, The only person she didn't and could never hate was Rachel finishing up quickly she cleaned her hands on her jeans and made her way back towards her bedroom. The sound of the deadbolt jingling made her stop and look at the clock hanging just above the television. _

_"Girls I'm home." Shelby Concoran sang as she stepped into the dimly light apartment building. "Santana why are you up so late?" She asked when she saw her oldest daughter standing in the middle of the hallway. "It's three thirty in the morning Chiquita you should be in bed by now. Where's Gerardo?"_

_"He went out." The girl said thru clenched teeth as she turned to walk to her room._

_"You didn't answer my question Santana." Shelby said in commanding voice making the girl laugh. "Why are you up so late?"_

_"Why do you always ask questions you know the answers to?" She countered looking straight at the woman who gave birth to her and Rachel and was supposed to protect them._

_"San." She started._

_"Save it." The girl said with a head shake. "I'm going to bed." The older woman could only nod as she watched her daughter walk into her room and close the door. Once inside Santana sniffled and tried to control her sobs. She wasn't going to cry anymore, she needed to be strong not just for herself but for Rachel. she needed to protect her sister from the cruel world, she knew that her baby sister had a gift and she vowed right there and then that she was going to do anything and everything in her power in order for Rachel reach her dream of being a huge Broadway star even if it meant leaving behind the person that gave them life. She slipped into the bed and carefully wrapped her arms around the smaller girl who instantly snuggled back into the taller girls embrace. _

_"San." Rachel mumbled in her sleep._

_"Yeah munchkin it's me." Santana whispered leaning down to place a kiss on her sisters hair. "I promise you Rach. I'm going to protect you, You're never alone corazon mio. You'll always have me around." She felt Rachel's hands tighten around her arms. "I love you munchkin." with one final sigh Santana let sleep take over her body the last thing she heard was Rachel's voice._

_"I love you too S."_

Rachel's cell phone once again brought Santana back to the present.

"Mom says to take this exit." The taller girl couldn't help but roll her eyes before flicking on the blinker.

"Welcome to Lima Ohio." Santana muttered under her breath. "Charming." She said sarcastically as they drove through downtown. "Could this place look anymore like a Lifetime movie?" Rachel couldn't help but agree as she saw the old fashioned stores. "Seriously does this place even have a mall?"

"Doesn't look like it." Rachel answered as she kept her attention on the passing buildings. they kept driving further into town before the large rental Truck took another right into some very nice looking condo's. "How are we affording this?" The shorter girl asked turning to look at her sister who only shrugged.

"Beats me the only thing Shelby told me was that she had cash and a new job."

"Why do you call her that?"

"Call her what?"

"Shelby. She is our mother you know."

"Listen Rach if you want to call her mom or mommy or whatever floats your boat then you go right ahead but me." Santana pointed to herself as she pulled into a parking space. "She's got a hell of a lot more work to do before I ever call her that again." Cutting off the engine Santana climbed out of the car. "Come on let's start unloading." The smaller girl waited till her sister was out of hearing range before she looked up at the sky.

"Please let this be a good move." She said quickly before getting out of the car and making her way to the rental truck.


	3. Chapter 3

**HERE IS CHAPTER THREE. OH AND BY THE BY IF YOUR GOING TO PICTURE ERIC WHICH I DO AS I RIGHT I LIKE TO PICTURE WHO WOULD FIT THE ROLE AND I WENT WITH JOSH DUHAMEL SO YEAH WHEN YOU THINK OF UNCLE ERIC THINK JOSH DUHAMEL. ALSO THERE'S GOING TO BE ONE MORE OC IN THE NEAR FUTURE.**

**DISCLAIMER: FOX AND THE CREATOR OF GLEE OWN THE CHARACTERS I'M JUST BORROWING **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"Well that's the last of it." Rachel said with a smile as she rubbed her hands together. "Thanks by the way S."<p>

"Hey I had to carry in the heavy shit. I figured you could handle the little stuff." Santana answered looking over at her.

"Ok first of all, Language. Secondly what heavy furniture did you move? The only heavy object I saw you lift all day was our laptops."

"They're still heavy munchkin."

"I hate you."

"You know you love me."

"Like I have a choice."

"Damn right you don't."

"Ugh what is with you and cursing?"

"Damn isn't a bad word virgin ears." Rachel instantly blushed at the V word making Santana burst into laughter. "Stop laughing." She snapped hitting her in the shoulder hard.

"Ow Rach that hurt." The other girl said rubbing the sore spot while glaring at the smaller girl.

"It's supposed to hurt you idiot."

"Language munchkin." The taller girl teased quickly dodging the hand that was about to connect with her arm. "Miss me." She couldn't help but tease her sister further making Rachel growl before lunging herself at Santana who was thrown off by her sister's sudden aggression. She found herself pinned to the ground with a smirking Rachel on top of her. "Let me up shorty."

"Are you going to help me unpack and set up the beds?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Nope." The two stared at each other for a moment before Santana finally caved

"Alright I'll help. Now get off your heavy." Rachel gasped before narrowing her eyes at her sister. Her short but slender hands began attacking the taller girls body tickling her sister without remorse.

"AH, RACH STOP." Santana squirmed as she tried to control her laughter.

"Take it back S." Rachel warned as she kept tickling.

"Alright, You-You're not heavy. P-Please s-stop." Rachel grins victoriously before jumping off Santana.

"Girls Dinner." Shelby's voice echoed into the room from the living room. Santana rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Be nice S." Rachel pleaded to her sister who just stared at her. "We just got here please don't start a fight with mom."

"As long as she doesn't say something to me I won't say anything to her." Santana said before walking out of the room. Rachel sighed and took a deep breath before she made her way into the dining room. "Smells good." She said as she eyed the bowl of spanish rice and pinto beans.

"Dig in girls." Shelby said with a sweet smile before she sat down across from both girls. Santana scooped a good amount of rice and beans before drenching them with a dark red sauce she loved.

"S can you hand me the mole sauce when your done?" Rachel asked with a sweet smile as she placed the bowl of rice back on the table.

"Here you are munchkin." Rachel smiled one again as she grabbed the bowl from her sister. Santana's smiled before turning to look at her mother who smiled back at her only to see her daughter's smile fall quickly from fer face. Shelby let out a low breath as she looked over at Rachel who gave her a sad smile before looking back down at her plate. They ate in silence before the three of them were startled by a loud knock at the door.

"Wait here." Shelby said to her two daughters as she made her way towards the front door. Santana looked over at Rachel who began to breath hard as she clutched the spoon in her hand. She quickly sat up and wrapped her in her arms and began whispering soft and assuring words into the girls ear as she tenderly stroked her hair.

Shelby walked slowly into the hall and checked the peephole only to see something blocking her view.

"Who is it?" She asked reaching for the wooden bat she had placed in the umbrella rack.

"Loan Shark." A low deep voice responded making her relax instantly. she yanked the door open and glared at the tall muscular man standing in front of her. "Hey there Short round." The man said cheerfully.

"Eric you idiot you scared me." Shelby responded as she hit the man in the chest.

"Now what kind of way is that to welcome your baby brother?" Eric said with a laugh as he stepped into the condo, letting out a low whistle. "Damn Sis how are you paying for this place?" He asked turning to look at her.

"My new job pays well." She answered with a shrug as she made her way back to the dining room. "Come on we're in the middle of dinner."

"Sweet free food." He said with a grin as he strode past the shorter woman. "Hey there's my favorite girls." He said once he saw his two nieces who instantly flew into his awaiting arms.

"Tio Eric your here." Rachel said with a smile as she hugged the giant man closer.

"Of course I'm here sweetie. S how's my little soldier? keeping your sister safe?"

"Yes sir." Santana answered with a proud smile as she looked up at her uncle who nodded before wrapping his arm tighter around her. Eric gives both girls on last hug before he let's them go.

"What's smells so good?" He asks looking at the food on the table. "You made Mole?" Shelby nods as she sits back down.

"Chicken's in the stove." She says pointing towards the kitchen. Eric's footsteps fade as he makes his way into the kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT THIS KITCHEN IS HUGE." The three women hear him shout making Santana laugh while Rachel and Shelby shake their heads. "That's a huge kitchen Shelby I thought I was going to need a guide or something to get around in there."

"Your an idiot." Shelby said rolling her eyes.

"Hey now watch the language in front of the little one's." He said motioning over to Santana and Rachel who just chuckled at them. "So... Where's your stuff?" He asked looking at the empty living room.

"It's still in the truck." Rachel answered. "It's to heavy."

"Ah so I'm not to late." Eric said with a smile before digging into his food. They ate their dinner in tentative peace Eric would often lighten the mood with a bad joke or a story that would make them all laugh. "Alright let's get this over with." He said standing up. "What's coming in first?"

"TV." Both girls said at the same time.

"TV it is. Come along my little helpers." The rest of the day was spent moving in the large furniture into the condo. The four of them let out a sigh as they sank down into the large leather and swayed brown couch.

"I can't feel my arms." Rachel commented earning several nods of understanding from Santana and Shelby while Eric just smiled.

"Well my lovely's as much as I've enjoyed being here, I must go. I still have my own apartment I have to fix." Eric stood as did the three girls who followed him to the door. "I'll see you all tomorrow alright breakfast at my place." The three of them nodded before wrapping the much taller man into a hug. He kissed each of them on the head before walking out.

"I'm going to fix my room." Santana says as soon as the door closes. The two other brunettes nod as they watch her leave.

"She'll come around mommy." Rachel whispers to Shelby before she too walks to her room. Inside her room Santana can't help but feel lost, she had gotten so used to sharing with Rachel that the thought of her having her own room was overwhelming. She goes about setting up her bed and plugging in her laptop and lamp before she begins to unpack and put away her clothes while music from her Ipod fills the room. A knock at her door fifteen minutes later brings her out of her cleaning mode.

"Yeah." She shouts over the music.

"San you promised to help me with my bed." She hears Rachel's voice on the other side of the door.

"Be right there munchkin." Giving her room one last appreciative glance Santana walks out of her room and straight to Rachel's who's down the hall. Knocking on her sister's door that already had her Golden Star haning on it causing her to smile and shake her head. "You needed some help little lady." She says as soon as the door opens.

"It's about time." Rachel huff's as she crosses her arms around her chest making the taller girl laugh even more. "Well come on get to fixing."

"I'm going, I'm going Geez so damn bossy." The rest of the night was spent helping Rachel fix her room which was horrible because the little girl couldn't decide where she wanted her bed or which musical poster would look best on each side of the wall. "Seriously Rachel I'm done you can hang up your own damn posters." Santana said with a scowl as she looked at the Wicked poster in her hands.

"But." Rachel tried but was quickly cut off.

"No but's I'm out." She carefully placed the poster on her sisters bed before walking out of the room. she tried not to laugh as she heard her sisters huff. before she could make it to her room she bumped into Shelby. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's alright sweetie." The older woman says with a small smile. "How are you liking your room?"

"It's alright." Santana answers with a shrug. Not as decorated as Rachel's but it'll get there."

"We can go to the store tomorrow and pick up some things you might like." Shelby said with hope in her eyes.

"Whatever." Santana answered before looking around. "Goodnight Shelby."

"Goodnight sweetie."

The next morning the two girls were lounging in Eric's apartment. Rachel was spread out on the floor while Santana was lying on the only couch their uncle had.

"I'm stuffed." Santana said with a heavy sigh.

"Me too. I don't think I can move."

"Well look at the chocolate puffs just lying there." Eric says with a smile as he and Shelby walk into the living room. "You guys full?"

"Full is an understatement Tio Eric." Rachel muttered as she rubbed her stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week."

"Give me four hours." Santana muttered as she sat up. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you. I really need to burn off these Eric your pancakes will be the death of me." Eric laughs as he sits on the now empty couch.

"Don't take to long girls we still need to go buy you guys your back to school clothes and supplies." Shelby says with a warm smiles.

"Ugh don't remind me I fucking hate high school"

"Language." Shelby and Rachel admonished while Eric just laughed as Santana groaned at her mother and sister.

"Come on Rach let's go see what this town has to offer." The two girls walked out of the apartment and out of the building playfully shoving each other. after about an hour of walking thru the town the two girls found themselves in the park walking and talking.

"So what do you think?" Rachel asked looking at the various people who were either playing with their kids or walking their dogs.

"It's alright. a hell of a lot more quiet than Chicago but it's alright." They heard a few whistles and cat calls from a group of guys who were playing football on the field and ignored them. "Pendejos."

"Santana." Rachel warned

"Well they are you can't fault me if I'm telling the truth." the smaller girl just rolled her eyes as she kept walking.

"HEY BABY WHY DON'T YOU COME MY WAY." The heard a boy shout making both of them groan.

"FUCK OFF PUCKERMAN." Both girls stopped and turned to see two blonde haired girls walking across the field. Both wearing summer dresses that stopped just around their knees.

"S." Rachel said in a whisper.

"I know Rach... I see them too." They quickly turned and looked at each other.

"How's my make up?"

"Good. Hoe's my teeth?"

"Pearly white. How's my breath?"

"Here's some gum."

"Thanks." Rachel says as she sticks the gum in her mouth. "Here." She quickly runs her fingers thru her sisters hair before smoothing it out.

"Thanks. no come on let's go say hi."

"Q why are we at the park?" Brittany asks looking over at her cousin.

"B you said you wanted to come see the ducks remember."

"Oh yeah." The taller blonde says with a smile. "Come on let's" The sentence dies in her throat as she turns and stares at the two girls coming their direction.

"Brittany you there? Hello earth to Brittany, Come in Brittany." Quinn says with a chuckle as she waves her hands infront of her cousin's face. "Seriously what's gotten... Oh." Was all she could say as she sees what or better yet who's gotten her cousin's short attention. Two brunettes were walking their way actually it was more like stalking their way. The shorter girl that was wearing a sinfully short skirt and purple V-Neck shirt was smiling as she looked at them while the taller one who was wearing tight Jeans and a navy blue tank top grinned as she looked right at Quinn.

"I call the little one." Brittany muttered to her.

"Fine by me." She muttered back. "How do I look?"

"Please Q we're Hot."


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT HERE'S THIS CHAPTER I'VE DECIDED TO SPEED UP ONE OF THE COUPLE'S BECAUSE THAT'S HOW I DO. AND I'M GOING TO BE BRINGING IN SUE AND JUDY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ALONG WITH MORE ERIC AND A NEW CHARACTER **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GLEE **

**Just thought you should know *shrugs***

* * *

><p>"Alright now just act cool." Santana told her sister who just scoffed.<p>

"I am cool." Rachel glared at her sister for snickering at her comment but chose not to say anything as they found themselves getting closer towards their targets. "I call the tall one." She quickly said to Santana.

"Munchkin they're both taller than you."

"Alright then. I'll take the one on the left."

"Who's left my left or your left?"

"My left." Santana slowed down and pretended to tie her shoelaces in order to give her sister time to move so she was standing right in front of her target. When she saw Rachel giver the signal the taller brunette stood and walked over stopping right in front of Quinn who just looked at her with what Santana liked to call Fuck Me Eyes.

"Hello." Rachel said in her cheerful voice.

"Hi." Brittany responded eagerly as she looked at her.

"Hey." Santana said to Quinn.

"Hey." Quinn responded with a smirk. "You guys new around here?"

"Yes We just moved here Yesterday. I'm Rachel and this is my sister Santana."

"Do you play the guitar?" Brittany asks catching the two of them off guard. Quinn watched and waited to see what kind of reaction the two girls were going to give, cause as smoking hot as they were if they insulted her cousin it was on.

"I play a little." Santana answers with a shrug. "But I'm not as good as the other Santana."

"Yeah he's really good." The blue eyed girl says with a smile.

"Yeah he is I have a couple of his CD's" Rachel says getting Brittany's attention.

"I'm Brittany. This is Quinn. Do you like ducks?"

"I love ducks." Rachel answers not fully understanding what that had to do with anything.

"Cool." Brittany grabs Rachel's hand making both girls gasp quietly. "Come on."

"B where are you going?" Quinn asks as she watches her cousin walk away with Rachel.

"I'm going to show Rachel the duckies Q bye." Brittany waves quickly as Rachel does the same thing.

"Don't worry Rachel will take good care of her." Santana whispers into Quinn's ear making the blonde shudder.

"That's good to know." Quinn answers with a seductive tone. Now it was Santana's turn to shudder. 'Oh she's good.' Santana thought as she took a deep breath.

"You wanna show me around?"

"Sure." The two girls began walking towards the playground side by side often glancing at one another before quickly looking away.

"SHIT BABY YOUR LOOKING FINE."

"FUCK OFF PUCKERMAN." Both girls shouted at the same time. Santana looked over at Quinn who just raised an eyebrow. 'Fuck that's sexy' The brunette thought as she licked her lips. 'Oh my god who I want that mouth on me.' The blonde thought as they kept walking.

"Aren't they pretty Rachel?" Brittany asks with wonder as she watches a family of ducks glide thru the pond.

"Yeah they are very beautiful Brittany." Rachel answers. The two girls lock eyes before quickly looking away shyly. "Is Quinn your sister?" Brittany shakes her head as she takes a seat on the bench near the pond.

"No she's my cousin but we might as well be sister since we were born in the same year." Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched the blue eyed girl get up from the bench and carefully start walking behind a duckling so she wouldn't scare the creature. She also couldn't help but giggle as Brittany started quacking and waddling like a duck.

"She's so adorable." Rachel said to herself.

"Quack, quack, quack. C'mere ducky. Quack, quack." Brittany looked up to see chocolate brown eyes watching her, but they weren't judging her, Brittany wasn't good at book and school but she knew people. Her mom would always joke that Q was book smart but her little girl was people smart which was the best kind of smart. Feeling bold Brittany walked over stopping right in front of the short brunette who looks up with a smile.

"Hi." Rachel whispers. Kneeling down so they are at eye level Brittany smiles.

"Hey." She says just as shyly. "Your very pretty." Brittany said as she traced Rachel's jaw with her finger. "So pretty." Rachel found herself unable to talk due to the fact that Brittany's finger was leaving goosebumps all over her skin.

"Brit-" She tried to finish what she was going to say but once Brittany's lips where on hers she had forgotten what she was even going to say. Brittany was about to pull away and start apologizing to Rachel for kissing her but the smaller girls hand grabbed the back of her head and pulled her in closer making her moan in pleasure as she felt the other girl's tongue slide across her bottom lip. She instantly granted Rachel access and moaned even louder when she felt the other girl suck on her tongue.

"So what grade are you in?" Quinn asked Santana as they paid for their ice cream.

"Senior, Rach's a Junior."

"Same I'm a senior and B's a Junior."

"Is she your sister?" Santana asked.

"Nope cousin but I love her like a sister, Hell I love her more than I love my actual sister." She whispers to herself turning she notices the brunette staring at her. "I'm sorry I didn't mean."

"Hey it's alright." Santana says with a shrug. "We all have problems." Santana finished quietly.

"DAMN THAT IS SO HOT." they both groaned at the familiar voice of Puckerman. Santana hadn't even met the boy yet and she wanted to punch him. "Sup ladies Names Puck." They both turn and watch as a muscular tanned boy with a Mohawk waltzes over to Brittany and Rachel who were standing really close to each other.

"I thought your name was Noah?" They hear Brittany ask and both of them tried to control their giggles as the boy just stares at Brittany with a confused expression before shaking it off.

"It is but you can Call me the Puckster." He says looking over at Rachel. "What's your name baby?"

"Oh man." Santana said with chuckle.

"What?" Quinn asks curiously.

"Rachel doesn't like being called Baby."

"Baby?" The sound of Rachel's question makes the blonde turn and look. "Do I look like an infant? You know what don't answer that. I can assure you Noah that I am not a baby. I'm a proud woman. So please refrain from calling me that in the future."

"Um... Alright?" Puck asks not really knowing what's going on. "Your a weird chick you know that."

"Yes well Your hair looks ridiculous." Rachel retorted making Brittany giggle and surprisingly Puck was chuckling as well.

"Nice comeback. What's your name?" He asked with a genuine smile.

"Rachel." She answered with a smile.

"Well Rachel I'd be more than glad to show you around town." Puck said as he stepped closer. The two girls saw how Brittany balled her hands into fists.

"That's very noble of you Noah but I'm afraid I must decline your invitation."

"Huh?" The boy asked confused.

"That means No Puck." Brittany chimed in as she stood next to Rachel.

"What? Why?"

"Well I had already promised a beautiful blonde that I would allow her to escort me throughout town." Brittany wrapped her arm around the smaller girls waist and pulling her closer to her.

"You and Brittany?" Puck asks with a dreamy look.

"Yep she's mine." Carefully removing her arms from Rachel's waist she slowly makes her way towards the grinning Puck. "So back off or I'll make sure Puckzilla never works."

"Damn." Santana said impressed as she watched the color drain from the boys body. "What do you think she told him?"

"She probably told him she'd cut his balls off." Santana turned and looked at Quinn with wide eyes. "My cousin doesn't like it when you mess with what's hers."

"Good to know. Wait what do you mean what's hers?" Quinn motioned for Santana to look back at the scene. When the brunette turned she saw her sister lean into the taller girls embrace and smile as Brittany placed a kiss on her lips. "Seriously Rachel we're here for two days and you have a girlfriend."

"It's hard to say no to B." Quinn says with a shrug. "Come on let's go." grabbing Santana's hand which made her shiver she walked over to her cousin and the shorter girl.

"Hey Mama." Santana held her hand up and to stop whatever the Mohawk boy was going to say.

"Not interested." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the deflated state of Puck who quickly shrugged it off and started grinning at her.

"Hey Q you wanna?"

"So not gonna happen Puck." She finished with a head shake.

"Your loss babe." He answered as he flexed his muscles.

"Somehow I'm fine with that."

"Looks like your loosing your touch Puck." Brittany said with a smile as she rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"Please no woman can resist the Puckster." Flexing his muscle the four girls couldn't help but giggle at the boys antics. "Well Q, B, Rachdl, Equally Hot Brunette I'm out."

"Bye Puck." The two blondes said with a friendly wave, while Santana gave a head nod.

"Goodbye Noah I hope to see you around." Giving the four girls one final glance Puck smiled at them before jogging back to the field where a group of teenage boys where waiting. "He seemed nice."

"He is." Quinn answered. "He just likes to hide it." The two brunettes nodded before Santana quickly turned to look at her sister with a hard glare.

"What?" Rachel asked making Santana roll her eyes.

"Start talking." Santana said crossing her arms. Rachel let out a sigh as she looked up at Brittany who only nodded as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Well we were at the pond watching the ducks and uh."

"I kissed her." Brittany cut in. "Your a really good kisser by the way." She said looking down at Rachel who smiled. "Wait I forgot something." Brittany got down on one knee and grabbed Rachel's hand. "Rachel will you be my girlfriend?"

"I would love to be your girlfriend." Rachel answered with a dreamy look that made both Quinn and Santana want to gag. Brittany clapped her hands before grabbing the short brunette and began spinning her around in a circle.

"Seriously Rach, two fucking days." Rachel couldn't help but shrug as she smiled and hugged Brittany's waist tighter.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS NICE<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**ALRIGHT HERE YOU ARE ANOTHER HELPING OF MY STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

* * *

><p>"Hi mommy." Brittany said cheerfully as she and Quinn walked into her house.<p>

"Hey duckling." Sue Sylvester greeted her daughter with a tight hug and a kiss to the top of her head before wrapping Quinn in an equally tight embrace. "How's it going Q?"

"It's going good Aunt Sue how are you?" Sue gave a shrug as she let the smaller blonde go.

"Can't complain I've got a descent job, an amazing daughter and an equally amazing niece. My life couldn't be anymore good right now." Brittany smiled at her mothers words about her. She loved it when her mom would say nice things about her it made her feel loved and special.

"Mommy guess what."

"What baby duck."

"We made some friends today at the park." Quinn watched with a smile as Brittany told Sue about their trip to the park. Sue Sylvester is a nationally ranked cheer leading Coach at William McKinley High School and is also the most feared and respected teacher there. winning nine consecutive National championships. Every High School and College had sent her all kinds of offers but she turned them all down saying 'My home is here in Lima where my daughter is happy.' As tough and scary as Sue made herself out to be Quinn knew that Brittany was her kryptonite. Sue could never deny her daughter anything even when she was supposed to be School Sue but she didn't care because her daughters happiness meant everything to the woman.

"She was so pretty mommy." Sue leaned back into the couch and placed a hand underneath her chin. "Mommy."

"Yes darling." Sue said looking at her daughter.

"I have something to tell you." Sue waited patiently for her daughter to continue. Taking a deep breath Brittany closed her eyes for a second before opening them and looked right at her mom. "Mommy I like girls... an-and Rachel... Rachel's my girlfriend." Quinn watched as Sue looked at Brittany then at her before looking down to her hands. The room was eerily silent which she didn't like it brought back painful memories of how it was like when her dad was around.

"You just met her Brittany." Sue said finally breaking the silence. "How is she your girlfriend?"

"I asked her." She answered with a shrug. Quinn did her best not to smile at the comment. "Mommy are you mad?" Sue was silent for a long time which made Brittany's eyes start to water as she feard she was loosing her mother. Quinn placed her hand gently on her cousins back rubbing it softly as they both waited for the older woman to say something.

"Duckling why are you crying?" Sue asked when she looked up and saw her daughter.

"Y-you don't love me anymore." Brittany managed to say before she broke down and started to sob into her hands. Sue shot out of her chair and quickly engulfed her in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, I'm S-sorry mommy, I'm sorry."

"Shh it's okay duckling, it's alright baby girl, I'm right here." Sue whispered to her daughter as she gently stroked her hair. "I could never stop loving you." She placed a kiss on Birttany's head as she hugged her tighter. "Brittany I need you to look at alright." Brittany nodded before slowly looking up at her mother. "You are the most important person in the world to me duckling. I love you with all my heart and soul, I would do anything in my power to see you smile and make you happy." Sue took a deep breath. "If your telling me that you like girls and have a girlfriend then. I'll stand by you." Brittany beemed as she squeezed her mother's waist.

"Thank you. I love you Mommy."

"I love you duckling."

"I'll see you tomorrow B." Quinn said with a smile as she wiped away her tears. "Bye Aunt sue." Both of them just nodded at her as she walked out of the living room and out the door. As she got into her car she thought back to the scene that had just played out five minutes ago. "I wonder how my mom will react?" She asked herself as she walked down the block. A smile crept up on her face as an image popped into her head. A tanned skin girl with brown eyes smiling back at her. "Santana Lopez. I'd like to get to know you."

"My daughter's insane." Quinn looked up and saw her mother walking up to her with a smile on her face. "Hi baby."

"Hi mom." Quinn gave her mom a hug and kiss before grabbing one of the bags from her hands. "How was work?"

"Eh it's work." Judy shrugged as she opened the door to their house. "Hiram would have kept me there if it wasn't for Leroy saving me." Quinn laughed at her mothers dramatics of her boss and friend Hiram Berry. After the divorce of her and Russell Judy got a job at Berry and Smith which was a law firm as a paralegal something that really came in handy for when she was going thru with her divorce. "Me and James left as fast as we could."

"Why didn't James stop Hiram earlier?" Judy turned and gave her daughter an 'Do you not know Hiram Berry' look causing the girl to snort. "Right I forgot."

"So my little nerd girl what do you want to eat?" Quinn glared at her mother who just smiled sweetly at her.

"Pizza." Quinn grumbled as she walked into the living room. "I'm going to go watch TV."

"Coming right up." Quinn sat in the living room couch watching a re-run of Chuck and smiled she liked the show for the comedy and gadgets but she realy liked the show for Sara Lancaster. "Don't you have the seasons?" Judy asked as she sat on the recliner.

"Yep but their in my room so." She trailed off with a shrug as she kept her attention to the screen. she laughed as Morgan gulped when he saw John Casey started walking towards him. "Mom you love me right?" Judy looked over at her daughter completely caught off guard by the question.

"Of course I love you Quinnie why would you ask me such a question."

"Mom." Quinn took a breath and swallowed the lump that was in her throat. "I'm about to tell you something and I need you to hear everything I have to say without inturrupting me. Can you do that?" Judy nodded not trusting herself to speak she had all kinds of scenarios running thru her mind each one worse than the last.

"Quinnie a-are you... are you pregnant?" Quinn's eyes went wide as she shot up from her seat. "Oh my god your pregnant." Judy shot up from the couch and engulfed her daughter in a bone crushing hug. "It's going to be alright Sweetie I'm not mad, a little disappointed but not mad."

"Mom." Quinn tried to cut off her mother to no avail.

"I'm going to be there for you Quinnie I promise. I'll be there and help you during your morning sickness and be with you for your first ultra sound." 'Well at least I know she'll never kick me out if I get pregnant.' Quinn thought to herself before quickly shaking the thought away.

"Mom I'm not pregnant." Quinn took advantage when her mom took a deep breath from one of her long rants.

"Your not?" Judy asked looking right at her daughter. Quinn shook her head with a smile as she stepped away from her mom. "Oh thank god." She said placing a hand on her chest. "Quinn Lucille Fabray don't ever scare me like that again. I'm too young to be a grandmother." Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Now that tha's out of the way. What did you want to tell me dear?"

"Mom I'm gay." Quinn waited for the frenzy that was about to come and closed her eyes when Judy raised her hand. She slowly opened her eyes when she felt a soft touch on her shoulder instead of the sharp sting in her cheek.

"I know baby." Judy answered with a smile.

"Huh? You do?" Judy nodded as Quinn looked at her mom's playfull eyes. "Since when?"

"Oh come on now nerdy girl you really think i don't see the way you stare at Sarah or Ellie and don't even get me started on that poster of Emma Anzai hanging on the celing above your bed." Quinn blushed at that statement. "Your my baby girl Quinnie I'll love you no matter who choose to love." Quinn lunged at her mom and tackled her to the ground in a hug making the older woman shriek with laughter.

"I love you. Your the best mom ever." Quinn said as she kissed her mother on the cheek repeatedly.

"Wait hold on I want to get this as evidence for Sue." Quinn rolled her eyes and slapped her mothers shoulder playfully.

"And you call me a nerd."

"You are a nerd. Game Informer, Chuck, Battlestar, Star Wars, Harry Potter."

"Ok I get it." Quinn said standing up. Judy chuckled as she grabbed her daughters hand and got up. "But if I recall correctly you like those shows and movies too mom so what does that make you?"

"Well rounded." The door bell rung and Judy walked into the hall grabbing her purse along the way. "I'll get the pizza you start up a movie."

"What movie?" Quinn asked already heading to her bedroom.

"Like I have a choice Nerdy girl." She heard her mother shout.

"JUST FOR THAT WE'RE WATCHING LORD OF THE RINGS."

"Crap." Judy muttered as she opened the door to greet the pizza boy

=================================================.

"So we've got Pens, Pencils, Folders, Binders, Dividers, Paper, Notebooks, um where are the Flash Cards?" Shelby asked as she looked at the now full shopping cart.

"I got Em." Eric said walking up to his sister holding two packs one plain blank and one multicolored one. "That it?"

"Looks like it." Shelby answered as she crossed the last item on the list. "Let's go find the girls. The two of them walked down the isles of Wal-Mart glancing at the various items on display.

"So how are things with Santana?" Eric asked as he placed a twin pack of Old Spice body lotion into the cart. Watching how his sister's shoulders slumped he took a breath. "Still bad huh?"

"Yeah." Shelby said in a small voice.

"She'll come around Shelby." Eric placed a hand on Shelby's shoulder which she covered with hers.

"I hope so Eric. I miss my baby." Over at the electronics department Santana was playing the demo for Left 4 Dead 2 while Rachel was rummaging thru the 5 dollar DVD case.

"That's right Bitches die." Santana grunted as her character shot a zombie. Rachel shook her head at her sisters antics as she dug deeper into the case. "Oh shit we're the fuck you come from?"

"Santana seriously watch your language their are children all around us." She sen an apologetic smile to a woman who was glaring at them as she covered her daughters ears. "Oh my god I've found it." Rachel said excitedly as she grabbed the dvd box.

"What did you find Munchkin?" Santana asked curiously.

"Only the most underrated movie ever." Santana hit the pause button on the controller and walked over to her sister who was holding a copy of Don't tell mom the babysitter's dead.

"Holy crap they have it." Rachel turned and saw her sister grabbing the dvd she had left on top of the pile. "Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles Rach they have it."

"Your such a nerd."

"Hey it's a classic alright."

"Whatever." Rachel said as she began to walk away from her sister. "Nerd." She whispered making Santana glare at her retreating form.

"Your lucky your my sister." Santana said as she caught up to the smaller girl.

"Actually your lucky to have me as your sister."

"Bitch please I'd be better off with a pigmy goat named chuck." Santana stopped in the middle of the isle and smiled. "Ha a goat named chuck. that'd be awesome to have."

"How we're related I'll never know." Rachel shook her head as she walked to where her mom and uncle were. "Hey mom what's up."

"Oh hey honey me and your Tio were just talking and look isn't this cute." Rachel eyed the checkered skirt and smiled. "See I told you she'd like it." She said to Eric with a smug smile.

"Yeah, Yeah. Hey soldier what's in your hand?" He asked Santana who happily showed him the DVD box. "NO WAY." he shouted causing several shoppers to turn and look at them.

"I know right." she said with the same excitment. and it's only five bucks."

"Your shitting me."

"Nope come on I'll show you were their at." Shelby and Rachel watched as the two of them all but sprinted down to the electronics department.

"How are we related to them?" Rachel asked.

"Sweetie I've been asking myself that same question for thirty four years."

"But mom Your forty."

"Hey keep it down will you." Shelby said with a playful admonishment. "Now come on I saw some more of these skirts in the teens department. When they finally left the store Santana and Eric quickly ran to the Gamestop that was across from Wal-Mart.

"Oh my God what is with them and video games?" Rachel huffed as she helped Shelby put the bags into the trunk of the car. "I'm so glad Brit's not a gamer."

"Who's Brit's?" Shelby asked curiously. Rachel mentally kicked herself

"She's my girlfriend." Shelby knew both of her daughters were gay and was more than ok with that she was very supportive and had various contacts with the ACLU and other groups.

"Rachel we just got here yesterday. Where did you even meet her?"

"At the park. Mom she's so amazing and beautiful she's like... She's got one of those beautiful minds that only a few can understand you know."

"She sounds like a wonderful girl I can't wait to meet her." Shelby said with a smile.

"Can't wait to meet who?" Eric asked walking back with a smiling Santana.

"Brittany My girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend already?" Rachel nodded as she watched her tio. "NICE." The three girls all laughed as Eric held his hand up for Rachel to smack. "She pretty?"

"She's beautiful Tio, and she's funny, and charming and oh my god I can't even begin to describe." Eric and Shelby turned to look at Santana who only shrugged as she looked at her nails.

"Eh she was alright."

"Yeah because you were to busy Undressing her cousin with your eyes to notice." Santana instantly became red with emberrasment as Eric laughed and Shelby chuckled.

"Shut up Rachel." Was all she said before getting into the car. "And FYI Quinn is hotter than Brittany." The three of them watched as Santana slammed the door to the car.

"Oh Hell No." Rachel said as she got into the car and slammed her door just as hard.

"Isn't it nice having daughters." Eric said with a playful smile.

"Yes it's lovely." Shelby said rolling her eyes as she heard both of her daughters arguing on who was hotter Quinn or Brittany.


	6. Chapter 6

"Three more days, Three more days, Three more days and it's back to hell, back to hell. Three more days and it's back to hell." Brittany sang with a smile as she and Rachel walked around the park with Santana and Quinn who were way behind them giving the couple some space. "Oh three more days then back to hell, back to hell oh yeah back to hell."

"Baby what are you singing?" Rachel asked as she leaned in closer to the blonde who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Oh that. It's just a song me and Quinn made up in the 6th grade. we've sing it everyday before going back to school."

"Back to hell we're going to hell and we're going to thrive cause we've got some might, got some swag a little bit sas even homeboy won't want to mess." Quinn said with a look of determination that made Santana laugh.

"Oh my god are you rapping?" The brunette snorted quickly covering her mouth.

"Oh my god it's Piggytana." Rachel squealed.

"Your so dead Munchkin." The two cousins watched in amusement as Santana chased Rachel all over the Park where they had been spending the last week at. "COME HERE YOU."

"STAY AWAY SANTANA."

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOUR SO DEAD."

"BABY HELP." Brittany looked at Quinn who shrugged before they walked over to the other two girls. Rachel was on the top of the slide while Santana was at the bottom just waiting for her.

"Come down here baby sister I just want to talk." Santana said sweetly that it scared Rachel. "Rachel Barbra Concoran you get your ass down here so I can kick the shit out of it."

"No." Rachel countered sounding like a five year old. Santana was about to get on the slide when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Easy there killer." Quinn whispered into her ear. "Relax and Breath." Rachel took the opportunity to jump down from her safe haven and into her girlfriends awaiting arms.

"My hero." She said dreamily before capturing Brittany's lips in a kiss.

"Get a room already." Santana said to them as she lett Quinn guide her to a bench. "Please tell me you didn't hear the whole snort thing."

"Only if you didn't hear the rap."

"You got Q-Dizzle."

"Who told you my rap name?"

"Oh my god seriously." Santana could help but snort again and once again her hand flew to her mouth to cover it.

"I didn't hear a thing." Quinn says with a grin.

"Hey S we got to go Mom says she needs to talk to us." Rachel says to her sister who is still looking at Quinn. Brittany leans down and whispers something into her ear that makes her giggle. "Stop it Babe." She says playfully as she swats away Brittany's wandering hand.

"But your legs feel so good baby if a had a dick i'd be so hard right now." Rachel let out a low groan as she pushed back onto her girlfriends center making Brittany rest her head on Rachel's shoulder. "Your killing me baby." They found out quickly that they loved to talk dirty and tease each other.

"You have no idea how wet I am hearing you say that." Another thing found out was that they couldn't keep their hands off each other. "I have to go baby." She whimpered when she felt Brittany's lips on her neck gently sucking and biting. "Don't leave a huge one baby." Rachel didn't find her girlfriends words as weird if anything hearing Brittany say the most random of things turned her on at times this being one of them.

"Really you two there are children present." Quinn said crossing her arms with Santana standing right next to her in the same position. They both looked up and smiled apologetically. "Come on B we got to go and get ready for dinner with the Berry's"

"But I don't want to go I want to stay here with Rachel." Brittany whined as she pulled her girlfriend closer to her.

"No can do B me and the little gotta go and see what Shelby wants." Santana said grabbing her sister's hands "Say goodbye Rachel."

"Bye Quinn." Rachel gave the girl a hug before walking over to a pouting Brittany who quickly wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist. "I have to go now Baby but I promise to text you tonight alright." The taller girl nodded as she leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss that lifted the shorter girl off the ground. Quinn and Santana looked away quickly not wanting to see or hear the two girls moans of approval.

"So how's your day going?" Quinn asked the shorter girl trying to rid the awkwardness.

"Alright yours?"

"Can't complain I'm spending a lot of time with this hot girl." Quinn teased. She patted herself when she saw how Red Santana had gotten. 'A little teasing couldn't hurt.' She said to herself before she turned her attention back to Santana.

"Oh yeah anyone I know?" Santana cleared her throat trying ot gain her composure and take control of the situation.

"You might her name is Santana Concoran do you know her?"

"Name rings a bell. What does she look like?"

"Oh well she's tall, olive skin. she's got these amazing lips, amazing legs and the sexiest eyes I have ever seen."

"Sounds like a hot girl."

"She is. So what about you meet anyone lately?"

"As a matter of fact I have." 'Two can play this game.' Santana thought as she looked into hazel eyes. "Do you know a blonde godess by the name Quinn Fabray?"

"I-I might have heard her name being thrown around." 'Smooth Fabray real smooth.'

"Well I've you haven't seen her your missing out."

"Really that attractive huh?"

"I'd do her." Now it was her turn to pat herself as she saw how red Quinn had gone.

"C-Come on B w-we got... We got to go."

"Bye baby." Brittany muttered to Rachel as she followed her cousin out of the park. "Q why are you red?"

"Just ask her already." Rachel said with an eye roll as she watched her sisters grin.

"Ask her what?" Rachel let out a scoff as she crossed her arms.

"San I know you like her."

"Yeah so." Santana became defensive making Rachel take a deep breath.

"San."

"Sorry Rach but I'm not about to put myself through that shit again." With that Santana walked out of the park and into the street. Rachel let out a breath before quickly following her sister.

"So when are you going to tell her?"

"Tell who what?" Quinn asked looking over at her cousin who was putting on some eyeliner.

"You know who I'm talking about Q don't play dumb." Brittany placed the eye liner on the sink then began fixing her hair. "Santana likes you."

"Really? She told you?" The taller girl smiled at her cousins eagerness.

"Well Rachel told me but I trust my girlfriend she's super smart."

"Yes I'll admit She's very hot."

"But." Brittany cut in knowing there was always a but with her cousin.

"I don't know B. There just seems like somethings not right about her. I feel like she's not telling us something." The two girls were silent for a moment.

"I could ask Rachel if you want." Brittany said breaking the silence.

"No that's alright B. Thanks though. Come on let's go." The two girls gave the mirror in Quinn's room one last glance before walking down the stairs to where Judy was waiting for them.

"You sure you don't want to come Sue?" Judy asked her sister who just waived a hand in disinterest.

"You know that fancy crap isn't my scene sis." Sue said to her sister before catching movement out of the corner of her eye. "Well don't you two look pretty." Quinn entered the living room in navy blue dress that hugged her body nicely it had a shinny pattern that made the dress look classy but not cheap, while black necklace and matching earrings adorned her feature. Brittany came in a second later with a peach colored dress that had a black colored ribbon around it, sparkling earrings dangled freely making her blue eyes sparkle even more. "Damn Judy We've done a fine job haven't we look at them."

"Well Sue we do have some good genes let's go girls you know how Hiram is about being late."

"Bye mommy." Brittany hugged her mom as did Quinn before leaving the house. Sue waited a couple of seconds before she walked into her study were nine very shiny trophy's were sitting behind her large oak desk. She sat down and looked at the photo of Quinn and Brittany making funny faces and smiled before grabbing the phone right next to it. Sue punched in a number and waited a couple of seconds before she got an answer.

"Hello." Came a low voice.

"Pilsbury I need you to get me everything and anything you can find on Santana and Rachel Concoran."


	7. Chapter 7

**IT'S TIME TO MEET SOME OF THE GLEEK'S WHO'S WITH ME. NOW BEAR WITH ME IF I DON'T NAIL THE CHARACTERS BUT I STILL HAVEN'T REALLY GOTTEN A FEEL FOR THEM. BUT STILL FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS NICE**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE I DON'T OWN IT**

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Rachel glanced at her sister who was busy looking at her nails. "Santana are you even listening to me."<p>

"No not really." The older brunette said as she blew on her nails.

"Damn it Santana this is our first and only shot at making a good impression so could you oh I don't know help me out here."

"Rach I could seriously give two fucks what these shit brains think of me so let's just go in already standing outside in the middle of the entrance looking up at the name of the school like a couple of idiots isn't a cool thing to do."

"Yeah your right come on let's go."

"Bitch please I'm always right and don't trip this place won't even know what's going to hit them." Santana looked down at her black tank top and dark red skirt. "Let's do this shorty. Looking hot by the way trying to impress somebody?" Looking down at her checkered skirt and matching top Rachel shrugged as she pulled up her back pack.

"I could be asking you the same question dear sister." Rachel countered.

"Whatev's come on let's jump up on this bitch."

"I seriously wish you would stop cursing."

"Yeah well I seriously wish you'd stop hogging the damn shower every morning but that ain't gonna happen so man up." The two brunettes kept bickering ignoring several glances and odd looks from students.

"Dude look check it out." Noah Puckerman was talking to his best friend Finn Hudson when he looked over to where Mike Chang was pointing at. "They must be new."

"Oh man they're so hot." Finn mumbled making Puck grin. 'Hudson if you only knew.' The Mowhawk styled boy's grin grew bigger as a thought popped into his head.

"You should go introduce yourself bro." Finn looked at his best friend with a goofy grin.

"Seriously." The tall Jock asked.

"Yeah man your the QB and Captain of the team it's pretty much your job to welcome the new kids."

"Yeah man your right I'm gonna go over there and say sup."

"You go do that buddy." Puck watch with amusement as his giant friend strutted down the hall he tripped a couple of times but eventually got to where he needed to be. Puck nudged Chang who was currently talking to a kid in a wheelchair. "Watch this." Now don't get him wrong Puck cared for his friend a lot they've been boys since they were in preschool but sometimes Finn had the tendency to do and say some pretty stupid things. things that would put Brittany to shame.

"Hi ladies you new here?" Rachel and Santana stopped arguing for a second and turned to see a white shirt that was partially covered by a red jacket. Crainning their necks they saw a stupid grin that was met with an equally stupid pair of eyes that looked to be glazed over. "Names Finn Hudson."

"You Finnept mind moving back so I don't have to go see a massage specialist to heal me." Santana growled as she cracked her neck. "Seriously dude back the fuck up."

"Santana language." Rachel hissed at her sister as she saw the boy's smile leave his face. if it hadn't been for the jacket she seriously would've thought the boy was special. "I'm sorry Finn but you are rather tall so if you could please move back so we can adjust our bodies accordingly to meet your stature it would be most welcomed."

"Huh?" Was Finn's reply.

"Basically what my sister is saying big dumb foot. BACK THE FUCK UP."

"Santana." Rachel hissed again. "I'm so sorry about."

"Hey you know what it's cool don't, don't even worry about it." Finn said with a smile. "Uh here is this far back good enough."

"Nope still can see you." Santana said with a smile. Rachel was about to admonish her sister once again when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"Hello Beautiful" Brittany's bubbly voice rang in her ear. "I missed you yesterday." Rachel instantly relaxed into her girlfriends embrace forgetting what she was about to say. "Hey S." The blonde quickly said.

"Sup B where's Quinn?" Santana asked looking around the crowded hallway.

"She had to stay back to talk to coach Sylvester about something. Finn why are you standing there?" Both Rachel and Santana turned and looked at the slack jawed Teen who seemed to be muttering something under his breath. "Finn?"

"I gotta go later." The girls all watched as the giant almost knocked several students to the ground.

"WATCH IT FINN." Quinn's unmistakable voice rang thruought the hallway.

"SORRY QUINN I'LL TALK TO YOU LATER." Puck laughter could be head in the background along several other boys who were laughing as well.

"What's his problem?" Quinn asked walking up to The three girls. Brittany and Rachel shrugged before going back to their own little world while Santana just stared at her. 'Holy shit what the fuck is she wearing?' The olive skinned brunette thought as she looked at the blonde goddess standing in front of her. Quinn had on a white and red cheerleading outfit that looked like it was painted on her body. and the skirt god Santana had to control her saliva when she saw one of Quinn's leg come into view from the short skirt she had on. She quickly snapped out of whatever trance she was in when she saw Quinn standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry what?" She asked as she shook her head.

"There you are." Quinn said playfully. "I had wondered where your mind had gone to." Quinn said to the now blushing girl. 'hopefully to the same place mind is at right now.' she thought to herself as she bit her lower lip. when Santana saw this she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning.

"Ladies what's going on."

"Hey Puck. Quinn and Brittany said at the same time.

"Hello Noah." Rachel said with a cheerful smile that made the bad boy smile back. "How was the rest of your summer?"

"Eh It was alright made some bank starting up my own business here take a card you know if you ever need your pool drained I'm your guy." He said suggestivly wiggling his eyebrows.

"Puck do you remember what we talked about that day at the park?" Brittany asked glaring at the boy who's smile quickly left his face "I didn't think so." Two other boys came over and Rachel smiled at them while her sister kept staring at Quinn. Rachel noticed how the boy with thick rimmed glasses and was in a wheelchair kept glaring at her and Brittany fear instantly creeping up into her. Brittany sensed this and glared back at Artie. "Stare much Artie." She growled looking at the boy.

"Whatever I'll see you guys later." Not waiting to hear a reply the boy wheeled away from the group.

"What was that about?" An Asian looking kid said pointing towards the direction in which his friend had left.

"We broke up he's just being a jerk." Brittany said like it was the most normal thing in the world. Before Chang could even begin to ask why B was so close to the new girl named Rachel a voice rang out.

"Hello my fellow Gleeks how are we enjoying the new school year?" A skinny white and very, very flamboyant teenage boy sauntered over towards the group followed by a black girl. "Quinn I take it you like my new uniform design." He asked looking at the blonde in approval.

"Amazing as always Kurt you've really outdone yourself." The boy placed a well manicured hand on his chest as he looked up proudly into the air.

"Well when your as good with fabric and a sewing machine like I am."

"And so modest too." Puck chimed in with a chuckle. Kurt sent the boy a glare before noticing Rachel and Santana.

"Hello there."

"Hello." Once again answered with the same cheerful tone that made Brittany smile.

"Hey." Santana said as she looked bored.

"Santana." Rachel admonished her sister yet again making the other girl roll her eyes before going back to stare at Quinn who was moving closer and closer towards her. "Forgive my sister she has no manners. "I'm Rachel and this is my sister Santana."

"Kurt Hummel Fashion guru extrordinaire and this is my right hand girl and fag hag Mercedes Jones."

"Hey." The hefty girl said as she kept her attention to her cell phone.

"By the way Brittany my love you have some explaining to do young lady but for now I must get going I need to show Coach Bestie the new designs for the football team." They all watched as Kurt and Mercedes took off.

"Well he's... Oh who am I kidding that boy is so gay Richard Simmon's is calling him a fag."

"Santana."

"What I'm just keeping it real Rachel." A loud thud followed by Mercedes shriek made all of them rush to see what was going on. What they saw was Kurt sitting on the floor holding his head as he looked up at two giant hefty men who had on the same kind of Jackets as Puck and Chang.

"No man you start shit and your out member what coach said." Chang said grabbing pucks wrist when he saw him start to move.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU BRUTE." Kurt shouted as he got to his feet.

"OUR PROBLEM IS YOU? the black teenager shouted back as he took a menacing step towards Kurt. Santana and Rachel watched as no one made a move to help the kid out asides Noah who for some reason had stopped. "You and your flashy shirts and tight pants making everyone around her uncomfortable."

"I'm allowed to wear whatever I want you stupid neanderthal it's a free country." The minute he said those words Kurt regretted them as he saw the two giant jocks walk towards him with cruel intentions in their eyes. He looked over and saw Puck being held back by Chang. Kurt sent the Mowhawked styled boy shake letting him know not to get involved. He then turned to see Santana try to break free of the hold Quinn had her in and smiled as he shook his head in her direction. He closed his eyes as he felt them getting closer.

"Karofsky Azimio." A low voice made the two teens stop dead in their tracks. "What the fuck are you doing." Both of them turned around and were face to face with a hefty but muscular guy with shaggy hair and full beard.

"None you business Arroyo." The white Jock spat.

"This right here is an A and B problem so why don't you C your way out of it." The other jock followed standing up straighter.

"Oh no see that's where your wrong Dave." Arroyo said as he began un-buttoning his checkered shirt. "You see Kurt's my friend and he made me this shirt that I like so much so you mess with Kurt you mess with me." Carefully handing his shirt to Mercedes who took it quickly the Teen looked at the other two. "SO which one of you wants to go first?" The two jocks looked at each other before holding their hands up and backing away. "This isn't over Hummel. Better watch your back Arroyo watch it good." Arroyo watched as the Karofsky and Azimo rounded the corner before being out of sight, he then turned to Kurt who was still standing in the same spot. "You alright?" He asked the boy who just nodded with a sad smile. Mercedes quickly handed his shirt back and he put it on carefully buttoning up. "Thanks for the shirt by the way Kurt. Think you can make me a black and red one next time?" He waited for Kurt to nod and once he did he turned to face the crowd. "Get to class. Chang, Puck let's go." The two boys did as told and followed the other teenager out the door and into the sunny Lima morning.

"Who the hell was that?" Santana asked.

"That's Joe." Quinn said in a neutral tone. "He's a senior, and the most respected guy here." The bell sounded and everyone started to move around again. "Crap I got to get to Class I'll see you guys later."

"What class do you have?" Rachel asked looking at her schedule.

"American History." Quinn answered.

"Oh well I guess I'm walking with you then." Rachel said with a smile. She turned and placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips that didn't go unoticed by students that were passing by.

"Avert your eyes you perverts." Santana said with a cold glare making them all quickly turn away.

"I'll see you later ok." Brittany nodded as she kissed Rachel again.

"I'll miss you." The blonde said with a sad pout.

"I'll miss you more." Rachel countered.

"Oh god go already." Santana groaned as she shoved her sister in the direction Quinn was going. "You'll see each other later god." Rachel sent her sister another glare before turning to talk to Quinn as they walked away. Brittany looked over at Santana who was staring at her schedule.

"So... What class do you have first?"

"Biology." Santana answered.

"Me too."

"Well then let's get going." The two girls walked down the hall linking pinkies halfway to class.

* * *

><p>SO GOT IT. SUCKED, EH? REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**ALRIGHT SO HERE'S THE THING. I'VE DECIDED TO HAVE A LITTLE FANTASY SCENE HERE SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND YOU KNOW HOW PEOPLE SAY OH I REALLY DON'T WRITE SMUT. *LIARS* WE;; I SERIOUSLY DON'T WRITE IT BUT I SURE AS HELL READ IT AND WATCH PORN CAUSE I'M A DUDE *YEAH I KNOW I'M A PIG* GET OVER IT. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS NICE.**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE THE TV SERIES OR IT'S CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO FOX **

* * *

><p>"Alright class welcome to American History I'm Mr. Wright and you all have the unfortunate task of putting up with me for the rest of the semester." The skinny man with glasses and kind smile looked at his class before turning around. "Now American History what is the first thing that pops into your head when you think about those words?" Rachel's hand shot straight up. Quinn who was sitting right next to her raised an eyebrow as she saw how ready the smaller girl was to answer. "Yes Miss?"<p>

"Rachel Concoran sir, and what comes to mind when I think American history is the discovery and settling of America."

"Good anyone else?" Quinn's hand shot up quickly. "Ah Quinn good to have you in my class once again."

"Thanks Mr. W. What comes into my head when I think of American History is war."

"War." The class all said at the same time making Mr. Wright smile.

"Yes war." She looked up to see the teacher giving her a smile. "Revolutionary War, Civil War, Spanish American War, World War one and two, Vietnam, Korean, Gulf War, Afghan War. America has been in it's fair share of wars over the years."

"Yes it has. Next. Ah Miss Cohen-Chang looking lovely as always what comes to your mind?"

"T-the I-Industrial Rev-Revolution." Rachel turned to see an Asian girl who was wearing black clothing with steel toed boots and had purple streak going down her raven black hair talking. "Th-The Invention o-of the auto-auto-au. Car." She turned and looked at Quinn who just shrugged.

"Very good anything else come on now don't be shy." A hand at the back of the room was raised. "Mr. Arroyo welcome back sir." The entire class turned and looked at the Teen sitting at the far end of the room who was leaning back into his chair. "Tell us Mr. Arroyo what comes into your mind when the words American History are made known.

"Jim Thorpe, Martin Luther King Jr. Malcolm X, Cesar Chavez, John F. Kennedy, Muhhammad Ali, Rosa Parks. Michael Jordan. Sidney Poitier, Babe Ruth."

"All great and Important American figures very well done Mr. Arroyo." The class turned back around when Jose looked up at them except for Rachel who smiled and waived at him. For his part Joe just gave a short nod before leaning his head back.

"So Santana." Rachel's curiosity made her turn back around to look at the blonde haired cheerleader sitting next to her.

"What about her?" Rachel asked trying to fight the smile that was threatening to form on her lips. Quinn tried to find a way to start talking about the brunette who invaded her mind every single hour of the day especially during the nights that seemed to grow longer for her. After about a minute of silence Rachel decided to put the poor girl out of her misery. "You like her don't you?"

"That obvious huh."

"Well the flirting isn't really subtle." Rachel said with a smile.

"Yeah she does that to me and I just realized I liked girls not to long ago."

"So it was a like at first sight type of thing?"

"Something like that." The two girls looked over at Mr. Wright who was just staring at them.

"Sorry." Both girls muttered. The lesson went on and Quinn once again found herself day dreaming.

_"Now Class can anyone tell me when George Washington Became president of the United States?" Santana was standing at the front of the class wearing a black pencil knight skirt with a sky blue tank top that was covered by a black coat. Her hair pulled up into the normal ponytail and had on glasses. _

_"Quinn can you answer the question?" The blonde who was still in her outfit gulped as she watched the other girl slowly approach her. "Do you know the answer Quinn?" The cheerleader was about to answer but when Santana leaned down and Quinn caught a glimpse of her breast her mouth went dry_

_"Class you can go now." She said huskly. Everyone left leaving the two girls alone. "So Miss Fabray care to answer my question." Santana asked leaning in closer. Quinn caught a glimpse of the red lace bra and moaned. "Like what you see baby."_

_"Y-Yes." Quinn responded making the other girl smile as she moved back to a standing position. Hazel eyes locked on to brown and Quinn stood up and slowly walked over to the girl She reached up and slowly removed the coat from the girl. "God your so fucking hot." Santana hissed as Quinn's nails gently scrapped along her her shirt._

_"How wet are you for me baby?" Quinn groaned as she felt Santana's lips sucking on her ear lobe. _

_"Soaked baby I'm dripping wet for you." The brunette lifted the blonde off the ground and sat her on the desk spreading her legs as she stepped in between them. _

_"Who are you wet for?" Santana's hands running down the front of Quinn's Cheer-leading top stopping at the hem. She looked up and Quinn gave a frantic nod. _

_"I'm wet for you babe only you." Quinn let out a gasp as she felt a pair lips on her breast. "Oh god Santana." The brunette smirked as she flicked her tongue at the rock hard nipple while her other hand rolled the nub between her fingers. Santana's mouth left her nipple and traveled upwards until she was sucking on the blondes neck. "Oh fuck." She hissed feeling fingers delicately tracing her folds through her spanks._

_"Mm Babe I can feel your wetness through your underwear. lift your butt up." Quinn did as ordered and raised her butt off the desk. With one swift motion Santana yanked down the spanks along with the now ruined panties. "God you smell delicious. I can't wait to taste you." After hearing this Quinn grabbed the back of Santana's head and crashed their lips together. Both girls moaned and immediately began battling for dominance with their tongues. biting, sucking and nipping at each others lips made them even more crazy as Quinn's hands traveled along the long chestnut hair while Santana held her in place with one hand and was slowly teasing the blonde's entrance with the other. _

_"San I-I."_

_"What do you need baby?" Santana asked as she slowly dipped a finger into Quinn. "Tell me what you need."_

_"I need you inside me please. Inside." Slowly Santana pushed her fingers inside of Quinn who moaned and threw her head back. "Oh fuck. Oh san, fuck" The latina pulled out and added a second finger making the blonde moan louder. _

_"Fuck your so tight. You like that baby You like the way I fuck you with my fingers." Quinn moaned as she bucked her hips making Santana's fingers go in deeper. "That's right baby fuck my fingers ride them baby."_

_"Oh fuck Santana." Quinn moaned as she threw her head back arching her back slightly so she could get more pressure where she needed it. "OH FUCK." Looking down she saw that Santana was now knealing down on the floor with her head between her legs. "Right there... Oh shit there... Mhm yeah, yeah mm, oh god." Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she panted and gasped for air. _

_"So sweet. So addicting." Santana mumbled before she flicked her tongue on the blonde's clit. "Cum for me baby I want to taste all of you." _

_"Shit S I-I'm... Oh fuck your so good. I'm about oh SAN."_

"QUINN." The blonde quickly shook her head as she turned to look at a concerned Rachel standing next to her. "What the hell I've been calling your name for the longest."

"You have?" Quinn asked looking around the now empty room. "Where's everyone?"

"Classes ended Quinn." Feeling a dampness in her spanks Quinn shot out of her chair and ran out the room leaving a confused but amused Rachel behind.

"That girl's got it bad." Quickly looking around she grabbed her cell phone and sent a quick message.

**Thinking Of You - R**

**Doddo- B**

Rachel couldn't help but smile at her girlfriends message. Giving it one last glance she carefully tucked her phone back into her shirt and walked out of the class. She was halfway to her locker when a tal blonde woman stopped right in front of her with a bullhorn in one hand and a scowl on her face. Rachel gulped as she started at the tall tracksuit dressed woman who kept glaring at her.

"My Office Now."


	9. Chapter 9

**ALRIGHT HERE IS THIS CHAPTER SINCE I DID A FABERRY TYPE OF CHAPTER I MIGHT AS WELL DO A BRITTANA CHAPTER YOU KNOW MAKE THEM FRIENDLY. ENJOY**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Rachel donde esta tu hermana?" Rachel looked down into her bag trying not to look at her mother.<em>

_"Tu madre asked you a question." Gerardo's booming voice made her look up right away. "Where is your sister?" Just as she was about to respond the door swung open and in walked a very pissed off Santana Concoran. "Santana where have you been?" He asks/slurs._

_"Santana Your father is talking to you." Shelby says harshly making the half Hispanic half Jewish girl stop right in her tracks. "Donde estabas."_

_"Ese hombre no es mi padre." Santana said turning around to face her mother. "He's not my father." The color in Rachel's face drained as she saw her mother and sister staring at each other both ready to pounce. "And if you want to pretend like you give a shit then fine I had detention."_

_"QUE." Santana and Rachel both jump at the sound of Gerardo's scream. Shelby quickly steps in-between the scrawny man and her daughter who looked just as ready to go as he was. "Te dije pinche cabrona. I warned you what would happen if you got detention again."_

_"YOU DON'T SCARE ME BABOSO. YOU WANNA GO? PUES ORALE CABRON JUMP." The sound of Rachel whimpering brought Santana out of her rage and rush over to her scared sister. "Hey it's alright, no llore mi pequeña bonita." Grabbing her hand Santana guided Rachel into their room. "Pack a bag." Rachel quickly did as she was told and started throwing clothes into two black duffle bags while Santana went into the bathroom to grave their toothbrushes and comb. "You ready Munchkin?"_

_"My school bags in the dinning room Santi." _

_"I'll go get it. Wait here." Rachel nodded as she watched her sister leave the room. She quickly reached into her pocket and dialed a familiar number._

_"Si." A cheerful voice sounded on the other line._

_"Tio Eric." Rachel tried ot sound cheerful but failed._

_"Where do you want me to pick you up?"_

_"Same place as always." a loud sigh came from the other end._

_"Alright short round I'll see you when you get here."_

_"Thanks Tio." just as she hangs up Santana walks back into the room with Rachel's back back along with hers. _

_"Ready?" Rachel can only nod as she grabs the two duffel bags and begins to walk out the room. Santana quickly steps in the middle of Rachel and Gerardo not allowing him to grab at her as they make their way through the angry drunk and their mom who is trying desperately trying to calm him down. "Were going to Tio Eric's see you." Not one to wait for an answer Santana quickly closed the door. "Come on Munchkin let's get going." The two of them walked down the dimly and awful smelling hall and down the stairs crossing several drunk tenants along the way. Once they made it outside Santana instantly reached for her sisters hand. As they walked the two blocks to their destination they kept their eyes straight ahead ignoring the various cat calls and whistles from the gang members who were out patrolling the streets. Rachel clutches her sister's hand tighter as they round the courner of their street and smiles when she sees the familiar blue pick up truck waiting in the gas station._

_"TIO." Eric who was resting against the beat up Chevy looks up and smiles the minute he sees his two girls walking up to him. He grabs their bags and tosses them into the back of the truck before wrapping both of them in a bear hug._

_"You alright?" He asks leaning down to inspect the two of them. Rachel nods while Santana just stares straight ahead. "Soldier what happened?"_

_"I was so close Tio." Santana answers. "I had him right here." She says putting a hand up just an inch away from her face. "I could see it in his eyes. He wanted to do it but no Shelby had to get involved." Eric shook his head as he looked down at the ground. "Were never going to get rid of him are we?" Rachel placed a comforting arm on her sisters shoulder while Eric clenched his fists. If it was up to him That asshole would have already been delt with but since he was a two time loser with a possibility of looking at twelve to fifteen years if he got caught up again. He couldn't do that to the girls, as much as he wanted to drive over to his sisters house and beat the living shit out of that piece of shit he couldn't risk going to jail and leaving his princesses with his sister._

_"Come on girls let's get going. You guys got school tomorrow." They both nod as they get into the truck. Eric gives the street where his sisters apartment is and gives it one last head shake before getting into the drivers side and begins to drive away into the night._

Santana who had been spacing out is brought back to reality by Brittany who is waiving her hands in front of her face. Santana looked over to the blonde who was just staring at her.

"Wher'd you go?" Brittany asked looking concerned.

"Nowhere Brit I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah what's up?"

"Oh your going to be my lab partner for the semester Ms. James thinks we'd work well together." Santana glanced over at the tall lanky woman who was busy talking about something. Brittany raised her hand which got the teachers attention.

"Yes Brittany."

"Did you know Dolphins are just gay sharks?" The entire room was silent as they stared at the blonde who had on the most serious expression. "Yeah. It's true."

"That is the stupidest thing you've ever said Barbie." Karofsky belted as he laughed from his seat. Before anyone could react Santana was already on her feet and had his head pinned to the desk with one arm while twisting and pulling his arm up behind his back with her other.

"LISTEN UP FUCKO. IF YOU SO MUCH AS INSULT B AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY" She leaned down so her mouth was next to his ear. "Don't test me pendejo I've seen shit your dumb ass can't even imagine." Dave was withering while Ms. James was trying to get Santana to let him go. "Not untill he apologizes."

"I ain't apologizing to that bitch." Santana pulled up harder which made the football player grunt in pain "A-Alright I'm sorry Brittany. Now let me fucking go." With a smile Santana gave Karofsky's arm one last twist and pull before letting him go.

"Santana to the Principals office." Ms. James said as the bell was ringing.

"Whatev's." Santana responded as she grabbed her bag. "You gonna be ok Brit?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Q usually picks me up about this time to walk to our other class." Santana tried not to look to interested at the sound of her crushes name.

"Ms. Concoran OFFICE Now." With one final eye roll that made Brittany giggle Santana was out of the room with a furious Ms. James right behind her. as she waited for her cousin Brittany felt her phone vibrate and quickly pulled it out.

**Thinking Of You - R**

Brittany couldn't help but smile as she read the message her girlfriend had sent her. She still couldn't believe it. She had a girlfriend. She Brittany Pierce had a girlfriend, and not only that but she had a very hot girlfriend who was also smart so hello win. She thought back to the word Rachel had taught her one day when they were at the park well she had taught her a bunch of words most of them she couldn't remember. Smiling she quickly typed a message back before putting her phone back into her cheerio top.

"Hey B you ready to go?" Looking up she smiled and nodded at her cousin who was standing at the doorway looking a little red and sweaty.

"Yeah just sent Rach a text let's go." The two walked down the hall and headed to their next class.

**Doddo - B**

* * *

><p><strong>ALRIGHT SO I'M GOING NOT GOING TO TRANSLATE THE SWEAR WORDS CAUSE I'M MORE THAN CERTAIN YOU PEOPLE ALREADY KNOW THEM AND IF YOU DON'T TOUGH TATTERS. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT I WENT THERE.<strong>

_pequeña_ Bonita - Pretty little one

Pues Orale - Well Then

Donde Estabas- Where were you

Te Dije - I told you


	10. Chapter 10

**HI THERE EVERYBODY WHAT'S UP? WHAT'S DOWN? WHAT'S OVER THERE? ANYWAYS I'D THOUGHT I DROP THIS OFF IT'S JUST A CHAPTER YOU KNOW THOUGHT YOU GUYS MIGHT ENJOY. NOW I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WHILE PLAYING SOME GOOD OL' MADDEN AND LISTENING TO SOME MUSIC CAUSE I'M A FUCKING G LIKE THAT. BUT THE WEIRD THING IS THAT WHEN I GOT DONE PLAYING AND PUT ON A MOVIE LOVE SONGS STARTED TO PLAY AND THEN WHEN I WAS WATCHING DEEP BLUE SEA TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART CAME ON. EVER LISTEN TO TOTAL ECLIPSE OF THE HEART WHILE WATCHING SAM JACKSON YELL ABOUT MOTHAFUCKIN SHARKS? YEAH I'LL LET YOU THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A MOMENT. ANYWAY I'M RAMBLING SO I'LL JUST GO SO BYE  
><strong>

**ENJOY AND REMEMBER FEEDBACK IS ALWAYS NICE**

* * *

><p>Rachel was nervous. Something she didn't like being years of living with that bastard of a man had taught her that people could tell when your nervous you get punished, and as much as she tried to calm herself and not get nervous there was just something about the woman who came out of nowhere and requested her presence in her office. She took another calming breath as she waited in the room filled with trophies, ribbons, and all kinds of certificates. She spotted a photograph of last years winning squad and couldn't help but smile as she saw Brittany standing next to the giant trophy proudly smiling. She got up from her seat and walked over to the photograph and picked it up. Brittany's sparkling blue eyes looked back at her and she couldn't help but trace her finger along the picture.<p>

"Impressive isn't it?" Sue's voice made Rachel jump "Take a seat Rachel." The younger girl did as was told and quickly sat back in her chair. The two of them were silent for a moment as Sue looked at the young girl in front of her. Just because she was in school didn't mean that she couldn't be mom for a moment this was after all. "So Rachel how are you liking McKinley High so far?"

"Um." Rachel quickly cleared her throat as she sat up straighter on her chair. "It's to early for me to make any kind of assessment of the school due to the fact that I've only been in one class."

"What about the students? Making any friends?"

"There have been some people I have encountered. Thought it's too early to tell if I could call them friends." Sue nodded as she looked down at a file that was on her desk.

"Are you friends with Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Coach I don't like being called ma'am or Miss, Ms, or Mrs."

"Very well coach. I am friends with Quinn we share a class together."

"What about Brittany Pierce? Are you friends with her?" Sue noticed how the younger girl seemed to brightened up at the mention of her daughter's name.

"I'm very good friends with Brittany…. We…. She's my girlfriend."

"Really?" Sue asked pretending to be surprised, leaning back into her seat she gave Rachel one last look before talking. "How long have you two been an item?" She couldn't help it she needed to know what this young girls intentions were with her precious baby girl.

"Um about a week." Rachel answered not knowing where this was going at all.

"A week. How did you two meet?"

"We met at this park by my complex and we just hit it off." Sue nodded as she looked at Rachel. "Coach Sylvester not to sound rude but uh…. Why are you so interested in my personal life?"

"Well young lady when it comes to my girls I take a vast interest in anything and everything that has to do with them especially if it's something that might distract them from winning another national title…. So tell me Rachel…. Are you going to be a distraction?" Rachel was livid who was this woman and what right did she have to question her and Brittany's although brief but still strong relationship.

"Coach Sylvester my relationship with Brittany is a private matter. Now I understand your concerns about your little cheer-leading squad but let me tell you this." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. "I will never distract Brittany from performing and or performing at the highest level."

"Really?" Sue challenged crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really. I myself plan on making it big on Broadway one of these days so I know what it's like to train and push my voice to reach it's peak."

"You sing?" Sue asked already not liking this.

"Yes I do." Rachel nodded vigorously.

"Crap Shuester's going to love you."

"Who?"

"Irrelevant." Sue's phone went off . "Excuse me for a moment. She looked down at the text and sighed.

**AUNT SUE FIGGINS S.O.S -Q**

Shortly after another text was received.

**MOMMY FIGGINS IS BEING MEAN - B**

"If you'll excuse me Rachel I have someplace I need to be. Just head to class and if the teacher gives you any trouble tell them you were talking to me." Before Rachel could respond Sue was on her feet and out of the office.

"What kind of place is this?" Rachel muttered to herself before picking up her bag and exiting the office.

"Ms. Corcoran I don't know how things worked in Chicago. But here in Lima we don't and won't tolerate bullying." Santana looked at the man sitting in front of her with an are you fucking kidding me look before glancing over at the lanky teacher who was glaring right back at her. "We here at McKinley have a strict tolerance group."

"Really because that big fucking gorilla calling my friend a stupid bitch is just so very tolerating." Santana said cutting the Indian man off. "I don't know how shit is run here but I can tell you this right now I don't like it."

"Miss Corcoran you will not speak to us like that." Santana held her hand up and made a talking motion with it as she yawned. She looked down at the name tag a the front of the desk and scoffed. Figgins figured he'd have a douche type of name. "Now you have."

"Sorry I'm late folks." Sue Sylvester said walking into the office. "So what seems to be the problem?" Figgins and Ms. Smith along with Santana looked at the tall blonde who just stood there looking back at the three of them. "Well is someone going to tell me or am I just going to have to guess as to why one of my Cheerio's is in this god forsaken office."

"WHAT?" Santana shouted.

"Excuse me?" Ms. James followed.

"Your Cheerio?" Figgins finished as he looked over at the girl who looked just as shock as he was.

"Yes Figgins my cheerio…. So Santana care to tell me what happened?"

"Uh….Uh…. I… Uh."

"TODAY Corcoran." Sue shouted causing the three to jump.

"Karofsky was being an asshole to Brittany so I put him in his place." She answered quickly. Sue looked over at the two adults who weren't looking at her. "He called her stupid…. And a bitch." Sue tensed up before letting out a breath.

"Catherine you should know by now, and you." Her death glare turned to Figgins who was squirming in his seat. Her voice was low and threatening as she leaned down so she was face to face with the principal "If I ever hear that you are trying to defend somebody that insults, hurts, or does any other type of damage to my girls…. Well buddy I'll just let you think about that one." Santana was in awe as she looked at the woman basically threaten and bitch out the person in charge of the school while he sat there and took it. "Let's go S." Santana quickly followed Sue out of the office and into the hallway where Quinn and Brittany were waiting anxiously. "Girls why aren't you in class?"

"Sorry Coach." Brittany said looking down at the ground. Sue groaned as she looked at her daughter. She really needed to stop caving into her every pout and sad look.

"It's alright just get to class."

"Thanks for the help coach." Santana said as she started to walk away.

"Where do you think your going?" Sue asked as she walked up to Santana.

"Um to class." She pointed down the hall where her class was at.

"Not without your uniform your not."

"Huh?" Santana looked over at a bouncing Brittany and smug looking Quinn then back at a challenging Sue who was towering over here as she crossed her arms. "Y-You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm serious. Uniform's are in the Cheerio locker room find your size and put it on." Sue turned to her niece and daughter. "Make sure she gets into it and looks decent."

"Hey." Santana said causing the two girls to giggle. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Besides the fact that you look like a cheep hooker?" The brunette rolled her eyes before looking down at her outfit. "I'll be around to make sure you have it on. See you girls at practice."

"Bye coach." Quinn waived to her aunt before turning to look at the now fuming girl. "So…. Shall we go?"

"Let's just get this over with." Santana muttered before stomping away in the direction of the locker room.

"S your going to look so hot in your outfit every boy and girl is going to be drooling over you right Q." Brittany looked over at her cousin who was smiling as she held the door open for the other two girls. "Oh my god this is going to be so much fun."

"Kill me now." Quinn couldn't help but chuckle at Santana's whining but at the same time Brittany's comment kept replaying in her head.

"She is going to look hot in that uniform and I know I'll be drooling." With one last glance at the still empty hall Quinn made her way into the Cheerio's locker room wanting to catch a peek of Santana in her bra and panties.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SHORT BUT TO THE POINT I FEEL DON'T WORRY THEIR WILL BE MORE AND IT WILL BE SLIGHTLY LONGER HOW MANY OF YOU JUST HAD A DIRTY THOUGHT AFTER READING THAT LINE?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**ALRIGHT NEXT CHAPTER. BUT BEFORE THAT I GOTTA TELL YOU. ONE OF MY BUDDIES WHO READS MY STUFF AND WAS READING THIS STORY CAME UP TO ME THE OTHER DAY AND WAS LIKE VIC WHY ARE YOU WRITING ABOUT GLEE? YOU DON'T WATCH THAT SHOW. AND I WAS LIKE YEAH I WATCH THAT SHOW AND I REALLY DO IT'S A GOOD SHOW BUT THE LOOK HE GAVE ME WAS A MIX OF SHOCK AND AWE. AND THEN HE ASKED ME WHY I WATCHED THE SHOW TO WHICH I ANSWERED. IT'S A GREAT SHOW WITH AN AMAZING CAST AND THE WRITING IS SUPERB BUT THE THING I REALLY LIKE ABOUT THE SHOW AND I'M GONNA BE STRAIGHT UP HONEST IS THAT I HAVE A HUGE CRUSH ON LEA MICHELE AND HEATHER MORRIS A.K.A RACHEL AND BRITTANY *THAT WAS FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE* TO WHICH I SAY IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE THEN YOU DON'T WATCH THE DAMN SHOW AT ALL. BUT ANYWAYS I'M JUST GOING OFF LIKE SOME DRUNKEN TEEN WITH PROBLEMS SO I'LL JUST GO.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY AND FOX OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THE SHOW GLEE. NOT ME CAUSE IF I DID... OH MAN I'LL JUST GONNA STOP RIGHT THERE. I WILL SAY THIS A LOT OF MACKING OUT WOULD BE GOING ON A LOT**

* * *

><p>"Oh. My. God." Santana groaned as she watched her younger sister circle around her. "What the heck are you wearing?" She could clearly hear the amusement in the other girls voice as she stopped right in front of her. "When did you join the Cheerleading squad Santi?"<p>

"Shut up Rach. I'm so not in the mood." Santana pushed by her sister and into the cafeteria. She'd been dreading this moment since she put on the outfit and was glad that she didn't share any of her classes with her. Don't get her wrong Santana loved her sister to death and would beat the shit out of anyone who ever decided to hurt or insult her but right now with the look on her face, she could totally see herself beating the living daylights out of her. Rachel just chuckled as she walked in right behind her sister who was standing in a state of shock as every pair of eyes was staring back at her. "Seriously?" She mumbled to herself. Rachel came to a stop right next to her and was just as uncomfortable as her sister.

"Why are they staring?"

"Beats the shit out of me."

"DAMN S LOOKING FINE AS WINE BABY." Puck shouted from across the cafeteria that was quickly followed by various cat calls and wolf whistles. "YOU WANT A RIDE ON THE PUCKSTER BABY?"

"FUCK OFF PUCK" Santana shouted causing a bunch of laughs and oo's to be heard. The brunette looked around the crowded cafeteria and wasn't surprised when she saw nothing but cheerleaders or Cheerio's as they liked to be called sitting with the Jocks. They quickly spotted and empty table a few feet away from them. "Come on Rach let's get a seat." Walking past Kurt, Mercedes and Tina who just gave the two sisters a short nod that were received by a nod from Santana and a very cheerful smile and wave from Rachel.

"People are still staring at us." She commented as she took a seat on the empty table. The loud gasps that escaped the people in the cafeteria made them look at one another before sitting fully on the chairs. "Is it just me or."

"This school is fucking weird? Yeah I got that impression as well."

"Santana language." The older brunette just rolled her eyes as she went to smooth out her skirt. "So why are you wearing that uniform?"

"I don't even know alright." Rachel gave her sister a look which made Santana groan as she face planted on the table. "Look I was defending your beloved." She quickly took the opportunity to roll her eyes at her sisters blush. "Anyways. After putting that idiot Korafsky in his place for insulting B teachers tells me to go to the office."

"Really Santana it's the first day of school."

"Don't interrupt me Short stuff." Rachel huffed in annoyance as she crossed her arms over her chest. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. When we got to the office Figgins, who's a real douche bag by the way started bitching at me for trying to do the right thing so I got up in his face."

"San."

"Zip it. So there I was getting chewed off when all of a sudden in walks a blonde haired woman and she starts saying something about me being one of her cheerio's to which I'm thinking what the fuck."

"Wait what?"

"I know right. But I gotta tell you munchkin the way she had Figgins and Ms. James trembling god it was so, so…. Gah I can't even describe." Rachel nodded but she was still stuck on the fact that the same woman who came to her sisters defense was also the same woman who had basically just interrogated the hell out of her. "Next thing I know I'm walking out of the office and there's B and Quinn and they have this huge shit eating grin on their face."

"No."

"Yeah Rach your little girlfriend and Quinn are the reason I'm wearing this stupid uniform. Thanks to them Sue bailed me out of having to get into any kind of trouble but as a payment I had to join the stupid cheerleading squad." Rachel stared at her sister for a long moment before she broke into a fit of laughter making the taller brunette roll her eyes in annoyance. "I'm glad this fucking amusing to you bitch."

"Oh it is." Rachel said in between giggles. "You have no idea big, bad, Santana Corcoran wearing a cheerleading outfit."

"Oh fuck you bitch. I'm gonna go get some food ." Santana was about to stand up when she noticed Puck, Mike, Quinn, Finn and Brittany all standing in front of them. "Hi." She lamely said to the five teens who were staring back at her.

"Sup." Puck and Mike said together.

"Santana." Quinn answered with a short nod, while Finn just nodded.

"BABY." Brittany shouted before wrapping her arms around a very amused Rachel who quickly got up and hugged her girlfriend tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too babe." Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes at the two girls while the guys just drooled and Finn started chanting something about a mailman. "Baby why are you sitting here?" Brittany asked in a cute but confused tone.

"Because my love there wasn't an empty spot around so me and S decided to sit here." Rachel answered with a smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Rachel your not supposed to sit here." Brittany answered in a serious tone that made the short brunette's smile drop she'd never heard Brittany sound so serious or use her full name for that matter. The bubbly blonde would either call her Baby, babe, R, Rach or Rachie but never her full name. furrowing her brows she looked over to Santana who had the same look on her face.

"Can I ask why?" But before Brittany could answer a loud thump was heard.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS." They all turned to see a heavy set white girl with thick glasses staring back at them. "Your in my seat bitch." Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and placed her behind her as if trying to protect her while Quinn looked at Santana who had a look of pure rage on her face.

"Oh Hell Nah you did not just call my sister a bitch Poppin' Fresh." The girl turned her attention to Santana who was standing right in front of her hands at her sides and fist clenched ready to go. Rachel let out a small squeak, she knew her sister was tough and could take down anybody but she had her doubts about this girl.

"You don't want to mess with me Chica it won't end well for you." Santana smirked at the girl and raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner. She faintly heard her sister say Santana don't do it before she began to talk.

"Mira Muchacha gorda, sabes quien soy yo? I'm Santana Mothafukin Corcoran from 26th street in Chicago." Rachel began shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. She wasn't ready to give out her past to anyone let alone have her girlfriend hear about it. "Do you know what happens in a place like that?" She waited a second. "Bad Fucking things. So I suggest you apologize to my sister before I endz you."

"Crap." Puck muttered as he took a deep breath.

"What." Rachel frantically asked as she looked at the three large guys who looked like they were ready to shit themselves.

"Lauren doesn't like being told what to do." Mike answered just in time to see Santana reach up and gently slap the girl in the cheek.

"Oh shit." Puck and Finn said at the same time. Rachel was about to ask but the sound of a shrill scream made her turn in time to see her sister being grabbed around the throat by Lauren who then lifted her up in the air. The pain in her sisters face made Rachel react and she found herself charging at the girl.

"What the hell." Quinn muttered to herself as she saw the small brunette attempt to tackle the much larger and heavier Lauren who quickly threw Santana to the ground before picking Rachel up by the waist and slide her across the cafeteria.

"OH MY GOD RACHEL." Brittany shouted as she ran over to her fallen girlfriend. Santana was coughing and wheezing from her spot on the ground and looked over to see a fallen Rachel trying to get up.

"That all you got Esa?" Lauren mocked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Santana let out a breath before she charged at Lauren again hitting her right in the gut which made the larger girl double over giving the brunette an opening which she quickly used and punched the girl right in the side of the face. By now a large crowd had gathered around them and were shouting Fight, Fight, Fight. 'Seriously how immature.' Quinn thought as she looked on with a worried expression. She knew full well what Lauren was capable of the girl had a short temper and was the captain of the school's wrestling team also Puck had a thing for her which he never would admit.

"PUTA MADRE." she shouted as she clutched her hand. Rachel saw what her sister had done and decided to go help out. Quickly jumping on the other girls back she began to pound on her back. Lauren easily shrugged her off and turned her attention back to Santana who was about to punch again but was quickly stopped by Lauren's hand grabbing her fist. "Oh shit." was the last thing Santana said before she hit the ground curtsey of Lauren's Shoulder. Rachel quickly crawled over and bit Lauren's leg, yes it was cheap and dirty but what was she supposed to do this girl was like four maybe five of her she needed to end this quickly.

"You little bitch." Lauren cursed as she reached down and grabbed a handful of Rachel's hair and yanked her up to her feet. The rest of the group watched in horror as Rachel was thrown like a rag doll and landed hard onto the cafeteria table with a loud smack.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE." everyone stopped and turned to see a very annoyed and a very pissed off Coach Sylvester along with a very manly looking woman who was just as pissed as Sue. "Zizes What's the meaning of this?" Lauren looked at Santana who was trying to get to her feet with the help of Quinn while Rachel was being helped by a crying Brittany and concerned Finn.

"They started it Coach's." The girl argued which made the two teacher's roll their eyes. "I swear I was only acting in self defense."

"Yeah and Beiste over here is not trying to look like my brother." The other woman glared at Sue before turning her attention back towards the group of kids.

"Show's over. Get to class." When she saw nobody had moved she took a step and shouted. "NOW." Making everyone scurry and flee out of the Cafeteria leaving two dazed brunettes, two concerned blondes and one dopey looking teenager.

"Nicely done Shannon." Sue says with a nod.

"I do what I can. We still on for poker later on?" She turns and asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep. Just make sure you have enough money to loose." Coach Beiste let's out a loud laugh as she shakes her head and walks away.

"Believe me the only one that's going to be loosing any money is going to be Shuester."

"Q, B take those two to the nurses office and make sure their alright I'll talk to Figgins again." The two girls nod. "And you freakishly tall man/child get to class." Finn frowned but quickly did as he was told and left the Cafeteria to get to his class.

"Rachel, baby can you walk?" Brittany asks as she holds her hands out just in case.

"Brit I can barely stand can…. Can you carry me?" The taller girl quickly scooped up her girlfriend and began walking out of the cafeteria leaving Quinn and Santana. "Did we win?" Rachel's question was heard followed by.

"Yeah Baby you won." Was the last thing the two girls heard before the room was silent. Quinn walked over to where Santana was at and looked at her.

"You alright?" Quinn asked as she knelt down to a sitting Santana.

"Y-No not alright. God it's like running into a train." Quinn couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the girl rub her chest and shoulder. "It's good to know my pain amuses you."

"Yeah well you kinda asked for it." Quinn replied with a quick eye roll. "I'll give you props though you and Rachel just took on the captain of the Wrestling team."

"What?" Santana asked as she looked over at the blonde. "She's the captain of the wrestling team?"

"Yeah pretty good too, undefeated."

"You know information like that would've been really fucking helpful." Quinn just shrugged as she got up to her feet.

"Come on there killer let's get you to the nurse." Santana grabbed the offering hand and slowly got up to her feet wincing as soon as she was straight up. "Here grab on to me or do you want me to carry you as well?"

"As much as I would love to have your arms around me at the moment." Santana let out a small squeak of pain as she craned her neck. "I think I'll be better off walking. I will grab on to you if that's still an option." Quinn did her best to hide the blush that was beginning to show. 'Damn you Corcoran and your smooth talking ways.' Quinn thought to herself as she wrapped an arm around Santana's waist.

'Holy shit she's blushing Santana you pimp. Oh god that really hurts.' Santana winced and buried her face into Quinn's shoulder making the blonde shudder. 'She smells nice.' Santana thinks to herself before placing a gentle kiss on the blonde's neck.

'Oh god Santana what are you doing to me?' Quinn thinks to herself as they walk to the nurses office in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya'll think? *The ya'll was my country accent* Question's, Comments, Generic Compliments are welcome.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey How's it going? Um Here is a new chapter Hope you Enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Glee Nor the song 'Carry On My Wayward Son' No, Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox and the Song belongs to Kansas... Not the state the band.**

* * *

><p>"Geez you guys look like shit." Puck commented as he, Finn, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes walked up to the two brunettes who were just walking out of the nurses office. Both holding ice packs to their heads.<p>

"Why thank you Noah you really know how to compliment a lady." Rachel says with an eye roll as she pressed the pack closer to her head. "Ouch."

"My girl really took it to you didn't she?" He asked with a dreamy look which made the rest of the group turn and look at him. "What?"

"Dude seriously?" Finn asks with a confused look. "You know what I don't even wanna know."

"Anyways." Kurt said quickly ignoring the comment. "Weird Fetishes and injuries aside. We were wondering since Santana has joined the Cheerio's."

"Forced." Santana cut in. "I was forced into wearing this stupid thing." She said with hatred as she looked down at the uniform.

"So fine." Puck muttered to Finn and Mike who agreed forcefully. All the girls and Kurt just rolled their eyes at the comment.

"As I was saying." Kurt tried again sending Santana a small glare which didn't face the girl as she rolled her eyes. "Since your sister is going to be a cheerio the rest of us." He pointed to the group of Teens behind him. "Were wondering if you my little bruiser." Rachel couldn't help but smile at the nickname. "Would like to join our Glee club."

"What's a Glee Club?" Rachel asked curiously. At that moment Brittany and Quinn had walked up to the group. "Baby what's a Glee Club?" Quinn rolled her eyes as she went to stand next to Santana while Brittany wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist as she leaned back on the lockers.

"Please don't tell me your trying to recruit another unsuspecting soul into joining that suck fest." Quinn said looking at the six other teens who just glared at her. "It's bad enough that the Star Quarterback of the Team and you two." She pointed at Puck and Mike who just rolled their eyes at the blonde which didn't sit well with Santana. "Are even in that stupid club."

"It's not a stupid club." Kurt defended.

"Yeah." Tina and Mercedes backed him up.

"Oh really when's the last time you guys won a competition? Better yet when's the last time you guys actually qualified to compete?" The two girls and Kurt looked down at the ground while the three Jocks just glared at the girl. "That's what I thought."

"You don't have to be mean Q." Brittany mumbled as she held Rachel closer to her.

"I'm just calling them like I see them B. Sometimes the truth hurts." Santana looked at Quinn with a look of total awe where had this girl come from? She wondered. Santana was so used to seeing the happy, always positive and caring girl who had a little bit of a flirty side which she liked, but this girl. This girl that just tore down an entire club with her words and judging by the looks of the group standing in front of them wanted to tear her a new one. She fucking loved this girl where had she been hiding this girl? Santana felt her self get wet with arousal just watching Quinn raise that perfectly shaped eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"Whatever Q." Kurt spat back. "You my darling are just hating." Tina and Mike looked away while Mercedes, Puck and Finn tried their best to hide their smiles.

"Burn." Puck also whispered as he patted Kurt on the shoulder.

"Oh please." Quinn said with a scoff. "What do I have to be hating about? I've led the Cheerio's to three consecutive National titles. How many trophies have you won New Direction's Kurt?" Rachel looked at the blonde haired girl with a look of confusion. This wasn't the Quinn Fabray she had met in the park weeks ago. No this was a whole different person and quiet frankly she didn't really care for her. Looking over at Kurt then over to Quinn, Rachel knew she had to step in before another fight broke out although she didn't know how well the boy would fare.

"Alright let's just all step back and take a deep breath." Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't hear any inhaling." She said before exhaling. She took in another deep breath that was followed by a six more deep nine other deep breaths. "And exhale. One more time." Students who passed by the hall stared at the group who were all taking deep breaths with their eyes closed in the middle of the school hall. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah I do." Finn said with a goofy smile. Puck, Brittany, and Mike agreed while Santana, Mercedes and Tina mumbled a weak yeah a little. Rachel then turned her attention to Kurt and Quinn who were still glaring at each other. "Feel better." She asked again making the two look at her. They both nodded before looking away. "Good. Now Quinn." The cheerleader turned to look at Rachel. "While I admire your bluntness and facts…. I would like to see what this Glee Club is all about since no one has had the curtsey of telling me what the damn club is all about anyway."

"We sing and dance." Tina spoke up earning a glare from Quinn.

"Oh well that sound like fun."

"It is." Tina again spoke up earning another glare from Quinn. "What it is we sing all kinds of music."

"You guys sing nothing but Journey." Quinn replied making Tina glare at her.

"Well we have been convincing Mr. Shue to let us sing more up to date songs." Mercedes said trying to sound convincing.

"Please Mr. Shue is still stuck in the 80's like he'd ever let anyone sing anything new." Rachel was getting pretty tired of Quinn right now. Looking over to her sister for some sort of help the smaller girl couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sight of Santana practically drooling at the blonde haired cheerleader.

"You know what Quinn I think I'll take a look for myself thank you very much." Rachel then turned her attention to Kurt. "So when do you guys meet?"

Rachel sat in the front row of the choir room next to Tina who was talking with Mike. She looked to her right and saw Puck and Finn thumb wrestling. She looked up to see Mercedes and Kurt whispering to each other while they both texted who they were able to do both was a mystery to her. She then noticed Artie staring at her. Well it wasn't much staring as it was more of glaring at her.

'So this is the guy Brittany dated before me…. How did that even work?' she wondered.

"Alright Guys I've come up with a perfect plan to get more p-" William Schuester stopped dead in his tracks the moment he looked up from the folder he was looking at. The former Glee club member now turned Spanish teacher was trying to bring back the glory his high school Glee club once had. So far he was still trying to recruit people to join, so imagine his surprise when he walked into the choir room and found all his usual suspects and one new girl sitting front and center. "Hello."

"Hi." Rachel answered back.

"Mr. Shue this is Rachel." Mercedes informed as she got of her chair and walked over to where to the teacher with way to much hair product and horrible vest was standing.

"She's here to see Glee club." Tina spoke up from her spot next to Rachel.

"Really?" Will asked as he looked at the young girl who was nodding. "Thinking of joining?"

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure out what this club does." Rachel answered crossing her arms. Will couldn't help but chuckle at the statement.

"Well then let's not keep Rachel waiting. Shall we." The group all got to their feet and began humming

'This isn't Journey.'

"_Carry on My Wayward Son."_

"_They'll be peace when you are done."_

"_Lay your weary head to rest."_

"_Don't you cry no more."_

Rachel's eyes lit up when she heard the band start playing the intro to one of her uncle's favorite songs.

_**Puck**_

_**Once I rose above the noise and confusion**_

_**Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion**_

_**I was soaring ever higher**_

_**But I flew too high**_

_Finn_

_Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man_

_Though my mind could think I still was a mad man_

_I hear the voices when I'm dreaming I can hear them say_

Rachel couldn't help but sing with the rest of the group as the chorus began again.

"_Carry on My Wayward Son."_

"_They'll be peace when you are done."_

"_Lay your weary head to rest."_

"_Don't you cry no more."_

_Kurt_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason_

_My charade is the event of the season_

_And if I claim to be a wise man, well_

_It surely means that I don't know_

_**Artie**_

_**On a stormy sea of moving emotion**_

_**Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean**_

_**I set a course for winds of fortune**_

_**But I hear the voices say**_

Once again Rachel found herself mouthing the chorus with the rest of the group. She couldn't help herself her Tio Eric would always blast this song on his stereo whenever it came on so it didn't surprise her when she found herself humming the song. She watched in amazement as the band began their part and was even more amazed when the way the guitarist performed it sounded just like the real thing.

**Mike**

**Carry on, you will always remember**

**Carry on, nothing equals the splendor**

**The center lights around your vanity**

**But surely heaven waits for you**

She had to admit the group was pretty good. Quinn was obviously lying about them but now that she saw first hand what this group was about she couldn't wait to bring her own flare to Glee club.

Mercedes

Carry on my wayward son

There'll be peace when you are done

Lay your weary head to rest

Don't you cry (don't you cry no more)

If Rachel had any doubts about joining New Directions Mercedes finishing the song helped erase those thoughts. She needed to be apart of this group.

"So what do you think?" Finn asked as he looked at Rachel with a hopeful expression. The rest of the group kept their attention on her as well as she looked down at the ground and pretended to think for a moment.

"Well." Rachel got up to her feet but still kept her attention to the floor. "As much as I loved the performance and enjoyed the fact that you played a song that is very near and dear to my heart." The group all smiled at this. "I just have one question."

"Which is?" Kurt asked crossing his arms.

Rachel looked up with a huge smile on her face. "How do I join?"

* * *

><p>"COME ON LADIES PICK IT UP I WANT TO SEE SWEAT." Sue Sylvester shouted into her bullhorn as she watched the McKinley High Cheer-leading squad run laps around the track. "YOU THINK THIS IS HARD. TRY AMBUSHING ONE OF SADAMS COMPOUNDS ON YOUR PERIOD. THAT'S HARD."<p>

"What the hell does that even mean." Santana grunted as she kept up with Brittany and Quinn at the head of the pack matching the two blondes stride for stride as they circled around their coach or in Santana's case her newest enemy.

"Coach Sylvester was in the Gulf War." Quinn answered with a shrug. "Word is she was took down an entire compound of his soldiers while on her rag."

"JESUS, MARY AND JOSEPH THIS IS THE POOREST EXCUSE FOR I SQUAD I'VE EVER HAD." They heard the Coach shout. "ALRIGHT I'M DONE WATCHING YOU GIRLS WADDLE AROUND BRING IT IN."

"Gracias Dios mio." Santana groaned as she began walking towards the center of the field. She looked over and several other girls almost crawling towards the coach who was all high and mighty standing on a riser. "I must be in hell and that. That's El Diablo."

"Come on hurry up I don't have all day." Sue waited until the last cheerio practically dropped to the ground before she looked up at the sky. "Ladies…. And I use that term loosely." The girls all watched as Sue lowered herself who along with another girl stepped down from the riser. "I've been around for a while now. I have nine consecutive National titles. Thirteen regional championships, Two world titles and I was a judge on so you think you can dance."

"Really?" A red headed Cheerio asked making Sue turn and glare at her. "I've never seen you o-"

"Got run twenty laps." Sue cut the girl off. "And so help you god if you stop." Santana looked at the petrified girl then back at her coach with a terrified expression. "As I was saying. I've won many awards, held many praises, hell I've even had dinner with three former presidents. Two of them hit on me." Santana looked over to Quinn who just nodded. "The point I'm trying to make here lads is that I'm used to the best, and I get the best. So I don't care if you pathetic so called cheerleaders goes into a coma or somehow gets injured doing this simple routines we will win. Every. Single. Competition. We get into…. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES COACH." everyone shouted including Santana who was still staring at the blonde haired woman with a look of bewilderment.

"Excellent. Now hit the showers you all stink of failure." Sue watched as the girls all ran out of the field and into the gym. "NOT YOU." She shouted at the red headed girl "You still got fifteen laps to go. RUN THEM." The scared looking girl began running faster passing a grinning sue who just pushed her sunglasses up further into her face. "God I love my job."

Back by the gym Santana watched as the girl practically hit the turbo button on her body flying past Coach Sylvester who was grinning like a mad woman.

"What the hell have I gotten into here?" The brunette asked as she walked into the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey There... Hope your having a great day or night depending on wherever you are. I brought you this Chapter It's actually a pretty long one... *Get your heads out of the gutter* Anyways I hope you Enjoy it cause I've enjoyed writing it. Quick Questions.**

**ONE: Do You wish to see more of Eric and or Possibly some other relative?**

**B: Would you care to see some sort of Brittany/Rachel fight or do you just want them to be all sunshine and rainbows and weirdly colored unicorns.**

**and Three****: What's up with the Stock Market Crazy isn't it?**

**ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS LATERZ**

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY AND FOX OWN GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>CHICAGO ILLINOIS, SEPTEMBER 7th<em>_ 1989_

"_Do You Shelby Angelina Howitzer take this man Gerardo Corcoran to be your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love, cherish? Do you promise to stick by him in both the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, till the day the good lord requests yours or presence?" _

_Shelby looked at the man standing across from her the look of pure love staring back at him as nothing but positive energy radiated of his body towards her. She smiled as she looked down at their joined hands and the two golden wedding bands touching. _

"_I do." She answered without hesitation._

"_Do You Gerardo Corcoran Take this Woman Shelby Angelina Howitzer to be your lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish? Do you promise to stick by her in both the good and the bad, in sickness and in health, till the day the good lord requests your presence? "_

"_I do." Gerardo answered with a smile of his own. 'Te amo." He mouthed to her which she responded right back with one of her own._

"_Then by the power vested in me by the holy church and the state of Illinois I know pronounce you Husband and Wife, Marido Y Mujer. You may kiss the bride." The crowd erupted into cheers as Shelby and Gerardo kissed in front of the alter. "Vayan con Dios esta ceremonia a terminado." The newlyweds walked down the isles with Eric and a small bleach blonde woman with black highlights trailing behind. As they made their way down the church steps they couldn't help but smile and laugh as several guest threw dried rice and flower pedals at them. _

"_I'm so happy for you baby." A short chubby woman with curly black hair said to Shelby as she hugged her. "You found yourself a lovely man."_

"_Thank you mama. I wish daddy was here." The smaller woman nodded as she looked down to the ground. "But you know what I know he's watching so that makes me happy."_

"_Mi Amor we need to get going." Gerardo commented with a smile as he took his wife's hand. "See you at the reception Andrea."_

"_Yes I can't wait. Come on Eric we need to get going." The younger man just rolled his eyes at his mother before turning to look at his bib sister. _

"_Well Short stuff guess I'll see you at the reception." Shelby nodded as the two siblings stared at one another for a second before Eric pulled her in for a hug. "I'm really happy for you Shell's…. Dad would've been proud." _

"_Thanks Eric I'll see you over there."_

"_Vamos Amor." Gerardo said in a hurried tone. The two of them slipped into the black limo and drove off waiving at some of the guest who were still standing around the church. As they drove away from view Gerardo turned and smiled at his bride. "We did it." He said with a smile. "We're married."_

"_Yeah." Shelby replied with a smile. "Marido Y Mujer. Ahora."_

"_Y Para Siempre." Gerardo finished with a kiss. "Te amo."_

"_I love you too."_

A knock at the door brought Shelby out of her thoughts as she looked down at the picture book on her lap. Another knock made the woman growl as she threw the book into the sofa.

"Ya Voy, Ya voy." She said with a groaned as she looked into the peek hole. She groaned once again when she saw a black figure blocking her view. "Do you really have to do that every time you knock on my door?" She said with a huff as she yanked the door open to let an amused Eric in.

"Yes I do. Now would you be so kind as to remind me of why I'm here?" He asked as he passed by his sister who was still glaring at him.

"I don't know. Rachel sent me a text saying she requested both of our presence for an important announcement regarding her and Santana."

"Doesn't it worry you knowing that your sixteen year old daughter talks like a politician?" Eric asked as he laid down on the couch grabbing the remote control and turning the TV on.

"Sometimes but then I'm reminded of how other Teenagers talk and I'm glad I at least understand a good amount of my two's teens language."

"Word."

"FAMILY WERE HOME." Rachel sang from the hallway.

"In here Rach." Shelby shouted causing Eric to hit the volume up button on the remote.

"Ah there you all are." Rachel skipped over to her mom giving her a hug and small peck on the cheek before bouncing over to Eric where she jumped up in the air and landed right on his stomach causing the man to groan and let out a breath.

"Geez Short stack you can't keep doing that you know I'm fragile."

"Is that a pleasant way of telling me I'm fat?"

"You said it not me." Eric answered with a grin. "Oh shit." The man tried to cover up as his niece hit him with a pillow. "Easy there fragile. Remember fragile."

"That's just a nice way of saying he's old." Shelby commented making Rachel laugh. "Honey where's your sister?" Rachel stopped her assault on the cowering man to look over to the entryway of the hall.

"Santana get in here." She said in a loud voice.

"No." Santana shouted back from the hall making the three of them roll their eyes.

"Don't make me go get you." Rachel threatened.

"Talk's cheep Munchkin." Shelby watched as her youngest daughter narrowed her eyes dropping the pillow onto her uncle's face before stomping over to the hall. "What the hell… Wait no let me go."

"Oh no you don't." The two adults looked at each other before turning towards the hall entrance then back to each other as the grunts and cursing of both girls echoed into the room. "Santana quit being stubborn."

"I'm not being stubborn Rach I just don't want to go into the living room."

"Would you just get in there before I bring them in here."

"You wouldn't." Santana said with a gasp.

"Don't test me S."

"Hmm I never thought I'd see the day." Eric started getting his sisters attention. "Who knew Rachel had it in her to be intimidating."

"Santana I swear on everything that is Barbra."

"No, Rach Stop. Oh you suck." The two adults eyes went wide as Eric sat up right on the couch while Shelby let her arms drop to her side as they stared at a very pissed off Santana and a very Smug looking Rachel.

"Your fucking dead." Santana growled as she took a menacing step towards her retreating sister.

"Why are you wearing a cheerleader uniform?" Eric asked making the taller brunette turned to look at the two shocked adults before looking down to the red and white uniform. "Shell am I high? Have you been smoking weed again? If so how come I wasn't invited?"

"No your not high and no I'm not smoking weed I can't even find a dealer in this freaking place…. Santana is that really you?" The girl let out a groan as she turned her full attention towards them.

"Look I'm not happy about this so don't even start aight. I don't want to hear any stupid jokes or be given any proud looks. I hate that I'm wearing this stupid ass thing and I hate the face you're all giving me right now so if you'll excuse me I have to learn nine hundred and twenty five routines so peace." with that Santana walked out of the living room and into the hall only to re enter a few moments later with five more uniforms and two large binders. "Don't. Say. Anything." She huffed to the two adults as she passed by them to get to her room. They all waited till they heard the loud slam of a door followed by a string of curses in both English and Spanish before Eric Spoke up.

"What the hell just happened?" He asked pointing towards the hallway where Santana had just been at. Shelby shrugged as she took a seat next to her brother.

"I joined a club." Rachel said getting their attention again.

"You did." Shelby asked. Eric looked at his niece and smiled as he got up and walked over to her.

"What did you join honey."

"I joined the Glee club." Rachel answered with a megawatt smile. "Well not really join. I mean I still have to audition but I'm fairly certain I'll bring the house down."

"The what now?" Eric asked as he looked at his niece. "Why do you have a bump on your head?" He lightly pushed the bruised area which made Rachel hiss and smack his hand away. "Care to explain Apollo."

"It's nothing just a small disagreement." Eric looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow before turning to look at his sister.

"I didn't know small disagreements ended with bruise."

"Santana has one too." Rachel blurted out quickly covering her mouth.

"SANTANA ALEXANDRA CORCORAN GET IN HERE." the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps approaching let everyone know she was on her way.

"Que." The girl snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"No empieses Santana aber come closer." Santana looked over to her sister and saw her gently rubbing the sensitive forehead.

"You little snitch." Santana growled out as she stepped towards Shelby who lifted her face to look at her. "What did you do?"

"Oh so this is all my fault." The girl snapped yanking her face out of her mother's grasp. "You know what don't answer that of course it's my fault. It's always my fault." Santana gave Shelby one last glance before turning around and headed back to her room slamming the door extra hard. Shelby let out a low breath as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'm gonna go get started on my homework." Rachel mumbled as she quickly left the living room. The two adults were quiet as Eric stood by the window of the Condo looking out at the park that was across the street.

"This is all my fault." Shelby whispered. "I shouldn't have jumped on her like that."

"Yeah that was probably a bad idea." The man said with a chuckle. "Look Shell…. You knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Don't you think I don't know that." Shelby snapped. "I'm trying Eric te lo huro that I'm trying." She said before breaking down. "I-I don't know…. I don't know what to do anymore." She sobbed into her hands. "La perdi…. I lost my baby." Eric looked down at the ground before he walked up to his sister. "It's all my fault."

"Shelby look at me." The woman just kept staring at the ground muffled sobs escaping her. Eric knelt down and grabbed her shoulders. "Mira me." This got Shelby's attention Eric rarely spoke in Spanish. "Todo va estar bien…. Santana te ama. She's just hurt, give it time I promise, you haven't lost your baby. She's still there and she wants her mother but she's hurt. Just give her time." Shelby nodded before she wrapped her arms around her brothers waist and cried into his grey t-shirt.

Santana laid on her bed looking up at the ceiling she hated to cry but that's what she found herself doing. She was crying. But the thing is Santana doesn't cry out of sadness because that's what pussy's do (well according to her.) No Santana was crying out of anger and frustration. She let out a frustrated groan as she wipped away the tears that were running down her face. A knock at the door made her sit up.

"Santi." Rachel's voice was low which made the older girl take a deep breath.

"What Rach." Santana croaked as she got off the bed and unlocked her door.

"Mom's crying." The smaller girl said as soon as she stepped into her sisters room.

"Oh…. Good for her?"

"Damn it Santana this is not a time to be joking around." Rachel snapped as she looked her sister with a cold glare.

"Who the hell's joking Rachel I'm not." Santana defended as she crossed her arms. "She pretty much accused me of starting something I didn't even start."

"Yeah you kind of did." Rachel said in sarcastic way.

"Oh come on don't even try and pin that fight on me."

"Santana you threatened and then assaulted the…. The… Girl?" Santana tried her best not to giggle at her sister's uncertainty and hand movements. "The point is you started it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there and rewind it back munchkin." Rachel rolled her eyes. "First of all That tank started it when she called you a bitch. B I could've taken her, and three that's the last time I stick up for you."

"You done?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Firstly You could so not have taken her. Secondly you're delusional for even thinking that and C. I don't need you to stick up for me anymore S I can take care of myself."

"Aight then." Santana said raising her hands up. "From now on no more big sis to help you. Your on your own."

"Oh come on S don't be like that."

"No your right…. Like always your right…. I'm gonna back off from now on."

"Santana I didn't mean it like that." The younger girl said as she grabbed her sisters hands. "I just don't want to see you get hurt because of me…. Not anymore." Rachel whispered the last part looking down at the hardwood floor.

"Hey look at me." Santana lifted her sisters chin so they were at eye level. "I'm always going to look out for you Corazon, and I'm always going to take the hit for you it's my job to keep pain from reaching you."

"But I don't want to see you in pain S." Rachel said with teary eyes. "Especially knowing that it's because of me."

"Better me than you Chiquita, it's always going to be better me than you." Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her in for a hug. The taller girl kissed the top of her sister's head before resting her cheek on it. "You know I love you right?"

"I know…. I love you too." Rachel's mumbled reply made Santana smile. The two broke apart and went to sit on the bed.

"So what did Brittany think of your aggressive side?" Rachel blushed as she looked at the desk that was next to them.

"Um…. Well."

"_Oh God Brit." Rachel moaned as she felt Brittany's teeth nip at her throat. The taller girls hand's roamed down her body squeezing her breast with one hand while the other reached into her skirt. "Hmm Baby W-We don't oh god yes." Rachel bit down on her girlfriends shoulder to help muffle the loud moan of pleasure she felt from Brittany's finger circling her panty covered clit._

"_You like that Baby." Brittany mumbled into Rachel's ear as she ran her fingers up and down her girlfriends slit. "God your so wet." Rachel moved her hands from the edge of the Examination table and cupped Brittany's ass making the girl moan as Rachel squeezed gently. Just as Brittany was about to move Rachel's panties to the side they heard Quinn and Santana making them jump apart._

"So that's why you looked so…. Eww." Santana said wit a face of disgust.

"Oh please like you wouldn't have done the same if it was you and Quinn in that room alone." Rachel challenged making Santana Blush and look away. "That's what I thought."

"Still the knowing that you and B were getting your Mack on in the nurses office…. Didn't know you had it in you Munchkin."

"Yes well." Rachel cleared her throat. "As much as I enjoyed that brief moment of…. Pleasure I told Brit that we weren't going to be having anymore of those 'Sexy Times' as she puts it while were on school property."

"And she agreed and understood this?" Santana asked with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah she's not dumb…. A little frisky at times but she does understand." Rachel defended her girlfriend. "Besides I told her if she kept her hands to herself during school, well then I would reward her after."

"To much info."

"Please like you wouldn't with Quinn."

"That's different." Santana said with a huff.

"How is that any different?" Rachel asked. "Santi come on tell me the truth…. Do you like Quinn?"

"I think it's pretty obvious that I do." The taller brunette answered.

"Then why haven't you done anything?"

"Rach I've only known her for like two weeks."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?" Santana mocked.

"Me and Brit got together on the same day we met."

"Yeah that's because your you and she's Brittany."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean Rachel." Santana sighed as she grabbed a pillow. "Look Rach I know what your trying to do and I love you for it but…. I'm still not over it…. I'm still not over her."

"S…. you got to let it go…. You have to let Her go…. She moved on, she's got somebody new."

"I know." Santana whispered. "I want to move on. Especially now more than ever but…. I don't know something's holding me back."

"Well whatever's holding you back, you just got to make sure your stronger so you can pull away cause I want to see you happy."

"Thanks Munchkin." The two girls hugged for a moment before a knock at the door got both of the girls attention. A few seconds later Eric poked his head into the room.

"Hey I'm gonna go get something to eat what would you guys like?" The two girls looked at one another before answering at the same time.

"Pizza."

* * *

><p>"So girls how was boot camp I mean practice." Sue rolled her eyes at her sister's comment as she took a sip of her protein shake.<p>

"It was good." Quinn answered as she scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes. "Santana almost passed out." she said as an afterthought.

"Yeah and you would've willingly given her mouth to mouth." Brittany said causing Sue and Judy to laugh while Quinn glared at her cousin and at the same time blushing from embarrassment.

"So my little girl has a crush." Judy said with a wink. Quinn blushed deeper as she looked down at her plate. "Brittany is this Santana girl cute?" Brittany looked up to the chandelier and thought for a moment before looking back at her aunt.

"Totally. I mean if I wasn't dating Rachel I'd totally go for her sister."

"Wait Your girlfriend is related to Quinn's girlfriend?" Judy asked with a look of amusement.

"MOM." Quinn shouted. "She's not my girlfriend." She hissed as she stabbed her breaded chicken with a fork.

"And why not?" Sue asked from her spot on the table. "She's obviously interested from what I've seen in practice."

"She is?" Quinn asked.

"Duh she was practically all over you while we were stretching." Brittany chimed in like it was the most obvious thing.

"B I was helping her stretch."

"Really since when does stretching require thigh caressing?" Sue asked making the blonde blush again. "Yeah don't think I didn't see cause I did. You we're practically doing the mambo sixty nine with your eyes."

"SUE." Judy shirked

"MOM. EWW." Brittany followed while Quinn turned a deeper shade of red.

"Oh relax you two. And as for you." Sue pointed at the smaller blonde sitting across from her. "Grow a set and Man up."

"Aunt Sue as much as I enjoy your pep talks." Quinn sighed as she looked down at the table. "I really don't know what's going on with Santana…. I know I like her but she gives me these signals that just…. UGH they're frustrating as hell is what they are."

"I keep telling you to let me talk to Rachel for you." Brittany cut in.

"No Brittany as tempting as that sounds I can't let you do that." Quinn said with a sad smile.

"Honey if you really like this girl than I suggest you do everything in your power to make her realize you're the one she's been looking for." Judy said from her seat. "I may not know a lot about this girl or your relationship with her but I can tell she means a lot to you."

"She does." Quinn said with a smile.

"Then fight for her sweetie." Quinn nodded as she looked over at Sue who just nodded in agreement before taking another sip of her protein shake.

'_Mom's right. She does mean a lot to me and I barely know anything about her but she's in cheerio's with me so I could definitely use that to my advantage. Hmm perhaps Aunt Sue's right after all I do need to grow a set and man up or in my case woman up…. Alright Santana Corcoran get ready cause Quinn Fabray is going to make you drool over her._' Quinn looked up and smiled at her mom before taking a sip of her sprite.

* * *

><p><strong>SO What you guys think? Am I starting to bore you? Should I add Car Chases, Explosions, maybe some more Mambo 69? Please let me know<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY EVERYBODY WHAT'S GOING ON? HOPE YOUR ALL HAVING A GOOD WEEKEND I KNOW I AM... WELL FROM WHAT I CAN REMEMBER FROM LAST NIGHT I'M HAVING A GOOD WEEKEND SO FAR.**

**UH... OH RIGHT THE FOLLOWING THINGS HAVE COME TO MY ATTENTION NOT THAT IT'S BEEN BROUGHT UP BUT I STILL FEEL THE NEED TO ADDRESS... HOW'S MY DIALOGUE? IS IT GOOD OR DOES IT SOUND FORCED I'M PARANOID LIKE THAT SO HELP ME OUT HERE. I'LL GET MORE INTO SANTANA'S PAST CAUSE I'M MAKING HER LIKE THE KATY PERRY SONG HOT N' COLD WHICH IS A GOOD SONG BY THE WAY VERY CATCHY SANG IT ONCE DURING DRUNK KARAOKE. UH NOT THIS NEXT CHAPTER BUT THE ONE AFTER THAT I WILL INTRODUCE A NEW RELATIVE AS WELL AS DIVE MORE INTO THE GIRLS PAST AS WELL AS BRING YOU MORE OF ERIC AND POSSIBLY HAVE WILL MEET SHELBY WHICH I'M STILL NOT SURE BUT IT'S A BIG POSSIBILITY THAT I'LL HAVE THOSE TWO HAVE A LIL' SOMETHIN SOMETHIN. AS FOR ERIC I ALREADY KNOW WHO I'M HOOKING HIM UP WITH DON'T WORRY IT'S NOT WHO YOU THINK ... BUT IF IT IS THEN GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND LEAVE WHAT YOU FOUND CAUSE I MIGHT NEED IT. **

**ANYWAY'S HERE THE NEXT INSTALLMENT HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

**DISCLAIMER: FOX AND RYAN MURPHY OWN GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS I OWN AN X-BOX SOME DVD'S AND SOME OTHER STUFF BUT NOT GLEE WHY OUT OF MY PRICE RANGE **

* * *

><p>"GET THOSE FEET UP LADIES." Sue shouted into her bullhorn. "BECKY WOULD'VE BEEN DONE BY NOW." She turned and looked at the smaller girl standing next to her with a clipboard. "Ain't that right Becks." The smaller girl nodded as she looked down at the board and began crossing off from the list.<p>

"Te odio vieja bruja." Santana muttered as she lifted herself up from the ground. she was currently on her 110th push up. "I thought we were in cheerleading not the fucking Marines."

"Coach Sue doesn't know the difference." Quinn said to her with a tired smile. The two girls looked at one another before returning to their push ups.

"What do you think Becks should we let them go or make them suffer some more?"

"It's almost time to go in coach." Becky said with a shrug.

"Crap your right…. Oh well Becks round up the heard."

"Yes Coach." Becky reached down and grabbed the whistle and blew on it hard getting the girls attention. They all groaned in happiness as the smaller girl waived them over.

"Gracias Dios." Santana muttered as she began walking over towards the center of the field. She watched as everyone but Brittany dragged themselves over. "How does she still have energy?"

"She's just like that." Quinn answered with a smile. "Although it could be the fact that she's about to see a certain someone that has her in such a good mood." Sue began her usual ramble of how pathetic the girls were and how she wasn't going to be held responsible or liable for any and all injuries the girls suffered.

"Now Get out of my face your mediocrity is starting to radiate towards me." She said as she walked away from the field with Becky following close behind.

"There's something wrong with that woman." Santana muttered to Brittany who just smiled at her before running towards the gym.

"Get moving slow poke." Quinn said as she past by the brunette slapping her in the ass. Santana jumped at the contact before looking around. "Hurry up S." Santana turned to look at a smiling Quinn by the doorway. The blonde sent her a wink and kiss before walking inside.

"What the hell was that about?" She muttered to herself before walking into the gym. She passed by Brittany and Rachel who were making out by the basketball hoop. "Seriously it's not even seven thirty yet." Rachel waved her hand at her sister. "Did I just get the move on signal?" This time Brittany waved her off making her roll her eyes. "Whatever. And what the hell are you two doing?" She asked looking at Puck and Finn.

"Lauren's got wrestling practice." Puck answered with a shrug. "Watching two hot chicks make out is just a plus." . He lifted his phone and took some pictures of Brittany moving her hand up Rachel's thigh. "Oh yeah this is going to be spank bank material for sure." Brittany raised her middle finger at the two boys. "Shit I'm down for a threesome baby."

"Fuck." Brittany said breaking away from the kiss.

"Off Puck." Rachel finished as she recaptured her girlfriends lips.

"Mailman, mailman, mailman, mailman." Finn just chanted.

"Dude you seriously need to work on that."

"Shut up you're ruining my concentration…. Mailman, mailman, mailman." Puck looked over to where the wrestling team was and saw Lauren slam one of the wrestlers down to the mat.

"YEAH BABY SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE." He shouted raising his hands up. "God she's so fucking sexy"

"You seriously need some help." Finn said to him before turning his attention back to Brittany and Rachel.

"You two are idiots." Santana mumbled before walking into the locker room. Passing several girls Santana waved to a couple who waived back or smiled at her before coming to a stop in front of hers which was right next to Quinn and Brittany's locker. "So tired." She bent down and began untying her white sneakers when she saw a pair of sky blue toenails. "Go away Quinn."

"Tired?" Quinn teased making Santana huff before looking up.

"Seri-" Quinn couldn't help but grin as she saw the girls eyes widen as Santana stared at her, the small whimper Santana let out was also a big help. "Dame fuerza" The brunette mumbled as she stared at Quinn who was only wearing a bath towel.

"You alright there S?" Quinn asked innocently as she shifted the towel so a little bit more of her breast could be seen. Santana swallowed hard as she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of a barely covered Quinn who was just barely holding on the rag that she tried to pass off as a towel.

"I'm good." She croaked. '_Did my voice just crack? What the fuck? Oh my god what is she doing?_' Santana watched as Quinn began applying lotion to her hands before slowly running it up her arms and neck letting out small groans and whimpers of satisfaction. She then lifted her leg and placed it on the bench the brunette was sitting on and dripped a good amount of lotion onto her knee before once again painfully slow she spread it down her leg around her ankle and up her thigh letting out a sigh. _'She's trying to kill me. Oh god look at those creamy thighs, no Santana control yourself your better than that.' _Santana was about to say something but then Quinn decided to pull the rag around her thigh up higher exposing more delicious skin. "Oh god." She whispered/groaned.

"Did you say something Santi?" Quinn asked still looking innocent but grinning like the joker on the inside. Santana quickly shook her head as she grabbed her gym bag and all but ran out of the locker room.

"Hey watch it S." Quinn heard Brittany say which made her grin even more as she removed the towel from her body revealing her in candy cane colored bra and matching panties.

'_All about the teasing and less about the pleasing.' _The blonde thought to herself as she began pulling up the skirt of the freshly cleaned cheerio's uniform.

"What's wrong with S?" Brittany asked as she started to remove her uniform. Quinn just shrugged but had a smile on her face as she put her top on.

"B."

"Mmhm."

"Where are my spanks?"

Over in the girls bathroom Santana was wiping away her sweat from her body with a bunch of wet napkins.

"Let's see how good you are walking around with out these." Santana said holding up a pair of spanks. Fucking tease." She muttered as she ran the napkins under the sink. "Seriously Santana you decide to go into puberty right now?" She chastised herself as she ran the napkin under her armpits. "Don't think I don't see through your little innocent act Fabray. You may have won this round but you have no idea who you're dealing with." Santana smile evilly as she looked at herself in the mirror. "Game on Baby Game on."

* * *

><p>"Hello my soon to be fellow Glee clubbers." Rachel beamed as she approached Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike.<p>

"What's good girlfriend?" Mercedes asked with a smile.

"Hey Rachel." Tina waived while Kurt and Mike just nodded. Rachel was about to say something when somebody violently shoved her into the locker.

"Watch we're your Standing Midget." A girl with curly black hair. She was wearing skinny jeans and black leather jacket.

"OYE ME PINCHE GUERRA MIRA DONDE CAMINAS BABOSA." Rachel shouted. The other girl stopped and turned around. Rachel could sense that the girls and Kurt tensed up while Mike just looked away.

"Que me dijiste?" The girl growled as she stopped right in front of the Rachel who was staring up at her.

"You heard me." Rachel retorted as she straitened her posture. The other girl gave Rachel a quick glance before smirking.

"You're one of the girls that took on Lauren yesterday weren't you?" She asked making Rachel narrow her eyes, past experiences taught her never to let her guard down.

"That's right." Rachel answered confidently.

"Ballsy move fun size. Stupid too." The girl extended her hand out. "Jasmine Navarette." Rachel looked at Jasmine for a long moment before she extended her hand out as well.

"Rachel Corcoran." The two girls shook hands and a collective gasp was heard thruought the hall. The two girls turned to see Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Finn, Puck, Artie, who had showed up out of nowhere and a whole bunch of other students just staring at them. "Do they always do that?"

"Yep they don't have better shit to do." Jasmine answered with a shrug before she felt an hand on her shoulder. "Hey baby." She smiled sweetly at Joe who was looking at the two girl.

"Everything alright?" He asked motioning towards their locked hands.

"Everything's fine me and Rachel we're just talking." Jasmine turned to look at Rachel with a hopeful expression. "Right Rachel."

"Yes everything's fine…. How are you today Joe?"

"I'm doing good, how are you?" He asked still staring at Jasmine as if he knew something had happened.

"Spectacular I'm just waiting on my girlfriend."

"Right your dating Brittany Pierce right?" Rachel nodded as she let go of Jasmine's hand and crossed her arms. "I'll see you in class Rachel." Joe turned to Jasmine who wrapped her arms around his waist. "Let's go Babe."

"Bye Rachel." Jasmine waived as she and Joe disappeared into the crowd of students. The smaller girl waves back before turning around to come face to face with Kurt, Mercedes and Tina.

"Oh my god you little minx you." Kurt said with a gasp. "I so totally thought she was going to put a hurting on you."

"Seriously that bitch be crazy." Mercedes said as she placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah I heard she seduced a teacher then cut his dick off with a pair of scissors." Tina said making a cutting motion with her finger. The four boys including Kurt made a groaning sound.

"So not cool." Puck commented as he looked down at his package. "Don't worry Puckasaurus daddy ain't never gonna let no woman near you while she's got a sharp object."

"Did you really just talk to your dick?" Finn asked.

"And referred to it as Puckasaurus?" Mike followed the question.

"Yeah don't you guys have name's for your boys?" Before the three boys could answer Tina spoke up.

"We're gonna go because…." She didn't even finish her sentence but rather just walked away with the other girls and Kurt following close behind.

* * *

><p>"What's up with them?" Artie asked looking at the retreating girls. The three other guys just shrugged.<p>

"She is so dead." Quinn muttered to herself as she walked around the crowded hallway scanning the faces that moved past her trying desperately to find the brunette who was currently possessing something that belonged to her. She spotted Rachel and the other girls walking towards her and decided to meet them halfway.

"Hey Quinn." Tina said in a cheerful tone.

"Q." Kurt and Mercedes greeted.

"Girls…. Kurt. Rachel have you seen your sister?" The smaller brunette just shook her head as she looked at her phone and smiled. "Message from B?"

"Yeah. Oh god she's so adorable look." The girls and Kurt all looked down at the screen and saw a picture of a yellow duck and a brown duck touching beaks while their necks formed the shape of a heart. The two other girls awe while Kurt rolls his eyes but smiles at the picture.

"Sickingly adorable. Now where the hell is your sister?" Quinn asks as she looks at the younger Corcoran who just rolls her eyes before placing the phone next to her ear.

"S where the hell are you?….. Because Quinn is looking for you….. Uh-huh…. Alright…. I'll tell her." She quickly hits end and looks up at the blonde. "She's in the locker room." The Cheerio didn't even wait to be asked what was going on because she was already down the hall.

"What the hell was that all about?" Mercedes asked. Rachel just shrugged but couldn't help but smile as she thought. '_Your finally moving on_.' She felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and couldn't help but lean back into the warm embrace that was Brittany Pierce.

"Did you get my picture?" Brittany whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I did. Loved it." Rachel answered with a smile.

"Have you decide on the Glee club?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I'm going to join but I have to audition first."

"Can I watch?"

"You want to watch me audition?"

"No I want to hear you sing."

"I don't think I'll sound good."

"I bet you'll sound amazing." Brittany says with conviction as she places a kiss on Rachel's neck which makes the brunette smile as she rest her hands on top of Brittany's hands. "Have you chosen a song?"

"Mhmm."

"Can I know the name?" Rachel shook her head as she leaned back further. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise." She turned and placed her hands on Brittany's shoulders. "You my darling will just have to wait and see." She gently poked the tip of Brittany's nose which earned her a huff and a pout from the blonde. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as she leaned in and placed a small peck on the pouting lips. They heard a groan of disgust and turned to see Artie rolling away from them.

"Ignore him." Brittany commented before turning back to face Rachel. The two of them smiled at one another before Rachel leaned up and recaptured the taller girls lips with her own.

"The Puckster approves." Both girls groaned as they flicked the mowhawked haired kid who just grinned even wider.

* * *

><p>"SANTANA." Quinn shouted into the empty locker room. "Where the fuck is she." The blonde muttered to herself as she stalked past row after row of emptiness she could hear the showers running but thinks nothing of it as she makes her way towards the end of the locker room. "SANTANA GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT."<p>

"Chill out Q I'm right here." Santana said in a normal voice. Quinn quickly turned around and was ready to behead the Hispanic girl but the minute her eyes landed on the brunette all thoughts and words were gone. Santana was standing in front of Quinn with just a towel wrapped around the lower half of her body, The brunette was running her hands through her wet hair giving the blonde a perfect view of her breast and dark nipples. Quinn instantly was wet as she stared at the breast of the Latina who had a smug look on her face, not that Quinn noticed since she was…. Preoccupied. 'You wanted dirty. Baby I'm the master of dirty.' Santana thought as she ran her hands down her chest making sure to slowly caress her hardening nipples before letting the roam further down her body until they finally came to a stand still on her hips. The Latina couldn't help but grin more as she saw the blonde swallow hard.

"Looking for me?" She asked innocently. Quinn snapped out of her fantasy where she had the other girl pinned to the wall while her fingers were knuckle deep and Santana was calling out her name in pure ecstasy.

"I-um…. I-I-I-" The cheerleader was trying to make a sentence she really was but the whole half naked girl with perfect breast and pointy nipples was kinda distracting. Alright so it was very distracting, but as much as she wanted to look away and she really did, she couldn't stop staring at those luscious, mouth watering tits.

"You what Q?" Santana took a couple of steps towards blonde who was still stuck to her spot.

"S-Spanks…. You…. Spanks…. M-Mine." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You want me to spank you? Is that what you're asking?" Her voice was low and husky making it even more difficult for Quinn to concentrate. "That's some kinky shit Q…. But if it's what you want." She leaned in closer until her mouth was right next to the blonde's ear. "I can spank you anytime you want." She kissed the girls jaw. The sound of Quinn moaning/whimpering made her grin like the Grinch when he thought of the plan to steal Christmas. Turning around Santana began walking towards her locker are which was just a couple rows down.

'_Thank you God she's leaving.' _Quinn thought as she watched the back of Santana walking away from her. _'What the hell was that Fabray? Where the hell were you? You just stood there like a damn fool? Oh god what's she doing? Oh sweet baby Jesus.' _Quinn let out another whimper/moan as she saw the towel that had been previously around the brunettes waist fall carelessly to the ground. She quickly looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of the brunettes plump ass. _'I'm going to need a cold shower.' _The next thing she knew she saw nothing but black as her spanks hit square root in the face.

* * *

><p>How'd You like the Heavy teasing?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next Chapter in this story that I'm guessing is going to be long and uh the way i'm going with it makes me think it's going to be a little strong at some parts and a little fluffy in the others like a kitty or a stuffed panda... Hope you like it and I will be doing more background on the girls and their family**

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY AND FOX OWN GLEE AND THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>"Alright who can tell me when the first. Ms. Fabray you're late." The entire class turned to look at Quinn who had just entered the classroom.<p>

"Sorry Mr. W. wont happen again." Quinn apologized before she scurried towards her seat where she just plopped down.

"As I was saying. Which one of you can explain the Constitution?" Quinn had stopped paying attention as soon as she had sat down at her desk so the sound of Tina's voice as she began explaining the Constitution was muffled. Her mind wandered back to the locker room. Santana's mocha olive skin (That's how she would describe it so back off.) She squeezed her legs tighter hoping to elevate some of the pressure that had begun to make it's presence known.

"Your wet." Quinn's eyes bulged out of and she could've sworn they were going to fall out of her sockets.

"Excuse me?" She almost shrieked as she looked over to Rachel who was staring at her.

"Your hair. It's wet." Rachel reached over and grabbed the damp locks of blonde hair to prove her point.

"O-Oh…. Right…. Wet hair." Quinn let out a nervous laugh that made Rachel look at her strangely.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Never been better."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…. Stop looking at me like that you weirdo." Rachel let out a scoff as she looked back towards Mr. Wright who was just starring at them.

"Ladies please pay attention." Mr. Wright said in a serious tone but the playfulness in his eyes let the girls know they weren't in trouble.

"Yes sir." Rachel answered.

"Gotcha Mr. W." The man nodded in appreciation before returning to his lecture. Over in Biology Santana was still smirking like the Grinch as she thought back to Quinn's flustered face.

"What's got you so happy S?" Brittany asked with a smile of her own. Santana looked over to the blonde and couldn't help but smile more.

"It's nothing B just had some payback."

"How much did you get?"

"Get what?"

"Your payback. How much money did you get back?" Santana was about to clarify what she meant but one look at the girl and she decided she couldn't do that to Brittany who was staring with her with a serious expression.

"I got like Forty bucks."

"You got ducks? Can I see them? Are they cute?"

"Not ducks B. Bucks you know money."

"Oh… alright." The girl was quiet for a moment before she looked back up at Santana with a smile. "Look I sent this to Rach in the morning." Santana grinned at the picture of the two kissing ducks. "Cute huh?"

"Sickingly adorable."

"Girls pay attention please." Ms. James scolded as she looked at the two cheerleaders.

"Yes Ms. James" Brittany answered with a smile. While Santana just shrugged and leaned back on her chair. The rest of the day went awkwardly smooth. It was smooth for Santana but awkward as hell for Quinn. After seeing the girl's breast and ass she really couldn't function properly around the brunette, something Santana enjoyed and took full advantage of. during passing periods Santana would run her hands down the blonde's back slowly enjoying the way the girl shivered at her touch. Quinn tried to fight back and had Santana practically drooling when Quinn 'accidentally' drooped her books and slowly bent over to get them, she made sure to turn her head and give a wink at the brunette before straightening back up.

"Oh it's on now." Santana muttered before she turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Rachel and Brittany at first were to into each other to notice the little flirt war that was going on between their relatives but quickly caught on once they saw Santana pinned to a locker with Quinn hovering over her gently tracing patterns on her cheerio's uniform while whispering something to the brunette who just nodded dumbly.

"How long do you give them?" Brittany whispered to Rachel who just kept looking at the scene unfold.

"I give it two weeks before Santana Cracks." Brittany smiled as she placed a kiss on the smaller girls shoulder.

"I give it one week and Quinn's the one that cracks." The blonde countered knowing full well her cousin was moments away from claiming the half Jewish half Mexican girl right there in the hall.

"Care to make it interesting?"

"Of course. When I win….. You and I are going to fuck on camera." Brittany whispered into Rachel's ear. She couldn't help but grin at the gasp of shock that came from the smaller girl.

"Very well. Since I know it won't be happening I'll accept your wager…. But when I win." Rachel thought about for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "When I win my darling I'll get to have my way with you with the use of a strap on and I get to put it anywhere I want."

"What?"

"You heard me." Rachel turned into her girlfriends arms and began placing open mouthed kisses on her neck and jaw. "I get to put it anywhere." One of her hands snaked down the front of the uniform until it was cupping her sex and giving it a small squeeze. "Here." Her other hand traveled down the cheerleaders back until it reached it's destination. "Or here." Rachel said in a husky tone as she squeezed her girlfriends ass. "Deal?"

"D-Deal." Brittany answered . Rachel smiled and pecked her girlfriends lips before walking away down the hall. The tall cheerleader looked at the two girls who were still entranced with one another before letting out a deep breath. "Damn it Q you better not fuck it up for me." The rest of the day progressed slowly for the four girls. Puck would come around and ask them if they wanted to join the list of lucky ladies who kissed his lips. The answer he got were a laugh from Quinn who nicely reminded him.

"I've kissed you Puck and so not worth it." Followed by Rachel.

"Sorry Noah but you're not my type." Brittany just walked away and when he asked Santana what he got as an answer was.

"Try that shit again and your dick is gone." Puck just groaned as he laid on the ground. When lunch time came around Puck was sporting a real good bruise on his right eye.

"Hey guys." Rachel said as she looked at the table full of glee kids as well as some of the jocks. "Mind if join you?" Finn quickly shot up from his seat and offered it to Rachel who just smiled and sat down. Brittany who had just entered the cafeteria caught sight of the little display of manners from the giant oaf towards her girlfriend.

"You wanna go sit with the rest of the Cheerio's?" Quinn asked looking at their usual table of so called friends waiving them over. When she didn't get a response the shorter blonde turned and saw her cousin already halfway towards the table were the glee kids and Rachel were sitting. "Guess not." she said with a huff as she walked over towards the table.

"Noah what happened to your eye?" Rachel asked as she watched Finn try to poke the bruised area. She rolled her eyes at the their antics before catching sight of her girlfriend. "Hey baby." Brittany didn't answer nor did she smile as she approached the table. "B?" The group all watched in amazement and in pucks case hornyness as the blonde grabbed the brunettes wrist and made her stand so she could take a seat. "Uh." Before Rachel could even think of what was going on Brittany pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist sending glares at the guys at the table letting them all know what was going down.

"So Rachel you ready for your performance today?" Kurt asked as he opened his lunch bag.

"Mmhm." Rachel answered with a smile.

"Nervous?" Tina asked.

"A little."

"Well you shouldn't be it's not like we're professional's or anything like that." Finn said with a smile. "Just don't suck. OW, what the hell."

"Sorry." Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn said at the same time.

"Had a fly by your head." Puck said with a shrug. The group was eating and sharing some good conversation when Quinn noticed Santana was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Rachel where's your sister?" The smaller girl shrugged as she fed a baby carrot to Brittany who happily excepted it. The blonde girl kept looking around the cafeteria trying to spot her crush. She was about to give up and start eating when she finally spotted Santana staring at her phone.

"OH MY GOD." Rachel shouted as she too started looking at the cafeteria. "SANTANA." The taller brunette looked up and ran over to her sister who was jumping up and down in front of a confused table.

"What's going on?" Kurt whispered to Mercedes who just shrugged.

"I don't know but I hope she keeps jumping." Puck said as he kept his eyes on Rachel. Artie, Mike and Finn nodded as they kept staring at the smaller girl.

"Did you get it?" Santana asked as she ran over. "Did you get it?" Rachel nodded as she kept bouncing and smiling.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Both girls felt their phones start to shake.

**WHAT'S 4 DINNER? - DRO**

The two girls looked at each other and let out a loud yell causing everyone to turn and look at them.

"Baby why are you screaming?" Brittany asked.

"He's here. Baby he's here." Rachel said turning to look at her girlfriend. "He's here."

"Who's here?" Quinn asked looking at Santana who was still smiling.

"Oh my god Munchkin we got to go…. Let's go."

**STAY IN SCHOOL - DRO**

"Damn it how does he do that." Rachel started to laugh at her sister who was glaring back at her.

"Are either of you two going to tell us who the hell's got you acting like a bunch of five year olds?" Mercedes asked standing up from her chair finally having enough.

"First of all lower the volume aight." Santana said glaring at the black girl. "Secondly it's a personal matter so back up."

"Santana." Rachel Scolded. "Sorry about that Mercedes." The girl just rolled her eyes. "We're just excited because a relative is here."

"Were you guys expecting him?" Finn asked.

"No we thought he was still in that detention center." The smaller girl answered making the table of kids minus puck pale. "Don't worry he wasn't in prison for acts of violence."

"Well that one they couldn't pin on him." Santana said with pride as she looked at the scared teens. "Don't worry though he's a teddy bear. Completely harmless….. That's unless you piss him off."

"Santana stop it."

"What I'm just saying it like it is. Remember that one night when those two guys kept bugging us at that party."

"Oh my god yes." Rachel said with a shiver.

"What happened?" Mike asked truly curious.

"Well." Santana sat down knowing full well that the chair belonged to Quinn who was about to complain but the brunette put a stop to it. Grabbing the blonde's wrist she sat her on her lap and wrapped one of her arms around her waist while the other was on the table. "Me, Rachel and Dro."

"Dro?" Tina asked.

"It's short for Alejandro now don't interrupt me Kampai." The Asian girl glared at the brunette who just rolled her eyes at both her and Rachel who had kicked her from her seat which was Brittany's lap. "So we're at this party dancing, drinking, smoking."

"You guys smoked marijuana?" Artie asked with a look of disgust.

"Seriously anyone else interrupts me I will put a beating on you." Santana threatened as she gave Artie a glare that made the boy shrink back into his seat. "Ugh long story short two guys were trying to get into our pants but Dro found out and beat the shit out of them. I'm talking straight up E.R. Visit for both guys who were college football players."

"How big is Dro?" Puck asked.

"He is Six feet two inches tall and weighs a healthy two hundred and twenty seven pounds. Boy's a beast."

"I'm taller than him." Finn said proudly. "And heavier Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes while the rest of the group just chuckled. "I can take him."

"Finn I strongly recommend against it." Rachel spoke up. "And I'm just not saying this to be biased but my cousin will hurt you…. Badly."

"Is he really that bad?" Artie asked sounding bored.

"What did he do to land in the slammer?" Kurt asked. Both girls looked at one another.

"That's not our place to tell." Rachel said looking down to her hands.

"Oh come on you guys it can't be." Puck started.

"HEY." Santana shouted as she slammed her hand down on the table causing Quinn to jump. "Like my sister said it's not our place so drop it." The group all nodded and looked down at their food. Quinn was about to get up but felt both of Santana arms tighten around her. "I'm sorry for scaring you Q." She mumbled into her back.

"It's alright." Quinn whispered as she turned her body so the two of them were facing one another. "Just took me by surprise is all." Santana shook her head as she buried her face on the crook of the blonde's neck. Quinn's breath hitched as she felt the girls lips kiss her neck.

"I'm sorry." Santana whispered before placing another kiss on Quinn's neck. The blonde just shook hear head as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"It's alright…. I'm alright." No one commented on the way the two girls where holding each other thruought the lunch period.

"Rachel let's see what you got." Mr. Shue and the rest of New Directions along with Brittany, Quinn and Santana sat in the risers while Rachel stood in the middle of the choir room staring back at them.

"I really hope you enjoy this performance. I was up all night looking for the perfect song that would both accentuate my voice as well."

"Just Sing Rachel." Santana groaned. Rachel glared at her sister before clearing her throat and giving the band the go ahead to begin.

"_I am unwritten."_

"_Can't read my mind."_

"_I'm undefined."_

"_I'm just beginning."_

"_The pen's in my hand."_

"_And the Unplanned."_

"_Staring at the blank page before you."_

"_Open up the dirty window."_

"_Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find."_

"_Reaching for something in the distance."_

"_So close you can almost taste it."_

"_Release your inhibitions."_

"_Feel the rain on your skin."_

"_No one else can feel it for you."_

"_Only you can let it in."_

"_No one else, no one else."_

"_Can speak the words on your lips."_

"_Treat yourself in words unspoken."_

"_Live your life with arms wide open."_

"_Today is where your book begins."_

"_The rest is still unwritten."_

Tina looked over at Mercedes and Kurt who both had a look of awe, jealousy, and amazement. Puck, Finn and Mike bobbed along with the song while Quinn looked over at Santana who was looking like a proud parent with a huge smile on her face. Brittany just kept staring at her girl with a look of awe and love while Artie was still glaring at the smaller girl who he was convinced stole his girlfriend from him.

"_I break tradition."_

"_Sometimes my tries."_

"_Are outside the line."_

"_Within condition to not make mistakes."_

"_But I can't live that way."_

"_Staring at the blank page before you."_

"_Open up the dirty window."_

"_Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find."_

"_Reaching for something in the distance."_

"_So close you can almost taste it."_

"_Release your inhibitions."_

"_Feel the rain on your skin."_

"_No one else can feel it for you."_

"_Only you can let it in."_

"_No one else, no one else."_

"_Can speak the words on your lips."_

"_Treat yourself in words unspoken."_

"_Live your life with arms wide open."_

"_Today is where your book begins."_

The glee kids got up from their seats and began to sing with Rachel who was all smiles as she kept with the rhythm of the song.

"_Feel the rain on your skin."_

"_No one else can feel it for you."_

"_Only you can let it in."_

"_No one else, no one else."_

"_Can speak the words on your lips."_

"_Treat yourself in words unspoken."_

"_Live your life with arms wide open."_

"_Today is where your book begins."_

"_The rest is still unwritten."_

Brittany wanted to rush over and lift Rachel off the ground and spin her around like in the movies but thought that might hurt her chances so she just stayed in her seat and kept watching her girlfriend sing.

"_Staring at the blank page before you."_

"_Open up the dirty window."_

"_Let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find."_

"_Reaching for something in the distance."_

"_So close you can almost taste it."_

"_Release your inhibitions."_

The rest of the group went back to their seats leaving Rachel to finish the song.

"_Feel the rain on your skin."_

"_No one else can feel it for you."_

"_Only you can let it in."_

"_No one else, no one else."_

"_Can speak the words on your lips."_

"_Treat yourself in words unspoken."_

"_Live your life with arms wide open."_

"_Today is where your book begins."_

"_Feel the rain on your skin."_

"_No one else can feel it for you."_

"_Only you can let it in."_

"_No one else, no one else."_

"_Can speak the words on your lips."_

"_Treat yourself in words unspoken."_

"_Live your life with arms wide open."_

"_Today is where your book begins."_

"_The rest is still unwritten."_

Once the song ended and the band stopped playing Rachel opened her eyes to see the glee club along with Quinn, Brittany and her sister staring at her. All of them were amazed but the looks she loved seeing the most was Brittany's and Santana's they both had a look of pride and love in their eyes as they both got up and hugged her.

"You were awesome baby." Brittany whispered as she placed a kiss on Rachel's forehead.

"Good job Munchkin I love you." Santana said as she hugged her sister tighter. Rachel hugged back and smiled as she looked over to the still stunned students. The two girls untangled themselves and stood on either side of the smaller girl as she waited her fate.

"Rachel." Kurt said standing up. "On behave of The New Directions Glee Club I'd just like to say…. Welcome to the team."

* * *

><p><strong>I Meant what I said about Santana being Hot N' Cold but it's going to be like 5x more than Your Typical Hot N' Cold Chick<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY EVERYONE. JUST DROPPING BY WITH THIS CHAPTER... I'M GOING TO BE WORKING ON MY OTHER STORIES CAUSE I'VE NEGLECTED THEM LONG ENOUGH THEY'RE GETTING RESTLESS SO BUT FRET NOT MY GLEE LOVING PEEPS I SHALL RETURN **

* * *

><p><strong>CHICAGO IL, October 29 1994<strong>

**BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.**

"_I'M GOING I'M GOING." Eric Shouted down his hallway. "Son of a bitch." He cursed as he stubbed his toe on the corner of the bathroom door. "Who ever the fuck is waking me up at three thirty in the morning better have a fucking good reason." He kept stumbling through his hallway blindly swiping at his wall until he found the light switch. "Success." Eric's triumph is quickly dissolved as the loud bangs are once again echoing in the apartment_

**BANG, BANG, BANG,**

"_YA VOY." He yanked the door open and was about ready to tear the person a new one._

"_E-Eric." The twenty old looked up to see his sister standing outside of the apartment door soaking wet and covered in bruises. He looked down to her arms that were currently holding a sleeping six month old Santana. He quickly moved aside and guided Shelby inside his small apartment. "I-I didn't know where else to go." she whimpered as she took a seat on the red couch. She kept rocking back and forth as she held on to Santana and sobbed._

"_Shell…. W-What happened?" He asked fearing the answer. She shook her head as she held Santana tighter. "Shelby talk to me." Shaking her head more forcefully. He took a small step forward and went to touch his sister, but she violently jerked back making him retract his hands quickly. "Shell."_

"_It's my fault…. It was my fault I didn't have dinner ready." she whispered as she continued to shake her head. "If I would've had dinner ready."_

"_Shelby... Did.… are you telling me that Gerardo did this to you?" Anger began to consume the young man who was staring at the beaten and bruised face and arms of his sister._

"_Eric what's going on?" He turned to look at his mother standing by the hallway her robe tucked close to her. Her eyes we're still getting used to light and couldn't recognize Shelby who was trying to cover her face with her long black hair. "What's with the noise." She asked stepping further into the living room._

"_It's nothing Ma." Shelby said trying to keep her voice normal._

"_Shelly why are you here so late?" The woman walked closer. "My baby girl what's wrong?" Eric was shaking his head as he tried to control his anger. "Oh my. Shelly what happened?" The woman had tucked a strand of hair behind Shelby's ear and was greeted by the sight of dark purple, yellow and green that was around her daughters eye. _

"_It was my fault mama." Shelby cried as she held Santana closer to her. "I should've had dinner ready, I should've." Eric watched as his mother wrapped her daughter into a hug and kissed her head. He could tell the older woman was trying to hold back tears._

"_Stay with her." Eric said as he went into his room. He looked around for a moment until he found what he was looking for. He quickly grabbed the wooden bat and a black hooded sweater that zipped up. He walked past the hallway and into the living room. He gave the three most important women in his life one last glance before putting his shoes on and walking out of the apartment. The walk to Shelby's apartment was short considering they only lived four blocks away from him. He noticed two other cars and realized that Gerardo must've called some of his drinking buddies. _

"_Mr. Eric what it's nice to see you." He noticed the elderly woman sitting by the window on the first floor who was staring back at him with a warm smile._

"_Buenos Dias Mrs. Gonzales." He answered with a smile. "Could you buzz me in please." The woman nodded as she got up and walked to the door. Eric quickly walked up the steps of the building and waited a couple of seconds before the sound of the buzzer sounded. "Gracias." He shouted as he made his way inside the apartment. _

"_Would you like some Breakfast?" Mrs. Gonzales asked as she stepped out of her apartment. Eric looked over to the woman and smiled._

"_No thank you I'm just here to see Gerardo." He answered calmly as he held the wooden bat. Mrs. Gonzales sat the object but just nodded as she walked back into her building. He opted for the stairs instead of the elevator since he knew that the elevator stopped right in front of Shelby's apartment. The three flights of stairs were a breeze and he quickly found himself standing right in front of apartment 209. He took a calming breath before he reached up and knocked on the door. Knowing full well Gerardo never asked who was at the door he waited for the sound of the door clicking open before he kicked it in the rest of the way._

"_PUTA MADRE." Gerardo shouted as he fell onto his back crashing with the coffee table in the middle of the living room. Eric made his way in and quickly swung the bat hitting one of the men who was coming at him from the kitchen. He swung again and hit another man who had stood up from the recliner across from him. Eric saw Gerardo get back to his feet and dropped the bat._

"_You shouldn't have done that to my sister Pendejo." He growled as he tackled the smaller man to the ground. The two men wrestled around before Eric got the upper hand and pinned Gerardo to the ground and began punching him over and over in the face. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection and yank him up to his feet. He quickly turned around and delivered another punch to the persons face hearing the bones crack as his knuckles connected with the fat guys nose and cheek. The guy that was in the kitchen lunged at him but he quickly stepped to the side and shoved him into the wall making him crash with the TV that was set up in the corner. _

"_Son of…. Oh god my ribs." Gerardo groaned as he held his torso. Eric walked over and watched as the man rolled on to his stomach and tried to get to his feet._

"_Don't you ever." He kicked him right in the ribs and Gerardo wheezed as the air was sucked out of his body. "Lay a hand on my sister." he gave the room one last glance before he grabbed his bat and walked out of the apartment closing the door behind him. Four days later he was arrested and charged with breaking and entering, and assault with a deadly weapon. He was sentenced to four years._

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK,**

"WHO IS IT?" Eric shouted as he walked towards the door of his two bedroom apartment.

"Your favorite nephew." Came the response from outside his door.

"I don't have any of those." He answered as he looked through the peep hole. He smiled when he saw a curly haired teen with black glasses and goatee staring back at him. "You must have the wrong house."

"Probably…. Oh well whatever shall I do with this box of Tamales and this large jug of Atole." Eric quickly opened the door and smiled. "You food whore."

"Yeah well sue me for loving your mama's cooking now what kind of Tamales are we talking about?" He asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well we got Pollo con salsa verde, rajas con queso, mole, spinach and cheese, and Rachel's favorites, Dulce and Pineapple." He answered as he handed the heavy box to Eric who took it into the kitchen. "How was the drive down here?"

"Long as shit. God did you really have to move to the middle of bumblefuck U.S.A." Dro commented as he followed his uncle into the spacious kitchen with the jug of Atole. "It's chocolate incase your wondering."

"Good to know and it wasn't my idea it was your aunts so take it up with her. Speaking of which she should be here in an hour so let's get things set up. Did you call the girls?"

"I texted them when I made my way into Ohio….. What time do they get out of school?" Eric looked down at his watch.

"Rachel should be getting out of Glee club in about twenty minutes and Santana stayed after to watch her sing."

"Glee club?" Dro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll let Rach feel you in on that….. Want to go pick em up?"

"Damn right I do." Dro answered as he made his way towards the door. I haven't seen those two in a long, long, long minute and I wants my time with them before having to see Tia Shelby." He opened the door and took a step out before turning back around. "I'll be back in a little while…. And don't eat any of the tamales." He said before closing the door to the apartment. Eric waited a few moments before he felt his phone vibrate.

**WHERE'S THE SCHOOL?- DRO**

Eric laughed as he typed in the directions and sent them to his nephew. For a seventeen year old, Alejandro had been through a lot. Hopefully this new environment would help him forget all the pain from his past just like he hoped it would Rachel and Santana.

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone great practice Kurt you still need to work on your cues and Mercedes you were sounding a bit flat on that solo try and work on that please." Mr. Shue said with a smile on his face as he looked at the eight members of the New Directions Glee Club with a satisfied smile on his face he still needed four more people to be eligible to compete but now with the addition of Rachel who had blown everyone away with her performance he felt like the rest of the search would go a lot more smoother.<p>

"Are you three going to join the Glee Club?" Tina asked the three Cheerio's who had stayed for the rest of the practice. Quinn and Santana shook their heads as they quickly got up from their seats while Brittany was in deep thought.

'_Should I join the Glee Club? I mean I'm already a cheerleader and Mom seems to get along with Mr. Shue but what would she think of this? I suppose it wouldn't be so bad, I do like to sing and I love to dance. Maybe me and Mike could choreograph a routines asides from the obvious swaying in the back….. Wait a minute if I join Glee Club then that means I'll have to see Artie every other day. Ugh I'll have to put up with him glaring at me and Rach, and I'm about ready to snap and kill him…. Wait a minute what's Finn doing? Oh hell no he did not just check my girlfriend out. That's it I'm joining.'_

"I'll Join." Brittany answered with a smile. Making the other two girls and her girlfriend all stare at her.

"You will?" Kurt asked being the only one able to find his voice at the moment.

"Yeah, I mean you could use the members right?" The boy diva nodded. "And I know how to dance awesomely so I could like teach you guys some totally cool dance moves." She quickly turned and looked at the two other cheerio's. "You two are joining too."

"What?" Quinn asked shocked.

"Hell Nah I ain't joining no damn Geek club." Santana said with conviction. Rachel stalked over and glared at her sister. The room all waited for what was sure to be some sort of bitch out but where surprised when they saw Rachel look down at ground for a second before looking back up big brown eyes and a pouting lip.

"No Rach not the puss in boots eyes anything but that." Santana groaned as she tried to look away. Rachel took a step closer towards her sister as she made her eyes go wider and her lips pouted even more. "Alright, I'll join just stop with the eyes already."

"Thank you." Rachel said with a smile as she walked back towards the rest of the team.

"Ha that was easy." Quinn said with a laugh. She turned around and was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes. "Brit no." The blonde cheerleader saw tears starting to form around the eyes and her cousins lips started to quiver. "No Brit I'm not joining." She tried to sound forceful, but the tiny whimper that escaped the taller blonde finally made her crack. "FINE I'LL JOIN ARE YOU HAPPY." She shouted.

"Very much." Brittany responded with a smile as she skipped over to hug Rachel. The two cheerleaders looked at one another as the rest of the team laughed and giggled at them.

"Alright you three auditions are next week should be plenty of time for you girls to choose your songs." Mr. Shue said with a smile. Looks like his luck was finally starting to turn around.

"I can't believe this. First I get forced into joining the Cheerleading squad and now I'm forced into joining Geek club."

"It's Glee Club." Mercedes said with a huff.

"Whatever Aretha." Santana responded and rolled her eyes.

"Santana." Quinn and Rachel both said in a warning tone.

"Fine, fine." The older brunette huffed as she walked down the hall. "I can never say nothing." They all heard her mutter under her breath. The rest of the team followed her out the door and were all met with a Dark blue Chevy Suburban parked right in front of the school.

"Dude who's sick ride is that?" Chang asked as he and the rest of the guys minus Kurt walked down the steps and towards the vehicle. The guys all marveled at the tinted windows and chrome twenty four inch rims. Puck and Finn placed their hands on the windows and tried to peek past the dark grey tint to see the inside.

"Why are people staring at my car?" Rachel and Santana turned around and smiled when they saw Alejandro standing at the top of the steps. He was wearing a black polo shirt with white long sleeved undershirt, some black denim jeans, and some brown boots. "Hi." Both girls ran up the stairs and tackled the taller boy to the ground. "Oh crap. You guys get off your heavy." Both girls gasped and quickly stood up crossing their arms, they waited for Dro to get to his feet and wipe away the dirt from his clothes before they began hitting him.

"We're not heavy you jerk." Rachel punched the laughing boy in the gut making him groan for a second before he began laughing again.

"Alright I'm sorry your not heavy." He said with one last laugh.

"Damn right we're not." Santana huffed as she smacked the back of Dro's head. She glared as she caught the smirk that was on his face. "What Dro?"

"Are you….. Give me a H. Give me a O. Give me-"

"I'll give you a freaking kick to the balls if you don't shut up." The group all watched in amazement at how the three relatives interacted. They knew very little of the two girls asides from the obvious Rachel's dating Brittany and Quinn and Santana are three seconds away from fucking in the middle of the school hallway, but other than that none of them including the two blondes really knew anything about their past.

"When did you get into town?" Santana asked.

"How long will you be staying?" Rachel added.

"How's your family?"

"When did you get out?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there slow down and breath you two." He said with an amused smile. "First answer. I got into town four hours ago, I'll be here for a while since I'll be living with Tio Eric, Family is doing great Mom, Mando and Karla are moving in with grandma in California, and I got out two months ago on good behavior." The two girls looked at their cousin for a moment before engulfing him in a bone crushing hug. The young man tensed for a moment before wrapping his arms around his cousins and awkwardly patting them on the back. Both girls knew he still had a lot of progress to make but were happy that he'd gone this far in allowing them to hug him.

"We uh…. We should get going I left Tio Eric alone with a box of tamales." he said with a nervous chuckle as he looked at the group of teens who were standing by his car. "Who are they?" he motioned to the group.

"Oh my god come on." Rachel grabbed Dro's hand practically dragged him down the steps. "Guys I'd like to introduce you to Alejandro Corcoran. Our cousin."

"Sup." The Teen said with a quick head nod. The guys minus Kurt all nodded back while the girls including Kurt waived back at him.

"This is Kurt, Puck, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Quinn, Finn Artie." Rachel said the last name bitterly making Alejandro raise a questioning eyebrow at Santana who just shook her head. "Alejandro I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Brittany." The blonde cheerleader took a tentative step towards the taller boy who had an amused smile on his face.

"Hi." She said shyly. "I'm Brittany and I'm like totally respectful of Rach I don't pressure her or anything for sex so please don't kill me." Dro looked surprised at grossed out at this revelation.

"Jeez what the hell did you two tell them about me?" He asked looking over at his cousins. "And thank you for respecting her Brittany."

"So these Tamales." Santana cut in licking her lips. Rachel and Alejandro rolled their eyes at the brunette who was smiling at them. "Well let's get going big guy upstairs only knows how long Tio Eric's going to be able to hold out before he tears into those bad boys."

"Yeah your right…. I probably shouldn't have left him with that gigantic jug of Atole either." Rachel and Santana both grabbed the two blondes hands and practically dragged them towards the S.U.V.

"Your trying this food." Santana told Quinn who just nodded.

"Baby your going to love Tamales." Rachel gushed on as the four girls climbed into the vehicle. "My aunt Conchita makes the best Tamales and Atole I guarantee you'll be hooked."

"Well it was nice meeting you all." Dro said with a smile since he was left standing outside with the rest of the team. "This is awkward as hell."

"No kidding." Puck said looking around.

"Well…. I'm gonna…. Yeah." Dro shot the group one last smile and quick peace sign before getting into the vehicle and driving off.

"You think he's single?" Kurt asked.

"He was kinda cute." Mercedes chirped.

"Back off Woman I saw him first." The rest of the group all headed off towards their cars leaving the two friend to argue over who would get a shot at the new arrival. Mike had offered Tina a ride which she gladly excepted while Puck and Finn helped Artie into his mother's van who had pulled up a few moments ago.

"See you guys." Tina shouted out of Mike's window as they drove past the still bickering teens. Puck and Finn waived their goodbyes and past the still bickering duo who were currently listing the con's of trying to get to know The male Corcoran.

"Should we be worried?" Finn asked turning to look at puck who had an amused smile on his face.

"Nah man they're gonna be fine…. Besides something tells me those two aren't Dro's type. Come on man let's get our COD on." The two teens gave the still arguing duo one last glance before walking towards Puck's truck.


	17. Chapter 17

**What's up people Mr. Vic's back and it's been a while sorry for the setback had some... stuff i needed to take care off... yeah let's go with that. Anyways I'm here with a new chapter for your enjoyment. Just a head's up Dro is going to be true to his name if you catch my drift if you don't oh well tough tatters. I've been thinking which let me tell you it's really a bad thing to let me do. and I'm wondering I really don't know where i'm going with this piece but that's the fun in writing I was thinking of having some sort of epic brawl like in the outsiders or Anchorman. But that's all just a dream *OR IS IT?* I still haven't made my mind.**

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY AND FOX OWN GLEE WHICH I'M COOL WITH. I guess**

* * *

><p>"So what exactly are Tamales?" Quinn asked looking at Santana who licked her lips at the mention of the food.<p>

"Tamales are a dish made out of Corn dough that are wrapped in a corn husk and then steamed in a large pot called a tamalera." Rachel answered.

"Baby that doesn't sound delicious." Brittany said with a sad face.

"I'm not done yet love." Dro looked back at the four girls who were sitting in the backseat of his car. The two blondes we're listening to every word that came out of his baby cousins mouth which made him smile seeing her so open and relaxed was nice to see. He turned his eyes back towards the road once he got into the main street. Leave it to Rachel to explain the entire Tamale making experience from start to finish.

"So you're telling me that these Tamales can be filled with all kinds of stuff like Chicken, Beef, Pork, Cheese, and fruit?" Quinn asked not buying what the girl was selling.

"Mhmm they're all very delicious I personally like the Tamales De Dulce…. What kind of"

"Chocolate." Dro said from his seat as he took a left onto sycamore."

"Oh god I can't wait." Santana mumbled as she slurped the drool that was starting to form in her mouth.

"That good huh?" Quinn asked with a teasing smile.

"You have no idea." She let out a moan that made Quinn gulp. "Just thinking about the fluffy corn goodness and knowing Tia Conchita made me some of Rajas con Queso."

"What's that?"

"Sliced jalapeno with mozzarella cheese. It's so good, I can honestly say It's better than sex."

"Really?" Quinn asked not believing a word.

"Well close enough." The opportunity was there and Quinn knew she'd be a fool to pass it up. She quickly looked over towards the front of the car and saw Rachel and Brittany all over each other while Dro kept his attention towards the front. The blonde smirked as she scooted closer to the unsuspecting brunette who was looking out the window. Santana let out a small gasp of surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her wais and pull her backwards.

"Maybe we should test that theory someday." Quinn whispered to Santana who shivered and leaned her head back towards the blonde allowing better access to her neck. Quinn breathed in the heavenly scent that was Santana. Vanilla and Cinnamon invaded her senses and she craved more. Her hands began to wander under the top of the cheerio uniform tracing the smooth skin with her fingers. Santana reached back and caressed the back of Quinn's neck with one hand while the other kneaded the outer flesh of the blonde's thighs. The brunette hummed in approval as she felt a pair of lips all along her neck.

Neither one of them knew where the sudden bravery had come from sure the locker incidents were a little extreme but this, this right here was on a whole nother intimate level. The way the two of them were looking at each other was different but at the same time it was normal. The lust and hunger was still there in both girls eyes. They're bodies reactions to one another was also similar but different, the craving need both girls felt for one another was stronger and more frantic as they kept firm holds on each other but at the same time it felt as if they weren't even touching. They we're both leaning in eyes still locked on each other as Hazel met Brown they saw the look of desire but not lust there was a whole different look in both girls eyes neither of them could really place that emotion.

"Baby what's Adole?" Brittany asked as she snuggled closer to Rachel.

"It's pronounced Atole mi vida." Rachel gently corrected as she looked up at the taller girl. Brittany playfully rolled her eyes before crossing them and making her nostrils wiggle. Rachel couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriends antics.

"Ok fine what's Atole?" Brittany asked making sure to pronounce the word correctly. Rachel smiled as she leaned up and placed a small kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Well Atole is a drink. That consists of Masa."

"That's what you use in Tamales right?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"That's right." Rachel said with a smile. "So you have Masa some people use water but my Tia Conchita uses Milk which makes it taste so much better. She then adds some sugar canes some cinnamon, vanilla and some chocolate or strawberry or whatever fruit she gets asked to use. She then puts it on the stove until it's nice and thick. Oh god you have to try it baby it's soooooo goooood."

"That does sound yummy." Brittany said with a dreamy look.

"It's heavenly mi amor." Rachel looked over at Dro who was looking at her through the rearview mirror. "Alejandro's mom makes the best Atole and Tamales ever." At this statement Dro couldn't help but chuckle as he took a left.

"Yeah she is." Santana answered from her seat in the back. "All of Tia Conchita's food is fucking flame though don't even get me started on her pambazos or when she makes chilaquiles."

"You guys are making me hungry." Dro said from the drivers seat.

"Well shit drive faster than man you're like Morgan Freeman in driving Miss Daisy." Santana huffed as she leaned back into her seat. The three other girls giggled but settled back into their seats. The calm drive along with the mellow music provided a calm environment and Quinn and Santana once again found themselves in each others arms.

Alejandro kept his attention to the road. He looked over at the small box resting on the passenger side and gave a small smile before turning his attention back towards the road. He chanced a peek at the rearview mirror and to his surprise and gratitude nothing x-rated was going on in his back seat which he really appreciated you know since two of the four girls were his cousins but more importantly than that he had just cleaned the inside of his car and didn't want to have to do it again. He glanced one more time and smiled as he saw that Brittany and Rachel we're cuddling while in the back Santana was looking out the window with Quinn doing the same but the blonde's chin was resting comfortably on her cousins shoulder. Shaking his head he looked back at the road and turned right onto Molly Avenue.

"We're here alright everyone please exit the vehicle in a calm and orderly fashion thanks for riding Dro Taxi services now get the stepping." With a final wink into the rearview mirror He got out of the car with box in hand and began walking towards the large building in front of him. Quinn really didn't think anything of the little comment and jumped out of the large SUV after Santana had. Rachel followed close behind but suddenly stopped as she realized her girlfriend was missing.

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asked as she looked back and noticed Rachel looking around the parking lot. Santana turned around and began looking around as well finally spotting the taller blonde still sitting inside of Dro's car.

"Come on Quinn." Santana said grabbing the girls hand. "YO RACH." Rachel looked over at her sister. "ESTA EN EL CARRO I'LL SEE YOU INSIDE." Rachel watched as the two girls walked into the building hand in hand and gave a small smile.

'Damn it San please see what's in front of you.' Rachel thought before turning back around and slowly walking towards the large vehicle.

"Brit…. Baby are you ok?" The smaller girl tapped on the window but Brittany kept staring straight ahead. "Baby… are you ok?" She asked again as she got back into the car.

"Your Parents are upstairs Rach." The girl answered with a blank look on her face. "Your family is upstairs."

"I know. Come on let's go." The smaller girl tried to pull the taller girl out of the car but somehow the girl managed to turn into dead weight making the task impossible to perform. "B a little help here."

"Your mom is upstairs, your cousin is upstairs, Y-Your uncle is upstairs." The last word Brittany managed to squeak out as she kept staring out the window. Rachel was staring at the blonde girl trying to figure out what was going on with her girlfriend. "W-What if they don't like me?" Brittany suddenly said. "What if I mess up so badly they forbade you from being my girlfriend?" Panic started to surge into the blonde as she became paler and started to breath heavily. "I-I can't loose you Rach it's scary but I can't explain how nice it feels to have you in my life." Rachel quickly grabbed Brittany's hand snapping whatever trance the taller girl had gone into and looked over at her. "Rach I'm scared."

"Of what?" Rachel asked. "Baby there's nothing to be scared of." She held her hand up as soon as she saw her girl about to interrupt. "My family is going to love you. "

"Really?" Brittany asked voice filled with so much hope that it made Rachel just want to hold and comfort the girl.

"Really…. Besides name me one person that doesn't like you?"

"Artie." Brittany answered without hesitation. "That old lady from the Laundromat, Uh the Hispanic attendant over at Wal-Mart. That little girl who lives two houses down from me."

"Well it's their loss." The smaller girl said with a smile as she kissed Brittany's hand. "Trust me when I tell you this Brittany." The blonde looked up and stared right at Rachel. "My family is going to love you." Brittany looked into Rachel's eyes looking for any sign of doubt or lies but all she saw when she looked at those warm brown eyes was love and honesty. "Can we go inside now?"

"Y-Yeah…. Let's go." Brittany whispered. "God I'm already making a great impression aren't I?" She asked with a chuckle as they got out of the car. Rachel chuckled and shook her head as she grabbed Brittany's hand tighter.

"You'll be fine. Just be you're amazing self and I guarantee they'll love you." quickly closing the car door before the blonde could chicken out Rachel began walking towards the apartment with a weary looking blonde following close behind.

' _**Ok Brittany you can do this. It's no big deal your just going upstairs to meet your girlfriends family**__. What if they don't like me? __**Now come on Brit's you can't be thinking like that**__. That's easy for you to say your not the one that's going to have to be talking to them. __**Really B Your going to have an argument with your cricket?**__ Your right I'm sorry. __**It's cool don't worry oh look we're here. **__WHAT'_

Brittany was so distracted with her Jiminy that she was basically on autopilot the whole way up to the apartment. Rachel looked up and gave the blonde a reassuring smile before grabbing the doorknob. Brittany gave a weak half smile and nodded letting the other girl know she was ready, even if it was a lie. With one final nod Rachel turned and opened the door.

"HEY THERE THEY ARE." Eric shouted as he saw the door opening up. "It's about damn time you two I'm freaking starving." He said walking up to the two girls. Brittany instantly paled as she saw the tall muscular man approach them.

"Sorry we're late Tio but I had to." Eric raised his hand up and smiled.

"No need to explain to me I get it." He answered with a smile. "Hi there." Brittany looked up and forced a smile as she looked at the building of a man standing in front of her. "You must be the famous Brittany I've been hearing so much about."

"Y-Yes that's m-me." The blonde stuttered as held her hand up for Eric to shake. "Brittany S. Pierce at your service sir." Eric couldn't help but chuckle as he shook the clearly terrified girls hand.

"Brittany I need you to listen to what I'm about to say alright." The scared teenager nodded frantically as she kept her eyes on the man. "Relax. Breath come on breath with me." Quinn and Santana who were currently sitting on the couch talking with Dro looked over and laughed as they saw two teens and an overgrown man child take deep breaths.

"Where's my mom?" Rachel asked looking around for her mother.

"She said something about her boss going ballistic and having to do some damage control but she'd bee here within the hour."

"Oh god your mom…. I'm gonna meet your mom." Brittany squeaked as she began to breath even more heavily. Rachel began rubbing slow gentle circles on the girls back while Eric held her hand and tapped it gently.

"She alright?" Santana asked as she looked over at Quinn.

"Yeah she's fine she just gets really nervous when she meets adults." Dro looked over and smiled at his uncle's antics before turning back around to face the two girls.

"You should've seen her when she meet my mom's boss total meltdown." The two cousins gave a sympathetic smile at the blonde who was currently breathing into a brown paper bag while Rachel was stroking her back and Eric held onto her hand, while both of them said reassuring words to the blonde.

"So Quinn since you've lived here for a long as minute I'm going to ask…. Do you know anyone I could score some weed from?" Santana snickered as she clamped her hand over her mouth so the Atole she had just drank wouldn't spill over the carpet.

"Jesus man you just fucking met her." Santana coughed out as she placed the mug down on the wooden table. "You don't go around asking people you just met to ask you for a hook up fuck's wrong with you?"

"Look I've been out for two months and I had a visit a fucking P.O. for the first month of my release so excuse fucking me if I want some of that Buddha now you know anyone who might be selling?" He finished looking at Quinn and completely ignoring the glare Santana was giving him.

"I think I might be able to help you." Quinn said with a grin as she pulled out her phone and began texting.

"God don't encourage him." Santana whined.

"I knew I liked you." Dro smiled as he leaned back on the couch. "hmph." He couldn't help but laugh as he threw the pillow Santana had thrown at him back at the glaring brunette. "See if I give you some later." Quinn looked over to the girl sitting next to her with a raised eyebrow. Before Santana could respond Quinn spoke up.

"Puck wants to know how much your willing to spend?"

"What's he got?"

"He say's he's got some Purple Haze, Afghan Kush, and some Mowie. Whatever that means." She looked over at Dro who was deep in thought.

"Tell him to get me a G of those three."

"Dude your spending 60 bucks on weed?" Santana asked with a incredulous look.

"Yeah and I'm not wasting I'm investing now shut up I'm on my own without my mama who can smell the damn thing before it's even lit so I'm about to get my smoke on. Ask him where he wants to meet up." Quinn typed the message and patiently waited for the reply which she got a minute later.

"He said he'd meet us at breadsticks in thirty."

"How far is this Breadsticks?" Dro asked as he ran his fingers through his goatee.

"Ten minutes." Quinn answered with a shrug.

"Well then." Dro clapped his hands as he shot up from the couch. "Let's get a move on." The two girls quickly got up and walked behind the taller boy who was already at the door where Rachel, Brittany, and Eric were still breathing. "Be back in twenty." He quickly opened the door and motioned for the girls to exit. Brittany was the first to leave with Santana close behind. Rachel gave a smile before running after her still hyperventilating girlfriend.

"Be right back." Quinn said in a polite tone before walking out of the apartment and down the hall.

"Where are you five going?" Eric asked looking serious. Dro looked at the man for a second before shrugging.

"Gonna pick up." Was his answer.

"Oh well hurry back otherwise your aunt might freak out if she's here before you guys."

"Will do and Tio."

"Yeah."

"Next time make sure you wipe all the crumbs off your face, you got a little shmutz right there." Eric quickly wiped away the crumbs from his mouth and gave a sheepish smile. "How many did you eat?."

"One."

"Lies."

"I swear."

"On grandma?"

"Alright I had one of each."

"Dude."

"I know alright I'm sorry but they were there."

"There better be enough for everybody." Dro said lifting a finger up and pointing at the older man. Eric just smiled as he closed the door on his nephew.

"I better make sure there's enough for everybody." Eric quickly said as he walked over to the box of tamales. looking inside he sighed in relief as he saw a good amount were still there. He looked around for a second before grabbing one of the Rajas con Queso and bit into it letting out a moan of pleasure as the spicy jalapeno and melted cheese settled in his mouth.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello I'm Mr. Vic... 88 and I'm here today to talk to you about something serious... Or At least i think it's serious i totally forgot what i was going to say just now don't you hate that. Anyway's Some people may not like the fact that my story is going to have the Glee kids smoking Marijuana and Drinking Alcohol and to that I say... TO FUCKING BAD. We've all done it We've all smoked the Ganja and Drank from our parents/Guardian's liquor cabinet when they weren't home I'm just keeping it's reels so there. Also I'm having a huge case of Writer's block when it comes to my other stories for some strange reason i'm not getting anything. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. ALSO I'M NOT INSANE I'M JUST RANDOM THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW**

**DISCLAIMER: FOX. RYAN MURPHY. GLEE. NOT MINE **

* * *

><p>"Where is this guy?" Dro asked as he leaned back into his seat.<p>

"He said twenty it's only been fifteen." Quinn said with a shrug as she looked down at her cell phone. The five teens were currently seating in the blue S.U.V. in the Breadsticks parking lot waiting for Puck to show up. Rachel and Brittany were cuddled up in the back while Santana had taken the entire middle seat for herself leaving Quinn in the passengers side. Santana kept her gaze set on the sign of the restaurant.

"Is the food good in there?" She asked Brittany who turned and looked at the restaurant.

"It's ok. The only reason people go is because you get free breadsticks."

"Free breadsticks." Santana said salivating at the thought of free food. "Quinn what are you doing on Friday?"

"Nothing, why?" The blonde asked turning to look at the brunette

"Wanna get a bite to eat with me?" Rachel, Brittany and Dro all looked at the two girls who were staring at each other.

"Uh…. S-Sure." The blonde haired girl answered hesitantly. Dro raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Rachel who seemed to be looking at him with a 'Later.' stare. For her part Brittany seemed to be happy as she was bouncing up and down on her seat. A knock on the window made the five teens jump and puck laugh as he held his stomach. Quinn quickly pushed the door open hitting the mow hawked kid on the shoulder sending him to the ground.

"Puck you freaking idiot." Quinn hissed as she kicked the boy in the ass.

"Ah shit Q what the hell's up with the abuse?" The boy said as he got up to his feet avoiding the kicks and punches that were being thrown at him.

"You scared the shit out of us you jack ass." Santana shouted from inside the car.

"My bad shit."

"Get in." Dro said as Quinn shot him one last glare before hopping into the back seat of the car leaving the passenger side for Puck.

"Ladies the Puckster's in the house." He said with a grin which quickly dropped as the four girls all flicked him off. "So who's buying?" They all pointed to Dro who had a hundred dollar bill in his hand.

"I knew you smoked." Puck said pumping his hand up in the air. He happily took out three baggies and handed them over to the other boy who handed him the money. "Bro I ain't got no change." Puck said looking at the hundred dollar bill. "I can run into."

"Keep it." Dro spoke up cutting off whatever the boy was going to say. "Wanna spark up?"

"Oh hell yeah son let's do this." The four other girls just watched as Puck reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass object while Dro reached into his glove compartment and pulled out a much bigger glass object which made the other boy whistle in admiration.

"Dude that bowl is sick. All I got is this little guy." Dro looked over at the small blue and brown glass bowl in his hand. "Named it Squirtle."

"Nice." Dro answered as he handed one of the baggies over to Puck. "Meet Poseidon." He held up the black, Blue and white glass bowl up. He then packed the bowl and passed it to Santana who happily took it. "Right here's how it's going to go down." Dro clapped as he turned in his seat so he could look at the girls. "We've got tow bowls Poseidon and Squirtle." Both Santana and Puck held up the bowls for everyone to see.

"Pretty." Brittany said as the light reflected off the glass making them sparkle.

"Indeed." The blonde smiled at the boy "Now First and foremost who's smoking? Don't worry I'm not the kind to peer pressure If you don't want to, you don't have to, so who's joining?" The four girls and two boys raised their hands. "Perfect. Why I just raised my hand I don't know."

"You're a weird dude." Puck said with a smile. "But that's cool man I like it."

"Your not my type." Rachel and Quinn couldn't help but giggle as Brittany and Santana straight up laughed at the comment. "Sorry it was right there." The four girls started laughing even harder. "Right well moving on. Santana is going to start your rotation while me and Puck work on Squirtle then once that bowls are done we'll repack and switch everyone understand?" The five other teens nodded in agreement. "Very well off we go Santana explain to the girls how the rotation is going to go." While Dro pulled out of the parking lot of Breadsticks, Puck started smoking out of Squirtle. Santana turned and looked at the three other girls who were staring at her readily.

"Aright listen I'm gonna start then I'm gonna hand it off to my Quinn I mean Quinn, I'm going to pass it to Quinn." Rachel and Brittany smiled knowingly at the embarrassed look on the brunettes face as she looked at the ground instead of the shocked blonde who was sitting next to her. "Anyways Once Q has had her hit she's going to pass it to Rachel."

"When am I going to get the pretty bowl?" Brittany pouted.

"You'll get it after me Corazon." Rachel said in a sweet voice which made the taller blonde smile and lean into the smaller girl. Quinn made a gagging motion while Santana flicked the lighter on and started hitting the bowl. Four rotations later and the girls had never felt more relaxed. Santana was leaning against the window with Quinn lying on top of her back to front

"SHIT." Brittany shouted causing everyone but Dro to turn and look at her. "I am soooooooo happy right now." Rachel couldn't help but start to giggle as she covered her moth with both of her hands. "Baby why are you giggling?"

"I don't know." Rachel quickly said before she broke into another round of giggles. Brittany couldn't help but join in as she wrapped her arms around the brunette and pull her onto her lap. "B."

"Yeah gorgeous." The two girls looked at one another. Rachel's hands went up and traced the outline of Brittany's face and lips as if trying to remember her face down to the very last detail. Brittany couldn't help but smile. "What are you doing baby?"

"I'm drawing you. I'm drawing you in my head." Rachel said seriously as she kept staring at her. "I'm trying to remember you."

"Why?" Brittany furrowed her brows as she looked at Rachel.

"For later on tonight." Rachel answered in a husky tone making the blonde shiver. The smaller girl leaned in and seductively whispered into the blondes ear. "Tonight when I'm touching myself I'm going to be thinking of you and those big blue eyes and that warm delicious mouth." Rachel let out a small moan as she kissed Brittany who eagerly returned the kiss. Puck was about to turn around and look but a quick swat to the back of his head followed by a rather painful quick to his arm made him keep staring forward.

"Alright you two stop making out." Santana chided. Quinn nodded in agreement while Puck just groaned. The two girls slowly broke apart only to share three short kisses.

"Seriously you two enough." Quinn said as she hit the bowl.

"Just because your to chicken to get your mack on regularly doesn't mean you have to spoil it for the rest of us." Rachel countered with a smug look. Sensing his lovely cousins were going start an argument Dro decided it was the right time to step in.

"This looks like a good place to park." He said as he turned into a park. "Nice scenery."

"Hey this is where we met." Brittany said to Rachel who nodded before kissing Brittany. Quinn and Santana groaned as they looked at the two girls. "Don't hate."

"Alright you two hand over the bowl." Puck said as he turned around. "Oh Baby." Quinn and Santana glared at the boy while Dro just chuckled. "Dude you got to admit this is fucking hot."

"You do know I'm related to the little one."

"Hey." Rachel said breaking away from the kiss. "I'm not little I'm just."

"Short?" Santana joked.

"Small?" Quinn added.

"Tiny?" Puck added.

"No, no, and fuck you." The brunette said as she flicked Puck off. "I'm vertically challenged." The group minus Brittany broke into a fit of laughter making Rachel pout and cross her arms. Brittany tightened her hold on the brunette and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry baby I think your just the right height for me."

"Alright then let's start again shall we." The six teens passed around the two bowls and by the third rotation on Poseidon and the fourth rotation on squirtle they were all on another level.

"So what's up with this town man." Dro asked looking over at Puck.

"What do you mean?" The mow hawked haired boy asked as he lit the weed.

"It's like I've been here for like." The Hispanic teen counted his fingers as he mouthed the numbers before coming up with an answer. "I've been here for six hours and it's like I haven't seen a decent girl."

"THANKS." Brittany and Quinn shouted.

"Hey you two don't count as hot girls in my eyes." He said looking over at them.

"And why not?" Quinn asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause girl Britt's is constantly making out with Rachel." The group all turned to the backseat and see Rachel blowing smoke into Brittany's mouth before closing the gap with her mouth. "And you…. Well I'm just gonna hit this bowl." the group went through six more rotations three for each bowl. And then Dro rolled a blunt.

"Alright so if you could have any Pokemon…. Which one would you choose?" The group all pondered the question asked by Puck who was leaning back on the door arms crossed over his chest and a smug look on his face.

"Charmander." Dro said with a shrug. "Lil' Dinosaur with a fire tip on his tail bad ass."

"Which one was the little red fox with the big brown eyes?" Rachel asked making gestures with her hands.

"Vulpix." Puck answered. "Hey Vulpix would actually be a good match for you." The group all nodded as they looked at the brunette.

"I like the little duck Pokemon." Brittany said putting her hands on her head and tilting her head to the side. The gang couldn't help but burst into a round of giggles and laughter as Dro lit the blunt and handed it off to Quinn who took two puffs and then passed it off to Rachel.

"What the hell Q?" Santana complained as she looked down at the blonde who was resting her head down on her chest.

"Sorry haven't you heard the rules." Quinn asked before releasing a puff of smoke.

"What fucking rules?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pass the duchy to the left hand side." Quinn sang before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Your such a dork." Santana chuckled as she looked down at the smiling girl who stuck her tongue out at the brunette. "Don't tease me babe."

"You like it." The blonde said with a smile. The two girls kept staring at each other. The Pokemon conversation was a faint whisper as brown eyes connected with Hazel for the third time that day the two girls found themselves hypnotized by one another gaze.

"What's your Pokemon S?" Brittany asked making Quinn look away.

"That's easy." Santana answered with a grin. "Growlithe."

"What's up with your family and fire Pokemon?" Puck asked as he took a hit from Squirtle. "I'm a Squirtle man myself, little turtle is boss."

"What about you Quinn?" Rachel asked as she handed the blunt over to Santana once Brittany declined.

"Um." Before the blonde could answer a low moan was heard The two girls looked over and saw Brittany and Rachel once again making out. "It's like two dogs in heat." The blonde mumbled making Santana chuckle and cough on the smoke.

"Ah shit chokester." Dro said from his seat. "You know the rules S."

"God damn it." Santana grumbled as she grabbed Poseidon from Dro's hand and hit the bowl sucking in a large puff before handing it over and lifting the unsuspecting blonde up.

"S What the hell?" Before Quinn could protest any further she found herself face to face with the brunette who rested her head on hers and pointed at her mouth to open up. Not know what the hell was going on Quinn decided to oblige and opened her mouth, Santana blew the smoke into the girls mouth which the blonde happily sucked in.

"FUCKING NICE." Puck shouted making the two girls look away from their fourth staring contest. They both felt it the growing tension was there at full force. Quinn wanted to jump on the girl and kiss her passionately and she could tell Santana wanted the same but something was holding her back so Quinn looked away feeling that she would allow Santana to approach her.

"Quinn you haven't told us your Pokemon yet." Rachel said with a knowing smile.

"I never really watched Pokemon…. Although the one time I did see an episode I saw this cute little creature that had scales and rolled into a ball."

"SANDSHREW." Both Puck and Dro shouted at the same time.

"Sandshrew was my boy." Dro said as he held his hand up. Quinn smiled as she high fived the boy then did the same to Puck. "You know what this is our group. This right here the six of us this is our group." They all nodded in agreement. The group was quiet for a moment as they let the smoke filled car fill their lungs. "Guys…. We clambaked the fuck out of my ride."

"Yeah we did." Puck said with a look of pure accomplishment.

"How much did we smoke?" Quinn asked

"Two G's down to one." Dro said holding up the small baggie just to prove his point. "Worth it though."

"Shit you know what here." Puck said reaching into his pocket and tossing two other baggies at Dro. "That should cover the hundred."

"Aight then hold on." Dro reached into his pocket and pulled out a fifty. "Gas Money." he said with a shrug. "Oh shit hold on." Dro reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Bueno….. Yep…. Uh-huh….. What…. No…. Maybe…. You wish….. I swear on grandma if you eat another one of those I'll buy her ticket…. Try me…. Alright see you in a few." He closed his phone and looked over at Puck. "Gotta go bro." Puck nodded was about to get out of the car but was stopped by Dro who put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm dropping you off first though." The drove out of the park and headed back to breadsticks where Puck unceremoniously fell out of the car.

"I'm good." He said from his spot on the floor before kicking up. "I'll catch you guys at school tomorrow." Puck looked at the girls one last time before turning to look at Dro. "I'll see you around." Puck asked nervously. "You know if you need a hook up…. I got you.

"Yeah man most def." Dro answered eagerly as he nodded his head. "Or you know if you want to chill sometime." Puck nodded his head and looked down at his phone. The two boys quickly handed their phones to one another and punched in there numbers before giving them back. "I'll catch you around Puck."

"Yeah, You gonna attend McKinley?" Dro shrugged as he looked over at the girls who were staring at them with a look of amusement and affection. "Well if you do…. You know I'll be around and we can chill."

"Sounds good….Take care Puck." The boy nodded and closed the door giving one last wave before running towards his truck. The girls all awed as they watched Puck honk his horn as he drove away.

"What was that?" Rachel asked looking at the three other girls who had the same ridiculous smile on their faces as she did.

"You guys Dro has a BFF now." Brittany said clapping her hands.

"What?" Dro couldn't help but chuckle as he drove out of Breadsticks.

"You guys were totally having a Bromance moment." Quinn said with a smile. "It was cute."

"Aw Dro's got a Bestie." Santana said in a mocking tone.

"You know what all ya'll minus you Brittany can go to hell."

"Hey what did I do?" Rachel pouted.

"Sorry Force of habit." They pulled back into the parking lot of Eric's apartment and got out of the car. "I'm going to feast on those Tamales."

"Like hell you are." Santana said as she grabbed Quinn's hand making sure to lace their fingers before making a dash for the door. Dro chuckled before walking towards the closing door and held it open for the two other girls who were taking their time. "If we get up there and there isn't any Tamale's I'm gonna be upset." Rachel rolled her eyes as she passed her cousin who just smiled at them. The three of them rode the elevator in silence as the weed was beginning to ware off slightly.

"Cotton mouth like a motherfucker." Dro said hoarsely as cleared his throat and tried to wet his dry lips. The two girls nodded in agreement as they did the same. Once the elevator opened the three teens walked out and headed towards the apartment where Quinn and Santana's laughter could be heard followed by Eric's loud booming chuckle. Rachel was about to grab the door handle when Dro grabbed her wrist. "Let's see the eyes you two." Brittany and Rachel turned and looked at Dro who was happy to see that the girl's eyes were not red at all. "Your good how about me?"

"A little red. Nothing noticeable."

"Niceness. Let's do the damn thing." Dro pushed open the door and walked in. "Hey Tia." He said with a smile as he spotted Shelby on the couch.

"Oh my goodness Alejandro you've gotten so big." Shelby says as she springs from the couch and wraps her arms around the teenage boy. "Look at you so handsome and those muscles." Santana and Rachel rolled their eyes at their mother's gushing over their cousin who was red with embarrassment.

"Um thanks Tia." He said looking down at the ground. "Ma wanted me to give you this." Dro pulled out an envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Shelby who took it. "She said you'd know what to do with it." Dro shrugged as he looked to Rachel and Brittany who were waiting by the doorway. "Tia I think your daughter has someone she'd like you to meet." Shelby looked up and saw her daughter standing next to a very pretty blonde girl.

"Is that?"

"Go and find out." Dro said as he gently guided her aunt towards the two girls. Shelby straitened her posture and walked over towards the girls confidently ignoring the envelope that was currently in her hand.

"Hey baby how was school?" Shelby asked as she leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughters cheek.

"It was fine Mom I made the Glee Club."

"Oh that's awesome I knew my little girl was a star." She then turned her attention to the Blonde girl who was just staring at her with wide eyes. "Rachel who's your friend?"

"Oh sorry." Rachel cleared her throat which made the other Corcoran's and the Howitzer roll their eyes at the girl. "Mom this is my girlfriend Brittany." Shelby looked over at the girl and smiled, she wanted the girl to know that she understood and accepted them as a couple. Brittany for her part had lost all her nerve and resolve that she had gotten in the car.

"Hello Brittany it's a pleasure to meet you." Shelby said as she stuck her hand out. "Take care of my baby girl now."

"Mom." Rachel said in an embarrassed tone that didn't go unnoticed by Eric who had walked over. Brittany once again paled as she stared at the two authority figures in her girlfriends life and felt like throwing up but decided that wasn't a good first impression so she went out to shake Shelby's hand making sure her hand didn't shake.

"I." Brittany quickly cleared her throat as she shook Shelby's hand. "I will Ms Corcoran."

"Please call me Shelby honey."

"Ok…. Shelby." The four of them laughed and Brittany seemed to be relaxing. Back over at the Couch Dro looked over at the two girls who were staring at the group with vast interest.

"Ten bucks says Uncle Eric says something that'll freak Brittany out."

"I'll take that bet." Quinn said pulling out a ten from her socks. "I'll even go an extra ten and say B will hyperventilate."

"I'll take that and say Brittany throws up." Santana said holding up a twenty.

"Twenty says she passes out." The three teens threw the money on the coffee table and waited.

"Well now that we're acquainted let's get to eating." Shelby said with a smile and began to make her way towards the kitchen. The two girls were going to follow but Eric stood in front of them and smiled at the two girls.

"Brittany I'd like you to know that I love my niece with all my heart and the last thing I ever want to see is her crying over someone." Rachel was about to speak up but a look from Eric made her clamp up. "Now I trust you Britt and I know your intentions are true with my niece but I want you to know that if I ever see my baby girl crying over you…. Well let's hope we never have to find out what I'll do." With that statement Brittany's knees went weak and her eyes rolled to the back of her head before falling back.

"OH MY GOD BRITTANY." Rachel shouted as she quickly grabbed the falling from hitting the ground. "TIO ERIC THAT WAS NOT NICE." Shelby rushed over and saw the unconscious girl wrapped around the smaller brunette who was glaring up at her uncle.

"Eric you ass." She hissed as she went back into the kitchen and wet a napkin. Santana and Quinn reluctantly handed their money over to a grinning Dro.

"WOULD YOU GUYS COME AND HELP ME." Rachel shouted making the three teens jump to their feet and rush over.


	19. Chapter 19

**HEY EVERYBODY CRAZY IDEA LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK CAUSE I'VE ALREADY HAVE IT WRITTEN DOWN AS A DRAFT. SO I HAVE QUINN/SANTANA, RACHEL/BRITTANY, THERE WILL BE PUCK/LAUREN BUT I WANT TO DO DRO/TINA AND THE WAY I HAVE IT WRITTEN DOWN TOTALLY WORKS BUT I NEED SOME FEEDBACK SO WHAT DO YOU THINK YAY, NAY, THROW ME TO THE MAN BEATING AMAZONIAN WOMEN? THAT'LL BE HELL OF A WAY TO GO**

* * *

><p>"Is Brittany going to be alright?" Santana looked over at Quinn who was staring at her unconscious cousin through the glass door of Eric's balcony.<p>

"She's going to be fine Q. She's just…. Resting."

"You sure? I mean She's not really dead is she? Cause if I show up to my house with no Brittany my aunt's going to be very, very, very pissed" Santana could sense the worry in the other girls voice and it only doubled as she looked into those hazel eyes that always hypnotized her. She walked over and grabbed both of the blonde's hands making sure to intertwine their fingers.

"Trust me Quinn she's fine…. She just got scared by something my idiot uncle said but she's going to be fine. You believe me right?" Quinn looked at Santana's eyes her aunt always told her '_Q if you want to know if a person is being honest with you look at their eyes. The eyes will never lie, the rest of the body might but never the eyes.' _She looked into Santana's eyes and saw nothing but truth and honesty.

"I believe you." She whispered and if Santana hadn't been paying close attention she might have missed it. "And I trust you." The brunette smiled as she rested her forehead on the other girls forehead. Quinn let out a sigh of Content as she once again found herself fighting her urges to grab a hold of the brunettes face and kiss her with every ounce of passion she had, so she settled for wrapping her arms around the girls waist pulling her closer into her body. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and breathed in the amazing scent of Lavender and strawberries.

"What are we doing Q?" Santana muttered into the girls neck.

"I don't know S…. But I really, really want to find out."

"I'm fucked up Q…. I'm not worth it." Quinn hugged the smaller girl tighter. "I'm not worth it."

"Hey, hey none of that. None of that alright I don't ever want to hear you say those words."

"But it's-"

"NO." Quinn shouted making Santana jump away from the blonde. "Never. Again. Santana. Do. You. Understand. Never. Again." The brunette could only nod as she saw Quinn's hazel eyes darken. "I don't know what this is." She motioned to the two of them. "All I know is that I'm nuts about you….from the moment I saw you walking down the park with your sister I knew that I had to have you….. I don't know what's stopping you from being with me but that's alright cause I can wait…. But I will not stand here and hear you tear yourself down. Your worth it Santana, Santana…. I'm sorry but do you have a middle name?" Quinn asked

"Alexandra." Santana said with a chuckle.

"Santana Alexandra Corcoran. Your worth it."

"Your such a dork."

"And yet you like me…. Interesting."

"Hey sorry hate to break this happy moment but I could use a little help." Both girls turned to look at Dro who had poked his head out into the balcony. "Rach and Aunt Shelby are about to kill Tio Eric." The three teens walked into the house and saw both Rachel and Shelby stalk towards a retreating Eric who had his hands up.

"You killed my girlfriend." Rachel said accusingly as she stalked over to a cowering Eric. "I finally bring home a girl to meet this family and you go ahead and kill her." The small Brunette kept stalking towards the taller man who ran out of room and hit the wall. "I'm going to kill you."

"Now Short stuff you wouldn't kill your favorite uncle…. Would you?"

"Quinn are there any good spots around to bury a body?" Shelby asked in a low voice that made Eric gulp.

"Uh… I don't know ma'am."

"Please call me Shelby."

"I swear to all that is Barbra if my girlfriend doesn't wake up in the next twenty minutes your going to be dead."

"That's a bit extreme." Quinn muttered to Santana who just smiled.

"You don't know my sister then." Santana whispered back which made the blonde smile. Santana at that point made it her job to always bring a smile to Quinn's face.

"She's not dead." Dro cut in as he held a finger under Brittany's nose. "She's still breathing." Eric let out a sigh of relief as he watched his niece quickly turn around and head back towards the unconscious girl. "Nice going Tio you've finally managed to scare one of our significant others into a coma."

"Asshole." Shelby muttered as she slapped the back of her brothers head. "I'm telling mom."

"What are we six? No wait don't call ma." Santana, Quinn and Dro laughed as they watched Eric chase Shelby around the dinning room table as Shelby held her phone up to her ear.

"Hola Mami." Eric made a face as he looked over at the still knocked out girl. "Guess what your son did….. No, but he did scared your granddaughters girlfriend so bad the poor girl fainted…. No not Santana… Rachel…. Yes I know I'm excited as well…. Uh huh…. Sure hold on…. Love you too see you at thanksgiving….It's for you." she said smugly as she hand the phone to her brother who reluctantly took it. He mouthed a quick 'I hate you.' before putting the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Ma…. Ma…. No…. I didn't mean to…. Yes Ma'am….. No ma'am… I will…. Love you too…. I'll see you at thanksgiving…. What your coming here…. Nothing is wrong with that ma…. Alright I'll talk to you later…. I will bye ma." Hitting the end button on the phone Eric glared at his sister who was staring at him with a huge grin on his face. "Ma said she'll be staying with you when she comes to visit."

"WHAT." Shelby shouted making everyone turn to look at her.

"Not so smug now are you." Eric said with a grin of his own. The sound of Brittany groaning made the two adults turn and look at the young girl raising her hand up to her head.

"Brittany." Rachel said in a hurry tone. "Baby are you Ok? Can you hear me?"

"Chill out Rae She fainted not fucking died." Santana said with a roll of her eyes. Rachel leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriends lips which made the blonde smile into the kiss.

"I should faint more often." Brittany chuckled as she opened her eyes and saw six heads staring back at her. "Hi."

"Sup." Dro, Quinn and Eric said.

"Hey B." Santana said with a smile.

"How are you feeling Brittany?" Shelby asked with a concerned look on her face. '_She looks so much like her daughter_.' Brittany thought as she looked at the older woman. '_If Rachel looks like that when she gets older I'm definitely marrying her.'_

"I fainted didn't I?" She asked looking at Quinn who nodded. "Oh man there goes my first impression." The girls couldn't help but chuckle as Brittany covered her face with her hands. Shelby looked over at Eric who groaned as he walked over towards the couch.

"Hey there sleeping Beauty." Eric said with a smile as he sat down next to Brittany. "Sorry about scaring you back there. You alright?"

"I'm fine just a little hungry."

"Well then we've got a whole box full of Tamales if that's what your craving." The girl nodded eagerly which made Eric laugh. "Well then let's get to it." The two adults rushed the five teenagers towards the dinning room and began handing out Tamales to them. Once everyone was served and seated Shelby spoke up.

"I hope you girls like them."

"Oh my god this is delicious." Brittany moaned as she happily chewed on the strawberry and raisin Tamale that Rachel had fed her. "Sooo gooood." Dro chuckled as he grabbed a forkful of his tamale that was stuffed with chicken and mole. "Can I have another one?"

"Sure thing Kiddo there's more in the box over there." Eric pointed to the kitchen and Brittany quickly skipped over and grabbed different flavored ones. "I'm going to try all of them."

"Whoa there champ take it easy with those bad boys." Eric said playfully. "Some of these will sneak up on you." He pointed at Rachel for added emphasis who was sucking in short breaths as she took a long drink of Atole. "See what I mean."

"Who gave me a spicy one?" The small brunette asked once she was able to talk properly. "I demand to know who gave me a spicy one." The entire table looked at the girl minus Santana who was looking down at her food trying to hide the grin on her face. "YOU."

"Me what Munchkin?" Santana asked with an innocent tone.

"You switched my tamale."

"I did no such thing."

"Liar."

"Proof?" Rachel stared at her sister letting out a small growl as she saw the smug smirk of Santana appear. "That's what I thought."

"God how I missed this." Dro said with a chuckle. "You girls want some more Atole?" Quinn quickly lifts her empty cup at the young man who takes it with a smile. "Damn girl you drank this like it was water."

"It's delicious. Kinda like hot cocoa but so much better. Your mom is a terrific cook."

"I'll let her know you liked it." The rest of the night is spend with the girls getting to know the Corcoran's and Eric. The two blondes found themselves laughing at almost everything the two men of the family say. The group finished up dinner and moved into the living room where Rachel spent the rest of the night on Brittany's lap occasionally snuggling into the blonde haired girl who happily placed small kisses on the girls cheek and nose as she wrapped her arms tighter around the girl. Dro had take the liberty of claiming the sofa which lasted about three seconds before Shelby and Eric both decided to plop down on top of the teenager who quickly got out of the way. Quinn looked over to Santana who sat down on the remaining seat and grabbed the blondes hand sitting her down on her lap.

"So girls how's school going?" Shelby asked the four girls not even bothering to mention the positions they were sitting in.

"It's going good." Quinn answered with a polite smile. "It's still to early into the school year but so far it's going good."

"I'm just curious as to know how you managed to get Santana to join the Cheerleading squad?" Eric asked leaning back onto the couch. The two blondes smiled as the brunette in questioned muttered 'tricked is more like it' under her breath.

"Well let's just say it was more of a trade type of deal." Shelby and Eric raised and eyebrow making Quinn go further into explanation. "Why don't I let San tell the story." Quinn turned and locked eyes with the brunette and motioned to go ahead. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and gently squeezed the blonde's hip causing the girl to let out a tiny squeak that didn't go unnoticed by the other five people.

"What had happened was that Britt and I were in Biology when this jerk off of a beast named Karofsky decided to be a dumb shit and say that Brittany was a bitch and stupid." Rachel looked over at her cousin who instinctably cracked his knuckles and neck. She loved how quickly Alejandro became protective of everyone he or someone close to him cared about. "So I decided to introduce myself to Karofsky."

"What did you do?" Shelby asked trying not to sound angry.

"Nothing much just pinned his arm behind his back and pulled up."

"Santana."

"Hey he called my friend a bitch I wasn't about to let that shit slide." Shelby let out a sigh of defeat and motioned for her daughter to continue. "Like I was saying after I made him squeal like the bitch he is I told him never to call Britt anything... I might have whispered some words of encouragement." The brunette smirked as she looked over at the blonde who was smiling at the recollection of that day.

"So how did." Eric pointed at his nieces apperence with a smile. "That all end up happening?"

"Well after my lovely chat with Karofsky our teacher Ms. James decided to introduce me to our even lovelier principal Mr. Figgins."

"Dick." Brittany muttered.

"Asshole." Quinn added making Dro, Eric and Santana chuckle while Shelby and Rachel gave the group a scolding look.

"He was going on about how bullying was not to be tolerated and then out of nowhere this tall blonde haired woman in a track suit shows up and claims I'm one of her cheerios."

"Cheerios?" Shelby asked curiously.

"It's what Coach Sylvester calls the squad…. The name sort of stuck with the rest of the school." Quinn answered.

"Anyways I was glad that Coach came to my rescue and was able to clear things up with that idiot of a principal but when we got out into the hallway these two." She pointed at a smiling Brittany and a smug looking Quinn. "Were outside waiting on us."

"We just happened to be passing by." Quinn says with a smile to which Brittany nods in agreement.

"Sure you were." Santana replies sarcastically. "Moving on we get out of the office and then Coach who is some sort of crazy tells these two to take me the Cheerio's locker room to change into this thing." Santana motioned to her uniform with a look of disgust. "I'm still trying to find some sort of loophole so I don't have to wear it all the damn time."

"I think it looks nice." Shelby said with a smile which made the brunette grumble. "Don't you think so Eric?"

"Oh yeah it's nice to finally see my niece looking clean and proper." He answered with a grin. Quinn's phone rang which made the blonde stand and walk into the other room. Santana missed the warmth the blonde had created.

"Brittany time to go." Quinn said as she walked back into the living room. Alejandro and Santana quickly got to their feet. "Oh no you don't have to my mom is picking us up.

"Nonsense I need to get some stuff from the SUV anyway." Dro said with a shrug. "I'll drop you girls off, then I'll drop these two off everybody wins."

"Ok thank you for the ride." She said quickly before going back to talk on the phone. Eric and Shelby stood and waited by the doorway as goodbyes were exchanged.

"It was lovely meeting you Brittany and Quinn." Shelby gushed as she hugged the two girls. "Please take some Tamales and Atole for your mom's."

"Will do Shelby although I don't think they'll make it." Quinn said licking her lips as she held the plate filled with tamales.

"Same goes for the Atole." Brittany commented as she held up a pitcher of the drink.

"Just wait till you try Alejandro's Arroz con leche or his Agua de Horchata." Rachel said with a smile.

"Oh how I'm going to love coming to eat here." Brittany joked making the group all laugh. The two blondes turned and looked at Eric who held his hands out with a smile. Quinn looked over at Brittany who just nodded before the launched themselves into the mans arms.

"Nice meeting you girls and remember if you two ever need anything I'm just a call away."

"Thank you Eric." Brittany mumbled. The two adults watched the teenagers walk down the hall into the elevator and then disappear. Eric closed the door and walked back towards his couch and dropped into it.

"Well what'd you think?" He asked his sister who was still standing by the door. "Shell?" The sound of Shelby sniffling made him get back to his feet and walk over. "Hey Shorty what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Shelby whispered as she wiped the tears from her face. "It's just that…. They're getting so big Eric. My baby girl has a girlfriend and Tana…. Oh my Tana she's in love Eric I can see it written all over her face. She's in love with Quinn."

"I know Shell…. I know." Eric wrapped his arms around Shelby and held her close as his sister cried.

"I'm such a wreck. You'd think I'd just lost someone."

"Yeah if your like this now…. Well hell I'd hate to see you on either of the girls wedding day." this comment seemed to bring out a new wave of tears from the mother as she cried again. "Crap wrong thing to say." Eric muttered as he held his sister tighter.

The group arrived at the Pierce house twenty minutes later and after a quick hug to Dro the two blondes got out of the SUV with the two brunettes close behind.

"I'm just a three houses down." Quinn said as she pointed to the dark street. Santana nodded and began walking next to the blonde as they made their way down towards her house. They walked in silence but occasionally stole a couple of glances and smile shyly every time either of the girls caught the other staring. Quinn stopped in front of a large white house that made Santana let out a low whistle.

"Damn Q nice digs." The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as she stepped closer to the brunette. "Seriously what does your mom do for a living?"

"She's a paralegal." Quinn answered with a shrug. "Listen S about earlier….. I want you to know that I was serious."

"About what?"

"Everything. I want to be with you Santana…. But I understand if your not ready."

"Q."

"It's ok I can wait…. Just don't make me wait to long." She flirted making Santana chuckle. "Till we meet again Ms. Corcoran." Quinn was about to walk away when she felt a grip on her wrist that almost made her drop the plate of tamales. "S wha-" The words died in her throat as she felt a soft pair of lips on hers. Just as the shock wore off and Quinn was about to respond to the kiss Santana broke away.

"Till we meet again Ms. Fabray." Santana whispered as she walked away Leaving a very surprised but grinning Quinn Fabray standing in the middle of the sidewalk holding a hand up to her lips.


	20. Chapter 20

**ALRIGHT MY FINE READERS AND PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY HERE IS A DRO CENTERED CHAPTER WITH A SPLASH OF OUR FAVORITE COUPLES... ON A SIDE NOTE I WAS ASKED THE OTHER DAY HOW I CAN WRITE GIRL EMOTION SO WELL TO WHICH I ANSWERED I DIDN'T KNOW GIRLS HAD THEIR OWN EMOTIONS. ANYWAYS HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND I'M GOING THROUGH WITH THE DRO/TINA PAIRING SO START TRYING TO COME UP WITH THEIR NAME COMBINING THINGY AND ALSO IF ANYONE CAN DRAW RACHEL AND VULPIX AND BRITTANY AND PSYDUCK THAT WOULD BE AWESOMENESS**

* * *

><p><em>CHICAGO MUNICIPAL COURT, 2009<em>

"_Alejandro Corcoran you have been found guilty off assault and battery and destruction of private property you will be sentenced to two years in the River Valley Juvenile Detention Center where you will go mandatory psychological analyzes as well as mandatory anger management courses."_

_The judge banged his gavel before heading out of the court room. Alejandro looked over at his crying mother and sister who we're being comforted by his ten year old brother. He switched his attention to his grandmother who was just staring at him and he found himself looking down at the ground as he past them by._

"_Officer." His mother's horsed voice made him choke back a sob as he kept his attention to the ground. "Porfavor…. Can I please say goodbye to my son?" The two police officers looked at one another for a moment before nodding their heads. _

"_Three minutes." One of the guards said as they took a step back from the teenager._

"_Gracias." Conchita says with a watery smile as she turns to look at her son who is still looking at the ground. "Mijo." The sound of his mother's voice breaking makes Alejandro start to cry as he looks up at his mother with bloodshot eyes. "Tienes que ser fuerte me oyes. Tienes que salir y regresar con migo." Dro could only nod as he looked at his younger siblings who we're crying now. "Oh mijo porque…. Why did you have to go and find your father?"_

"_Ese hombre wasn't my father." Dro answered with anger. "The man I put in the hospital was a coward que se atrebio a ponerte la mano ensima." He looked over at his grandmother who was looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry abuelita but I couldn't take it anymore." The older woman nods in understanding as she turns and walks out the door._

"_Ale when are you gonna come back from your trip?" six year old Karla asks. Dro has to flex his jaw so he could keep himself from crying._

"_Soon Chiquita…. I'll be back soon then you and I can go and get ice cream like we used to."_

"_Promise?" She asks holding out her pinkie. Dro lets out a watery chuckle as he hooks his pinkie with his sisters. _

"_I promise Bonita."_

"_One minute." The guards says making Dro turn and nod._

"_Armando. I need you to look after Ma and Kala while I'm gone alright…. You're the man of the house and it's your job to help them entiendes?" The boy nods as he looks up to his brother who fixes his glasses. "I know I can count on you mocoso." Dro holds his fist out which Mando happily bumps with his own. _

"_Time to go son." One of the guard says as he begins to pull Alejandro away from his family._

"_I love you Ma." The young man says before turning around and walking towards the enter and exit door for the accused. Before he went through he turned and saw his mother break down one more time while his sister and brother wrapped their arms around her._

Santana was at her locker grabbing her books and checking herself out in the mirror when she spotted Kurt and Mercedes walking up to her.

"Is it true?" Kurt asked with a smile that could probably light up half of Ohio.

"Is what true?" Santana asked truly not knowing what had gotten the boy so worked up.

"Don't play dumb with us girl." Mercedes snapped making the brunette turn and look at her. "Word on the street is that your fine ass cousin is going to be attending McKinley.

"Ok first of all Ew." Santana said with a face making the two other teens roll their eyes. "Secondly how the hell did you two find out?"

"We've got camera's all over this school sweetie. We're more connected that Jacob Ben Israel." Kurt answered with a shrug.

"Who?"

"Creepy pale white boy with a huge orange afro." Mercedes answered like that would clear up the confusion. "So where is that Hottie of a cousin of yours." Santana groaned as she hit her head on her locker.

"Why is my sister banging her head on a locker?" Rachel asked as she and Brittany made their way towards the group.

"Spill Diva where is that hunk you call a cousin?" Kurt asked cornering the small brunette.

"Alejandro?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah that's the one." Mercedes spoke up.

"Last time I saw him he was in Principal Figgins office." Rachel answered quickly.

"Alright you two step away from my girlfriend." Brittany said as she stepped in between Kurt and Rachel. The diva boy sent the blonde a glare which she gladly returned.

"Come on Mercedes we have clients to see." The two divas stormed past the three girls bumping into Quinn.

"HEY WATCH IT KURT." The blonde shouted as she looked at his retreating form. "What's up with him?" She asked as she walked up to the three girls.

"He's just pissy cause it's his time of the month again." Brittany grumbled making the girls all laugh. Santana walked over to where Quinn was standing and smiled.

"Hey you." The blonde mumbled as she wrapped an arm around the brunettes waist.

"Hey yourself." Santana responded as she rested her head on the girls shoulder. The sound of Rachel's squeal brought the girls out of their world. When they turned around they saw a happily bouncing Rachel and a smug looking Brittany.

"Start talking you two." The blonde said as she grabbed her girlfriends hand.

Over in Principal's office Dro was sitting in a comfortable looking chair and staring at a Indian man with a receding hairline. He looked down at the name plate that read 'PRINCIPLE FIGGINS' in big bold letters. He looked over to his uncle who was paying attention to every word the man was saying .

"Mr. Howitzer I'd like to personally welcome young Alejandro to William McKinley High School home of the Titans." Figgins gushed as he looked at the two men sitting in front of him. "Now here at McKinley we take great pride in both academics as well as athleticism. Coach Beiste snorted at this comment which earned a chuckle from both Eric and Sue who was present as well. "As I was saying." Figgins continued with his well rehearsed speech completely ignoring the Football coach. "Coach Sylvester here heads our nationally ranked Cheerleading Squad."

"Oh your Coach Sylvester." Eric said sticking his hand out. "I've heard a bit about you."

"Of course you have." Sue responded as she shook Eric's hand. "I'm in the tip of everybody's tongue around here. So tell me which of these slack yawed town folks blabbed about me?"

"Well actually my niece is on your squad." Sue raised an eyebrow. "Santana Corcoran."

"Santana…. Right the new girl a little slow on the mile run but great when it comes to the push ups and crunches. She'll be a captain soon if she keeps it up."

"I'll let her know." Eric said with a nod.

"Oh don't worry I'll let her know at practice excuse me." Sue held up her bullhorn and the walked out the door leaving the four other people inside staring at each other.

"She seems…. Interesting." Dro said from his seat. He turned his attention to Coach Beiste who was staring right at him. "Hi." He said in a chipper tone.

"You play football?" the woman asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I dabble." Dro answered with a shrug. "Why you got a team?" The coach let out a chuckle and placed her hands on her hips.

"The only thing I've got is a headache with those Neanderthals."

"That good huh?"

"Well we won one game last season."

"Really?"

"Fraid so."

"Well I played Quarterback for my old school before…. I was sent to a correctional facility." Figgins tenses at the mention of this and looked down at Dro's file. "Served two years for assault and battery and destruction of property. I'm not saying this to brag cause I'm not." Dro clarified as he looked at the Coach. "I'm just letting you know about some of the shit that went down when I was in Chicago. Although while I was inside I did play some pick up games and was told I had a pretty good arm but you know how exaggerated people can be"

"Well Alejandro I appreciate your honesty." Beiste said with a nod. "I'll expect you at practice this afternoon." Dro nodded with a smile as he looked at his uncle who gave him a reassuring nod. "I'll see you later." Coach reached over and shook Eric's hand. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." Eric answered with a smile. As the coach was about to walk out Dro called out.

"Yo Coach."

"Yeah?"

"Anyone using number seventeen kinda of my lucky number." Beiste let out another smile as she looked at the boy.

"I'll see what I can do." With that the Coach walked out of the office and left the three men alone. Figgins took this opportunity to clear his throat and hit the intercom button.

"Celia." He spoke into the speaker.

"_Yes Principal Figgins_." Came a low voice on the other line.

"Have Ms. Chang come to my office."

"_Will do Principal Figgins_." The man smiled at the other two men who smiled back. Several minutes later They heard a know at the door.

"Come in." The man shouted causing Eric to look over at Dro who just shrugged.

"You wanted to see me Principal Figgins?" Tina Cohen-Chang said in a bored tone as she made her way into the office ignoring the two other men. Dro looked at the girl that was wearing a black v-neck shirt with combat boots and black skirt with black and orange stripped stocking. '_Maybe this place won't be so bad after all_.' He thought to himself.

"Ms Chang I'd like you to meet Alejandro Corcoran he'll be joining us for the remainder of the year and I would really appreciate if you'd show him around while his uncle and I tend to business." Tina was about to object but when she looked over at the boy sitting down looking up at her with a smile on his face '_Oh my god it's Rachel's cousin…. He is cute…. Wait what Tina calm yourself you have a boyfriend. Oh who am I kidding Mike is never going to ask me out._' "So Ms. Chang can you please show Alejandro around?"

"Sure thing Principal Figgins." Tina answered with a smile as she locked eyes with Dro who sent her a small wave which she quickly returned.

"Excellent. Alejandro if you would be so kind as to follow Ms. Chang she'd happily show you to your locker and first class. Please pick up your schedule in the front office."

"Will do." Dro answered as he stood up.

"Hold up." Eric said standing up. He reached into his back pocket and brought out his wallet and handed forty dollars to the teenager who happily took the money. "Stay out of trouble."

"Tio who do you think I am?"

"Why do you think I said it?" Eric countered.

"Well played." Dro said quickly as he put the money into his pocket. "Principal Figgins it's been…. Nice meeting you sir." Figgins raised a hand and smiled. "Ms. Chang if you could please lead the way." The girl just nodded as she began walking towards the door. "Allow me." Dro said opening the door for Tina who smiled as she walked past him. He looked back up to his uncle who gave him a warning look which he smiled at before walking out of the principals office. After quickly picking up his schedule from the secretary the two teens found themselves walking down the crowded McKinley Hallway. They walked in silence as Dro looked down at his schedule.

1st period- American History

2nd Period- English Literature

3rd Period - Environmental Science

4th Period - Algebra II

5th Period - Lunch

6th Period - Gym

7th Period - Free Period

"What classes do you have?" Tina asked breaking the ice.

"Um American History, English Lit, Science, Algebra II, Lunch, Gym and Study hour to end the day." He answered as he showed her his schedule.

"Looks like we're going to be seeing each other three times a day…. Well four since I have Gym last."

"So am I supposed to keep calling you Ms. Chang?" He asked with a smile.

"That depends can I keep calling you Alejandro?" Tina countered. '_Holy Shit Tina are you flirting? And what the hell happened to your alleged stutter?'_

"I would prefer if you called me Dro but I think I can make an exception for you." Tina couldn't help but blush which made Dro mentally pat himself on the back. "So am I gonna get your name?"

"Tina." She answered with a smile.

"Tina…. Well Tina Chang what's the deal with this place?" Dro asked motioning to the large school.

"Well that depends." She answered as she walked down the hall with Dro right next to her.

"Depends on what?" The boy asked.

"Depends on where you stand on the pecking order."

"Right the whole popular Jock, Nerdy Loser." Dro says using air quotes. "Surprised that shit is still around." He says as he spots several guys wearing letterman's jackets walking around some of them shoving unsuspecting kids into lockers or knocking their books out of their hands. "You know I'm starting to feel like this place was over sold by your principal."

"Yeah he's famous for putting up a fake facade for new students and boosters who come to this school. In reality this place is a hell hole." The Asian girl noticed Dro looking at the students who passed by with interest. She thought back to what Rachel had said at lunch the day before about Dro having been in detention center so she stayed quiet as he kept observing the crowded hallways. "Come on let's go find your lo-"

"HEY FREAK." They heard a someone shout from down the hall making Tina stop talking and Dro turn to look in the direction the voice had come from. He spotted two rather hefty looking guys one white one black both wearing the same letterman jackets he'd been seeing on guys who had been pushing other kids into lockers walking towards them.

"I'm guessing they're not part of the welcoming committee? He asked Tina who shook her head as she cowered behind him. "Stay behind me." he whispered to her before turning around just in time to be met with a face full of red liquid iced chips.

"Welcome to McKinley Ese." The white boy said with a smile as he threw the cup down on the ground.

"Yeah hope you enjoy your stay." The black teenager followed as he poured the drink down Dro's Head. The two boys shared a high five and fist bump as they pointed and laughed at the slushie covered boy who to their surprise and anger was laughing with them. Upon seeing this the crowd of kids had stopped in their tracks and was now watching the laughing boy with curiosity.

"You know something Tina." Dro said with a chuckle as he took off his shirt revealing his toned and muscular chest and six pack abs. The sound of groans from various girls and some guys were heard. Tina noticed the tattoo on Dro's back of a cross with the sacred heart in the middle. "It's time like these." Dro wiped the sticky residue from his face with his shirt. "When I miss being on the inside."

"The fuck?" The black teenager said as he looked at the taller white teen who was glaring at the smiling boy.

"Mm cherry at least it's a flavor I like." Dro looked at the two boys and smiled. "What? Did you expect some sort of reaction from me? Perhaps some tears, was I supposed to get angry and start beating you up?" By this time Rachel and Santana had made their way through the crowd with Brittany and Quinn who had heard about a crazy boy laughing and stripping after being slushied.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" Santana shouted making everyone but Dro jump and look at her.

"Dro what happened?" Rachel asked looking at her cousin. "Why is your chest exposed?"

"Oh this." He asked pointing at his tanned chest. "Well me and Tina here. You know Tina right?" He moved to the side to reveal a slightly shocked Tina staring back at them. "Tina was showing me around and we were about to go find my locker when these two…. I'm sorry I didn't catch your names." The two boys stayed silent as they glared at Dro.

"The short one is Azimo." Quinn said.

"The stupid ogre is Karofsky." Santana growled as she glared at the boy. Upon hearing the familiar name Dro's demeanor changed and the two brunettes noticed as well as Tina.

"So you're Karofsky." Dro commented as closed the gap between him and the boy. "I've hearing a lot about you."

"Is that right?" Karofsky asked with a cocky smirk.

"That's right." Dro nodded as he looked over at Brittany. "I've been pretty anxious to meet you…. Does this guy have a first name?" He asked turning to look at Tina.

"Dave." Karofsky growled making Dro smile as he turned to face him.

"Well Dave I'm Dro. Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way." Tina saw that Dro had clenched his hand into a fist and quickly stepped in between the two boys. Before she could get a word in Dave shoved her aside sending her to the ground. Dro responded by shoving Karofsky hard knocking the taller and heavier boy down on his ass. The girls all heard the entire hallway let out a collective gasp as Dave looked up at Dro with rage in his eyes. Brittany and Rachel rushed over to help Tina stand up while Quinn and Santana stood in between the two boys making sure nothing else happened.

"Karofsky." Everybody all turned to see Joe walking up to the group with Jasmine grabbing his arm. "Get up." The boy did as he was told and looked at Dro.

"This ain't over…. I'm a fuck you up next time I see you." With that final threat Dave shoved his way out of the crowded hallway with Azimo close behind. Dro watched with an amused smile as the two boys disappeared before he turned his attention to the husky bearded guy staring at him. The two of them stared at one another clearly sizing each other up. After another minute of this Joe walked away while Jasmine shot him one last glance and wink before she followed her man.

"Oh my god I'm in heaven." They all heard Kurt say as he fanned himself. "Mercedes."

"Way ahead of you boo." The girl was snapping away with her camera phone as Dro looked around finally spotting a guy who was around his size.

"Are you wearing an undershirt?" He asked the Boy who nodded. "I'll give you twenty bucks for that Shirt."

"Sold." The boy said as he unbuttoned the black button up shirt and handed it to Dro who handed him the twenty. The crowd of girls groaned and whined in disappointment as Dro redressed himself.

"ALRIGHT BITCHES NOTHING TO SEE. I SUGGEST YOU GET TO STEPPING BEFORE I START CUTTING SOME HOE'S." Santana's shout along with Quinn's best HBIC glare made the entire hallway clear leaving six teenager alone in the hallway. Turning her attention to Dro who was rolling up the sleeves of his newly acquired shirt she couldn't help but smirk. "Always gotta make an impression don't you?"

"Hey I was actually laying low." He countered as he walked over to Tina. "You alright?"

"Yeah. I'm good…. Nice tat by the way." He couldn't help but chuckle the warning bell sounded and Brittany and Santana said their goodbyes linking pinkies as they walked down the hallway.

"Walk you to class?" Dro asked as he held his hand out to Tina who took it. Quinn looked at Rachel who smiled as she already began forming a plan for her cousin and the Stuttering girl.


	21. Chapter 21

**A LITTLE BIT MORE OF SOME DRO AND TINA AND THEN WE'LL GET BACK TO QUINNTANA AND SKIP AHEAD TO WHEN THE ACTION BEGINS... YOU KNOW IF THIS WHERE A MOVIE... WELL IT'D BE INTERESTING THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO SAY ABOUT THAT SUN DANCE EAT YOUR HEART OUT.**

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY OWNS GLEE. I OWN... AN X-BOX... I THINK WE NOW WHO THE REAL WINNER IS HERE**

* * *

><p><em>Santana looked into green eyes as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the girls lips. The girl instantly responded as she grabbed the brunettes hips and pulled her closer making Santana moan into the kiss.<em>

"_Lana I need you." The brunette whispered as ran her fingers through dirty blonde locks of hair. "Dios how I need you." The dirty blonde smiled as she placed kisses down the brunettes neck making the girl shiver and groan in anticipation._

"_How bad do you want me baby?" The girl whispered into Santana's ear as she ran her hands up and down the brunettes abs.. "Tell me."_

"_Bad Lana…. I need you bad." _

"_Do you love me Santi?" She asks as she looks into the warm brown eyes of the brunette._

"_Yes." Santana answers without hesitation. "I love you Alana." The girl smirks upon hearing the admission and pulls away entirely "What the fuck Lana what are."_

"_Save it Corcoran." The girl replies harshly as she straightens up her shirt and skirt. "I have a boyfriend now… I have a MAN." Santana's breath hitches as she watches the girl fix her hair in the bathroom mirror. "It's been fun." Alana sends the still stunned brunette a kiss and a wink before walking out of the door. Twenty minutes later Rachel found her sister on the bathroom floor of their school arms wrapped around her legs as she cried for the woman that broke her heart._

"Boo." Quinn whispered into the brunettes ear startling the girl who was standing in front of her locker.

"Jesus Q you almost gave me a freaking heart attack." Santana manages to get out before she starts trying to get her breathing under control. "Creep much?"

"Oh did I scare little Santana?" Quinn teases with a smile as she bats her eyelashes at the brunette. Santana rolled her eyes as she pulled the blonde closer to her and placed a kiss on the girls lips. "Maybe I should sneak up on you more often if I get this sort of reaction."

"Play your cards right and I might react in a whole different manner." The brunette whispered to the blonde who swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to control her breathing. A loud throat clearing interrupted the girls staring contest and they turned and looked at a raven haired girl with blue eyes staring back at them. "What?" Santana asked voice filled with irritation.

Quinn looked at the girl with a smile before leaning over to Santana and whispered a quick. "Be nice." To her before turning her attention back towards the girl. "Can we help you?"

"Anna." The girl answered with a shy smile. "I was actually wondering if maybe, you could possibly."

"Hand it over." Santana said stretching out her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"The note Evanescence hand over the note." The girl quickly did as she was told after watching the girl in front of her take on Lauren without a single thought several members of the student body had sort of feared the girl thinking '_If she's crazy enough to fight Lauren what else is she going to do_?'

"Here you are…. Could you make sure he knows it's from me?"

"I'll give it to him the first chance I get." Santana replied with a sweet voice that made Quinn struggle to keep a straight face. Anna not really catching on to the brunettes falseness smiled widely as she walked away from the two girls happily. Santana waited till the girl was out of sight before she quickly turned around and re-opened her locker and quickly threw the note inside before slamming it shut.

"That good of a day huh?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"I swear I'm loosing my patience Q these bimbos keep pushing notes at me left and right."

"Aw poor baby." The blonde said in a soothing voice as she wrapped her arms around the girls waist and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"It's not all bad a couple of those notes were for me." Quinn looks up at the smug looking girl with a raised eyebrow.

"Santana Corcoran you are joking right?" The girl smiles and shakes her head as she looks at the blonde. "Who gave you those notes?" Quinn asks in a sweet voice that makes the brunette shiver.

"I don't know." Santana answers. She really doesn't during passing period she went to her locker and found four notes with her name on it and upon opening them she quickly closed the notes back as the images of girls doing all sorts of sexy and wild things to her were going into her mind.

"You don't know?" Quinn asks not believing a word the other girl is saying.

"I seriously don't Q I got to my locker, opened said locker and found the notes inside said locker."

"May I see them?" Santana shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because I got rid of them." The brunette answered nonchalantly. Once again Quinn's eyebrow raises as she takes a few moments to stare at the girl in front of her. "I swear I did babe."

"You better have." Quinn said with a smile as she leaned in to give the brunette a peck on the lips that was about to get more heated but once again the two girls we're interrupted by somebody clearing their throats.

"Excuse me." Both girls groaned as they turned to look at another girl that was interrupting their quality time.

By the time lunch had rolled around word had spread about the new guy who had taken his shirt off after being slushied, stood up for a glee geek, gotten in Karofsky's face and shoved him hard on his ass. Rachel and Santana had spent the better part of their day receiving little notes with phone numbers, face book accounts, and IM screen names since the entire female population and surprisingly some of the male population discovered that they were related to the quote 'New hot piece of ass in school'.

"If one more fucking skank says how hot my fucking cousin is I swear to god I'm gonna cut a bitch." Santana said as she sat down at the table with the glee club.

"It's nice to see you too Santana." Puck said with a chuckle which earned him the finger from the girl. "Maybe later baby the Puckster's gotta eat."

"I'm going to have to agree with my sister on this." Rachel said taking a seat across from her sister. "It's not at all pleasant to hear of all the sexual things these hussies want to do to Alejandro." The group all laughed except for Tina who only gave a weak smile. The group all ate in relative silence breaking into small discussions every once in a while when the sound of several clamoring girls was heard from the entryway to the cafeteria. They all turned and saw Dro waiving away several girls as he politely took their notes from them.

"Ladies please I need to get my lunch." The boy said with a polite smile as he tried to walk away only to be handed a tray with two slices of pizza, a large helping of fries, two bottles of juice and a bowl of salad. "Oh uh…Um…. Thank you." The girl who had handed him the tray smiles widely as she and three other girls walk away. Dro clears his throat as he begins to walk down the cafeteria line trying to find a space available to sit. He quickly spots Rachel and Santana and rushes over.

"Oh look who's coming." Mike mutters as he notices the new boy. Santana looks up and spots his cousin sending him a glare.

"What did I do?" He asks as he takes a seat next to Brittany.

"Thanks to your little peep show this morning me and Rach have been spending the entire morning playing secretary for you." Rachel proved the other girls point by reaching into one of her folders and pulling out several notes and placing them in the middle of the lunch room table.

"That's only half of them." The smaller brunette said with a grimace. "There's a lot more in my locker."

"Same." Santana says with a not so happy grin. "How many bitches are at this school?"

"Easy killer." Quinn says with a smirk as she rubs her hand on the brunettes back making the girl relax instantly. "Alejandro I've been getting these little notes as well and I'm not finding it enjoyable having to walk around with these." Quinn reached into her cheerio top and pulled out a stack of notes that she happily tossed onto the table. "Stuffed in my sports bra. Coach actually asked me if I was trying to tell her something when she saw me in the hallway."

"Damn." The guys all said at the same time as they looked at the rather large stack of notes.

"You'd think some of these girls had never seen a half naked guy before." Dro said with a shrug as he grabbed the stack of notes. He looked around until he spotted what he was looking for. "Be right back." he said to the group who waived at him. They all watched with vast interest as the boy walked up to a large trash bin and looked down at the notes before throwing them into the bin. Kurt let out a squeal of delight while The rest of the guys at the table looked at him like he had lost his mind. Dro was about to walk away but then stopped and reached into his jean pockets and pulled out the notes he was given during the day and threw them into the bin as well.

"Bro what the hell?" Puck asked as the boy took his seat again. "You just threw away a goldmine." The mow hawked haired boy quickly shot out of his chair and ran towards the trash bin along with Finn and Mike. Tina let out a sigh as she watched her so called boyfriend excitedly grab the notes Puck had handed him The group all watched in shocked amusement as the three boys rummaged through the trash bin for the notes.

"Those three need to get laid." Artie said making the group all laugh and Dro chuckle.

"So gorgeous." Kurt spoke up. "Mind telling us why you threw away a years worth of booty calls?"

"They're not my type." He answered with a shrug.

"Dude there's like ninety notes here one of these girls is bound to be your type."

"Not to mention the other ones that are in your cousins lockers." Finn said with a grin. "Dude you're my hero." Dro gave the boy a tight smile as he took a bite out of his slice of pizza. The group all went back to eat in relative silence as conversations would break out every once in a while.

"CORCORAN." The three cousins both jumped up making the entire table and half of the cafeteria turn and look at them. "The male Corcoran." Coach Bestie said with a sigh as she walked over to the group. Rachel and Santana both sat down quickly and ignored the giggles and snickers from the group while Dro remained standing. "Here's your letterman."

"Thanks coach."

"Remember Practice this afternoon don't be late." Dro nodded as he went back to sit down while Bestie began to walk away. "Oh by the way here." The woman tossed him a jersey which he easily caught and held up. "Seventeen right?"

"Yeah." Dro answered as he looked at the Jersey in his hand. He looked up and saw Rachel smiling as she wiped away some tears from her face while Santana looked at him proudly.

"Bro your on the Team?" Puck asked with a huge grin. "We're gonna fucking kill this season."

"Whoa hold up we don't even know if he's any good." Finn said looking at Dro. "What position do you play?"

"Quarterback." Santana answered for her cousin.

"That's my spot." The large boy says with a frown.

"Yeah well it won't be for long." Dro looked at his cousin who was trading words with Finn while the rest of the group watched with fascination except for Tina who was staring at him. Dro motioned for her to follow him as he got up from the table and began to walk away.

"Bro where you going?" Puck asked.

"Gotta do something right quick." With that final word he left the cafeteria. Tina waited a couple of seconds before standing up and heading out not bothering to give an explanation to the rest of the group who called her name. The Asian girl walks out of the cafeteria and looks around trying to spot the Dro.

"You know I'm pretty upset with you." She hears someone say from behind her. "I've been walking around today thinking your name is Tina Chang."

"It is my name." Tina answers with a look of confusion as she turns and sees Dro leaning by a row of lockers.

"No your name is Tina Cohen-Chang."

"I really don't get where this is going?"

"When I met you this morning I asked you what your name was cause I felt that calling you Chang was a bit offensive." Tina nodded in agreement at this. "So you told me that your name was Tina. To which I said 'So Tina Chang.'."

"I'm still not following." Dro let out a sigh as he looked around the hall.

"Why didn't you correct me and told me your name was Tina Cohen-Chang, not Tina Chang?"

"Must have slipped my mind." The girl answered nonchalantly. "Congratulations on making the team by the way. Guess you'll have a taste of what's it like to be on top of the social platform I'm pretty sure you'll be putting those numbers to good use." She couldn't help at sounding a bit jealous, she just hoped he didn't pick up on it.

"I meant what I said back there. Those girls are not my type." He answered with a smile totally picking up her tone of jealousy

"Yes well like Finn said. One of them is bound to be your type." Dro shook his head as he looked at the Gothic girl in front of him. The warning bell sounded the hallway began to fill up again with students all trying to make their way to class. "I should get to class."

"Yeah I need to head to my class as well…. Um would you mind holding on to this?" Dro asked holding out the letterman jacket. "I don't wear Jackets and I'd figured it would look ten times better on you than me." Before the girl could object Dro had draped the Jacket over Tina's shoulders. "Yep most Def looks better on you." Tina found herself blushing as she watched Dro walk away but not before shooting her a wink and a smile.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY LINE UP." Coach Beiste shouted as she blew on her whistle. "Let's start off with some warm ups twenty suicides on the line on the line let's go." Rachel sat on the bleachers as she watched two sets of practices take place.

"I'VE SEEN MONKEYS ON CRACK WITH BETTER HAND EYE COORDINATION THAN YOU GIRLS." Rachel looked over to see Coach Sylvester shouting into her bullhorn as the group of cheerleaders ran through tires. "EVERYTIME YOU GIRLS SLOW DOWN I'M GOING TO ADD ANOTHER LAP FOR THIS CHEERIO TO RUN." She pointed at a red headed cheerleader who was looking at the coach with a look of fear.

"Hey Rachel." The brunette turned and looked at Tina making her way up the bleachers.

"Hello Tina…. Nice Jacket." The Asian girl blushed as she wrapped the jacket around herself.

"Yeah well it's kinda cold."

"It's almost seventy degrees." Rachel counters with an even bigger smile.

"Shut up." Was all Tina could say as she blushed even more.

"DAMN IT HUDSON YOUR SUPPOSED TO DO A QUICK SLANT PASS NOT CHUCK IT DOWN THE FIELD." Both girls turned and looked at the football field where Coach Beiste was currently pacing back and forth as she kicked the grass around. "CORCORAN GET IN THERE."

"YES COACH." The two girls heard Dro's voice and they watch with joy as the Hispanic boy jogged onto the field.

"CHEERIO'S TAKE FIVE." Sue shouted into the bullhorn giving Santana a chance to rush over to the field with Brittany and Quinn.

"Alright you guys here's the play." Dro said walking into the huddle.

"Whoa who say's your calling the shots vato?" Azimo asks with a sneer.

"I'm the fucking Quarterback." Dro answers. "I'm in charge. you don't like it then get the fuck off my field." The two of them stare at each other for a second before Dro clears his throat. "As I was saying. Titan slot slant on two ready BREAK." The offensive line gets into position as Dro makes his way under Center.

"TITAN GREEN EIGHTY." He looks to his left and sees Mike staring at him. "TITAN GREEN EIGHTY." Matt is on his Right and gives him a nod. "SET, HUT, HUT." The ball is snapped and the defense blitzes. Dro spins out of a tackle and takes a couple of steps to his left. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Dave rushing towards him so he launches the ball down the field just as he gets knocked to the ground. Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn and Tina all gasp and hold their breaths as they watch Dro hit the ground with force. They are all momentarily distracted by the celebration on the far end of the field where Mike is moon walking before he spikes the football on the grass. Tina is the first to turn her attention back to where she last saw Dro and smiles when she sees him standing and pumping his fist as he celebrates.

"NICE THROW CORCORAN." They hear Beiste shout.

"CONGRATULATIONS SHANNON MAYBE MY GIRLS WILL ACTUALLY HAVE SOMETHING TO CHEER ABOUT THIS SEASON." Sue's voice is heard thruought the field. "CHEERIO'S BACK TO WORK." Rachel kept her eyes on the Cheerio's practice loving how Brittany's skirt flowed with the wind and the way her girlfriend moved with complete ease through whatever the crazy blonde haired coach made them do. She can't help but imagine Brittany flexible body underneath her naked legs wrapped around her waist as Rachel grinds her soaking wet sex on the blonde. She quickly shakes those images away as she goes back to paying attention only to have them flooding back as soon as Brittany sees her and blows her a kiss right before she does the splits.

"DOWN SET, DOWN SET, HUT." Tina watched in awe as Dro dodged tackle after tackle as he threw the ball down the field to Mike and Matt who would be wide open. And when the defense caught on Dro decided to throw shorter passes to other players which would in big gains. Sensing that she would be coming to a lot more games Tina made a note to look up rules and history of football when she got home. She kept watching as the Defense that was lead by Karofsky was getting frustrated that they couldn't seem to stop the Mike or Matt from making it to the end zone.

"ALRIGHT FELLAWS HIT THE SHOWERS HUDSON, CORCORAN STAY BACK FOR A WHILE."

"ALRIGHT YOU MISCREANTS GO WASH OFF THE STENCH OF MEDOCRITY IT'S GIVING ME A HEADACHE."

"There's something seriously wrong with that woman." Rachel says to Tina who only laughs and nods. Back over at the Football field Dro and Finn rush over to where Coach is standing with Kurt and Artie next to her.

"What's up coach?" Finn asks with his trademark smile.

"Gentlemen our first game is next weekend against Carmel now I'm not going to stress the level of importance this game means to us, so I'm just going to cut to the chase." The four boys wait as the Shannon takes a deep breath. "Hudson your back up."

"Huh?" Dro asks."

"WHAT?" Finn shouts. Getting the girls attention from across the field. "COACH YOU CAN'T DO THAT."

"HEY." Beiste shouts causing the large boy to close his mouth. "Last time I checked I was the coach of this football program and I decide who's playing and who's not…. Now Corcoran has shown me he can run the offense and remember the plays. Alejandro is the starter and you're the back up. Anybody got a problem with that decision?" The coach challenges looking at the four teens who remain silent. "That's what I thought….. Congratulations Corcoran."

"Thank you Coach." Dro and Finn stood where they where as Beiste, Kurt and Artie made their way inside. "Hey man." Dro turned towards Finn and stuck his hand out. "No hard feelings?" Finn looked at the outstretched hand for a second before looking back up at Dro. He let out a snort and walked away making the Hispanic teen drop his hand and shake his head. He spotted his cousins walking up to him along with Quinn and Brittany. He looked further down the field and saw Tina walking slowly towards him, he couldn't help but smile at the way her small frame seemed to be engulfed by his jacket.

"Hey." The sound of Finn's voice made his turn around but the only thing he saw was a fist coming right at him. Dro didn't have a chance to react and dropped to the ground.

"DRO." He heard Santana shout and pretty soon the sound of various feet where heard.

"Oh my god Alejandro are you alright?" Rachel asked with a worried tone. Dro groaned and held his jaw as he sat up.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked as he made it back to his feet with a little help from all five girls.

"You got punched." Brittany answered. "Dro why did Finn punch you?"

"Coach made me Starter." He answered with a shrug as he rubbed his sore jaw. Four loud pitch squeals made him wince and turn to see his cousins and the two blondes jumping for joy while Tina just looked at them like they had lost their damn minds. "Yeah that was the exact opposite of Finn's reaction."

"Damn Cuz your just all kinds of popular with the Football team aren't you?" Santana teased.

"Yeah I get food thrown at me and then sucker punched…. Just like my first day at Juvi." He said with a chuckle. "I'm gonna go get changed and then we can dip."

"Actually." Rachel said stepping forward. "Well you see Quinn drove her car here today and offered us a ride home so your services won't be needed….. But I'm sure Tina here is in need of a ride home." Dro looked over at Tina who was glaring daggers at his cousin. "Isn't that right Tina?"

"Uh…. I-If you D-Don't mind." '_Great now you choose to start stuttering_,' Tina thought as she looked down at the ground.

"Nah it's cool ten minutes." With that Dro ran into the locker room.

"I hate you guys so much right now." Tina said with a huge blush making the four other girls laugh.

"Behave yourself Stutters." Santana said with a grin.

"Yeah don't do anything we wouldn't do." Quinn added with a wink making the girl blush even more.

"Bye Tina." Rachel said as the girls walked away.

"Have fun." Brittany said with a smile. True to his word Dro walked out of the locker room ten minutes later back books in one hand while his newly acquired duffle back.

"Ready to go?" Tina nodded as she tried not to stare at his chest. The two teens walked to the Blue SUV got in and Drove away not noticing a red mustang sitting in the parking lot with four very happy looking girls inside.

"You think Dro likes Tina?" Quinn asked Rachel who nodded furiously.

"Stutters with my Cuzo…. Ew." Santana shivers making the three other girls look at her.

"Sani be nice they're cute together kinda like you and Quinn." Brittany says from the backseat making the two girls blush and look away.

"Time to go ladies please buckle up and for the love of all that is holy don't start doing it in my car."

"I make no promises." Brittany says from her seat as she grabs a hold of Rachel's hand who smiles before leaning over to claim the blondes lips.

"I suggest you drive Q before they start giving the parking lot a free show." Santana looks over at the blonde who nods and places the gear in drive. Quinn manages to pull out of the parking lot just in time as Rachel lets out a deep moan.


	22. Chapter 22

**HELLO FELLOW READERS IT'S ME AGAIN. BRINGING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL TO READ AND ENJOY. NOW SOME OF YOU AND YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE. ARE PROBABLY WONDERING WHEN THE HOT AND HEAVY SMUT IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE AND THE ANSWER TO THAT QUESTION IS... SOON. VERY, VERY, VERY SOON. BUT FOR NOW ENJOY THIS LITTLE CHAPTER AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY OWNER OF GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS ALONG WITH FOX**

* * *

><p>Friday the school was still buzzing about Dro's little striptease as well as his skills on the football field. Finn walked around that day like a lost puppy while Azimio and Korafsky we're still seething from yesterday morning and are on a slushy rampage getting anybody that gets in there way. So far they'd managed to get Mercedes and Artie from the glee club as well as several freshman. Brittany and Santana had just met up after their third period class and were now walking down the hall.<p>

"So you ready for tonight?" Brittany asks Santana who just turns and looks at her.

"Why B? What's going down tonight?"

"Your date with Q."

"My what with who?" Santana says as she stops in the middle of the hallway. Brittany turns and walks back to the brunette. "S are you alright?"

"I-I-I." The brunette stutters making Brittany lean in closer.

"You what?"

"I have a date with Quinn tonight?"

"Well yeah don't you remember you asked her out two days ago?"

"What? Where?" Brittany lets out a sigh as she goes and stands next to a locker.

"We were sitting in Dro's car in the Breadsticks parking lot waiting on Puck to deliver the funny looking grass when you turned and looked at the restaurant and you asked if the food was good and I said it was ok but you get free breadsticks so then you asked Quinn if she was doing anything tonight she said no so then you asked her if she wanted to catch a movie and a bite to eat with you. To which she answered sure….. Oh wow my head just hurt from remembering all that."

"Britt that's not a date." Santana said in a hurried tone as she walked away from the blonde.

"YES IT IS." Brittany shouted as she sped walked trying to catch up to the smaller brunette.

"No it's not."

"Tina is Movie and Dinner a date." Brittany asked the Goth girl who was passing by.

"Um… yes." Tina answered as she found herself now walking next to the blonde. "Why?"

"Santana's got a date with Quinn tonight."

"It's not a date."

"It's a date." Both girls said at the same time.

"Kurt a moment please." Tina says as they pass by the boy diva who turns and begins to walk with them.

"Are you finally going to start wearing descent clothing?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"What wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asks looking down at her black jeans and purple long sleeve top that was currently being covered by Dro's Letterman jacket.

"Honey their isn't enough time in this world for me to explain the horror's of your outfit." Tina rolled her eyes but instinctively wrapped the jacket closer to her body. "Nice Letterman by the way, I take Mike finally decided to claim you as his?"

"I'm not an object to be claimed Kurt." Tina said with a scoff and to answer your question no Mike and I aren't together."

"So that's another jock's letterman. Hmmm very interesting."

"Can we please talk about Santana's date with Quinn tonight again." Brittany pouts.

"It's not a date B." Santana says with a groan as she walked away from the trio who were smiling at the retreating form. On the other side of the School Quinn and Rachel are having the same conversation.

"So are you ready for your date?" Quinn smiled as she looked down at the ground.

"Yeah I'm excited."

"What are you going to wear?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know…. I mean I don't want to dress to casual but at the same time I don't want to dress that makes me come off as easy. You know what I mean?" Rachel nodded. "Hey when are you and B gonna go out on a date?"

"I don't know." Rachel answered with a frown. "She hasn't asked me yet."

"Hey girls." The two of them turned and smiled as Dro walked up to them with Puck.

"Ladies how's it going? I see you both are looking exceptionally sexy today."

"Dude I'm right here." Dro said with a sigh. "Can you please not hit on my lesbian cousin while I'm present."

"Sorry old habits die hard." He looked over to a frowning Rachel. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's upset because she and Brittany haven't been on a real date yet." Quinn answered.

"Wait aren't you two dating?" Puck asked clearly confused. Rachel nodded as she kept her gaze on the ground.

"How is it that you two are dating and haven't even had a date?" Quinn asked the youngest Corcoran who once again just shrugged her shoulders. Back across the school this news had just been revealed making Tina, Kurt and Santana turn and look at the blonde.

"What do you mean you guys haven't had a date yet?" Tina asked with a look of pure shock.

"I don't know." Brittany said with a shrug. "We just haven't."

"Brittany." Santana said slowly. "You are dating my sister who is into flowers, walks in the park and all that other romantic crap."

"I know that."

"Well if you know that." Tina countered. "Then why haven't you asked her out on a date?"

"Seriously Brittany you've manage to forget the single most important step in building a relationship." Kurt added making the blonde feel even worse than she already felt.

"Alright you two lay off my girl." Santana said coming to the aid of the blonde who was in the brink of tears. Kurt let out a scoff as he turned around and walked away.

"I'm gonna go find Dro." Tina said to the two girls before walking away. Brittany kept her eyes on the ground while Santana just watched her. After a long moment of silence Brittany finally spoke up.

"I'm a bad girlfriend." She said making Santana shake her head. "I am…. God I'm so stupid how could have I forgotten to take Rachel out on a date." The brunette let out a sigh as she hugs the taller blonde. Brittany quickly wraps her arms around Santana and buries her face in the crook of the girls neck.

"It's alright B."

"No, it's not alright." Brittany's replies. "I should've asked your sister out on a date the first time I met her. But what did I do I skipped all that and I just asked her to be my girlfriend…. What kind of person am I?"

"Hey there now, come on don't cry Britt." Santana felt the girl shiver in her arms and held her tighter. "You can fix this."

"H-How?" She says in-between sobs.

"Ask her out on a date. But don't just go up and ask her." Santana says quickly. "My sister likes romance and big romantic gestures so however you choose to ask her just make sure it's big and romantic."

"Will you help me?" Brittany asks. Santana looks at the crying girl and nods her head. "Thank you S…. You're my best friend." Santana has to smile at this. She's never had a best friend before.

"HEY FREAK." Tina stops and let's out a sigh as she turns around and is met by both Azimio and Karofsky who are holding two large plastic cups.

"Why are you wearing a McKinley High Letterman Jacket?" Karofsky asks with a look of disgust.

"Yeah your getting all infected with your loser dyke germs." Azimio Sneered as the two boys took a step to the retreating Goth.

"GENTLEMEN." The two boys look up to see Dro walking up to them with a smile on his face. He comes to a stop right next to Tina and wraps and arm around her shoulder while he turns his head and looks right at her. "Hello Ms. Cohen-Chang. How are you doing on this beautiful morning?"

"Uh… I'm doing good?" Tina answer asks as she looks up at Dro.

"Good to hear. I told you my jacket would look better on you than me." He then turns his attention back to the fuming boys. "Doesn't it?"

"YOU GAVE THAT FREAK DYKE YOUR JACKET?" Karofsky shouts causing everyone who was walking by to stop and look at them. Dro drops his arm from around Tina's shoulder and walks up to the boy standing toe to toe and nose to nose.

"I'm only going to say this once." Dro holds a finger up. "So you better listen and you better listen real fucking good. If you ever disrespect Tina or my cousins, then you and me. We're gonna get to know each other." Azimio steps up next to Dro making Karofsky smile. "Boys I'd be really careful not to piss me off if I we're you."

"Really?" Dave says in a teasing manner. "So what are you the defender of the Freaks and Dy-." His sentence is cut off by Dro who head buts him hard sending him to the ground Azimio goes to throw a punch but Dro gets out of the way then snakes an arm under the boys neck and squeezes clasping both hands tight.

"I warned you fuckers." He said in a calm tone as he squeezed tighter on a squirming Azimio who was trying to get air into his body. "Don't struggle Hass it's only makes it worse." The boy did as he was told. "Now breath through your nose, there ya go that's it. Take short breaths now." He looked down at Dave who was holding his nose as blood was trickling down from it. "You should probably get that looked at big guy." Dave spat out some blood and stood up. "You know what on second thought the broken nose looks so much better." Dro released his hold on Azimio and shoved him to Dave.

"This isn't over asshole. I'm gonna beat the shit out of you next time."

"Looking forward to it." Dro said with a smile as he watched the two boys slowly make their way through the crowded hall. The stunned group of kids we're all staring at the Hispanic curly haired boy with a look of both pride and awe as he rubbed his forehead. "Man that fucking hurt." He complained as he rubbed his head harder. Tina walked up to him and he quickly dropped his hand. "Y-" His words we're caught off as her lips crashed into his. Dro wrapped his arms around the Goth's waist while her arms went around his neck and hair. The crowded hall watched them kiss for a while before going on with their school lives a couple of girls muttered some words of hate at the Goth as they passed by.

"That was amazing." Tina said after they broke their kiss. "I've never had anyone stand up to me before."

"Tina Cohen-Chang would you like to go on a date with me?" Tina looks at Dro for a second before recapturing his lips with hers. "Is that a yes?" He asks when they break apart again.

"Pick me up at seven thirty." She says with a wink before walking away. Dro has a huge smile on his face as he watches the girl walk down the hall but then she suddenly stops and turns around. "DON'T BE LATE." She shouts sending him a wink and a sexy wave.

"Are you sure about this?" Brittany asked Santana who just rolled her eyes as she stuffed a bunch of rose pedals into her sisters locker. "I mean I'm all for romance but stealing the flowers from the botany club."

"They're not going to miss them." Santana answered casually. "Besides they grow plants in that stupid club think of it this way B we're just giving them something to do today." Brittany thought about for a moment before nodding her head. "Now do you remember the plan?"

"Yep." Brittany answered with a smile. "I wait in the room over there." She pointed towards an empty classroom that was right across the hall from Rachel's locker. "While you go and get Rachel."

"Right. What's next?"

"Once you and Rachel show up and she opens her locker and the pedals fall down I walk out of the room and sing to her."

"You got it girl. Now I'm go get her so get into position." Brittany nodded and bounced away into the empty room and waited patiently. When she finally heard her girlfriend familiar voice followed by Santana's and Quinn's she new this was it.

"I swear don't know how you and I are related Santana." Rachel said as she walked up to her locker.

"Trust me Munchkin I ask myself that question that every day." Quinn giggled as she watched the interaction between the two sisters. "Now come on open up so I can borrow your lipstick." Rachel rolled her eyes but quickly spun her combination Rachel let out a gasp as she saw hundreds and hundreds of different colored rose pedals fall to the ground.

"Santana what's going on?" Before the taller brunette could answer the door across the hall opened and all three girls turned to see a smiling Brittany walk out. "Wh-" Before she could finish asking her question Brittany started to sing.

All mine All mine shawty wit me all the time

See how safe I keep her right by my side

Oooh that baby you got that good stuff

Good love put it on me can't get enough

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Oh I won't give you up girl!

You've got that fire love!

People might hate us but

You'll always be my girl!

Don't really matter to me because my girl, she's all mine

That's my baby that's my girl

And I need her in my world

She's got me going crazy!

Oooh that baby you got that good stuff

Good love put it on me can't get enough

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

All mine All mine shawty wit me all the time

See how safe I keep her right by my side

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Yep that's my girlfriend

Rachel was in tears as she looked at the blonde haired girl who was smiling brightly as she sang and danced around her. She looked over to Quinn and Santana who we're holding each other as they looked back at them.

"Rachel." Brittany's voice got her attention. "Baby I'm sorry for not asking you this sooner but would you like to go on a date with me?"

"YES." Rachel shouted as she launched herself into the blondes arms. Brittany smiled as she held Rachel. The brunette pulled away for a moment before crashing her lips into the blue eyed girl. The kiss was so full of love and passion that neither girl wanted to break away, but when air became a necessity they did. "Tonight Seven o'clock."

"I'll be there." Brittany answered with a smile as she kissed Rachel again. Quinn and Santana smiled at the two girls before walking away holding hands.

"So." Quinn said once they we're a good distance from the two girls. "You wanna hang out tonight?"

"Can't." Santana answered with a shrug.

"Oh, why not?" The two girls stopped in the middle of the hall and looked at each other.

"I've got a date tonight." Was Santana's answer making the blonde smile and look down at the ground. Santana leaned up and placed a kiss on the blushing girls lips before whimpering. "I'll see you tonight babe."

"I'll be waiting." Quinn answered before walking away.

* * *

><p>SONG: Girlfriend - Omarion Feat. Bow Wow or is it the other way around? oh well the point is those two guys sang the song<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**HEY THERE EVERYONE SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I MOVED AND STEALING INTERNET I MEAN BORROWING INTERNET IS A BITCH BUT I'M BACK AND I HAVE THIS UPDATE FOR YOU ALL... I'VE BEEN THINKING ON HOW TO BRING IN SAM AND I THINK I FOUND THE WAY TO BRING HIM IN. NOW THE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE THE THREE SEPERATE DATES AND THEN A CHAPTER WITH SHELBY AND ERIC AND THEN AFTER THAT THE BIG GAME AND AFTER THAT WE'LL MOVE AHEAD SO WE CAN SEE GERARDO AND DRO'S DAD COME INTO THE PICTURE. NOW ENJOY THIS UPDATE.**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE IS OWNED BY RYAN MURPHY AND FOX**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lana can you please talk to me." Santana begged as she followed the dirty blonde girl into the locker room.<em>

"_There's nothing to talk about Santana." Alana answered with a shrug. The two girls looked around the empty locker room noticing that nobody was in there. "I've already told you we're done fooling around._

"_What are you talking about Alana we've got a shit load of things to talk about, and you damn well know that we did more than just fool around." Santana growled as she took a step towards the girl who just rolled her eyes and looked down at her nails. "I told you I loved you."_

"_Stop." Alana Shouted causing the brunette to jump. "Just stop alright it's done. We're through." Alana made a cutting motion with her hands. "I've moved on alright What the FUCK do I have to do to prove it to you?"_

"_You can't fucking mean that." Santana countered. "Not after what you and I did. What we shared."_

"_What we did was fuck." Alana said with a straight face. "We didn't share anything. I was horny and you we're there that's all it was."_

"_No it wasn't." The Latina countered. "You felt something Lana I know you did because I felt it too." When Alana didn't say anything Santana took that as a victory. "Just admit it Lana it's a hell of a lot easier once you do." The two girls were quiet for a long moment before the dirty blonde spoke up._

"_You know I can make your life a living hell right?" She asked with a look of pure hatred as she looked at Santana who was just staring at her. "I can destroy you like nothing." Santana took a deep breath as she looked down at the ground. "But I'm not going to do that." This made the brunette look up. "I'm not going to destroy you…. I'm going to destroy that little bitch of a sister you have."_

"_What?" Santana asked already clenching her hands into fists. "You better stay the fuck away from her." She warned as she took a step towards the now grinning Alana._

"_Oh don't worry I'm not about to dirty my hands with that freak you call hermanita." Alana giggled as he ran a finger down Santana's chest. "What a shame it would be if something were to happen to poor little Rachel, you know Rape and unwanted pregnancies are very common now a days." Santana just stared at Alana in shock she couldn't believe this was the same girl she confessed her love was the same girl who was threatening her baby sister with two of the most low and sickening threats she'd ever heard of. Her eyes went dark and her frown turned into a sneer as she reached up and clamped her hand around the girls' neck making sure to squeeze hard._

"_Mira pendeja." She whispered as she squeezed tighter. "I wouldn't have cared if you had told the same thing using me as an example, but the minute you mentioned my baby sister you crossed a very short and very thin fucking line. You better pray that nothing happens to my carnalita. Cause if I find out that she's crying or scared of coming to school." She let out a low chuckle "Oh Alana I'm going to forget about all the love I have for you."_

"_You…. You wouldn't." Alana choked out as she gasped for air._

"_I wouldn't test me puta." She let go of Alana's neck and watched as the girl wheezed and gasped for air as she rubbed her now bruising neck._

"_I'm going to fucking end you bitch." The dirty blonde threatened as she looked up at the brunette through watery eyes. "You and that dyke of a sister." The girl didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Santana's fist connected with her jaw knocking the girl out before she hit the ground. _

"_You know something Lana." Santana said as she looked down at the unconscious girl lying on the cold floor. "You were really bad at eating me out." With one last glance Santana walked out of the girls locker room and went straight to her sisters locker where Rachel was currently putting her books away._

"_Hey Sani I got a letter from-" Rachel didn't get a chance to finish as Santana lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl in a bone crushing hug._

"_Oh god Munchkin I love you so much." Santana said as she tried to hold back a sob. "I swear on my life Rach. I swear I'm never going to let anything terrible happen to you."_

"_Well that's good to know." Rachel answers with a chuckle as she hugs her sister back. "What's going on S what's with the confession? Not that I don't appreciate it."_

"_It's nothing Preciosa." Santana quickly wipes her eyes "So who'd you get a letter from?" Rachel's demeanor changes from doubtful to happy as she reached into her bag and pulled out an envelope and waived it excitedly in front of her sisters face._

"_I got a letter from Dro."_

* * *

><p>"She's freaking out again."<p>

"I can see that honey." Shelby and Rachel we're watching as Santana paced around her room. Mountains of shirts, skirts, pants, and dresses were scattered all throughout the older brunette's room.

"I still don't see why she's freaking out about this. I mean she's already kissed the girl on a number of occasions, one little date shouldn't be such a big deal." Rachel said with huff.

"It's a big freaking deal short stuff." Eric said walking into the room. "You guys should really lock your door." He pointed down towards the direction of the hall. "What's going on in here?"

"Santana's got a date tonight." Shelby answered with a shrug.

"Really?" Santana nodded her head frantically as she went back into her closet and began tossing out dress after dress. "You know it's times like these where I truly enjoy having a guy over at my place right now." The three women turned and glared at the man, to which he only smiled as he took a seat on the empty computer chair that was next to Shelby.

"If you enjoy it so much than why are you here?" Shelby asked her brother who waived her question away.

"Well I'm going to go and get ready for _**My Date**_. Excuse me." The two adults watched as the smaller brunette gave them a curtsy before turning on her heels and walking out of the room.

"Do you remember when she used to do that when she was little?" Shelby asked with a smile.

"Yeah…. It was much cuter then." Eric answered with a laugh. "So she's got a date too?" The older woman nodded as she kept watching her eldest daughter scan a dark green v-neck style dress before shaking her head and placing it back into the large closet. "Yeah Dro's got one too, boy's already dressed and looking at places to take this girl."

"Does he know where he's taking Tina yet?" Santana asked as she grabbed a short red dress and held it up to her body. "What do you guys think?" Eric and Shelby both looked at the so called dress then looked at one another.

"It's…. nice." Eric said with a look of confusion.

"Um…. Is that supposed to be a dress or a Halloween costume?" Shelby asked. "Seriously sweetie where did you get that rag?"

"It's not a rag." Santana defended as she looked at the dress. "It's a cocktail dress."

"I've never seen it."

"That's because I've never worn it…. Until tonight that is." Upon hearing this new information Eric got up from his seat.

"I'm going to go raid your fridge." He gave the two girls a wave before all but practically sprinting out of the room. The two Corcoran's hadn't taken their eyes of one another as the silent challenge was going on between the both of them Rachel walked back into the room with a various selection of clothes.

"Alright so I've narrowed it down." Her sentence died in her throat as she looked up at her mother and sister who we're still staring at each other. "I'm just going to ask Tio Eric to help me." Rachel slowly backed away from the room. "TIO I NEED YOUR HELP."

"You're not wearing that." Shelby finally said after a minute of silence.

"What? Why?" Santana asked clearly not liking what had just been said.

"Because that in your hand isn't a dress."

"It's a freaking dress."

"No sweetie that's a freaking rag. Whoever told you it was a dress clearly was delusional."

"Grandma seemed to like it." Santana muttered as she looked down at the red material.

"Your grandmother got you that dress?" The girl nodded. "As in my mother that grandmother?"

"Well it sure as hell wasn't Gerardo's mother. That old bitch never got us anything."

"Watch your language young lady." Shelby warned her daughter who only rolled her eyes. "You're not wearing that rag."

"Dress." Santana corrected. "And I'm so wearing this."

"No. You so aren't."

"Ma it's a dress and I've got to look killer tonight." Shelby ignored the fact that her daughter finally referred her as her mother and kept her stern face.

"I'm sorry Sweetie but your not wearing that dress here I'll help you find one." Santana watched her mother walk towards her closet and groaned.

"Ma no offense but you've got like the weirdest taste in clothes." Shelby gasped in mock shock which made her daughter smile and roll her eyes.

"I'll have you know that when I was your age I've had all kinds of boys and some girls wanting to get a piece of this." Shelby pointed to her body. "And I grew up during the seventies."

"Yeah which was like what ages ago?" Santana teased. "What about this one then?" She held up a purple dress that went down to her knees and showed some breast but not a lot to be considered inappropriate. "What do you think?"

"That one's cute. Try this one." Santana grabbed the navy blue dress that had a slit along the side. "Any idea on how you're going to style your hair?"

"Alright I need some help." Rachel announced as she made her way into her sister's room. "I've got a date in approximately two in a half hours and I have yet to decide on an outfit. And while I search for the right ensemble I still need to fix my hair, paint my nails, put on some make up, choose the right perfume, not to mention I have to make sure that my breath stays minty fresh before, during and after my date with Brittany."

"I thought you we're going to ask Eric for some help?" Santana asked. "And it's called Gum Munchkin it was created for a reason."

"Please the minute I asked him which skirt he thought was better he just sputtered something before running out of the apartment." The other two girls were silent for a moment before they all broke into laughter.

"Alright Santana go try on those dresses and I'll help your sister pick out an outfit for when Brittany gets here." Shelby looked at her two daughters for a second before wrapping her arms around the both of them. "Oh my god my two girls have dates tonight." She said with a teary smile. "You girls have grown up so much."

"Ma please don't start crying." Santana whined as she walked towards the bathroom. "Munchkin please don't let her start with the water works otherwise we won't be able to turn them off." Rachel waited until her sister was out of the room before she turned and walked over to Shelby who just stared at her.

"She called me Ma." Shelby choked out. "Santana called me Ma."

"I know Mom…. I know." Rachel whispered as she wrapped her arms around her mother's waist.

"Come on Honey let's find you something to make Brittany go weak at the knees."

Across town Quinn and Brittany we're getting ready as well as Skyping with Tina who had logged on two hours ago.

"What about this?" The Goth girl asked as she held up a dark purple gown.

"Oh…. That's uh…. Nice." Quinn tried to smile but it just fell short "Tina do you have anything that's a little oh I don't know…. Normal?"

"What do you mean?" Tina asked as she looked at the gown then back at the screen.

"Well…. It's just that uh…. I mean that gown is nice but."

"It's very long." Brittany cut in with a smile. "Don't you have any short dresses Tina?"

"Um…. I think I do…. Hold please." The two blondes watched as the raven haired girl disappeared.

"So have you thought about we're your going to take Rachel?" Quinn asked as she grabbed a light brown dress.

"Yep and I finally figured it out." Brittany answered with a smile as she twirled around in the polka dotted dress she was currently wearing. "I'm wearing this." She says with conviction. "What are you wearing Quinn?"

"Uh. Still haven't decided." Quinn answers with a shrug. I mean I know it's a date and all but she's just taking me to breadsticks and I've been there like a hundred times."

"True but you're going to breadsticks with Santana who's never been there, so think of this as a brand new breadsticks experience."

"Alright I found these two dresses." The two blondes turned their attention back to the computer monitor and saw Tina holding up a black dress and a leopard style dress. "Don't ask alright." She added when she saw the look the two girls were giving the leopard dress.

"Can I borrow the stripped dresses one of these days?" Brittany asked with a hopeful look that made Tina smile.

"Sure thing Brittany just let me know a day before so I can bring it to school alright." The taller blonde let out a squeal of delight as she clapped her hands. Quinn and Tina just smiled.

"So you're wearing the black dress that's a given." Quinn said after a moment. "How are you styling your hair?"

"Don't know yet…. I'm really nervous." The Asian girl admits with a shaky laugh. "I've never been in this type of situation before."

"You've never been on a date?" Quinn asked wanting to know if Tina was saying what the blonde was thinking. When she saw the Goth girl shake her head she turned to look at her cousin who was frowning.

"I'm afraid I'm going to make a fool out of myself or worse…. That's this is all some type of joke."

"You do realize you're going out on a date with a guy that gave you his letterman and who's related to Brittany's girlfriend and my soon to be girlfriend. Now do you honestly believe he's the type to do something so shady?" The two girls wait and watch as Tina thinks about the question and frowns before shaking her head. "That's what I thought. Now you need to get off because we've all got to get ready."

"Not me." Brittany informed the two other girls. "I'm already ready. See." Brittany twirled once again. I just need to make sure everything's ready for Rachel tonight. I hope she likes what I have planned." The blonde doesn't even wait for the other two girls to say anything as she walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go I still have to shower and get ready." Tina said with a smile as she waived at Quinn who waived back. Once the screen went black Quinn went back to searching her closet for the right outfit to wear. She looked at the various dresses when she finally spotted the perfect dress.

"Oh Santana you've got no idea what you're in for." The blonde grinned as she held the dress in her hand.

"I'M BACK." Eric shouted into the dark apartment.

"Hey." Dro said as he walked into the living room. "How's things over at my aunt's house?"

"It's times like these that I enjoy not having children…. No wait I enjoy not having girl children." He chuckled as he took off his coat and tossed it on the black leather couch. "You're looking rather spiffy. Hot Date?"

"Yep."

"She cute?" Eric asked. "Cause you know being locked up for two years does make a man have obscured vision I should know I was looked up for ten years."

"Yeah I remember that picture you showed me of Lupe." The two men shuddered at the image of a very large woman with a giant mole on the side of her face with curly red hair that was clearly the product of those hair dyes. "Anyways the girl I'm going out with tonight isn't anywhere near as…. Interesting as Lupe. Do you remember the girl Figgins brought into the office that day?"

"Ms. Chang?"

"She prefers Tina and its Cohen-Chang." Dro corrected as he fixed his violet dress shirt. "How do I look?" Eric looked at the denim jeans and violet shirt his nephew was sporting and couldn't help but smile as he stepped closer and straightend out the collar of the shirt.

"Looking sharp kiddo. The shirt's an interesting choice."

"Yeah well Tina's different she's gothic."

"Gothic? Like she's into vampires and talking about her emotions and stuff?"

"I guess although she hasn't really brought up her emotions and as long as she doesn't like those sparkling vampires I should be good."

"One time. I mention that movie one time." Eric starts to mutter as he walks away from the now laughing Dro. "Get out of here and no funny business alright. I don't wanna have to call your Ma and let her know she's going to be a grandma."

"Yeah cause what I really a kid after getting out of Juvi." The older man chuckled as he looked at his cell phone he had gotten out of his jean pocket. "I don't do the whole banging on the first date that's a slut move."

"Ah yes and you're such a saint. When did you loose your virginity again?"

"Thirteen." Dro grumbled and in my defense worth it."

"How old was she?"

"Seventeen." Dro answered with a smile. The two of them stared at one another before quickly bumping fists.

"Just be careful. That's all I'm asking."

"Will do."

"You're going to tell her about that? And your time behind bulletproof glass?" Eric asked looking at Dro who was staring at himself by the large mirror in the hall.

"If she asks." The young man answered with a shrug. "Which I know she's going to." He turned and looked at his uncle. "I've got nothing to hide. I've got to get going I still need to put gas in my car and pick out some flowers."

"Drive safe and please call if your going to stay out past midnight alright I don't want another repeat of the fourth of July."

"That was six years ago unc let it go." Dro whined as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and phone off the coffee table. "I'll see you tomorrow if you're out cold by the time I get back. G'Night."

"Night." Eric answered as he waited for the door to close. As soon as he heard the click of the lock he sent out a text.

**IT'S FRIDAY NO KIDS…. WANNA GO CLUBBING?" – ERIC**

Almost instantly he got the answer he was looking for.

**LET'S DO THIS – SHELBY **

He quickly sent another text before hurrying into the bathroom to shower.

**SEE U IN FORTY - ERIC**

Back over at the Corcoran residence Shelby had just gotten the text from her brother when she heard someone clearing their throat she looked up and gasped when she saw Santana standing in front of her wearing a black strapless dress that ended just past the girls knees. Her hair was down but curled along the tips just like her daughter had said. Upon further inspection Shelby noticed that Santana was wearing a silver bracelet she had gotten for her when she turned fifteen. She then looked up at her face and smiled when she saw that Santana had barley put on any make up just some light eye shadow and some lip gloss along with a slight tint of blush.

"How do I look?" Santana asked self consciously as she looked down at the black heels

"You look beautiful sweetie." Shelby answered with a smile. "Quinn's a lucky girl." Santana blushed as she looked away.

"I've got to go I'll talk to you tomorrow let you know how it went." The brunette said quickly. "Bye Ma." Shelby was a little caught of guard when Santana wrapped her arms around her for a quick hug. "Thanks for your help."

"Anytime Sweetie, anytime." Shelby leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughters forehead and smiled as she held her cheeks. "Go and have fun tonight but no fighting I don't want to have to bail you out of jail tonight."

"One time three years ago and you still can't let it go." Santana grumbled as she grabbed her keys and small purse. She waived goodbye as she walked out of the condo. When she stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby she bumped into Brittany who gave her a smile and a Brittany style hug.

"S you look so pretty. Q's going to have a hard time keeping her hands off of you." The blonde said with a nod.

"Thanks B you're looking pretty sexy yourself." The blonde looked down at her polka doted dress and smoothed it out. "You all set for your date with Rachel tonight?"

"Sure am." Brittany answered with a smile. "But I can't tell you cause it's a secret so shh." Santana couldn't help but smile as she watched as Brittany held a finger up to her lips. "Have fun on your date with Quinn."

"You too B."

"But I'm not going on a date with Quinn. I'm going on a date with Rachel.'

"I know that's what I meant to say B." Santana clarified and once again smiled at the confused blonde smiled in realization.

"Oh. I was about to say." The two girls smiled before waiving at one another as they went they're separate ways. The drive to Quinn's house was short since she already knew the route by memory. She stopped right in front of the large house and took a couple calming breaths before she got out of the car and walked up to the steps of the house and rang the doorbell she was fully expecting Quinn's mom to answer the door but what she got was the most amazing sight the brunette had ever seen..

"Wow." Was all she could say as she saw Quinn standing across from her.

Back in at her place Brittany was currently standing in front of Rachel's door the blonde bit down on her bottom lip and played with her fingers for a moment

"You can do this Brittany." The girl said to herself. "Eric isn't here and you already know Shelby likes you…. Come on knock on the door." Before she could even raise her hand the door opened and Brittany's gasped at the sight in front of her. "Baby you look…. Wow."

Across Town Dro had just arrived at the Cohen-Chang residence and slowly got out of his car as he saw the rather large amount of cars parked in, along and in front of his dates house he lifted his finger and counted the cars and was amazed to see seventeen different kinds of cars.

"There a party or something?" He asked himself as he grabbed the bouquets of flowers from the passenger side. He walked up to the door rang the doorbell and waited patiently. He raised an eyebrow when he heard all kinds of commotion and some shouting in a different language. He kept waiting until he saw a small figure walking towards the door.

"Who are you." A small elderly Asian woman asked as she looked up at him.

"Um I'm Alejandro Corcoran I'm Tina's date." Dro almost jumped when he heard the small woman shout something in her native tongue and out of nowhere ten other women appeared dragged him into the house and sat him in the living room where a large group of men were sitting. He looked around the crowded living room at the various faces staring back at him and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey." The younger group answered

"Hello." The older group followed. The room felt silent as Dro kept his attention on the elderly man who was staring back at him. What finally broke the concentration was the sound of heels knocking against the hardwood floor.

"Alejandro nice to see you again." Tina's mother Amber said with a smile as Dro got up and politely shook the woman's hand.

"Mrs. Cohen-Chang a pleasure to see you again." Dro answered politely.

"I told you call me Naomi." The woman said with a smile as she looked at the glaring relatives. "So how's the firing squad treating you?" She asked which made Dro chuckle.

"They're doing their job." He answered with a shrug. "So where's Mr. Cohen-Chang?"

"Oh Stephen's away on business so it's just me and the whole Motley Crew."

"You in a gang." One of the man asked making Naomi turn and glare at the man. "It's a good question." The rest of the group all nodded and voiced their agreement. "So I'll ask again. Are you in a gang?"

"No I'm not." Dro answered. "Never was a fan of the whole six guys to beat up one. I'm more of a one on one don't stop till the guy's on the ground type of fellow."

"So you know how to fight?" A buff teenager asked as he got up from his chair and flexed his muscles making Dro turn to look at Naomi who just shook her head.

"Only when I have to." Dro answered as he walked over to the teen who was a couple of inches taller than him. "But I don't like to use violence especially not when there are women present." The two of them stared at one another before the boy nodded and sat back down. "Naomi I almost forgot these are for you." The woman smiled as she grabbed the bouquet of roses from Dro's hand.

"They are lovely Alejandro I'll just go put them in some water and then I'll go see what's taking Tina so long."

"No worries." Dro answered with another polite smile. He watches as Naomi disappears into the kitchen before turning to look at the still glaring group of family members and lets out a deep breath before walking back to his original seat. "So…. Seen any good movies lately?"

Upstairs Tina was staring at her reflection with a worried look when she heard a faint knock at her door.

"Come in." she said as she kept staring at herself.

"Honey Alejandro is here." Naomi said as she walked into her daughters room. "Oh my goodness dumpling you look beautiful."

"You really think so?" Tina asked as she turned and looked at her mother who was tearing up. Naomi just nodded as she didn't trust her voice. "You don't think it's a bit much?"

"Oh my little girl is all grown up." Naomi said with a watery smile as she walked over and hugged her daughter. "Look at you. You look like a movie star honey." Tina was wearing a silver dress that one of her aunts had gotten for her when she found out about her date and then her cousins had all decided to come over and help the girl curl her hair and help with the make up to which she agreed that she didn't look half bad but as the hour to her date approached the girl became nervous and had kicked everyone out of her room.

"You think Dro's going to like the way I look?" She asked as she looked down at her black heels.

"Honey he's going to be drooling once he takes a look at you. Now come on he's all alone downstairs with your uncles and Greg lord only knows how long the poor boy has before they try to kill him." The two women quickly left the room and made it down the stairs and were greeted with the sound of laughter coming from the living room.

"I'm telling you homeboy had a mouth that reminded me off a fish." The sound of her relatives laughter made Tina turn to look at her mother who just shrugged as she walked into the living room. "Looking like a trout."

"Alejandro Tina's ready." Dro quickly got out of his chair as well as the rest of the family who all were stunned at the sight of Tina walking into the living room. Dro's looked speechless as he looked at the beauty walking up to him, her dress hugged her body perfectly and it made it hard for him to openly check her out.

"Hi." Tina said with a shy smile as she stared at the teenage boy who was just staring at her. "You ready to-" He words were caught off as Dro leaned down and placed a kiss on the girls lips which she returned. Naomi smiled as she saw Dro cup Tina's cheeks as he gave her another small peck.

"I'm sorry but I just…. You look beautiful." Tina smiled as she leaned up and placed another kiss on Dro's lips.

"It's alright. You ready to go?"

"Yeah um hold on a minute." He walked over to Naomi and grabbed her hand. "Naomi I promise to be a complete gentleman to Tina while we're out on our date I promise to get her home safely and swear on my life not to upset, anger or harm her. I give you my word that no harm will come to your daughter while she's with me."

"Thank you Alejandro. Bring her back before the sunrises."

"Yes Ma'am." He quickly brought up Naomi's hand and gave them a quick kiss before walking over to a stunned Tina and several family members. "These are for you." He handed the bouquet of lilies to Tina who happily to them and smelled them before handing them to her grandmother who smiled as she watched the young man extend his hand out towards his granddaughter.

"Bye." Tina waived as she and Dro made they're way out of the house and into the dark street. The whole family all watched as Dro opened the passengers side door and helped Tina into the car. They awed when he gave her hand a quick kiss before closing the door. The minute the young man got into the car and drove away the whole family started praising the young man who they had all watched fall in love with the youngest member of the Cohen-Chang Family.

* * *

><p>So what did you all think?<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there everybody I'm starting the Dates off with Dro and Tina cause that's where I left off and then After that it's going to be Brittany and Rachel followed by the club scene with Shelby and Eric and last but certantly not least will be Quinn and Santana's date which let me tell you is going to be freaking awesome. Hope you like it.**

**By the way. Twilight2892 if your still reading this... Food is involved in this chapter so go make a sandwich or maybe get some chips I don't know just get some food.**

**Also momo0424 you have a really awsome screen name and I really enjoy your comments just thought I should tell you.**

**If you want a shoutout then review damn it review.**

**Disclaimer: Glee Not Mine**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about that." Tina apologized as she looked over at Dro who was staring at the road.<p>

"Sorry for what?" He asked glancing over at her.

"For the way my family was acting." She clarified.

"It's cool." He answered with a shrug. "Totally get where they're coming from."

"You do?" Tina looked over with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I mean you're what the youngest teenager of the entire Cohen-Chang crew. It's understandable that they'd be worried of some young punk showing interest they're bound to want to check him out." He quickly adjusted his glasses before sending her a quick smile.

"You've had experience with this haven't you?" She asked with a smile. "No wonder you didn't get all nervous and sweaty."

"Yeah well I've always been cool with meeting people. My ma always jokes that I must be destined to be a politician or something."

"So you never get nervous?"

"Well yeah I get nervous I just don't show it."

"That's one hell of a gift. Wish I could be like that."

"Trust me you don't want that." Dro muttered as he looked over at her. "You look very beautiful tonight." He said to her. Tina took in another deep breath as she smiled and looked away shyly. They rode in silence for a while before Dro reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark red Mp3 player and placed it on Tina's lap.

"What this?" She asked grabbing the small device.

"It's an Mp3 player which is used to store music, movies, and photos." The Asian girl rolled her eyes and smiled as she reached over and punched the now chuckling teen on the shoulder.

"I know what it is smartass I'm just curious as to what you want me to do with it."

"I think it's pretty obvious. Play some music." Tina reached down and grabbed a cord and plugged it into the device. "I must warn you though some of the music on there is from a long time ago so don't be too shocked if you hear some questionable songs."

"Well this should be interesting then." Tina said with a wicked smile as she hit play and smiled when the first song that came on was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

'_And I've give up forever to touch you'_

'_Cause I know that you feel the same now'_

'_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be'_

'_And I don't want to go home right no.'_

"Oh my god, I love this song." Tina gushed as she looked at a blushing Dro who was clearing his throat. "Are you blushing?" she teased.

"What? No…. It's just…. Hot in here you know." Dro quickly undid one of the buttons on his shirt and rolled down his window to prove his point. "There that's better."

'_And I don't want the world to see me'  
>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand'<br>'When everything's made to be broken'  
>'I just want you to know who I am'<em>

"Yeah it is." Tina muttered as she turned in her seat to face the road she had a huge smile on her face as she whispered. "You we're so blushing." The sound of Dro clearing his throat was music to the girl's ear as she found herself relaxing the rest of the car ride. Once the song ended Kanye West's Through the Wire came on followed by She will be loved by Maroon 5 then Superman by Eminem by the time they pulled into the restaurant Tina was sinning along with Viva La Vida by Coldplay.

"_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing" __  
>"<em>_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing" __  
>"<em>_Be my mirror, my sword, and shield" __  
>"<em>_My missionaries in a foreign field" __  
>"<em>_For some reason I can't explain" __  
>"<em>_Once you'd gone it was never, never an honest word" __  
>"<em>_That was when I ruled the world"_

"You're very good." Dro said with a smile as he looked over at Tina who instantly blushed. "I'm serious your very, very, very good."

"Yeah well I'm nothing like Rachel." Tina said with a shrug. "She's really amazing. I mean I know I don't have to tell you since you've probably heard her sing your whole life."

"That I have." Dro answered with a nod. "But as good as my cousin is. You sound just a good." Tina looked up and locked eyes with Dro. Her eyes flickered between his dark brown eyes and his lips. Dro leaned to which Tina did the same and the two met halfway. The kiss was soft and gentle. Tina whimpered as she felt Dro's hand snake up and cups her cheek. Once they broke apart Dro rested his head on the girls forehead. "I'm pretty sure we just broke all the dating rules." The Asian girl chuckled as she nodded.

"You're probably right but you know what." She looked up and placed a hand on the boys cheek and gently stroked it.

"What?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I really don't care." Tina crushed their lips together catching Dro by surprise but only for a moment as he quickly recovered and kissed back. "We should…. We need….. Oh god…. We need to get inside." Tina said in-between kisses.

"Yeah." Dro replied as he gave her one last kiss and took a deep breath. He looked over and smiled at the swollen lips, he then quickly gets out of the car and rushes over to open the passenger side door. "M'lady." Tina smiled as she took the offering hand and stepped out of the vehicle.

"Why thank you good sir." She curtsied. The two of them walked hand in hand into the small restaurant one which Tina had never even heard off and looked at the name **SANGRIA** _fine Mexican Cuisine_. "I've never been here before."

"Well that's good." Dro said with a chuckle as he held the door open for her. "I heard it's supposed to be good plus we showed up at the right time."

"Oh why is that?"

"In about twenty minutes this place becomes a little dance club."

"Dinner and Dancing. My you're just chalk full of surprises aren't you?"

"Mi Reina you have no idea." Tina blushed as she remembered that Reina meant Queen and Mi meant My or Mine depending on how you use the word. '_Ugh no time for Shuester to pop into your head Tina get in the game girl.'_

"Good evening Bienvenidos a Sangria table for two?" Dro smiled at the light skinned brunette and nodded. She sent him a quick wink which he responded by lifting Tina's hand and kissing her knuckles. _'That's right skank back off.'_ Tina thought as she smiled at the girl who only shot her a dirty look before showing them to their table. "Your waitress should be here shortly can I start you guys off with something to drink?"

"I'll take a Sprite." Dro said with a smile.

"Dr. Pepper for me." Tina answers with a fake smile as she looks at the brunette who just gives her a tight smile before walking away. A few seconds later the girl came back with their drinks and gave them both a smile before leaving them alone. Tina looked down at her hands she had some questions she wanted to ask but right now she really needed to ask the one that had been bothering her the most.

"You ok?" Dro asked with a concerned tone as he looked at her.

"Yeah." Tina answered with a small smile. "I'm just thinking." She looked back down to her hands.

"Hey." She looked up and saw that Dro had put his hands on the table palm side up. She didn't know why but her hands found their way on top of his. "What's going on?" He asked again as he gave her hands a gentle squeeze. Tina looked at him for a moment before looking back down at their hands she shuddered when she felt his thumb gently graze her hands.

"Why me?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…. look at me." She nearly shouted but then remembered where they were so she settled on hissing.

"I am." Dro answered calmly.

"Don't get me wrong I'm excited to be here in this nice restaurant with you but…. It's just that I've been racking my brain all day trying to figure out why someone like **you** would ask someone like **me** out on a date when you could clearly have anyone you want."

"I don't want anyone else. I want you. "

"But why?" Tina whined. She really hated herself for asking these stupid questions but she really wanted to know where this was going, she was tired of being second best but she really wanted to know what Dro's intentions truly were.

"Why not?" Dro countered. "Tina have you seen yourself. You are beautiful." He raised a hand when he saw she was about to say something. "From the moment I saw you standing by my car I knew I had to know you and then when Figgins asked for Ceilia to send Ms. Chang to his office I was hopping he was talking about you…. A little racist I know but can you blame me?" Tina couldn't help but laugh at this. "You know you're even more beautiful when you laugh?"

"I'm not." The girl muttered as she looked down at her napkin. "Alejandro if this is some sort of game please tell me now."

"This isn't a game Tina. I like you. A lot."

"You do?"

"Yeah I really do. Why do you think I asked you out tonight?"

"Cause I kissed you." Tina answered.

"Well that helped. But even if you hadn't had kissed me, I still would've asked you out on a date at some point." The two of them sat in silence for a moment before Tina spoke up.

"I'm sorry if I'm ruining our date…. It's just…. I mean…. its."

"Tina." Dro grabbed her hand that was resting on the table. "What's really bothering you?"

"This is my first date." The girl whispered. "I've always wondered what it would feel like to be out on a real date before. But being Goth and wearing spiked bracelets and a dog collar chain guys don't exactly come falling at my feet. And you know something I was cool with that. … I really was." Dro just nodded as he kept listening. "I had come to accept the fact that no guy would ever want to date the Goth Freak who pretended to stutter. Well at least not openly."

"You we're with somebody secretly?" Tina nodded as she looked down at the silverware. "Who?"

"Mike Chang." Dro gave a slow nod as his jaw clenched. "He kept promising me that he'd tell everybody about us and like an idiot I got all happy and believed him but every time I would approach him in school he'd just act like we we're nothing." Dro was about to say something when a guy with glasses and bald head approached them.

"Hello I'm Jeffery and I'll be your waiter this evening can I start you off with some of our delicious nacho platter?"

"Nacho platter?" Dro asked Tina who only nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "Give us a nacho platter then."

"Very well then I'll be back with that and I'll take your orders as well." Once Jeffery was out of sight Dro turned and grabbed his menu. Tina did the same but mentally she was screaming at herself for bringing the mood down with her confessions.

"He's an idiot you know." Tina looked up from her menu to see Dro staring right at her. "Mike. He's a dumb ass. How someone can use you like that and deny your feelings is clearly not worthy of you." Tina was about to respond when she saw Jeffery make his way back towards the table with a large tray of nachos.

"Here you are Nacho platter. Now can I take your order?"

"Ladies first." Dro said motioning over to Tina who quickly looked down at her menu.

"Um I'll have…. Uh the…. Oh this all sounds so good." The two guys smiled as they watched the girl practically drool as she skimmed the menu. "Alright can I please have the Carne Asada with the side of rice and uh what are Nopales?"

"It's cactus sweetie but trust me they are absolutely divine they go great with the Carne Asada." Tina looked over at Dro who just nodded his agreement.

"Ok then I'll have that."

"Excellent and for the young man?"

"I'll have the Chile Relleno's with rice."

"Very well I'll be back with your orders shortly." Jeffery grabbed the menus and gave Tina a smile before turning to Dro. "She's a cutie." He whispered which made the Asian girl blush and the young mad chuckle and nod. Once he walked away Dro turned and looked at Tina who was still blushing.

"So how are you liking McKinley?" Tina asked wanting really bad to change the subject.

"To early to tell. Although it has been an interesting two days."

"I bet it has. Stripping on your first day, being named the staring Quarterback which the whole school appreciates by the way."

"Oh come on, It couldn't have been that bad with Finn…. Was it?"

"We've won a total of fifteen games since he became quarterback two years ago." Dro's eyebrows rose as he looked at Tina's serious expression. "Yeah it was that bad. So once again thank you."

"I've only had one practice. For all you know I'll be just as bad as Finn."

"Please you can't even compare your ability to move around in the pocket and quick reflexes to him just standing there like a freaking giant that doesn't scramble."

"It's really sexy hearing you talk football." Dro said with a smile. Tina couldn't help but once again blush as she quickly reached for her now empty glass of Dr. Pepper.

"Here we are kids." Jeffery said with a smile as he showed up out of nowhere with a large tray with two plates. "Carne Asada for the beauty."

"Thank you." Tina gave the man a polite smile which he returned.

"And for you Mr. Here are your Chile's Relleno's, I made sure the cook put extra cheese in them."

"Thanks man."

"Disfruten su comida." Jeffery said with a thick accent before walking away. The two of them ate in peaceful silence often sneaking glances at one another and smiling when either of them would get caught. Once they finished they heard music begin to play.

"What's this?" Tina asked as she moved her head along to the beat of the music.

"Bachata." Dro said standing up. He looked around at the various couples making their way towards the dance floor before looking back at Tina. "May I have this dance?"

"But I don't know how to dance something like this." Tina answered nervously as she took Dro's hand.

"It's alright I'll teach you. Come on." The two teens made their way onto the dance floor and they both heard a collective awe from the various older couples they passed by.

"So what do I do?" Tina asked as she took a deep breath. Dro just smiled as he gently grabbed one of the girl's hands and wrapped it around his neck. He then placed one of his on her waist making sure to squeeze a little.

"It's simple. Two steps to the left and pop your right hip, then two steps to the right and pop your left hip."

"That's it?" Tina asked with a look of shock.

"Pretty much unless you want to get fancy like them over there." Dro motioned towards another couple who were spinning and twirling each other around and Tina shook her head.

"Let's just stick with the steps and hips for now."

"Good choice. Now just follow the beat of the song and you'll be fine." Tina nodded as a new song came on the girl listened to the intro of the song which was nice as it started but the second the guitar started to play fast she started to freak out.

"It'll slow down." Dro whispered to her which made her relax a little. "Don't worry you'll do fine. I'm right here." True to his word the beat was slow and it was easy to follow.

'_Hay una mujer'  
>'Que domina mis sentidos con solo tocar mi piel'<br>'Y como a mi tambien a otro hombre esto le puede suceder'_

Tina was glad that she paid attention in Mr. Shuester's class and was able to understand what the man was saying. She looked over at Dro who was just staring at her with a look of adoration which was something she had never gotten from Mike. It made her feel warm and wanted. She looked around and noticed that the other couples hadn't moved. She went back to listening to the guitar that soon faded

'_Que solo por un beso'  
>'Se puede enamorar'<br>'Sin necesidad de hablarse'  
>'Solo los labios rozarse'<br>'Cupido los flechara'  
>'Y solo por un beso'<br>'Con ella soy feliz'  
>'Tan solo con un besito'<br>'Me llevo al infinito'  
>'Y ni siquiera la conozco bien'<em>

She began to take slow steps to her left and popped her right hip. She did the same when she went to the right she looked down at her feet and kept her attention on them trying to make sure she didn't trip over them or step on Dro who was letting her lead. She looked over at the other couples and saw how fluently they moved and how the girls kept their eyes on their dance partner so she decided to do the same.

"_Un beso significa amistad, sexo y amor'_

"_En cualquier parte del mundo'_

'_No importa tu religion'_

'_Por un beso de su boca voy al cielo y hablo con dios'_

'_Encazo las estrellas de emosion'_

Dro wrapped his arm a little tighter around Tina as he pulled her closer to him. He smiled when he felt the arm around his neck tighten as well. He could feel her start to loosen up which made him glad cause he really wanted this date with her to end well. He had to smile as he listened to the lyrics of the song and agree with every single word that was being said.

'_Su boca es tan sensual'_

'_Me cautiva y me exsita'_

'_No me canso de besar'_

'_Su lengua es mi devilidad'_

'_Ella sabe los truquitos, diganme si ay alguien mas'_

Tina was feeling more and more confident as the song wore on so she got closer to Dro and rested her head on his chest. She really liked the message of this song it felt kinda like it was her and Dro they don't really know each other all that well but when she kissed him earlier that day in the hall at school she felt a spark. She only hopped and prayed that he felt it as well.

'_Que solo por un beso'.  
>'Se puede enamorar, sin necesidad de hablarse'<br>'Solo los labios rosarse, cupido los flechara'  
>'Y solo por un beso'<br>'Con ella soy feliz,'  
>'Tan solo con un besito, me llevo al infinito y ni si quiera la conosco bien'<br>'Un beso significa amsistad, sexo, y amor'  
>'En cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religion'<br>'Por un beso de su boca'  
>'Voy al cielo y hablo con dios'<br>'Alcanzo las estrellas de emocion' _

'_Que lindo es el amor, escucha las palabras de Romeo'_

'_This Romeo is a smart man_.' Tina thought as she looked up at Dro who was looking down at her. The beat of the song had changed but they had stopped dancing a while ago to really notice. He leaned down as she leaned up this time the kiss was way different from the previous ones. This kiss was gentle but filled with so much passion that Tina grabbed onto Dro's shirt as she leaned up further. Several of the other couples were watching the young couple kiss on the dance floor with smiles on their faces.

'_Ay una mujer'  
>'Que domina mi sentidos'<br>'Con solo tocar mi piel'  
>'Y Como a mi tambien a'<br>'Otros hombres le puede suceder'  
>'Y solo por un beso'<em>

_'Hahaha'_  
><em>'Lets do this, RUMBA'<em>  
><em>'Yeah,yeah,yeah'<em>  
><em>'Hey,heyyy,hey'<em>  
><em>'Uhohohohhh'<em>  
><em>'Yeahhhh, yeahhh'<em>  
><em>'Un beso significa amistad, sexo, y amor'<em>  
><em>'En cualquier parte del mundo no importa la religion'<em>  
><em>'Por un beso de tu boca voy al cielo y hablo con dios'<em>  
><em>'Alcanzo las estrellas de emocion'<em>

"Tina." Dro said in a husky tone once they broke apart.

"Yes Alejandro." Tina responded as she panted.

"Be mine." Dro looked at the Asian girl with a look of love and adoration. "Please…. Be mine."

"I'm yours…. Be mine." Tina countered as she looked up at the boy.

"Always." They kissed again not seeming to care that a new fast paced song had begun to play. The rest of the night was spent dancing to some more Bachata then Dro taught Tina how to dance Cumbia and like before once the girl had mastered the simple steps the rest of the dance became easy. she loved the way Dro twirled and spun her around but what she loved the most was when he would twirl her back into his body. she smell of his cologne would invade her senses something she really liked. after the sixth song Tina got tired and they made their way back towards their table.

"Can I interest the young couple to some dessert?" Jeffery asked with a smile as he came back to their table.

"What's good?" Tina asked all the dancing had gotten her hungry again.

"Well we have some delicious Arroz con Leche and some sinfully delicious Flan that is just to die for."

"I'll have the Flan." Tina answered with a smile.

"Excellent choice sweetheart. And for the gentlemen?"

"I'm fine thank you." Dro answered polietly which earned him a nod from their waiter before he quickly scurried away. "The guy's a trip."

"Yeah... Is it weird that he kinda reminds me of Kurt?"

"Just a little." Dro said with a smile. Jeffery came back with a rarther large slice of Flan and placed it in front of Tina who just stared at the dessert before looking back up at Jeffery who just gave her a little wink before handing her a fork. "Wow he really likes us or something you're going to eat all that?"

"I don't know." Tina answered as she cut a small piece she took a bite and let out a moan that made Dro raise his eyebrows. "Oh my god Baby you have to try this." The young man grinned as he leaned closer to the outstreched fork.

"Oh man that's good." He said as he swallowed the chunk of flan. Tina alternated from eating a slice to feeding Dro which he happily took. after they finished Dro called Jeffery over and asked for the bill which he once again quickly brought.

"Keep the change Jeff." Dro said as he helped Tina to her feet. Jeffery smiled at them as they passed him by he opened the booklet and gasped at the sight of a hundred dollar bill staring back at him. The bill was thirty five dollars. The drive to Tina's was spent in silence as they listened to the Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles.

"Dro."

"Yes Mi Reina."

"Do you sing?"

"On occasion... Why?" He asked turning to look at Tina.

"Well You know how I'm in the Glee club." Dro nodded as he switched his attention back on the road. "Well We're down one person to be eligible to enter any kind of competiton"

"You want me to join The Glee Club?" Dro asked and Tina nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Sing like really good."

"Well that's not much to ask." Dro said with a chuckle. "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." Tina answered as they pulled up into her driveway. Once again Dro got out of the car and walked over opened her door and helped her get out of the car. They walked hand in hand up to her door where they could easily see Tina's family watching them. "Oh my god I can't believe they're doing this. It's so embarrassing." Dro just chuckled as he leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the girls cheek.

"Goodnight Tina sweet dreams." Dro was about to walk away when he felt his wrist being grabbed all of a sudden he found himself face to face with Tina who had a raised eyebrow and a hand on her hip. "What?"

"Alejandro Corcoran you better give your girlfriend a proper good night kiss." Tina said which made Dro laugh as he leaned down and kissed her. Tina's arms wrapped around his neck while his hands snaked around her waist the sound of awe's from Tina's relatives didn't deter them from their kiss which started to get a little heated when Tina bit down on Dro's lower lip. He quickly responded by tracing his tongue along her lower lip which got him access to her mouth. The light's flickering on and off followed by some annoying taps on the windows broke them apart even though it was very reluctantly. "Mmmm that was... Wow."

"Goodnight Mi Reina."

"Goodnight my handsome King." Tina watched as Dro climbed into his car and pulled out of the driveway. He honked his horn twice before driving away. Tina waited till the car was out of sight before she did a little dance and after quickly composing herself she opened the door to her house. "YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD." She shouted to her family as she closed the door.

* * *

><p>Songs: Un Beso: Aventura, Viva La Vida: Coldplay<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**HERE'S BRITT'S AND RACHEL'S DATE I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE IF IT'S NOT UP TO PAR. BUT A MAN CAN ONLY WATCH AND THINK OF SO MUCH PORN... THE MIND IS WILLING BUT THE BODY IS SOFT, FLESHY I CAN ONLY TAKE SO MANY COLD SHOWERS.**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY**

* * *

><p>"Baby you look amazing." Rachel blushed as she looked down at her black and blue stripped dress .<p>

"Thank you. You're looking stunning. I never knew polka dots could be so sexy."

"I could say the same thing about stripes." Brittany leaned down and gently kissed Rachel's lips which the brunette sigh as she felt her girlfriends tongue slide across her bottom lip to which Rachel quickly gave her access. The two girls began moaning as hands began to roam and bodies were backed up into the hallway wall. What finally broke them apart was the sound of somebody clearing their throat.

"Tio Eric." Rachel said as she looked at a shocked and scared Brittany. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Well since you and Santana are going to be out on your dates I figured your ma and I could hit the town and check out some clubs. I didn't know your date had ended already?"

"It hasn't…. Brittany's picking me up so we can head out."

"Really?" Eric questioned which earned him a frantic head nod from Brittany. "So this little make out session was just a warm up?" Rachel looked over and saw that her girlfriend was once again about to pass out. "Things have really changed since I dated."

"Yes well we're going to go now." Rachel quickly grabbed Brittany's hand and had practically drag the poor girl down the hall and into the elevator.

"Have fun you two." Eric said with a smile as he saw the two girls get into the elevator.

"I can't believe that just happened." Brittany muttered into her hands. "He's going to kill me."

"Baby relax it's fine." Rachel said as she stroked the taller girls arm. "Come on baby breath." Brittany did as she was told and took some deep breaths. "Feel better?"

"Much." Brittany answered with a shy smile. "Come on babe we have a date to get to."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she allowed Brittany to lead her towards a black BMW. "Is this your car?"

"Yeah my mom got it for my birthday." Brittany answered with a shrug as she held the door open for the smaller brunette. "And to answer your other question. It's a surprise."

"But I want to know." Rachel pouted as she stomped her foot on the ground. Brittany couldn't help but laugh at the adorableness that was her girlfriend.

"You'll just have to be patient now get in so we can get this date started." Rachel let out a huff but got into the car and Brittany almost drooled at the sight of her girlfriends thighs that made a brief appearance when Rachel's dress rode up. The drive was filled with all kinds of conversations but the main topic or topics we're of course Quinn and Santana followed by Dro and Tina.

"So how do you think Dro and Tina are doing on their date?" Brittany asked.

"Knowing Alejandro he's already sweeping Tina off her feet. The boy is quiet the charmer. I'm just waiting to hear about Quinn and Santana's date."

"So am I. I bet they're having a romantic time just like we're going to." Rachel just smiled as she leaned over and placed a kiss on the blonde's cheek. The rest of the drive was spent listening and singing along to various songs Brittany couldn't believe how amazing of a singer Rachel was. The girl could sing any song that popped up into her iPod and she had to admit it turned her on when she heard the small brunette hit high notes. They pulled into an underground parking lot. Rachel looked around at the empty lot with a confused expression before turning her attention to a smiling Brittany who just parked the car and shut the engine off. "We're here."

"Um baby…. Where exactly is here?"

"This is where we're having our date silly come on." Rachel watched as the blonde got out of her car and walked over to her side of the vehicle. "Come on babe we're going to be late." Brittany said as she opened the door and held her hand out for Rachel. The brunette took the hand and got out of the car and looked around the dimly lit area and noticed a truck at the far end of the lot. "Come on we've got to find the elevator."

"There's an elevator?"

"Well duh how else are we supposed to get into the loft?" Brittany answered with a smile.

"There's a loft?"

"Yes Rachel there's an elevator and a loft now come on." The blonde grabbed the smaller girls hand and ran towards a door. Once they got to a large black door Brittany placed her hand on a pad that scanned her hand.

"**VOICE RECOGNITION ACTIVATED"**

"What was that?" Rachel asked as she looked at the small screen that was next to the door.

"It's something my mom put in so people couldn't get in." Brittany cleared her throat. "Brittany Susan Pierce." She said clearly into the screen.

"**VOICE ACCEPTED HELLO DUCKLING**."

"Ugh I told her to change that." Rachel's giggling made Brittany turn and look at the brunette who had her hands over her mouth. "It's not funny." Brittany whined as she held the door open.

"Why thank you. Duckling." Brittany groaned. "It's a cute nickname." The brunette said with a smile.

"Yeah but not when my super hot girlfriend is standing next to me it isn't."

"Come on let's go see what else you have planned for me." Rachel said changing the subject. Brittany smiled as she grabbed Rachel's hand and lead her to the elevator. Once the elevator was in motion Rachel had Brittany pinned to the wall and began kissing, nipping and sucking on the girl's neck.

"Oh god….. mhmm…. Oh fuck Rach." Brittany groaned and hissed as she felt her girlfriend's teeth graze her skin. "Fuck baby that feels so good." Rachel just grinned as she ran her hands down the blondes' breast and abs.

"Your so fucking sexy in that dress baby." Rachel husked into Brittany's ear which earned her a moan. "Regardless of what happens tonight your so getting laid."

"Th-That's good t- Oh god." Brittany groaned as she felt the brunette's fingers trace the outline of her panty covered pussy. "Rae- Oh fuck…. Rachel you uh…. Mmm" Brittany's head fell on the smaller girls shoulder as she felt two fingers enter her. "Oh fuck Rachel don't stop." The blonde moaned as she rocked her hips in sync with the brunette's movements. The elevator came to a stop but the two girls kept going at it.

"You like that baby?" Rachel asked. "You like my fingers in your pussy? Fucking you like there's no tomorrow?" Brittany could only nod as kept bucking her hips to meet the speed in which Rachel was pumping her fingers. The blonde's hand went up to grab the light fixture on the elevator to help support her dead weight. "Are you close baby? Are you close to Cumming?"

"Oh fuck Rach…. So… fuck so close baby." Brittany said in between breaths as she shut her eyes tight.

"Open your eyes Brittany I wanna see your eyes as you scream my name." Brittany did as she was told and with great force willed her eyes to open. "That's it baby open your eyes. Now Cum for me." Rachel pinched Brittany's clit and the blonde threw her head back.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD RACHHELLLL. AHHHHH OHHH FUUUCKKK." Brittany was panting and heaving as she looked up at the light and she swore she saw stars and ducks in her vision Rachel was still slowly pumping her fingers in and out of Brittany helping her ride her orgasm and when she felt her girlfriends breathing was back to normal she slowly retracted her hands.

"Mmmm Brittany juice." The brunette muttered as she licked and sucked her fingers clean. Brittany just smiled lazily as she looked at her girlfriend. After five minutes of recovering Brittany opened the elevator and guided Rachel into the loft. The brunette let out a gasp as she saw candles lit all around the hardwood floor she looked at a wall that had a 55 inch plasma TV that was currently playing the menu to A Walk To Remember. She kept looking around the room and gasped again when she saw a small table for two with two covered plates.

"Brittany did good?" The blonde asked as she shakily made her way over to the brunette who was still looking around the loft.

"Brittany did great." Rachel cooed as she turned around and placed a kiss on the girl's lips. "How did you get this place baby?"

"Well…. It's…. My mom got me this building."

"I'm sorry did you just say that your mother bought you an entire building?" Rachel asked with a look of shock.

"Yeah…. My mom…. She's very supportive of my dancing and when I told her that when I graduated college I was thinking of coming back to open up my own dance studio she went out and bought this place."

"Jesus Brittany who is your mother Oprah?" Rachel teased earning a grin from the blonde who just grinned.

"No, no she's not Oprah…. Although we've met Oprah, she's very nice."

"Seriously, you've met _**the**_ Oprah?"

"Is there another Oprah?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow. "Come on let's get some food in us. After that little encounter in the elevator I could really use some food."

"Aw did I wear poor little Brittany out?" Rachel asked with fake innocence a raised eyebrow and a devilish smirk.

"You'll be the death of me woman." Brittany said in a gasp that only made Rachel's smirk widen.

"But what a way to go, don't you think?" Rachel leaned closer to Brittany letting her fingers trail up and down the blonde's arms.

"Food. Now."

"I love when you get aggressive." Brittany found herself taking deep breaths as she turned her girlfriend around and guided her towards the small table. A giggling Rachel took her seat that Brittany was holding out. "Such a gentlewoman."

"What am I going to do with you?" Brittany whispered into the brunette's ear before taking the empty seat in front of her.

"Love me." Rachel said with a bright smile.

"I guess I can do that." Brittany countered with a smile of her own which made Rachel let out a gasp of mock surprise. "Now let's eat before dinner gets cold." Brittany reached over and pulled the lid off the plate revealing a small mountain of white rice some steamed vegetables and a pretty big piece of turkey leg that was drizzled with gravy."

"Baby."

"Don't worry." Brittany cut in. "The Turkey is tofu and the gravy is organic. I know you don't eat meat or use any animal products so I made you this."

"Y-You made this for me?" Brittany nodded as she took the lid off her plate revealing the she was going to be having the exact same thing.

"Baby you don't have to."

"Babe anything you eat I'll eat. It's what a relationship is about." Brittany grabbed her fork and took a small piece of the chicken. "Smells good." She said as she brought the piece up to her nose. "Cheers." Brittany took a deep breath before sticking the fork with the fake piece of chicken into her mouth. Rachel watched and waited as her girlfriend's facial features went from disgust to contempt to a happy smile as she chewed. "This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it." The two girls laughed and talked as they ate their food. "So who is your mother?"

"Why do you want to know?" Brittany asked with a raised eyebrow. Images of Sue telling a young Brittany to never tell anyone how they were related came flooding into her head but one look into those curious brown eyes made her want to spill everything.

"I'm just curious that's all. You've met my family but asides Quinn I have yet to meet the rest of your family."

"Do you want to meet my family?" Brittany asked already forming a plan.

"It would be nice to meet the woman who gave birth to such an amazing person." The blonde smiles as she looks at her hands.

"Well then if that's what you want, then that's what you'll get." Brittany says with a smile. "Now let's watch a movie shall we?" Rachel nods as she takes her girlfriends outstretched hand and walks over to a small red couch. "Take a seat I'll start the movie."

"But the remote is right there." Rachel says pointing at the table where a black remote was laying. "Aren't we watching a walk to remember?"

"Nope I was actually watching that earlier when I came to finish setting up I just forgot to turn off the TV."

"Brittany that's not very environmentally healthy do you know how much energy and light you just wasted?"

"Um…. A lot?"

"Just go put the movie on." Rachel responded with a grin. Brittany smiled and turned around getting to the task of putting on Rachel's favorite movie. She'd never seen or even heard of the movie but Santana assured her that if she showed this movie on their date then Rachel would be all over her and if the small brunette was anything like she was in the elevator she was really going to like this movie. After making sure that the volume was at an appropriate level the blonde walked back to the couch and took a seat next to the brunette who instantly lifted Brittany's hand and snuggled up against her side. "You all set?" She teased as Rachel nuzzled her nose along her sides making her giggle.

"Is Brittany ticklish?" Rachel asked. A devilish smile appearing on her face as she nuzzled her nose against Brittany's side again who let out another fit of giggles. "Well what do you know she is."

"Rachel stop." The blonde tried to sound stern but with her girlfriends fingers moving crazily all over her stomach and sides it came out like she had gone mad. The small brunette on top of her just kept tickling and laughing. All of a sudden Rachel found herself lying on the couch with Brittany towering over her. The two of them stared at one another before Brittany leaned down and captured Rachel's lips with her own.

"Mmm." Rachel moaned into the kiss as she raised her head off the couch. She let out a gasp when Brittany began kissing down her neck and bit down on her collarbone. "B-Bri-Oh god wha-what about movie?"

"I like what I'm doing better." Brittany whispered into Rachel's ear. "Don't you?" Rachel nodded frantically. Brittany lowered her head and reclaimed her girlfriend's lips. Rachel moaned into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck. They kissed slowly and deeply both wanting to make sure that the other girl could feel the love the other was feeling. Brittany's hand ran up and down Rachel's leg and in between her thighs.

"Mmm Britt" Rachel gasped when Brittany bit down on her lower lip which gave the taller girl the opportunity to slide her tongue inside the smaller girls mouth. The brunette let out another moan as the two girls battled for dominance which Brittany easily won when she began to suck on the other girls tongue. The Menu for Funny girl was kept on the screen but the girls never got a chance to watch the movie. They we're busy with other things. Brittany inched her hand up Rachel's legs and into her thighs, she was almost at her destination when she felt a hand stop hers.

"M-Baby." Rachel said breaking the kiss. "I-I."

"I know." Brittany said as she rested her head on the other girl's shoulder. "I know."

"I'm sorry." Rachel said apologetically. "I-I thought I was ready b-but."

"It's alright baby... You're not ready. And I'll respect your wishes."

"I."

"Don't apologize." Brittany cut in. "You don't need to."

"It's just th-."

"Rachel hush." Brittany said placing a finger up to the brunettes lips. "I Love you and If you want to wait till I put a ring on your finger for us to have sexy times." She let out a deep breath. "Then I'll wait." Rachel just stared at the girl and after five minutes of silence Brittany began to worry. "Baby what's wrong? Rachel talk to me."

"Y-You lo-love me?" The brunette shakily asked. Brittany froze as she thought back to what she had said. "Brittany... Do you **love** me?"

"I... I do." Brittany said after a shaky breath. "I love you Rachel Berry." Rachel caressed the blonde's cheek as she searched her blue eyes for any sign of doubt or any indication of hesitation. When she found none she leaned up and kissed the blonde with as much passion as she could convey.

"I love you Brittany. With all my heart."

"Yeah?" The blonde asked her voice filled with so much hope.

"Yeah." Rachel answered with a smile as she stroked Brittany's cheek. The two girls kissed again completely content on spending the rest of the night kissing and cuddling on the red couch.

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN I APOLOGIZE IF IT DOESN'T TICKLE YOUR FANCY<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**ALRIGHT SO I KNOW I SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO SAVE THE QUINNTANA DATE FOR LAST BUT I HAD IT FINISHED AND IT WAS JUST THERE MOCKING ME SO I DECIDED WHAT THE HELL I'LL PUT THIS UP AND GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT CAUSE I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CAUSE IT WAS A BITCH TO WRITE... WELL NOT REALLY IT WENT ACTUALLY RATHER WELL. ANYWAYS NEXT CHAPTER IS THE CLUB WITH ERIC AND SHELBY**

**DISCLAIMER: LOOK AT THE LAST 25 CHAPTERS YOU'RE BOUND TO CATCH UP BY NOW.**

* * *

><p>Santana took one last calming breath before she rang the doorbell. She took a moment to smooth down her dress and get rid of some imaginary lint.<p>

"You can do this Santana remember de lo que hablamos in the car. It's just a date you've been on plenty of these before, there's no need to start acting like a nervous wreck." The small pep talk seemed to work as she found herself with a new sense of confidence, with one last deep breath she rung the doorbell and waited patiently not realizing that on the other side of the dark brown door Quinn had been standing with her hands covering her mouth as she tried not to let the other girl hear her laughing. Once the doorbell rang again she heard her mother's voice from the kitchen yelling at her to open the door. The blonde took one last deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Santana." She smiled at the sight of a slack jawed and wide eyed brunette staring back at her. She looked down at her yellow dress that hugged her body nicely accentuating her curves, her hair was down and fluffed. "How do I look?" She asked striking a side pose.

"Wow." Was all Santana could say as she let her eyes wander up, down and to the side trying to get as many mental pictures of the blonde as her brain could hold.

"I'm glad you like it."

"Quinn honey is Santana here?" Santana quickly recovered as she saw Quinn's mother walk out of the kitchen. She gave the woman a smile before looking back at Quinn who was rolling her eyes in a playful manner. '_If she looks half as good as her Mama does right now when we get older. I'm definitely marrying this girl_. _Wait what? It's only the first date Santana calm your fucking tits_.'

"I'm sorry what?" The brunette asked once she noticed the two blondes staring at her.

"I said Santana this is my Mom Judy." Quinn repeated with a smile. Santana looked down at the outstretched hand then back up at Judy who was staring back at her with a raised eyebrow. Thinking quickly and sending a quick thanks to Rachel for teaching her this method Santana lunged at the woman and wrapped her arms around in a hug.

"It's so nice to meet you Mrs. Fabray." Santana said as she squeezed the woman tighter.

"It-It's a pleasure to meet you too Santana." Judy said in a surprised tone. "Quinn's had me want to strangle something with the way she keeps talking about you, and please call me Judy."

"_**Mother**_." The blonde shrieked as her face went red with embarrassment.

"I hope she hasn't said anything bad…. Judy."

"No worries my little brown eyed girl." The brunette found herself blushing at the older blonde who only chuckled. "That's one of her nicknames."

"I swear to god Judith Fabray if you don't go inside the house right now I won't tell you how to beat Krauser." The older blonde gasped and glared at her daughter who had a smug look on her face.

"Your playing Resident Evil 4?" Santana asked her inner nerd wanting desperately to come out.

"Yes I am." Judy answered once she dragged her eyes away from her daughter to look at the smiling brunette. "Although right now I find myself in a bit of a problem with Mr. Krauser. He's such an ass." Santana couldn't help but laugh as she gave the woman a sympathetic look. "And right now my daughter who I spent nine months hauling around followed by twenty excruciating hours of hard labor to bring her into this world has decided to be a brat."

"Mom. Get. Inside. The house." Quinn said again pointing to the large house.

"Don't worry Judy I got you." Santana said with a smile.

"You play video games?" The blonde asked with a look of shock.

"Damn straight I do Q I'm the master Zelda, Oblivion, COD, GTA, Red Dead, Mass Effect 1 and 2, and of course all of the Resident Evil's."

'_I'm marrying this girl_.' Quinn thought as she smiled at the brunette.

"I could come over and help you out sometime if that's alright?" Now it was Santana's turn to be thrown of guard as the older woman wrapped her up in a tight hug. "I'll take that as a yes." She said with a chuckle. Judy leaned back and got a good look at the girl who had gotten her daughters attention with a smile.

"I like her." She said to Quinn as she walked back into the house. "I like her a lot. Have a nice date Quinnie and Santana."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Make sure to bring my daughter back safe and sound no later than midnight."

"Will do. You ready to go?" Quinn nodded. She walked back to the house and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek before walking back over to where Santana was waiting for her. Judy watched as the two girls made their way down the small path and smiled when she saw Santana place a hand on the small of her daughters back as if guiding her.

"I really do like her." She said to herself. The two girls drove away. The short drive to the restaurant was spent singing to the plugged in iPod and after a great rendition of Can't Touch this by MC Hammer the girls found themselves walking into the restaurant laughing and giggling.

"Hey Quinn." A tall red head greeted from behind a stand. "You're table's all ready."

"Thanks Grace I'll catch you around sometime. You still owe me a rematch at Smash Bros."

"Anytime Fabray." Grace said with a smile as she lead the two girls to a table by a large window. "Enjoy your date ladies."

"Thank you." Santana said with a smile as she held the chair out for Quinn. The blonde smiled as she took her chair, she then sat down. "Hey." She said with a grin.

"Hi." Quinn answered with a grin of her own. Grace just rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked away. "So this is Breadsticks." She gestured with wildly around at large restaurant. Santana looked around at the dark brown interior and the various small knick knacks that made the place seem more home-style than any other type of restaurant. "Not what you expected isn't it?"

"I like it." The brunette answered with a nod. "It's cozy almost like if I was at my grandma's."

"Here you are ladies complimentary breadsticks for you two to start with." The two girls looked up to see a small blue haired girl smiling at them. "My name is Esmeralda and I'll be your waitress this evening. Can I offer the beautiful girl something to drink?"

"Mountain Dew." Quinn answered with a smile.

'_**YOU MARRY THIS GIRL… YOU MARRY HER RIGHT NOW**_.' Santana's brain screamed at her as she once again found herself having a confrontation with herself.. '_**She plays video games and drinks the dew she's the one for you. **__Seriously just because of those two things you're telling me to propose? __**SHE'S FINE AS HELL WHAT ELSE CAN YOU WANT? **__Why are you yelling at me? __**BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME I'M YOUR CONCIENCE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO WHAT I SAY. **__Aren't you supposed to give me advice and wisdom? You know instead of bossing me around? __**Fine I'm advising you that marriage to this beautiful young woman would be wise thing to do…. There how'd I do?" **__Just shut up and go back to the far corner of my brain.__** Alright whatever you say kiddo but by the way while you've been arguing with yourself like a complete idiot the blue haired waitress has been looking at you, while your future wife's been shaking you like crazy for the past oh I don't know two minutes. **__WHAT? __**Enjoy your dinner. **__You Mothafu-'_

"Santana." Quinn again tried shaking the girl who was still staring down at the menu. "San."

"Easy with the shaking Q. I'm getting a little dizzy here." The brunette answered as she grabbed a hold of the delicate hand on her shoulder. "I'll have the same thing." She said to the waitress even though her eyes we're still locked on with Quinn's hazel one's that showed concern. Esmeralda just nodded her head as she scribbled down the order.

"Be back in a flash." The girls didn't even acknowledge her as she walked away.

"Hey, where did you go just now?" The blonde asked as she squeezed Santana's hand.

"Just thinking. Nothing important."

"Didn't look like it was nothing important." Quinn countered with a raised eyebrow. There was something about the way the blonde was staring at her that made Santana shudder and lick her lips.

"It was nothing important." Santana gives Quinn's hand one final squeeze before letting it go and looking back down at the menu. "Now what's good to eat here?" The blonde stared at the brunette for a little longer before she looked down at the menu. A couple of seconds later Esmeralda came back with two large cups of Mountain dew.

"You girls ready to order?"

"Yes. I will have the steak with the mashed potatoes that are sprinkled with bacon pieces." Quinn said with a friendly smile.

"And for you?" Santana was still staring at the menu and after a brief moment of silence. Esmeralda spoke up again. "I can come back if y-"

"I'll have the same." Santana finally said cutting of the blue haired waitress. "Also we need a refill on the sticks." The brunette made her point by handing over an empty basket.

"Be right back." Once Esmeralda was out of sight Santana reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Thanks for coming out with me tonight." She said softly as she caressed the back of Quinn's hand with her thumb. "You look very beautiful tonight but you always look beautiful."

"Let's see if you mean that when you see me in the morning." Quinn muttered as she looked down at the table. Santana leaned in closer so the girl's lips we're inches away from each other.

"I bet you look even more beautiful first thing in the morning." Quinn closed her eyes as she felt the warm breath of Santana hitting her face.

"Here we are two steaks with bacon bit mashed potatoes." The girls broke apart as Esmeralda placed their food on the table along with new basket of breadsticks which Santana immediately started munching away. "Enjoy your food." Quinn nodded her thanks and the girls began eating. Thruought the dinner the girls talked about their interests which just made them fall further for one another, Quinn talked about her mom and her aunt but made sure not to drop Sue's name while Santana talked about Eric, Rachel and Dro.

"What about your mom?" Quinn asked as she scooped some mashed potatoes off Santana's plate.

"Hey you've got your own food." The brunette playfully scolded the blonde who just sent her a wink and a kiss that made the other girl clear her throat and ask for a refill on her drink as well as the empty basket of breadsticks.

"Seriously S. how come you don't talk about your mom? She seems like a nice woman." The brunette took a deep breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quinn my Mother and I don't have the best relationship…. It's mostly because of shit that went down in the past which I promise to tell you when I'm ready." She said looking up at the blonde who was ready to say something. "But until then just let it go. Please."

"I can do that." Quinn said after a moment of thinking. "But promise me you won't keep me waiting long," Quinn reached over and freed one of Santana's hands from her chest. "Promise me." She brought the brunettes hand up to her lips and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss.

"I promise." Santana said with a smile.

"Can I interest you girls in some desert?" Esmeralda asked out of nowhere scaring the two girls. "My bad I thought you saw me."

"Well we didn't." Santana said with a glare. "Can I get a refill on the sticks?" The waitress looked at the half empty basket then back at the brunette.

"You've still got some right there." Santana grabbed the six remaining breadsticks into her purse and smiled at her.

"How about now, can I get some more?" Quinn looked away as she tried not to laugh at the brunette girls antics.

"I'll bring you a fresh batch." The two girls waited till the waitress was out of sight before Quinn broke into a fit of laughter.

"Oh my god…. Santana." The brunette just smiled as she grabbed a breadstick from her purse and took a large bite. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well I could think of a couple of things you could do to me." Santana retorted with a raised eyebrow. Quinn looked back at her with her own eyebrow raised and a grin on her face.

'_So she wants to play this game huh? Well let's see how she handles it.'_

"Really?" Quinn asked as she leant closer. "And what exactly would those things be?" Santana was about to answer but the words died in her throat as she felt a soft foot making its way up her leg. "Hmm Tana what things could I do to you?" Quinn's voice was husky and low which made the brunette swallow the lump in her throat as images of a sprawled out and very much naked Quinn Fabray on top of the table.

"Um." The brunette cleared her throat as she tried to get her bearings back. "J-J-Just some things…. Some very s-." The foot that had been riding up her leg was now resting comfortable in-between her legs

"Here you are ladies fresh box of breadsticks. Can I get you anything else?" Santana glared at the blue haired woman and if she wasn't being held in place by Quinn's leg on top of her legs she was more than sure that she would have launched out of her chair and strangled the poor girl.

"Just the check please." Quinn said with a tight smile. _'Girl you better get your ass out of here before my Tana rips your head off…. Wait __**MY**__ Tana…. I actually like the sound of that.'_

'_Did she just call me her Tana? You know I like the sound of that…. I'm her Tana.'_

Once the bill was paid and Esmeralda was sent one last glare the girls walked out of the restaurant hand in hand ignoring the several looks they got from various people passing them by.

"So how are you liking Lima?" Quinn asked once they had made it back into the black Dodge Charger.

"It's alright…. A little to quiet for my taste." Quinn smiled as she looked out the window at the passing street lights and various stores. "Oh my god I totally forgot."

"What? What happened?" Santana asked looking a bit alarmed.

"It's nothing it's just that I completely forgot about the all night gaming extravaganza at Gamworks." The two girls looked at the bright lights illuminating from the large building. They looked at one another before turning to look at another brightly illuminated building just across the street.

"You know what." Santana said looking over at Quinn. "The movies can wait." The blonde let out a huge smile as she leant over and kissed the brunette on the lips. "Mmm." The smaller girl said after kiss was broken. "Well that was." She didn't even finish her sentence as she crashed her lips back into Quinn's who happily kissed back.

"Come on." The blonde whispered as they broke apart. "Duck Hunt's in there and it's calling my name." Santana watched as the Hazel eyed girl got out of the car and started heading towards the building.

'_**I SWEAR YOU BETTER MARRY THIS GIRL.' **_Her brain once again screamed at her.

"COME ON TANA I WANT TO BEAT YOUR SEXY LITTLE ASS UP AND DOWN THIS GAMEWORKS." She heard Quinn shout from the door of the building. Santana got out of the car and made her way to the blonde who was smiling at the approaching brunette.

"Talk is cheap baby."

"It's a good thing that I can back up what I say then."

"Well let's just see about that." Santana held the door open and watched as Quinn all but strutted into the building. Quinn made sure she swayed her hips with a bit more force as she passed by the Half Latina Half Jewish girl who was clearly checking out her ass.

"Eyes up soldier." Quinn said seductively. "Let's save some ogling for later on in the night."

"You planned on checking me out?" Santana challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't planning on it." Quinn answered with a shrug before leaning in until her lips were inches away from Santana's ear. "I was just going to do it." She gently bit down on the ear lobe before placing a kiss on the girls jaw.

"Get inside Fabray." Santana said in a shaky tone.

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn answered with a smile before walking inside.

'_**MARRY HER'**_Her brain once again shouted.

"Shut up." She said to herself before following the still smiling blonde inside.


	27. Chapter 27

**CLUB SCENE EVERYBODY GET YOUR DANCE ON... ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH DANCING. HEY YOU SETTLE DOWN NOW NO NEED FOR THAT. AH SORRY FOR DRAGGING BUT BEEN BUSY AND HAD TO MAKE A STOP AT THE EMERGENCY ROOM BUT NOT TO FRET I'M ALL BETTER BUT THAT POOR CHAIR DIDN'T MAKE IT... OH WELL ENJOY**

* * *

><p>"SIS YOU READY?" Eric shouted as he stepped into the condo.<p>

"ALMOST…. DID RACHEL LEAVE YET? Shelby shouted from her bedroom.

"YEAH I SAW THEM ON MY WAY UP."

"I BET THEY LOOKED ADORABLE."

"Not the words I'd use." Eric mumbled as he grabbed the remote control and flopped down on the couch. "HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA TAKE?"

"I JUST HAVE TO PUT MY MAKE UP ON."

"SO WE'LL BE ANOTHER HOUR?"

"GO TO HELL." Shelby sing shouted and Eric couldn't help but laugh at the answer. The perks of having a sibling, he flipped on the TV and flipped through the channels until he came across a show talking about the next boxing match. Halfway through the program Shelby finally came out of her room. "You ready to go?" She asked as she kicked her brother's feet off her coffee table.

"I was ready half an hour ago." Eric muttered as he kept his attention on the TV. "What the hell took so long?"

"Couldn't find the right dress."

"What? I thought you said you only needed to put your make up on?"

"Which I did, but then I noticed that my lipstick didn't match my top which meant I had to change it, but then the top didn't match the leggings so they had to go and I'm so not wearing jeans so I had to find the right dress. What do you think?" Eric turned to look at his sister who was wearing a red cocktail dress that for his standards was to low in all areas to be considered a legal but he wasn't about to get into an argument with his older sister about that. He still had nightmares of the great tank top war of 75. He then began to try and remember of where he'd seen the familiar dress.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as he stood up and circled around the brunette.

"Santana's closet."

"Well that explains my next question, but sets up a list of a whole bunch of new ones."

"Which are?" Eric took a deep breath as he looked into his sister's eyes.

"Well the most important one is…. How did you manage to squeeze into that thing?" He laughed as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?"

"I **squeezed** into this dress just fine thank you. You stupid jerk." Shelby glared at her still smiling brother who was rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder. "Come on I need a couple dozen drinks." She didn't even wait for an answer as she grabbed her clutch bag and stomped out of the house with a still laughing Eric right behind her. The two siblings drove around for a while before finally finding a club in downtown Columbus Ohio.

"Who would've thought we'd have to drive two hours to find a club?" Eric asked as he stretched his sore back. "Oh man I'm getting old."

"Come on Grandpa let's get our drink and dance on." Shelby and Eric made their way towards the club and after spending a good ten minutes in line watching as underage teen after underage teen got carded and rejected walked away with looks of anger and disappointment it was finally there turn to stand in front of the large buff bouncer.

"ID'S." The scruffy looking mountain of a man asked as he held his hands out. Both of the Corcoran's placed the small cards into the skillet sized hand and waited as the man looked down at the pieces of plastic before looking up at them. The two siblings just stood there and waited as the bouncer kept glancing at them then back at their ID'S before he ever so slowly moved to the side and gave them the move a long gesture.

"Thanks." Eric said as he grabbed the two ID'S from the man. "I like your stache." The man just grunted as he turned back around to face the still growing crowd. Once inside the two adults began nodding along with the various beats of music.

"THIS PLACE IS LOUD." Shelby shouted over the music.

"NO SHIT SHELL IT'S A CLUB IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE LOUD." They walked through the crowded room apologizing along the way as they bumped into several people. "LET'S GET SOME DRINKS."

"GOOD IDEA LEAD THE WAY." Shelby grabbed a hold of Eric's black dress shirt and held tight as her much taller brother parted through the crowd like a battering ram until he came to a stop. Shelby let go and walked over to her brother's side and watched as Eric was able to grab the bartender's attention over the other clubbers. "What are you having?" He asked leaning down to her level."

"Rum and Coke." She replied as she turned and surveyed the club. There were a lot of people that was for sure but the ration of women to men was clearly outmatched. "Where the hell did all these people come from?" She asked as she thought back to the population sign she saw when they arrived in Lima almost a month ago. When she felt a familiar nudge on her shoulder the woman turned her attention back to the bar where Eric was standing with a glass of coke in his hand. "Thanks."

"Sure." Was his answer as he grabbed his beer. "So…. You gonna dance?"

"In a minute." Shelby answered as she took a drink. "I'm still getting a feel for the place."

"Well while you do that." Eric noticed a curly haired blonde winking at him whom he returned with a smile and nod of his own. "I'm going to go introduce myself to the locals see you later sis."

"Whatever." The older brunette muttered. Back outside two people had finally gotten to the front of the line where they where waiting with held breaths as they watched the large ogre of a man look down at their driver's licenses then up at them, then back down at the their photographs then back up at them.

"Loose the vest." The man says in a low and very intimidating voice.

"Will get rid of your vest." The small red head whispered to the curly haired man who quickly began unbuttoning his light brown vest. The small red headed woman looked up at the giant standing in front of her with his tree trunk like arms over his chest. She gave him a small shy smile which he returned with a nod before turning to look at the now vest ridden man. He's now in a navy blue shirt that is tucked in and is all buttoned up.

"Tuck the shirt out and unbutton the top one."

"What?" Will asked with a look of disbelief.

"Will just shut up and do it." The small woman once again whisper yells at her friend who is attempting to scowl at the large man who has an amused smirk on his face. "Oh for heaven's sake."

"Emma what the hell." Will shrieked which earn a loud barked out laugh from the bouncer as he watched the small red head un-tuck the shirt so that it was now freely hanging and unbuttoned the first two buttons from his shirt.

"There." The man hands the licenses back to Emma who happily takes them. "Can we go inside now…. Ryder?" The bouncer moves to the side and gestures for the two of them to pass on by. "Thank you."

"No sweat little lady. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't put on the vest again."

"Oh he's not my boyfriend." Emma quickly said with a smile. "He's just a friend who I don't see at all sexually." Ryder just snorted and shook his head. "Come on Will you promised cocktails." Will just passed by and was almost to the door when he suddenly felt a very heavy object on his shoulder.

"Leave the vest." Will and the Ryder stare at one another before the curly haired man sighs and hands over the article of clothing. "Don't worry It'll be out here when you get back." After a moment of staring at the large man Will finally relents and hands over the white vest to Ryder who just smiles. "Enjoy your night." Once inside the club the two friends made their way through the traffic shouting off apologies and sending smiles of sorry until they had finally made their way to the bar.

"WHAT ARE YOU DRINKING?" Will shouts over the loud music.

"MARTINI." Emma shouted which in all fairness really sounded like she would be talking regularly.

"GOTCHA." While Will tried to flag down a bartender Emma looked surveyed the dance floor. She had recently called her wedding with a man she thought she was in love with but after meeting will and talking to him about the whole situation he helped her realize just what type of life she would end up living and she didn't like that outcome at all so she called it off and it felt like it had been the best decision she'd ever made in her life. Well that was until she started getting lonely. She looked over at her friend who was still trying to get the female bartenders attention which wasn't going so well considering that the woman had been doing everything possible to avoid him. She felt bad William Shuester wasn't a bad guy sure he had a weird obsession with sweater vests and spent a little more time than necessary in front of the mirror looking at his hair but other than those two things there really wasn't anything bad about him.

"FINALLY." She heard him shout. "HERE YOU ARE." Just as will was about to hand Emma her drink she felt somebody bump into him from behind making him spill both his beer and Emma's drink onto the unsuspecting red head.

"ERIC YOU BABOSO LOOK WHAT YOU DID." They heard a woman shout from behind them. Will slowly turned around while Emma just looked up from her soaked red blouse. To see two pair of chocolate brown eyes staring back at them. "OH MY GOD, ESTAS BIEN?" The brunette asked as she quickly went over to the red head who was still staring down at her ruined blouse.

"MY BAD MAN I SWEAR IT WASN'T INTENTIONALL." The taller man shouted to Will who just nodded.

"ERIC I'LL BE RIGHT BACK." Eric gave Shelby a nod as he and Will watched the two girls disappear into the crowd. The two men just stood by the bar in an awkward silence watching as someone quickly walked over and wiped away the spill with a rag before scurrying out of the way. After five minutes of just watching as woman after woman walked by and winked, waived or smiled at them The taller man decided to break the ice.

"I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT MAN. I SWEAR I DIDN'T."

"IT'S ALRIGHT." The shorter man cut in. "IT'S A CLUB A BUNCH OF PEOPLE SOMETHING'S BOUND TO HAPPEN."

"WELL LET ME MAKE IT UP TOO YOU AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND."

"OH SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." The curly haired man quickly cut in. "BEEN THERE BETTER OFF AS FRIENDS."

"OH I JUST."

"IT'S ALRIGHT."

"I MEAN SHE'S VERY PRETTY."

"YEAH? WELL I MEAN YOUR GIRL-"

"WOAH NO, NO, NO, THAT'S MY SISTER. I'M NOT… YOU KNOW."

"OH." Will said with a laugh of relief. "THAT'S UH GOOD RIGHT? YEAH THAT'S GOOD." The taller man looks at the shorter one for a second before sticking his hand out.

"ERIC."

"WILL."

"BUY YOU A BEER?"

"SURE." Eric turned and motioned to the bartender who quickly came over and handed him two beers. In the bathroom Emma and Shelby we're huddled over a hand dryer with a bunch of napkins trying to dry off the blouse."

"I'm so sorry about that." Shelby apologizes once again as she dabs the wet spot on the blouse with the wadded up napkin.

"It's alright you're boyfriend didn't mean."

"Ok firstly he's not my boyfriend that's just… Nasty he's my brother who as of right now owes you so many drinks it's not even funny. Secondly it's not alright, spilling a perfectly good Martini is never alright." At this the red head could only laugh as she nodded her head.

"I'm Shelby by the way."

"Emma." The two women shake hands before going back to drying the shirt.

"Well Emma that's about as good as it's going to get. Just make sure to dry clean it as fast as you can. The smell is going to be a little off putting though. I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind"

"Oh Will's not my boyfriend. I mean we did give it a go but…. Yeah to awkward we're just better off as friends."

"Good to know. Now we need something to cover the smell."

"Here." The two women turn to see a blonde with purple highlights holding a small glass bottle. "I've been in this situation before and it's better to try and cover then walk around smelling like a frat house." The two other women laughed at the joke as Shelby grabbed the bottle from the woman and quickly sprayed the air. Emma walked thru the mist and smiled when she noticed the strong smell of liquor and beer were replaced by Coco Channel number 5.

"Thank you." Emma said as she handed the bottle back to the woman who just smiled before walking out of the bathroom.

"Come on Emma my brother owes both of us a drink." The red head just nodded as she followed the taller brunette out of the bathroom, passed the several intoxicated dancers until they finally made their way back to the bar. The two women looked around both trying to find the men they had arrived had gone to. The beat of Jay-Z's on to the next one kept pounding from the speakers followed by Little Freak By Usher Feat. Nicki Minaj. Shelby was the first to spot Eric as he let some brunette grind against him. She gently elbowed Emma who followed her line of sight quickly spotting Will all over a blonde. "YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING?"

"I'LL TAKE YOUR BROTHER."

"I'VE GOT YOUR FRIEND."

The two women gave each other one last glance before they made their way to the dance floor they reached the two guys just as Disco Inferno by 50 Cent began to play.

"I SWEAR WILL I CAN'T LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE." Shelby shouts making the curly haired man and the blonde woman jump apart. "SERIOUSLY WILLIAM I CAN'T GO CHECK ON OUR DAUGHTER WITHOUT HAVING TO FIND YOU WRAPPED AROUND SOME SKANK." Will has a bunch of things going through his head the most important ones being '**WHAT THE SHIT IS THIS CRAZY WOMAN TALKING ABOUT WHAT SON?' **

He looks over to where Eric is standing to find him with the same expression as he looks down at a screaming red head who is motioning wildly with her hands.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAN'T GO TO THE BATHROOM TO CHECK IN ON OUR TWINS…. THEY'RE FINE BY THE WAY AND WHO IS THIS TRASH?" '_**I have twins? WHEN THE FUCK DID I GET TWINS? WHO IS THIS WOMAN?'**_ Eric thought as he looked at the small Red Head who was looking at him with a lot of hate arms crossed over her chest he looked up to see Will staring at a brunette who had her hands on her hips. Women Lie, Men Lie by Yo Gotti Feat. Lil' Wayne started to play.

'_**Shelby'**_

'_**Emma'**_

The two women who had been dancing with Will and Eric gave the two men death glares before walking away. Eric looked over at Will who was staring at a laughing Shelby and Emma.

"SERIOUSLY SHELL?" Eric shouted over the music.

"HEY YOU DESERVE IT AFTER SPILLING EMMA'S DRINK ALL OVER HER." Eric looked down at the red head and his eyes instantly went wide. "OH SHIT THAT WAS YOU?" Emma nodded her head as she sent him a wave. "OH FUCK I'M SO SORRY HERE LET ME GET YOU A DRINK."

"I'D LIKE THAT." Emma answered as she grabbed Eric's arm letting him lead her back towards the bar. Will was still looking at Shelby.

"HEY." He heard someone shout but he was a little preoccupied with staring at a pair of amazing tanned legs. "UP HERE BUDDY." His eyes met with hers and they both smiled at one another.

"BUY YOU A DRINK?" Shelby nodded and the two of them made their way towards the bar where Eric and Emma where. "I'M WILL BY THE WAY."

"SHELBY." Over at the Bar Eric had just handed Emma her drink which she happily took.

"I'M ERIC." He said sticking his hand out.

"EMMA." The woman answered as she shook his hand. "SORRY ABOUT THAT BACK THERE."

"IT'S ALRIGHT." Eric waived his hand to make a point. The four adults spent the rest of the night talking and drinking and by the time two in the morning rolled around Emma and Shelby we're completely drunk.

"You…. You have very pretty eyes." A drunken Emma slurred as she looked up at Eric who was holding on to her. "Seriously it's like your looking into my soul."

"Alright there deep thinker why don't we find a place that serves some strong coffee." Eric said with a chuckle. "How we doing Will?"

"We're walking." Will answered as he kept a firm grip around Shelby's waist.

"Hey buddy don't try nothing frisky alright." Shelby happily slurred as she moved Will's hand up her waist. "I've got a brother who'll more than happily…. Kick. *low burp* Excuse me. He'll kick your ass."

"No I won't." Eric said from where he was standing at. "Come on Sleeping beauty in you go."

"Hm. You called me sleeping beauty." The tall man couldn't help but chuckle as he helped the smaller woman into the car. "Can I kiss you?" The question made Eric chuckle which quickly disappeared when he saw the fallen look on Emma's face. "A simple no would've done just fine."

"Hey, hey, No, no I wasn't laughing at you." Eric said kneeling down "I swear I wasn't."

"Then why'd you chuckle?"

"Well think about it. Having a drunken kiss with a very handsome but still complete stranger what are we in a romantic comedy?"

"No I guess not."

"I'll tell you what gorgeous."

"What?" Emma asked giggling. Eric reached for Emma's phone.

"If you remember me when you wake up and are sober. Give me a call."

"And if I don't?" The red head asked with a smile.

"Well." Punching his phone number into her cell phone. "If that happens I'll call you." Eric hit dial on Emma's phone and waited till he heard his phone start ringing.

"Well let's hope I forget." Emma whispered as she grabbed her cell phone.

"Goodnight Sleeping Beauty."

"Goodnight Prince Charming." Eric slowly closed the door making sure not to hit or bother the now passed out red head. He walked over to his black GMC Denali where Will was currently placing Shelby into the passenger seat.

"You're so strong." Shelby slurred as she ran her hands down Will's chest. "I'd like to get to see what's underneath that shirt. What do you say coming back to my place?"

"Oh…. Uh no thank you." Shelby's mood changed in an instant which Will found out by the hard shove he was given.

"What I'm not good enough for you? Is this dress not tight enough?" Eric who was almost at his car turned back around clearly not wanting to hear any of this conversation.

"It's not that Shelby." Will said as he took a couple of tentative steps back towards the fuming brunette. "I think you are very beautiful and trust me when I tell you that your dress is at the height I like but."

"But what?" The woman snapped.

"Shelby I'm not the type of guy to have relations with a woman while she's heavily intoxicated. I'm the type of guy that takes you to a movie and dinner possibly dancing and if the mood is right at the end of the night if sex is still an option I'll gladly show you a real good time."

"Well give me your phone." Will looks at the outstretched hand for a moment before reaching into his pockets and pulling out his cell phone. "Call me when you wish to make full of these promises."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously I'm not that type of woman anyway." Eric couldn't help but snort which he quickly covered up by coughing. "I'll be waiting your call."

"Of course."

"G'night Will."

"Night Shelby." Will walked backwards until he spotted Eric who was leaning against the Denali. The taller man shot him a wave before walking over to the driver's side and hopped in. "Eric."

"Yeah Shell?"

"I'm hungry Can we stop and get some food?"

"Sure thing sis." Will watched as the car drove away into the night. He looked over at Emma who was sleeping peacefully and had a smile on her face.

"Let's hope you remember tonight Em." Will said to himself as he started up his car. "Let's hope Shelby remembers me too."

* * *

><p>"So how was your date?" Santana asked her still smiling Sister who was currently watching up at the stars.<p>

"It was beautiful, Brittany went all out…. How was yours?"

"It went good Quinn is awesome and I think she's the only one that has come close to beat me in Soul Caliber."

"Oh god she's one of those isn't she?"

"One of what?" Dro asked as he kept breaking up the small nugget of weed.

"She's into video games." Santana answered with a proud smirk.

"NICE." Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched her two relatives bumping fists.

"What about you Alejandro?"

"Yeah how did your date with Stutters go?"

"It went well and my girlfriends name is Tina. Not stutters." Rachel let out a squeal while Santana let out a groan.

"Oh my god I can't believe we all have girlfriends."

"Whoa there munchkin Quinn is not my girlfriend." Santana corrected. Dro and Rachel looked at one another with raised eyebrows. "I'm serious we've had one date and unlike some desperate people." Santana eyed both of them. "I like to make sure I have things in common with someone before I give them the coveted title of Santana's girlfriend."

"Yeah well you two are huge video game nerds so there that's the most important thing now here you get greens." Rachel huffed as she crossed her arms.

"Why does she always get greens?"

"Alright fine you get greens." Now it was Santana's turn to huff.

"What that's so unfair I had greens."

"Alright you know what none of you get greens." Dro muttered before he took a hit from Poseidon "Here you go Rach you've got seconds."

"What why does she get."

"Cause she's on the left no shut up." Dro managed to say in one breath before letting out a huge puff of smoke. "Oh damn that's good weed."

"You know S." Rachel let out her hit. "You really need to.*Cough* Need to stop and Make Quinn your girlfriend. Oh man that is good stuff."

"And why is that?" Santana asked before she took her hit.

"Because that way all of us can go out on a group date you know Tripoding."

"That sounds very wrong in so many ways." Dro commented as he took the bowl from a nodding Santana. All three of them jumped when the various ringtones they had set up started to play.

**STAYING AT YOUR AUNTS – TIO ERIC**

"Looks like we got the place all to ourselves." Santana commented as she looked into the dark apartment.

"Yep." Rachel said looking in as well. "What should we do?"

"Tio just bought a bottle of Jack." Dro said out of nowhere.

"Well shit break it out boy."


	28. Chapter 28

**HEY THERE WHAT'S GOING ON? I'M DOING GOOD THANKS FOR ASKING. ANYBODY BEEN WATCHING THE NEW SEASON OF TWO AND A HALF MEN? IT'S ALRIGHT I'M MOSTLY BEEN WATCHING THE PLAYOFFS AS A WAY OF GETTING INTO BASEBALL. NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING... YES OWNING A KANGAROO WOULD BE AWESOME. AND NO THE PLAYOFFS MAKE ME CREDIBLE TO BE A BASEBALL FAN.**

**ANYWAY LONG CHAPTER. LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN SO ENJOY AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT**

**RYAN MURPHY AND FOX OWN GLEE**

* * *

><p>Monday morning found Rachel and Tina once again sitting on the bleachers watching two sets of practices taking place. Rachel kept her attention on the Cheerios while Tina watched Dro scramble around until he found the correct receiver and in one point she cheered as Dro ran thirty four yards down the field before he was tackled by a fuming Karofsky.<p>

"NICE RUN CORCORAN." Coach Beiste shouted from the sideline. "WHERE'S THE DEFENSE COME ON YOU'RE PLAYING LIKE MY GRANDMOTHER RIGHT NOW."

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND." Tina shouted from the bleachers which earned her a couple of glares from several girls who had also been watching. "WAY TO GO BABY." Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched her cousin send the Asian girl thumbs up. "Isn't he just awesome?" Tina asked as she took a seat next to Rachel.

"Yes Alejandro is very athletic you should've seen him when we we're younger he was always climbing trees and jumping fences tagging him was always very exhausting." Tina couldn't help but laugh as she imagined a kid versions of Rachel, Santana and Dro running around playing tag.

"I can actually picture that going down." Tina says with a smile. "Oh you look so cute."

"Yes we we're very cute growing up but now Alejandro is a wall. I'm excited for this Friday night I haven't seen him play football in so long ."

"Carmel's not going to know what hit them they're going down. and when those scumbag Vocal Adrenaline bitches get a hear of your singing oh man that's going to be sweet."

"Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah their like the best of the best." Tina did air quotes as she rolled her eyes. "Pompous bastards who attend this private school across town. Bunch of uppity rich kids who think they're better than the rest of us. When in reality that's just as screwed up if not worse than we are"

"You seem to have some sort of personal grudge against them." Rachel pointed out.

"Oh I have a good reason to be pissed at those assholes."

"Which is?"

"New Direction's has never had enough people to compete and every school in the district knows this some are understanding and sympathetic but then there's V.A. those jerks always remind us just how much we suck. Two years ago when I first joined New Direction's, V.A. sent a little care package which Artie received."

"That was nice of them."

"I'm not done yet."

"My apologies please proceed "

"Like I was saying when Artie showed up at practice with the package we all stood around as and watched as he opened the box you know what we got?"

"No." Rachel answered truly curious.

"We got purple and gold paint to our faces. Artie, Kurt, Mercedes and I all got covered in this oil based paint which smelled like gasoline."

"That's awful."

"You're telling me. But that didn't stop there. Last year, last year was worse."

"Who much worse?"

"Last year they got Kurt where it hurt him the most."

"No."

"Yeah. They threw tar at him then covered him in feathers as he was making his way to school."

"Oh my god that's terrible."

"I know Kurt can't even see feathers anymore without bursting into tears."

"Well you know what that's going to end now. I Rachel Barbra Corcoran and My Sister Santana Alexandra Corcoran will not stand for any bullying from any of those idiots in Vocal Adrenaline nobody should be subjected to that type of cruelty, and if they even think about doing something to anybody in this Glee club they'll feel the wrath of the Corcoran's."

"The Corcoran's?" Tina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a wrestling phase." Rachel admitted with a blush. "Oh Stacy Keibler you Sexy, Sexy woman."

"I was more of a Victoria fan myself."

"Yes she was rather sexy but I've always had a thing for long legged blondes."

"Speaking of long legged blondes." Tina said wiggling her eyebrows. "How was your date with Brittany?" Rachel found herself smiling at the mention of Friday night. "That good huh?"

"It was amazing. She made me a vegan dinner and got my favorite movie although we didn't get a chance to watch due to other activities."

"O-Kay then to much info there."

"Oh come on Cohen-Chang it's not like I went into specific detail about our sexual."

"RACHEL." The Goth shouted with a deep blush.

"You're such a prude." Tina gasped as she playfully slapped the brunette in the arm. Over on the sidelines Finn was glaring Dro who was under center.

"You alright man?" Puck asked walking over. Finn nodded his head but his glare was still kept. "Come on man what's wrong?"

"How can Coach do that to me? I've been the starting QB for the past two years it's my year to shine the scouts."

"Dude." Artie cut in. "Not to burst your little bubble but you kinda sucked." This made Finn turn and glare at him which he shrugged. "Sorry to have to tell you like this but you did."

"Well maybe if I had people to throw the ball to I could've won some games."

"Dude Dro's got the same guys you had and he's making the plays happen." Puck pointed out. "Face it man you're Derek Anderson he's Colt McCoy."

"No way I'm Brett Favre."

"In your dreams maybe, that is if you're still not having wet dreams about half the cheerios."

"Why are you even here?" Finn asked crossing his arms. "Shouldn't you be out with the defense?"

"Bro I'm a Cornerback and right now Karofsky's got this stupid idea that more linebackers are going to get the job done. But, as you can see." The two boys look out into the field where they see Dro scrambling out of the pocket dodging and avoiding tackles before launching the ball to a wide open Matt twenty yards down. "That's not about to happen anytime soon."

"How the hell does he do that?" Artie and Puck look at each other before looking back up at Finn who is staring at the play happening in front of him. "Seriously how the fuck does he make it look so easy?"

"Some guys are just born with it." Artie chimes in. "Y-You know something Finn. Perhaps Quarterback just isn't your Forte."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just hear me out." Artie had talked about this with Puck, Mike, Matt and even Kurt and they all came to the conclusion that Finn was better suited for another position. "You are what 6'4?"

"6'3 but thanks for making me feel taller." The boy said with a goofy smile. "I still don't know what you are getting at."

"Have you ever considered playing the Defensive End position?"

"Defensive End? You mean like Greg and Brian?"

"Yes but I'd figure you'd be a lot better than both of them cause let's face it those two couldn't get to any Quarterback if their lives depended on it." Once again the three boys looked out to the field and saw how two massive boys we're trying to get passed Azimio and another heavy set black guy but we're stopped quickly.

"How the shit am I supposed to get passed Azimio and Harris?"

"You'll figure it out." Puck said happily patting the boy on the shoulder pad. "Come on man you can't tell me that you've never wanted to sack any of the other QB's from the other schools?"

"I have." Finn said with a nod.

"Well here's your chance and besides you also get a few shots at Dro." Artie pointed out hoping the tall boy had taken the bait.

"That does sound like fun…. You think Coach would actually go for it?" The two boys shrugged when in all actuality they had all been talking and trying to convince Coach Bestie to give Finn a shot at the spot. "I'll go talk to her." The two boys waited till Finn was over where their coach was before fist bumping one another.

"Told you it would work." Puck said smugly.

"If I recall correctly I believe it was I that told you that it would work."

"Eh details man, come on let's go check out the cheerio's stretch."

"You've got a one track mind my friend." Artie said chuckling. "And I'll take a rain check on that one."

"Bro let it go already." Puck sighed as he looked down at the handicapped kid. "I know it sucks but you've got to move on."

"Easy for you too say." Artie mumbled. "You weren't the one that got dumped over the summer only to find out your ex girlfriend is now a lesbian."

"Dude let it go."

"I can't alright. I've tried but it's just been bugging me how could Brittany do that to me?"

"Bro it's not like she fucked some guy and besides we all saw the signs."

"What signs?" Artie asked looking angry.

"Dude don't even start with that bullshit you know exactly what signs I'm talking about. The constant flirting with Tracy, the way me and her would constantly check other girls out. Bro she was a lesbian before she admitted it." Artie had to sigh as he recalled the events that Puck had talked about. Yeah his ex girlfriend was a lesbian before she knew it but to her credit certain things always managed to slip pass her.

"Noah what am I going to do? How the hell am I going to get another girlfriend? It's not like there's a line of girls lining up to go out with a cripple."

"Hey no putting yourself down. That's my job." Puck said with a smile. "And as for the other part. Stick with me my man and I'll have someone sucking on that limp little noodle." Artie couldn't help but laugh as he rolled along next to Puck who was making his way towards the cheerio's practice.

"I'll have you know that my noodle isn't limp and it works just fine thank you."

"Really didn't need to know that Man."

"Coach, Coach, Coach."

"What is it Hudson?" Shannon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could sub in for Greg."

"You want to give Defense a shot?"

"Yeah…. I mean if that's alright with you?" Shannon looked a the goofy smile Finn was wearing and couldn't help but smirk and nod her head.

"Get in there and run Buzz weak roll. You understand."

"Got it coach." Finn said as he put on his helmet. "GREG TAKE THE BENCH." Finn shouted as he approached the defensive huddle. The husky white kid nodded his thanks before jogging off the field.

"Hudson what the fuck are you doing on my defense?" Karofsky barked.

"Just shut up and run the Cover 3 Dave." Finn instructed as he got into position. Azimio couldn't help but smirk as he lined up right in front of Finn.

"BLUE TWENTY THREE, BLUE TWENTY THREE, SET, SET, HUT." Dro shouted and the ball was snapped Finn shot off his stand and blew past Azimio and straight into Dro lifting him off the ground before slamming him down hard onto the turf. The rest of the team watched as the football slowly rolled out of bounds.

"I think you found your calling Finn." Dro whispered from the ground as he looked up at the blue sky.

"Dude that felt awesome." Finn muttered as he looked at Dro.

"Yeah…. Mind getting off me now this is starting to get a little weird." Finn jumped off the fallen boy and held his hand out. "Thanks." Once Dro was standing Finn was turning around but was stopped by a hand on his pad. "Next time widen your stance and get up higher when you jump off the ball it'll make it harder for Azimio to push you to the side."

"Got it." Finn nodded his thanks which we're returned. The rest of the practice was spent with Dro scrambling away from a charging Finn who managed to sack him four times and force two fumbles from the running back.

"ALRIGHT GENTLEMEN HIT THE SHOWERS." Coach Bestie shouted from her place on the sidelines. "HUDSON." The tall boy stopped in his tracks. "God job out there kid. Carmel's not going to stand a chance this Friday."

"Thanks coach. "

"COME ON YOU CREATINS GET MOVING I WANT FIVE MORE LAPS BEFORE YOU HIT THE SHOWERS." Sue shouted into the bullhorn.

"COME ON PIERCE DON'T YOU WANT TO SHOW YOUR LITTLE GIRLFRIEND HOW FLEXIBLE YOU ARE?"

"YES COACH." Brittany shouted which earned several stares from the other cheerio's but one glare from Quinn and Santana and the girls all looked away quickly.

"ALRIGHT YOU SAD SACKS HIT THE SHOWERS AND TRY NOT TO LET THE SMELL OF FAILURE STINK UP MY LOCKER ROOM."

"I swear to god that woman is bat shit crazy." Santana grumbled as she made her way into the locker room. Quinn and Brittany just smiled as they followed the brunette inside.

"I had fun on Friday." Quinn whispered to Santana who smiled.

"I did too. Want to do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that." Brittany couldn't help but smile as she watched her cousin and her girlfriend's sister flirt in front of her. "Maybe this Friday?"

"It's a date." Santana whispered into Quinn's ear which made the blonde shudder.

"I'll catch you guys later." Brittany said to the oblivious couple who had tuned everybody out. "Me and Rachel are so going to have a sex tape." The blonde muttered as she made her way out of the now deserted locker room.

"You wanna hit the showers?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"As much as I would love that idea I actually have to go meet up with Rachel who's been bugging me to find the right song for tomorrow."

"Oh god the Glee tryouts." Quinn groaned as she rested her head on the brunettes shoulder. "Remind me again of how we got roped into joining?"

"Our relatives used their Disney eyes to trick us into joining." Santana mumbled her answer as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. "And now my crazy little sister has been shoving lyrics after lyrics of songs at me until she's convinced I can sing perfectly."

"Your sister is insane." Quinn said with a chuckle.

"Don't I know that." Santana responded with a chuckle of her own. The two girls looked at one another before Quinn swooped down and captured Santana's lips with her own, the brunette let out a moan of pleasure as she kissed back with equal hunger. They hadn't been able to see each other over the weekend due to Santana and Rachel having to nurse a very hung over Shelby back to health.

"I missed you." Quinn said in between kisses. "I missed you so much. Talking to you online just isn't the same."

"I know I wanted to see you but things got in the way." Santana mumbled as she trailed kisses down the blondes neck. "You smell delicious." Quinn lifted the brunette of the ground which Santana responded by wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist. "God I missed you."

"It's good to know I'm up there with the big guy." Quinn joked as she nibbled on Santana's ear lobe.

"Shut up and kiss me Fabray."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn husked before reattaching her lips with Santana's the make out was getting heated as Santana removed Quinn's top. "Eager are we?"

"You have no idea. Sexting just isn't enough." Santana palmed Quinn's breast thru the sports bra which earned her a moan. "You like that?" The blonde could only nod as she arched her back. "You know I think I could work better without this sports bra in the way, don't you agree?" once again Quinn nodded frantically and just as Santana was about to reach for the hem of the bra her phone went off.

"Don't answer." Quinn husked. As she went back to kissing Santana's neck.

"It's Rachel I have to answer." Santana tried to sound stern but when she felt a sharp pain she couldn't help but groan as she lifted her head to give the blonde better access to her neck. "If I don't she'll come and look for me." Once again her phone started to play 'Don't rain on my parade' which made Quinn look at her. "She chose the tone don't judge me."

"Just answer it Barbra."

"Don't let her hear you say anything bad about the Barb she'll knock your ass out."

"You sound like you've had experience."

"Yeah well she's got a vicious right hook."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now answer before she does come in here."

"Yes Dear sister." Santana all but growls into the phone.

"Santana where are you? Have you forgotten about our appointment?"

"Rachel chill its only glee club." Quinn giggles as she watches Santana roll her eyes at the gasp the is heard from the other end of the phone.

"It is not just glee club Santana. This is our club. Now finish making out with Quinn but I expect you in the library in ten minutes."

"Rach-"

"TEN MINUTES SANTANA DON'T MAKE ME COME LOOKING FOR YOU." Once the click was heard both girls turned and looked at one another.

"That was scary." Quinn said with wide eyes.

"Yeah…. We still got eight minutes." Santana said with a smirk. "We can do this."

Rachel was in the library with Brittany, Tina and Dro when she finally spotted Santana and Quinn making their way towards them.

"You two look happy." Tina said with a chuckle. "Did you get some?" Quinn blushed while Santana gave a proud smirk. "I'll take that blush and smirk as confirmation."

"Can we please move on?" Rachel said in a huff. "I don't need to know about my sister's sexapades." The brunette made a face which made the group all chuckle. "Santana we need to find the right song for tomorrow if you wish to join the glee club."

"What about Brittany? You aren't going to help your girlfriend choose a song?"

"I have the upmost confident in my baby's musical selection for her audition tomorrow." Brittany beamed as she leant over and placed a chaste kiss on Rachel's cheek. "The same unfortunately can't be said about you."

"She's got a point." Dro said from his chair. "Last time we let you pick something we ended up in trapped in an elevator for six hours."

"That was eight years ago let it the fuck go you pussy." Santana growled as she threw a piece of paper at her cousin. "And how the fuck was I supposed to know that shit was going to happen."

"Well I believe me telling you repeatedly that you shouldn't jump in the elevator because it would eventually stop should've been the indicator for you to stop." Rachel replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Ugh fine but I want the record to show that I hate you two bitches." Santana said pointing at her two relatives.

"I can live with that." Rachel answered with a shrug.

"Feelings mutual cuz now shut up and get practicing. I'll catch you girls at lunch."

'Where are you going?" Tina asked with a smile.

"Coach wants me to do an interview with some kid named Jacob Ben something?" Brittany and Quinn shuddered at the mere mention of the pale gawky teen with the huge afro. "So I have to go find him. See you at lunch." The five girls watched as Dro left the library waving and nodding at several students who passed him by.

"How does he manage to make friends in such a short amount of time?" Quinn asks the group.

"His stripping might have helped." Brittany answers with a shrug. "Didn't you see the size of the notes he got?"

"Yeah B we saw. Didn't we Tina?" Santana asked with a grin.

"Santana don't." Rachel said in a serious tone.

"Oh come on Rach she knows I'm joking." Santana defended

"Does she?" Quinn asked with her arms crossed over her shoulders. The brunette looked over to where Tina was and frowned when she saw the Asian girl looking down at the table

"Tina you know I was joking right? Come on Dro's with you. Why are you upset?"

"S stop it." Brittany says with a sad but serious tone. "Please."

"Oh this is bullshit I can't joke around cause the Goth has fucked up feelings?"

"**Santana**." Quinn and Rachel hissed.

"That was mean." Brittany said in mad tone. "Apologize."

"For what it's the fucking truth why the hell is she so damn insecure about she's not ugly. Bitch could probably get with all kinds of dudes if she changes it up." Santana turns to look at Tina. "SHOW some fucking tetas Tina and make sure to flaunt that ass of yours so a homey knows your interested."

"Santana while your language is an issue that we will heavily discuss with mom later on." The taller brunette rolled her eyes at her younger sister. "The fact that you have decided to be so heartless and insensitive to Tina is just disgusting. Who could you say those things about her?"

"Seriously Santana what the fuck was that all about?" Quinn demanded. "That was completely un-called for. You know what I don't even want to look at you right now. I think you should leave."

"Are you serious? You want me to leave?" The three other girls nod their heads. "Well fuck then fine." Santana snaps as she jumps out of her chair. "Didn't want to be here anyway." She goes to walk away but then turns back around and points at Rachel. "And I'm fucking picking my own song and you know something."

"What?" Rachel asks with a glare.

"I'm not even going to fucking practice it." With that final promise the brunette storms out of the library knocking some kids out of the way and making sure to slam the door open. The girls wait until the Latina is out of sight before they turn and look at Tina.

"She's right." The Gothic girl says after a moment of silence. "Dro is extremely attractive. God Tina how did you ever manage to believe you could actually have such a hot boyfriend. Stupid, stupid."

"Hey, hey hey." Rachel quickly says as she grabs the girls' fist keeping Tina from hitting herself. "You do have him and you can keep him. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Tina asks.

"Because my cousin really does like you Tina. He thinks your beautiful."

"He does?"

"Yes he tells me often and Friday night after our dates and had a pleasant family moment." Quinn and Brittany smiled as they thought back to Saturday morning when their respected brunettes had called them complaining about headaches and cursing the magic leaf. "He wouldn't shut up about you long enough for me to finish my story of my date with Brittany. He was rather rude."

"He was?" Tina asked with a watery smile. "Oh god he likes me."

"Duh. That's what we've been trying to tell you." Brittany says with a sarcastic eye roll. "Gosh Tina have you seen the way he looks at you or the way Mike looks at you?" Tina froze as she thought about Mike and how they're relationship had ended or was yet to end. She really needed to talk to him.

"Tina I know that I've just met Dro and we hardly ever talk but…. He does like you Tina don't listen to Santana she was being a bitch."

"Nice way of talking to about your girlfriend." Tina said with a chuckle.

"Oh she isn't my girlfriend she's still got to take me out on two more dates and that is if I'm willing to speak to her right now."

"Quinn no." Tina said with a huff. "You don't have to be mean to Santana for me go on your date. Don't worry I'm fine." The three girls looked at one another then back at the girl "I swear I'm fine and I know your cousin likes me but I'm still getting used to that, but I promise I am fine now please let's talk about something else."

Dro was walking by an empty hall when he spotted a girl with curly black hair walking in towards him.

"Hey Alejandro." The girl said with a flirtatious smile.

"Jasmine how are you doing today."

"I'm doing much better now." The girl responded as she moved closer to the teen that just smiled and slowly backed away. "Where are you headed to?"

"Oh got an interview with this Jacob kid that coach wants me to do."

"Sounds fun." Jasmine answers with a fake smile. "Make sure Jacob doesn't ask you any creepy question's alright he tends to do that kind of stuff."

"Alright…. Thanks for that. I'll catch you around Jasmine."

"Bye." The girl answers as she leans in and wraps the boy in a hug. Dro instantly tenses up and has his hands up in the air as he starts looking around. He fails to notice Kurt and Mercedes down the hall behind him and the two students gasp.

"Girl are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kurt asks in a shocked tone

"Oh I'm seeing." Mercedes responded as she quickly started to text.

"Jasmine could you please get off me." Dro said as he pried the girls grip from around his neck. "Sorry it's just that I have a thing about people…. Hugging me."

"You don't like being hugged?" The curly haired girl asked with a look of confusion.

"Kinda…. I don't hug unless it's someone I really care about or if I gives the hug. I'm not big on people hugging me."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's cool you didn't know but now you do." Dro said quickly. "I'll see you around I've got to go find this Ben guy so later."

"Bye." Dro quickly walks away and lets out a deep breath as he practically jogs down the hall. Santana was sitting in hallway leaning against a locker when she heard footsteps making their way towards her.

"Hey." The brunette looked up and saw Brittany staring down at her.

"B." Santana answers as she looks back to the wall in front of her. "What's up?"

"The ceiling." Brittany answers looking up above her.

"Why are you here Britt's?" The blonde sighed as she took a seat next to the brunette.

"You we're very mean and rude to Tina, Santana."

"I know."

"Why'd you say all those mean things S?" Santana sighed as she looked up at the lights.

"I don't know B…. I-I just can't help it sometimes." She put her hand up when she saw that Brittany was about to talk. "I know it's a bullshit answer but it's the truth. Growing up in the shittiest rat hole in Illinois made me realize that I couldn't do feelings if I was going to survive where I lived."

"Rachel's not like that." Brittany added seriously. "She's very nice and sweet."

"I know that. But that's not me B. I can be nice but I'm like those sweet and sour patch kids with feelings."

"So since you we're sour to Tina are you going to be sweet to her next?"

"Something along those lines B but you know without the part of her having to put me in her mouth." The two girls laugh fall back and hit the lockers with their backs. "Come on B let's go find a way to make me look like less of a bitch to Stu- I mean Tina."

"So my readers would like to know if the newest member of the McKinley Titans Football team is single at the moment." Dro looked at the weird looking kid sitting across from him and couldn't help but shiver as he sat in the dark room.

"Uh I'm not single I am currently in a relationship."

"Ah so he moves fast now doesn't he."

"Well I wouldn't call it fast but it was the whole feeling the magical spark there." Jacob smiled as he typed faster into his computer.

"So how long have you and Jasmine Navarette been dating."

"I'm sorry what?" Dro asked confused.

"You are dating the Hispanic bombshell Jasmine Navarette aren't you?"

"No I'm dating Tina Cohen- Chang."

"Oh so a double affair how interesting."

"There is no affair man." Dro all but practically shouted. "I'm not seeing Jasmine in any romantic way I'm in a relationship with Tina Cohen-Chang."

"So the rumors of you and Jasmine sharing an intimate moment are all false?"

"Rumors? What Rumors? What are you talking about?"

"It's all over the gossip line. Here take a look." Dro reaches out and grabs the phone from the bony and sweaty hand of Jacob.

"Well this is going to be something." Dro says with a nod as he reads the text.

**OMG JUST SAW THE QUEEN AND THE STUD GETTING COZY – CEDEZ**

"I'm assuming I'm the stud?" Dro asks handing the phone back to Jacob. "So how long before her boyfriend comes looking for me?" a knock at the door answered his question. "And that would be them."


	29. Chapter 29

**GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, MR. VIC IS BACK. TELL SOME FRIENDS. GUESS WHO'S BACK, GUESS WHO'S BACK, AND HE'S BAD YES HE IS YES HE'S BACK. I'M BACK AND WELL I'M NOT BETTER THAN EVER STUPID HEALTH ISSUES. BUT I'M BACK AND I'M HERE WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

* * *

><p>"Megan Fox?"<p>

"Oh yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's so hot."

"Eh I don't know she's cute."

"She isn't just cute S. she's smoking hot. Did you see those legs in transformers? Quinn had to drag me out of the theater cause I kept trying to steal the cardboard cut out of her."

"You're insane in the brain B... I have a feeling this is the begging of a beautiful friendship." The two cheerleaders were roaming the hallways skipping several classes so they could get to know one another better when they spotted four guys standing around a closed door while Joe banged on the door.

"What's all that about?" Brittany asked turning to look at Santana who just shrugged. "Hey look it's Dro." Santana turned and watched as her cousin stepped out of the room and stood right in front of Joe who just pointed at him and said a couple of words which made Dro smile.

"Crap." The brunette muttered as she looked around. She knew what that smile meant and if she was honest she hated seeing that smile.

"What's wrong S?" Brittany asked.

"Nothing B. come on let's go see what's up with Dro." Hopefully their presence would make her cousin think twice before acting on impulse.

"Remember what I told you Cabron. You stay away from my Jasmine or else you and I are going to have problems." Joe said to Dro who just nodded and raised his eyebrows.

"Here's the thing Joe, I'm already in a relationship with a very beautiful Asian goddess…. Now why would I want to go and ruin that with a girl like Jasmine?"

"What are you trying to say?" Joe asked taking a step forward.

"I think we both know what I'm trying to say Joe." Dro whispered back with a raised eyebrow. In a quick instant Joe's hands were around Dro's shirt collar.

"Mira Pendejo." Joe growled. "No one disrespects my Jasmine."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Coach Sylvester shouted as she made her way towards the group of teens. "Why aren't you kids in class?"

"I was doing an interview with that kid." Dro said pointing into the office where Jacob was staring back at them. "I was just getting ready to leave when I bumped into these guys."

"Is that right Joe?" Sue asked with a raised eyebrow. The two teens stared at one another.

"Vamonos." Joe said with a nod. "I'll be seeing you around."

"Looking forward to it." Dro responded with a smile. Sue kept a close eye on the interaction between the two teens and made a note to keep an eye on both of them. "I'll be heading to class now coach."

"You do that. Brittany walk with me." The tall blonde smiled at Santana and Dro before heading in the same direction as her coach/mom leaving a very confused Santana standing in the middle of the hall. Once the two blondes were out of earshot Sue began to talk. "What happened ducky?"

"I don't know mommy me and Santana we're walking by and we saw Dro and Joe arguing and when we got closer that's when Joe had Dro by the shirt."

"I see…. Why aren't you in class young lady?" Brittany looked down at the ground and began to play with her hands a trait she always did when she was nervous. "Young lady you answer my question right now."

"I'm sorry mommy it's just that…. Ms. James was being mean again and Santana came to my rescue so she kicked both of us out of the class and over to Figgins."

"I see." Sue said with a calm voice. "Well I'll go and talk to Figgins then I'll talk to Ms. James." The blonde haired girl smiled as she looked at her mother. "CORCORAN FRONT AND CENTER." The brunette was instantly in front of the two blondes. "I'm going to be attending a very important meeting this afternoon so practice has been canceled make sure none of the girls are eating their weight in chocolate and make sure to inform Quinn as soon as possible."

"Yes coach." The brunette answered.

"You may go now." Once the brunette was gone Sue turned back to her daughter.

"You have a meeting today? You didn't tell me about that."

"Your aunt Judy and I are going to go see your Aunt Jean. She's been feeling a little under the weather so Judy and I are going to be meeting with her doctor to see what's going on."

"I hope she's alright." The blonde said with a sad pout. "I love Aunt Jean. She gives the best hugs."

That she does kiddo. Although her hugs can't compare to yours." Sue watched as a smile made its way to her daughters' lips. "We're going to be gone all day, so we won't be home for dinner I made sure to leave you enough money to order take out for you and Quinn in your locker."

"Thanks. Have you thought about what I asked you?" Brittany asked with a hopeful look. Sue let out a sigh as she rubbed her temple with her hands. This had been going on for a while now her daughter kept pressing for her girlfriend to come over and meet the rest of the family. "Please mommy." There it was again the pout Sue could already tell it was on her daughters face and she hated the fact that she couldn't resist.

"Brittany we've talked about this." Sue said trying to sound as strict as she could, normally it would be easy but when it came to her daughter she failed miserably.

"She's wanted to meet you for a while now."

"Has she now?" Brittany nodded. "This is important to you? She's important to you?"

"Yes." Brittany answered without hesitation. "She's very important to me. Please mom. Please meet my girlfriend." Sue sucked in a deep breath and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Tell you what kiddo. Friday night after the game Rachel and the rest of her family can come over for the annual late night BBQ how does that sound?" Brittany let out a small squeal but kept the urge to hug her mother at bay. "I'll see you later Ducky."

"Bye mommy." Sue chuckled as she walked away from the blonde. The rest of the school day went by slow for the group. At lunch Joe and his group kept glaring and pointing at Dro who would just smile and nod at the boys making them more and more angry. Needless to say the rest of the glee group was curious as to what the hell was going on.

"Mind telling me what all that was about?" Tina asked as she and Dro made their way down the halls after school. The quarterback just shrugged as he kept his attention to the group of kids in front of him. "So what's with the **STUD** getting cozy with the **QUEEN** text all about?"

"You saw that huh?" Tina nodded her head with a smile. "People really need to stop making such a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing huh?" Dro stopped and turned to look at Tina.

"That's right nothing, because that's what it was. Nothing." He grabbed her hands and brought them up to his lips. "You are my Reina no one else." Tina blushed as she looked over at Rachel and Brittany who were cuddling close to one another. Quinn gave her a smile and a thumb up while Santana pretended to gag.

"You really like making me blush don't you?"

"Well I love making you smile, but making you blush is a close second." Dro answered with a grin.

"Cheesy mothafucker." Santana sneezed into her sleeve. "Sorry had to sneeze." She said once she looked at three glaring girls. "I'm sorry I'm allergic to lame pick up lines."

"Do you really want to go there?" Dro challenged.

"You wouldn't." Santana glared at her cousin who just smiled as he turned to look at his girlfriend.

"Baby are you tired?" Tina not knowing where this was going just shook her head.

"Cause you've been running through my mind all day." The four other girls broke into a fight of laughter as the brunette's glare intensified. "Damn baby heaven must be missing an Angel cause you too fine to be from this earth."

"Oh my god that was so lame." Quinn said in-between fits of laughter.

"Hey those lines got me in so many skirts so don't hate." Santana defended which made Quinn raise an eyebrow at the brunette. "I never heard any of those females complain once."

"Tanya." Rachel said with a grin.

"Jenny." Dro added.

"Kristen."

"Liza."

"Amanda."

"Evelyn, Martha, Ginny, Alma, Ana, Miranda. I can keep going." Rachel said with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we get the picture Rachel." Quinn said as she tried to fight back the giggles from escaping. "We'll see you guys at practice."

"Oh we don't have practice." Brittany said with a smile. "Coach told me and S that the afternoon practice was canceled."

"Oh, well that's cool I guess…. Since we have no practice what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Well there is no Glee practice either. Mr. Shue has some things to take care of." Tina said using air quotes.

"Well I have practice." Dro said with a shrug. "Season hasn't started and already I'm hating football season."

"You're going to bring us a W aren't you?" Tina asked with a smile. "This school really needs one of those."

"Hey." Brittany and Quinn said at the same time.

"Sorry, but you know what I meant. This football program is dead and the only way we keep getting funding is cause of Sylvester and the cheerios."

"Yeah I've been reading up on the history of this place. You guys really suck." Tina smacked his chest which made him laugh.

"Yes well now you're here and you'll win us a championship. You know to go along with our seven championships." Quinn said with a smug grin

"One game at a time Q. Let's just make sure I survive Coach Beiste's practices. Speaking of which I should get going or else I'll have to run laps." Brittany raced over and engulfed the tall boy in a hug which he relaxed into after a moment of hesitation.

"You're getting better at this." The blonde mumbled into his chest. "You really need to stop patting me though I feel like Lord Tubbington is hugging me."

"Who?" Dro asked.

"My cat. He's smoking again." Dro looked up at Quinn who just shrugged. Santana, Rachel and Quinn all took their turns hugging the teenager once Brittany was pried off of him.

"Have a good practice, be safe." Tina said in a stern tone. "If there is no one down the field throw it away don't get sacked."

"God Woman you sound so sexy when you speak football." Dro grunted as he lifted the Goth off the ground wrapping his arms around her lower back. Tina giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and lent down to capture his lips with hers. The four girls all looked away.

"Alright you two break it up." Santana finally said after a low moan was heard from Tina. "You've got practice and you really need to think of something disturbing." She said pointing at the Goth who just blushed as Dro set her back down on the ground.

"I'll see you guys after practice." Dro said clearing his throat. He gave Tina one last kiss and ran down the hall.

"Damn T that was so hot." Brittany said as she placed a hand on her chest. "Since we don't have practice what are we going to do?"

"I know what T over there would like to do." Quinn joked making the girl blush and the other three laugh. "Who's up for watching Dro embarrass Korafsky?" Everyone raised their hands. "Let's go then."

"NICE HIT HUDSON." Coach Beiste shouted from the sidelines.

"THANKS COACH." Finn shouted back from the field. "Come on man up you go." Dro chuckled as he grabbed the outstretched hand. "I almost had your ass."

"Yeah, well I still got rid of the ball didn't I?" Dro asked as he got to his feet. "And by the looks of it Mike Scored another touchdown."

"WHAT KIND OF DEFENSE IS THIS?" The two of them heard Dave shout as he paced around the field. "WHO THE HELL IS COVERING CHANG?" Mike was still dancing in the end zone with Matt and another kid who was doing the wave.

"He really needs to relax or something." Finn couldn't help but laugh at Dro's comment. "Come on Hudson let's see if you can actually get to me before I let the ball go."

"Five bucks says I can."

"You're on." Finn ran back to his position while Dro went back under center. "LUCKY 15TH , LUCKY 15TH, SET, CHECK, HUT." Finn shot off the ground and barreled through Azimio sending the kid down on the ground. "Oh shit." Dro says as he notices Finn approaching fast.

"I've got you now." Finn growl as he lunges himself at Dro who quickly spins out of the way and runs down the field juking past Karofsky and stiff arming Puck.

"GO BABY GO." Tina shouted from the bleachers "TOUCHDOWN." Quinn and Brittany cheered while Rachel just clapped and Santana nodded her head. Dro looked over at where the girls where and pounded his chest twice before pointing over at them.

"Damn that boy's fast." Quinn stated as she looked at the two sisters. "We're so gonna win this Friday."

"Well let's be fair here the defense isn't exactly in the same caliber of the NFL." Rachel said with a smile. "It could be a different story with Carmel."

"Don't jinx us Baby." Brittany pouted. "Everyone's excited about Friday night and that hasn't happened in a long time. Oh I almost forgot do you guys want to come to our annual Friday night Barbeque? My mom's going to be there, and I know how much you've been wanting to meet her." Rachel leaned over and placed a small peck on the rambling girls lips.

"I'd love that Brittany. What should we bring?"

"Just yourselves and an empty stomach." Quinn said from her spot. Santana smiled as she rested her head on the girls shoulder. "Tina you and you're family are more than welcome too."

"I'll tell my mom." The Goth girl said with a smile. "Since my dad's going to be away on business she should agree to a night where she doesn't have to cook." They all laughed and turned their attention back to the practice.

"That's fifteen you owe me Hudson." Dro joked as he got back under center. "SPREAD EAGLE SIX, SPREAD EAGLE SIX, FINN OWES ME FIFTEEN BUCKS, CHECK, HUT." The ball was snapped and once again Finn got the better of Azimio but at the same time Karofsky had gotten through his blocker and was also barreling his way towards the quarterback. From the bleachers the girl watched the scene unfold like a movie playing in slow motion. Dro quickly had scanned the field trying to find Mike or Matt down the field but both we're heavily covered, he looked down to Jeff who played fullback and saw that he was double guarded and Chris the running back was also covered.

"I got you now man." He heard Finn say and out of instinct Dro spun around only to see a dark red helmet. Tina gasped and held a hand over her mouth as she stood up. Karofsky's helmet collided with Dro's jaw while Finn tackled him along the hip making the Young teen twist in a painful way. Brittany held Rachel tight as the brunette instantly began to tear. Santana and Quinn ran down the field.

'_Get up, please get up Dro_.' Santana thought as she got closer and closer to her fallen cousin. '_Oh god he's not moving. Please lord don't do this to us_.' The brunette slid down to her knees and began trying to see her cousin's eyes through the helmet which made it impossible with the position Dro was in.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY." Artie shouted as he and Kurt made their way to the fallen quarterback who was lying face down on the turf.

"Alejandro can you hear me son." Coach Beiste said in a soft tone. When she got no response she tried again. "Alejandro can you hear me it's Coach." Once again there was no answer. "CALL AN AMBULANCE." She shouted.

"They're already on the way." Artie said closing his cell phone he looked up to the bleachers and saw five crying and nervous looking girls. Finn looked over at Dave who had a grin on his face.

"Knew he had a glass jaw." Dave snickered to Azimio who smiled back. Noah and Finn lunged at the two teens but we're instantly grabbed by other teammates. "Fuck's your problem Hudson? I thought you'd be happy to see this piece of shit in the hospital."

"HEY THAT'S ENOUGH." Beiste shouted. "EVERYONE HIT THE SHOWERS." The team all made their way towards the locker room. "Alejandro if you can hear me please squeeze my hand." Tina who had made her way down to the field knelt down on the other side of Dro and gently lowered herself so her mouth was next to his face.

"Baby... If you can hear me please say something." Everyone leaned in closer to try and see if they could hear something from the young man. "Please say something."

"W-who's hand am I holding?"

"Oh my god baby you're alright." Tina and the rest of the girls started to clap. "Dro baby I need you to squeeze the hand alright." Coach Beiste nodded when she felt a small pressure on her hand. "Dro what's the day today?"

"Monday." The young man answered. "We had Pizza for lunch and then we made out for a while." The ambulance soon arrived and they asked some more questions that the young man answered a little annoyed after a while and when they tried to get him onto the stretcher he really let them have it.

"Dro just get on the stretcher please." Rachel said with a worried tone.

"I'm fine Rach."

"You we're out cold for two minutes I don't think that's the definition of fine." Puck said with an eye roll.

"Come on son get on the gurney." One of the paramedics tried to say but the young man just shook his head and began walking off the field. "Just make sure he goes and sees a doctor he could have a concussion." Coach Beiste nodded and thanked the paramedics who quickly left.

"You sure you're alright?" Puck asked once the three teens where in the locker room.

"Yeah I'm good."

"Hey man sorry about the hit." Finn said walking over towards the Hispanic teenager.

"Don't trip man, it was a clean hit." Once they we're dressed and out of school the seven teenagers had to drag the very stubborn quarterback to the hospital where they found out he had a mild concussion and shouldn't be driving or operating heavy machinery and had to not fall asleep for twenty four hours.

"Well there goes my shot at driving a tractor." Dro joked as he looked at Tina who rolled her eyes but still gave him a kiss. "Still don't know about this whole staying awake for twenty four hours. What the fuck am I supposed to do for twenty four hours?"

"I bet T can think of a couple of things for you guys to do for." Santana joked making the Asian girl blush hard. "Aw you guys look the Tina is shy."

"Knock it off Santana." Rachel admonished. "You know that these two aren't having intercourse." Dro started to choke while Tina just blushed even harder. "It's perfectly normal for couples to not have intercourse during the beginning stages of their relationships."

"Thank you Dr. Drew." Tina said with an embarrassed expression. "Can we please go now before the doctor has to check on me for heart failure." Santana and Quinn laughed while Puck and Finn just shook their heads.

"We'll see you guys later." Puck said with a grin. "We saw some fine nurses walking down this hall."

"You two realize they're not going to give you the time of day right." Dro said with a smile.

"Got that covered." Finn said with a grin. "Trouser snakes." The five girls and Dro all looked at one another then back at the smiling boys who just nodded. "Yeah that's right trouser snakes."

"Let me know how that goes alright." Dro and the girls all waived their goodbyes leaving the two teenagers to chase down the nurses. They we're kicked out fifteen minutes later. The group all found themselves later at Brittany's place hanging out, well Dro, Tina, Rachel and Brittany were at her house. Quinn and Santana made a break for the blonde's house once the other four we're distracted.

"What a day." Santana moaned as she felt Quinn's lips on her neck. The blonde had the brunette pinned against the wall. Her front to Santana's back. The smaller girl groaned and moaned as she felt the other girls hands travel up and down her front. "Oh fuck." Quinn couldn't help but smile as her hands went into the skirt of the other girl.

"Someone's wet." Quinn mumbled as she slid her slender fingers along the soaking wet slits. "Is this for me?" She asked in a husky tone. "Answer the question Santana."

"Fuck Quinn." Santana purred as she rocked her hips wanting to create some friction. "You know it's for you."

"I wanna hear you say it. Say this wet pussy is for me."

"Fuck Quinn this wet pussy is yours baby it's always yours." Quinn moaned as she bit down on Santana's neck causing the other girl to hiss in a pleasurable pain. "Q-Q-Quinn."

"What do you need baby. Tell me what you need."

"I need you to fuck me." With those words of encouragement Quinn slowly slid her fingers inside the brunette who let out a loud moan. There were no words or any dirty talk by either of them. Just the sounds of skin hitting wet skin and low pants and moans coming from both girls. Santana kept rocking and moving her hips with Quinn's hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me harder Quinn. Harder, I want to feel you inside me."

"Fuck Santana you're so wet. Are you ready babe."

"Mhm of fuck baby I'm gonna of fuck." Santana tensed up as she felt her orgasm take a hold of her. Quinn grabbed her head with her free hand and turned it so she could attach her lips with the brunettes. The kiss was full of passion and lust as the girls battled for dominance with their tongues. Quinn's fingers we're still inside of Santana and we're slowly moving in and out helping the shorter girl ride out her pleasure.

"Do you want to play some COD?" The blonde asked once she felt the other girl was able to stand on her own two feet.

"Sex and Video games. You know what a girl likes."


	30. Chapter 30

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT OR MORNING WHICH EVER WAY YOU WANT TO LOOK AT IT. ENJOY AND IT'S CLOSE WE'RE GETTING TO THE PART WHERE WE MEET THE TWO BASTARDS WHO FUCKED WITH OUR CORCORAN FAMILY**

DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY

* * *

><p>Tuesday morning rolled around and the three cheerleaders found themselves in the choir room with the rest of the glee club members as well as a very sleepy Dro who had spent the entire night cooking and baking as well as texting Tina which quickly lead to Sexting and some provocative picture's being sent on both parties. Quinn and Santana kept glancing at one another and when they made eye contact both girls would grin and wiggle their eyebrows. Dro looked at the two girls and shook his head, clearly he wasn't ready for whatever those two we're up too. So he looked over to where Brittany and Rachel we're sharing a seat and happily feeding each other some of the coffee cake and maple pecan apple pie he had made the night before.<p>

"Alright New Direction's let's get ready to welcome our new members." Mr. Shue said happily as he walked into the room. "I see we have another new face." Dro just nodded as he sipped on some hot chocolate. "Are you planning on joining as well…."

"Dro." The teenager said with a yawn. "And not yet I'm still wanting to know what this is all about and since I can't practice right now and I can't fall asleep I might as well listen to some tunes so get with the singing….. But before you get started with all that, you want some pie?" Will looked around at his gleeks who we're all happily munching on some sort of pastry the young man had made.

"Thanks." Will munched on some pie while the rest of the group looked around. "So which one of you girls are going to go first."

"I'll go first Mr. Shue." Quinn said raising her hands as she finished eating some of the coffee cake.

"Go ahead Quinn." The blonde haired girl walked over to the band and whispered her song choice.

"Here we go." The band began to play and the kids all smiled at the song choice.

_She grew up on the side of the road._

_Where the church bells ring and strong love grows_

_She grew up good_

_She grew up slow_

_Like American Honey._

_Steady as a preacher_

_Free as a weed_

_Couldn't wait to get going_

_But wasn't quiet ready to leave_

_So innocent, pure and Sweet_

_American Honey_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing sweeter than summertime_

_And American Honey_

Santana watched in awe at the Hazel eyed beauty who swayed with the beat of the song.

_Get caught in the race_

_Of this crazy life_

_Trying to be everything can make you loose your mind_

_I just want to go back in time_

_To American Honey, Yeah_

_There's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing sweeter than summertime_

_And American Honey_

_Gone for so long now_

_I gotta get back to her somehow_

_To American Honey_

Will smiled as she watched the group of kids listening very intently to the blonde cheerleader who was singing and swaying to the song. His group was starting to come together and with this new voice he knew he was starting to have something.

_Ooh there's a wild, wild whisper_

_Blowin' in the wind_

_Callin' out my name like a long lost friend_

_Oh I miss those days as the years go by_

_Oh nothing sweeter than summertime_

_And American Honey_

Once the last note was played the club members got to there feet and began to cheer and clap. Dro and Puck whistled at the blonde who blushed and looked at Santana who was smiling like an idiot.

"So…. What'd you think?" Kurt cleared his throat and looked at the rest of the club members who nodded at him.

"Welcome to New Direction's Quinn."

At lunch it Was Brittany who elected to sing. Rachel smiled once Brittany explained that she chose the song because of the beat.

"Go on Brittany. The blue eyed beauty walked over to the band and the pianist who all smiled at the girls song choice. "Whenever your ready." She looked over to the band and nodded her head.

_Hot and dangerous  
>If you're one of us, then roll with us<br>'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love  
>When we got hot pants on and up<em>

And yes of course we does we're running this town just like a club  
>And no, you don't wanna mess with us<br>Got Jesus on my necklace-us-us-us

Quinn smiled as she watched her cousin begin to dance. There was nothing on earth like seeing Brittany dance it was hypnotic the way the blue eyed beauty moved her body to the beat.

_Got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexified  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go! )<em>

Tonight we're going hard har-ha-ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is our-our-r-r-r-ours<br>We're tearin' it apar-par-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We r who we r!

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-da-da-da-dumb  
>Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We r who we r!

Brittany motioned for Mike to join her and soon the two of them were up and dancing around the choir room juking and moving to the beat of the music. Santana looked over at Rachel who was practically drooling at the sight of her girlfriend gyrating her hips. Brittany noticed and decided to sway her hips extra hard and when Rachel looked up at her Brittany sent her a wink and kiss making the brunette blush.

_DJy turn it up  
>It's about damn time to live it up<br>I'm so sick of being so serious  
>It's making my brain delirious!<em>

I'm just talkin' truth  
>I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do<br>We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars  
>Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD! )<p>

Got that glitter on my eyes  
>Stockings ripped all up the side<br>Looking sick and sexified  
>So let's go-o-o (Let's go! )<p>

Tonight we're going hard hard-ha-ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is ours-ours-a-a-a-our<br>We're tearin' it apart-part-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We r who we r!

We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-da-da-da-dumb  
>Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb<br>We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are!

DeeJay turn it up-up-up-up-up-up  
>DeeJay turn it up-up-up-up-up-up<br>DeeJay turn it up-up-up-up-up-up  
>DeeJay turn it up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up-up<p>

Tonight we're going hard hard-ha-ha-ha-hard  
>Just like the world is ours-ours-r-r-r-our<br>We're tearin' it apart-part-pa-pa-pa-part  
>You know we're superstars<br>We are who we are!  
>We're dancing like we're dumb-dumb-da-da-da-dumb<br>Our bodies goin numb-numb-nu-nu-nu-numb  
>We'll be forever young-young-yu-yu-yu-young<br>You know we're superstars  
>We r who we r!<br>OWW!

"Brittany welcome to New Direction's." Kurt said with a wide smile which made the blonde cheerleader squeal in delight. Rachel ran over and jumped on her girlfriend who caught her and spun her around. The kids all laughed at the sight and Will was on cloud nine as his small group was starting to form. But he still felt like he was missing something.

After school the glee club plus Dro was once again settled in the choir room.

"Alright so we have both Quinn and Brittany which makes eleven." Kurt said with a grin. "We need one more person and I personally like the fact that the male to female ratio is starting to fill out."

"Yeah it was a sausage fest in here." Puck commented with a grin. "Now were getting some sex appeal. No offense ladies." He said to Mercedes and Tina who just shrugged.

"Santana are you ready to perform?"

"Sure am." The brunette said with a sweet smile as she walked over to the band. After a quick conversation with them she walked back to the center of the room and smiled once again. "This song is Dro's favorite song."

"Oh shit." Dro whispered as he looked down at the ground.

"What?" Tina asked with a worried expression. "Is it your head?"

"No it's my pride." The Goth girl looked at her boyfriend with a confused look.

_At first I was afraid_

_I was petrified_

_Kept thinking I could never live without you by side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong_

_And I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back_

_From outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should've changed that stupid lock_

_I should've made you leave your key_

_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

The group all turned and looked at the Quarterback who was looking straight down while Tina was trying hard not to laugh.

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with good-bye?_

_You think I'd crumble_

_You think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no not I_

_I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_Hey, hey_

Santana smiled when she saw Dro flick her off. She looked over at Quinn who was giggling as was Brittany while Rachel was shaking her head but smiling at her.

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent oh so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry_

_But now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me_

_Somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you_

_And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free_

_Well now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me_

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with good-bye?_

_You think I'd crumble_

_You think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no not I_

_I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_Oh_

_Go on now go_

_Walk out the door_

_Just turn around now_

_Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to break me with good-bye?_

_You think I'd crumble_

_You think I'd lay down and die_

_Oh no not I_

_I will survive_

_Oh as long as I know how to love_

_I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live_

_I've got all my love to give_

_I'll survive_

_I will survive_

_I will survive_

Will looked at his kids who we're ready to burst out in laughter and then at the quarterback who was smiling and shaking his head at his grinning cousin.

"Santana." Will said with a sigh."

"Yes Mr. Shue."

"Welcome to the team." The group all jumped up and embraced the girl who was smiling while Dro was still sitting on the risers. His team was finally complete which meant he could finally compete. Things we're starting to look up.

Wednesday and Thursday went by fast for everyone with both Cheerleading and Glee Dro barely saw the group who we're starting to practice since they had enough members to compete. Tina was still asking Him to join the club but he kept telling her that he still had to think about it.

"What's there to think?" Santana asked as she and Quinn were sitting with Tina on the bleachers watching Dro practice with the team Thursday after school. The Asian girl just shrugged as she clutched the letterman closer to her body. Quinn leant back into Santana who wrapped her arms around the blondes waist and peppered her neck and cheek with kisses.

"You guys are really cute together you know that." Quinn smiled while Santana made a face at her sister who was feeding Brittany grapes. "Aren't they cute?"

"Very cute." Tina said with a smile.

"Adorable." Brittany said with a grin.

"Hey let's get one thing straight here. I don't do cute, or adorable or anything else sweet." Quinn rolled her eyes at the brunette. "I'm hot, Quinn's smoking hot and together we're fucking hot. You two are adorable." She said pointing at Rachel and Brittany. "You and Dro are Cute." Tina rolled her eyes but let the brunette continue to talk. "But me and my baby, we're fucking hot."

"Your baby?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow. "Since when am I your baby?"

"Quinn."

"Yes Santana."

"Do you want to be my baby?" The two girls looked at one another completely forgetting about the three other girls who we're sitting around them.

"I'll think about it." Quinn answered with a smile

"You'll think about it?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow of her own. "What's there to think about? I want you and it's clear to everyone and theyz mama's that you want to jump on this." Santana pointed at her body. "So what do you say?" Quinn smiled as she looked up at the clouds. "Quinn?"

"Well I might say yes." Santana smiled. "If." The smile was instantly gone. "You ask me out properly." Before Santana could ask what she meant by that Quinn got up and walked away with Rachel and Tina leaving her and Brittany sitting on the bleachers.

"You really have to think of something romantic." Brittany said out of nowhere before she to got to her feet and walked down the bleachers leaving a stunned brunette.

Friday came all to quick and everyone was buzzing about the huge game. Tina walked down the halls watching at the various girls who we're wearing McKinley football jerseys and a group of cheerleaders who had started a small brawl to see who would get to wear Finn and Puck's jerseys.

"Hey T." Santana said with a grin as she rested against a locker. "You ready for tonight?"

"I'm not playing so I shouldn't be worried." The Asian girl answered with a shrug. Spinning her combo on the lock the girl gasped as she saw a white McKinley Jersey hanging inside her locker. She looked over at Santana who just shrugged. Slowly taking the jersey off the hanger the girl held it up and smiled when she saw the number seventeen.

"You don't deserve to be wearing that jersey." The two girls turned around to see three cheerleaders standing in front of them.

"Excuse me?" Tina asked wanting to know if she heard correctly.

"You heard me freak. I said you don't deserve to wear that jersey. Better yet you don't deserve to have someone as hot as Alejandro. He's so much better than you."

"Mira Fake Barbie you need to watch what you say to Tina."

"Or what?" The brunette challenged. "What's the little dyke going to do? Go all ghetto on us?" The two other girls laughed and patted the girl on the shoulder. "We all know that Alejandro is just using her as a pity experiment I mean come on now self respecting hot guy would ever get mixed up with this freak."

"Pinches putas." Santana hissed as she lunged at the girl but was quickly stopped by Tina who stood right in front of the girl.

"Listen to me you fucking slut." Tina was tired of the whispers and stares from everyone but what she was really tired of was the bitches talking. "Dro is my boyfriend, not yours, or yours. He's mine. So you can go and get yourself all skanked up with your short skirts and fake tits but you know something." The girl let the sentence linger. "My man likes his girls natural. So I suggest you go and find some other girl to bother because if I ever see you anywhere near him I'll make sure that the entire school knows about your little trip to the specialist clinic." The girls quickly ran down the hall almost barreling down Jacob Ben Israel who was interviewing Kurt.

"Damn T that was Bad ass bitch." Santana said clearly impressed. "I think you and I are beginning to understand one another."

"Yeah well bitches had it coming. I swear to you T I'm tired of having these little bitches ogling and wetting themselves over Dro."

"You know there is something you could do."

"I'm not murdering hoe's Santana."

"That's not what I was going to say…. Ok it was but I tots had a back up plan."

"Was is it?" Tina asked already fearing of what the outcome might be.

"You leave it all to me." The brunette said as she let out a sinister laugh. "But first you need to help me plan some romantic shit for Quinn."

"I really don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope. Now come on by the time we're done neither one of those two are going to be able to say no to us."


	31. Chapter 31

**HEY EVERYONE DID YOU MISS ME? BE HONEST. SORRY FOR THE HIATUS BUT BEEN BUSY WITH SOME HALLOWEEN PARTIES AND OTHER STUFF THAT I CANNOT SAY UNLESS I'M WITH MY ATTORNEY.**

**ANYHOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY **

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY**

**ALSO MY HALLOWEEN COSTUME WAS A ZOMBIE LUMBERJACK YEAH YOU HEARD ME ZOMBIE LUMBERJACK**

* * *

><p>"So you and Tina." Dro smiled as he looked up at the blonde cheerleader with hazel eyes. "How's that going?<p>

"It's going good…. What's with the ice breaking conversation starter?" The Hispanic teenager asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well you know…. You and I really don't talk so I'd figure starting the conversation with something light would help."

"Well maybe we should talk more you are dating my cousin and please don't talk like that you sound like Rachel when you do."

"Noted, and actually we aren't a couple." Quinn looked over and saw Dro's eyebrow rise higher. "I mean we went out and play online constantly and yesterday I gave her."

"Whoa there Quinn I'm gonna stop you right there."

"But I thought all guys liked hearing about girl on girl action."

"Yeah but not when one of the girls is your family member. Go tell Puck about it." The head cheerleader looked over and saw the mowhawked haired kid flirting with Lauren or at least attempting to flirt with her. Lauren was just staring back at him while eating a Twinkie. "So asides you're…. Moment with Santana." Quinn rolled her eyes at the boys pause. "You really like her?"

"Yeah I really do." She answered without hesitation. "Is it weird that I just fell for her like that? I mean it can't be normal. You just don't fall for someone at first sight right. I mean do you think it's possible."

"I had my doubts like everyone else that doesn't believe in that sort of stuff…. But after seeing Tina that day in the office…. I wouldn't rule it out." He winked at the hazel eyed girl who smiled and looked away. "You're waiting on her to ask you out aren't you?" Quinn shrugged as she turned a shade of red.

"Maybe." She turned to look at the male Corcoran who was just staring at her so she cracked. "Alright fine I am. But can you really blame me I'm a girl."

"I'm pretty sure San's a girl too." Dro cut in.

"Yes I know. But I've never asked anyone out. And I'll be damned if I start now." Quinn crossed her arms and let out a huff as she plopped down next to the quarterback who just kept staring at her. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you like anything." Dro defended as he held his hands up. "You've got a point though."

"I do?"

"Yeah. I mean you're a girl who likes to look get her nail's done, hair done everything did." Quinn couldn't help but giggle at the song reference. "You like looking fancy." She nodded. "But you also have to realize that my cousin although she's a geeky video game chick loves to look fancy as well."

"I know I've drooled over the way she looks in jeans, plus the fact that she likes the same stuff I like makes her so much more fucking hot."

"Don't worry about it Quinn I'm sure my cousin will ask you to be her girlfriend."

"She better do a better job than she did this morning."

"What did she do this morning?" Dro asked curiously.

"Rachel and Brittany we're feeding each other being themselves. You know all cute and gross." The young man chuckled and nodded. "Tina was watching to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." She noticed how his smile seemed to deepen at the mention of his girlfriend. "Great you're going to be all gross and think of your girlfriend now aren't you?"

"Can you blame me? My Reina worries about me." Quinn was about to say something when she spotted Jasmine making her way towards them. Quinn could see the look in the other girls eyes and she didn't like it one bit. "But you we're saying."

"Oh right. So me and Santana are having a moment and then Rachel says we look cute together. Then Tina agreed, and then Brittany said we we're adorable."

"You the point would really be nice."

"Shut up I'm getting there." Quinn said with a playful glare. "So Santana say's that Rachel and Brittany are cute, you and Tina are cute, but me and her we're fucking hot. She said and I quote. "Me and my baby are fucking hot."

"Ok."

"What do you mean ok?"

"It means what it means. Ok."

"God your such a guy."

"Last time I checked that wasn't a bad thing."

"She called me her baby. I'm not her baby. Not yet at least not until she asks me out properly."

"So she claimed you." Dro did air quotes. "Without asking you to be her exclusive girlfriend. Is that what you're trying to say to me?"

"Yes."

"That bitch." The blonde cheerleader just stared at the quarterback who had a serious expression on his face and as much as she tried to control it she couldn't help the laughter from escaping her. "How dare she."

Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not making fun. I'm agreeing with you. I hope." The two started to laugh which went on for a couple of minutes before Dro spoke up. "Hey let me ask you something."

"What's up?" Quinn asked as she leaned against the wall.

"Tina keeps asking me to join the Glee club but after seeing you, Brittany and Santana sing I'm kinda thinking that I shouldn't join."

"You know she's going to be more upset than pissed right?" Dro let out a low groan which made Quinn smile. "She really wants you to join so the least you could do is try out and if you suck."

"Hey I'm a pretty good singer." Quinn just raised a challenging eyebrow. "Oh I see what you're doing." Dro nodded. "I see how it is."

"I didn't say anything." Quinn defended holding her hands up. Dro was about to say something when he saw Jasmine come to a stop right in front of him.

"Hey Alejandro." The curly haired girl gave Dro a flirtatious smile. Quinn just eyed the girl as she watched the way Jasmine looked at Tina's boyfriend. "I'm just here to apologize for what happened with Joe earlier." Dro looked over at Quinn before turning back to look at Jasmine.

"It's cool don't sweat it." The Hispanic teen answered with a shrug. "Beside's I meant what I said to him." Jasmine gave a smirk as she moved closer towards.

"Are you sure about that?" Jasmine husked into his ear as she trailed her fingers up Dro's left arm.

"Yeah I'm sure." He answered moving away from the girl. "If you'll excuse me ladies I've got to get ready for this _**BIG**_ game. Later Jasmine." The girl gave a sly wink and a wave. "I'll see you after the game Quinn." The blonde cheerleader smiled and hugged the quarterback who hesitantly hugged her back.

"Good luck out there Dro, and kick their ass."

"I'll do my best. I'll score a touchdown for each of you guys." Dro looked over at Jasmine who smiled at him.

"You gonna score one for me?" Quinn wanted to rip that curly hair right off Jasmine's scalp. Sure she wasn't into guys since last week, but one thing she hated was seeing slutty girls all over guys that we're taken and this girl was clearly slutting it up.

"If there's enough time sure." Before Jasmine could hug him Dro did a little side step and started to make his way towards the locker room. Quinn just smiled at the bewildered look on the other girls face that quickly turned into a predatory smirk.

"You need to back off." The head cheerleader said. "He's got a girlfriend."

"Please that vampire freak is barely considered a girl to begin with it's just a matter of time before Alejandro realizes that he's much better off with someone like me."

"You actually think Dro's going to be interested in a skank like you?" Quinn asked with a scoff. "I happen to know that he really likes Tina."

"For right now he'll settle for her. But when I show him what he's missing."

"You better stay away from him." Quinn hissed as she got closer to the other girl.

"What are you gonna do about white girl?" Jasmine threatened as she shoved Quinn hard.

"_**HEY." **_Both girls turned to look a seething Santana speed walking towards them with Brittany close behind worried sketched all over her face. While the taller blonde went to her cousin's side Santana went straight for Jasmine grabbing her by the neck and slamming her hard against the wall. "If you _**EVER **_put your hands on _**MY **_girlfriend I swear to la Virgen de Guadalupe that I will fucking endz you." Jasmine smirked as she looked at the smaller brunette. "You think I'm playin bitch? Try me pendeja."

"Baby let her go." Quinn whispered to Santana. "She's not worth it. I'm fine. Please let her go." Santana grit her teeth as she glared at a smirking Jasmine.

"Next time you won't be so lucky bitch." Santana's grip loosened as she took a step back from the taller girl.

"Sabes. Just because you're from the ghetto. Doesn't make you ghetto." Jasmine said as she took a step towards Santana. "Next time I see you, I'm going to bust up that pretty little face of yours."

"26th street puta." Santana smirked as she took a step closer. "We don't go down easily." The two girls we're trying to stare each other down but neither would back down. The two blonde's watched the stare down Jasmine was four inches taller than Santana but that didn't seem to deter the smaller girl as she got up in the other girls face. "Quiere's brincar horale brinca te juro por esta." Santana kissed her thumb "Que no te la vas a acabar."

"Come on S let's go. She's not worth it." Quinn pleaded with the glaring Corcoran who kept staring at Jasmine who had a big grin on her face. Oh how Santana wanted to smack that stupid smirk off the bitch's face but she decided to let Quinn drag her away.

"I'll see you around Bitch." Jasmine shouted getting everyone's attention. "Next time your little bitch of a girlfriend isn't going to help you."

"Puta Madre." Santana swore as she tore away from Quinn's grasp and charged at Jasmine tackling her to the ground.

"Don't you ever disrespect my girl." Santana shouted as she landed a punch on the unsuspecting girl. Just as she was about to go for another swing she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around her waist and lift her off a struggling and kicking Jasmine. "Let me go cabron this puta's got to learn some fucking manners."

"Easy there killer." Puck said as he tried to hold his grip on Santana. "Artie go get Dro." The handicapped kid did as he was told and quickly rolled away towards the locker. "Santana calm the fuck down you're scratching the shit out of my arms and this babies don't rust easily."

"Let that bitch go." Jasmine shouted from her spot as she tried to get free from Finn's tight grip. "I'm gonna fucking kill you dyke." The field house went quiet as the work echoed. Puck's grip loosened and that was all the space the smaller brunette needed as she tore away and charged at the taller girl once again tackling her and by default Finn to the ground. The sound of screams and shrills along with Finn's voice screaming for Puck or Mike to help him with the crazy girl fight on top of him rang all around the field house. Santana had a chunk of Jasmine's hair and was pulling on it as she tried to get a slap in.

"SANTANA STOP." Quinn shouted as she tried to get a hold of her squirming girlfriend. "SANTANA STOP IT RIGHT NOW." She was on the verge of tears when she saw Dro making his way towards the large circle that had formed. He pushed past jocks and cheerleaders and quickly grabbed a hold of his struggling cousin.

"STAY." He shouted making Santana freeze. He turned his attention back to Jasmine who was still on the ground, he gave her a hard glare before getting her to her feet and practically carrying her out of the field house. "Leave." He said to the curly haired girl "Get some ice for that bruise."

"This isn't over Alejandro." Jasmine shouted to the retreating form. "I'm still not done with that little bitch."

"You alright?" Brittany asks Santana who is holding an ice pack to her cheek.

"I'm fine B." Santana answers as she chances a look at Quinn. She groans as she sees the look of anger on the blondes face. "Q."

"What the hell we're you thinking?" Quinn asked clearly disappointed and pissed off at Santana's actions.

"What do you mean what the hell was I thinking? I was defending my girlfriend that would be you."

"I didn't need your help. I was doing just fine on my own."

"Yeah that was clearly the case that I saw when I walked into the field house."

"Whatever…. You have ten minutes to pull yourself together." She says to the brunette who nods. "Good we'll see you out in the track." Santana watches as the two blondes walk past the rest of the football players, band players, cheerleaders and finally Coach Sylvester who was standing by the doorway arms crossed over her chest. The two lock eyes for a moment and Santana could've sworn she saw her crazed coach give her a slight nod and smile before walking out into the cool night air with Brittany and Quinn.

"Hey." Santana turned to look at Kurt who was standing right in front of her with a bag full of make up. "Here this is your color you know to hide the scratches and that giant purple blotch underneath your eye." Santana smiled as she took the foundation from the teenage boy. "I must say that was one hell of a show if I we're a straight man I would've been aroused."

"Guess I'll have to try harder next time." She joked as she put on the foundation. Kurt just rolled his eyes as he held up a travel mirror. "Bitch got lucky. I was this close to ripping that stupid weave of her head."

"I knew it." The diva boy mumbled. "You do realize that she's going to be coming after you now. And not just you but Quinn, Brittany, Rachel anyone who you are close to."

"She even tries to lay a hand on Q I'll fucking end her." Santana muttered as she put on some lip gloss. "And she better think twice before trying anything against Rachel."

"SPEDDY GONZALES GET OUT HERE." Sue shouted from across the field house. "WE'VE GOT A ROUTINE TO PRACTICE AND I DON'T CARE IF YOUR HAND BROKE DURING THAT POOR EXCUSE OF A FIGHT. I'VE SEEN HANDICAPPED PRISONERS WITH NO ARMS FIGHT BETTER THAN THAT."

"That doesn't make sense." Kurt said as he looked at Sue.

"Half the shit that crazed woman says doesn't make sense." Santana said as she began to walk away. 'Thanks for the make up Kurt see you out there."

"Toddles." Kurt watched the olive skinned girl walk out of the field house with Sue close behind. He let out a sigh as he turned just in time to see Dro walk back into the locker room. "This is going to be an interesting year."

The game was interesting for Tina and Rachel neither of them had ever been to one and after laughing at Santana's expense the two focused on the game. Well Tina focused on the game Rachel focused on Brittany's long legs. The first half was sloppy. The McKinley defense couldn't bring down Carmel's running back nor could they get to the quarterback resulting in three quick touchdowns. When the offense got onto the field a lot of folks we're getting ready to shout for Finn after Dro was sacked for the third time making him throw his second interception.

"Can you believe they pulled that Hudson kid for this mook?" Tina heard someone say. "My five year old niece can do a better job than him." She chose to ignore the drunken idiot and turned her attention back to the game. The second quarter was a little bit better Finn got his first sack of the year, followed by Puck who got his first interception that he ran in for a touchdown and afterwards he flexed for the girls who all screamed in joy along with Kurt.

"Sad to think that those are the only points this crap team is ever going to score this season." It was getting hard for Tina and Rachel to ignore the man but lord help them they we're trying." They watched as Dro got under center and hiked the ball and just like practice Dro escaped various tacklers and made two defenders collide with one another before he hurled the ball down the field to a wide open Matt who walked into the endzone. By halftime the score was McKinley 14 Carmel 35 after Carmel's running back ran right past Dave and into the endzone for his third touchdown of the night.

"Jesus Christ these kids still stink. I'm headed home." The two girls we're glad that the rude man was leaving now their first football experience would be a little more memorable. Since Carmel won the toss and elected to receive in the first half McKinley got the ball to start the kick off. The crowd shouted TITAN'S as the ball was kicked off and caught by Mike who shed a tackler as he ran down the 20 he juked by two defenders and spun free from a tackle around the 40 and finally stiffed arm the kicker before he ran the ball in for a touchdown. On the sideline everyone cheered and celebrated and when Mike ran over everyone began patting his helmet and shoulder pad shouting out "GOOD JOB BRO" and "THAT'S SOME HESTER SHIT RIGHT THERE CHANG." Dor just smiled and patted his receiver on the shoulder as he kept his attention on the game. Finn was able to force a fumble and recover it sending Dro back out. Tina held on to Rachel's hand as they watched Dro hike the ball and when he couldn't find anyone open he took off running every time the girls thought he was going to get hit they would flinch only to relax when the young man would avoid collision. He made it all the way down to Carmel's thirty yard line before he was tackled to the ground. Two plays later he found Mike on the far corner of the endzone cutting the deficit to a touchdown.

The fourth quarter was tough as both defenses settled and made it extremely difficult for either team to score but finally Carmel managed to kick a forty yard field goal giving them back a ten point lead which was cut back down to a three point lead when Dro ran in for a touchdown.

"**THIS IS IT FOLKS TWO MINUTES LEFT WITH THE SCORE CARMEL 41 MCKINLEY 38."**

"Finn get me the ball." Dro muttered to the tall teen who just nodded. "I'll win us the game but I need that ball."

"You need the ball. Got it. I'll get the ball." Dro just nodded as he let his grip loosen. "Get the ball. Got the ball. Be the ball. PUCK WE GOT TO GET THE BALL."

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK." Was Puck's answer as he ran onto the field. The first play was a short pass that went for six yards. The second play was a screen pass that went for twenty four yards.

"Fuck he's running out clock." Dro muttered as he watched the Carmel quarterback get back behind center. He saw Coach Beiste motion for a timeout that was granted.

"He's going to pass." Dave said as he made his way towards the sideline. "I know he's going to pass."

"He's going to run the ball." Puck countered. "They're at midfield there's a minute and a half left. Homey's going to run the ball and run out the clock."

"Any suggestions?" Coach Beiste looked around at her team who we're all either in deep thought or just shaking their heads.

"Make them run to the left where Finn is at." Dro said out of nowhere.

"How the hell is that going to win us the game?" Karofsky asked.

"Finn stop him but don't tackle him to the ground keep him up and then someone come in and swat the ball away."

"Well when you put it like that." Azimio said sarcastically. "Easier said than done."

"Just force him to run outside and not down the middle. Finn you know what you've got to do right?"

"Keep him standing someone is going to strip the ball got it." The defense got back out onto the field.

"How sure are you this is going to work?" Mike asked.

"Fifteen percent." Was Dro's answer as he kept his eyes on the field. Carmel's quarterback handed the ball off to the running back that just like Dro predicted tried to run straight ahead. Bouncing off tacklers Carmel's player shuffled along trying to find an opening and when he saw none he went to run out of bounds but Finn quickly got a hold of him and out of nowhere Puck punched the ball out of his hands.

"**FUMBLE**." The stands erupted as they watched the football flop around the field and everyone seemed to get louder once they saw Karofsky dive on the ball securing it for McKinley. Everyone on the sideline cheered and high fived one another but Dro kept his attention on the field and Dave making his way towards him.

"Don't fuck it up." Was all the linebacker said as he shoved the ball into Dro's chest.

"**HUDDLE** **UP**." Dro shouted as he walked onto the field. When he got to the huddle he looked at Mike then at Matt. "Alright forty seconds looks like we've got sixty yards of work ahead of us... Any suggestions?"

"Throwing the fucking ball would be nice." Azimio said making everyone nod in agreement.

"Alright. Mike go straight out. Matt curl back in after ten yards. Let's win us a game boys."

"**BREAK**."

'_Let's see defense is showing blitz nothing new there_.' Dro thought as he looked at the Carmel defenders. '_These guy's are pretty big and last time they sacked me it hurt like hell but let's see…. I've got Matt on my right and Mike right next to him if I'm right they'll go for Mike since he already burned them three times hold up_.'

"**CHECK, CHECK, TITAN WIDE FORMATION X. SET MOTION. WATCH THE BLITZ." **

"Holy shit he's going Manning on us." Puck said from the sideline.

"**TITAN SPIT FIRE, TITAN SPIT FIRE GREEN**." The ball was snapped and Dro quickly threw it to Matt who had gone five yards out before taking off to the right side of the field leaving him open. He made it all the way down to Carmel's twenty yard line before he was tackled.

"**SPREAD FORMATION TITAN BLUE GOAT 73."**

"He's making this up as he goes along isn't he?" Tina turned to ask Rachel who was still watching Brittany doing high kicks. "Guess he is." Back on the field Dro had the ball and was trying to find an open receiver and when he couldn't find anyone he took off running.

"**GO DRO GO BABY**." Tina shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped on the bleachers.

'_Aw shit I've got to stop smoking. Wait do I even have squares left? I'll have to check. Oh shit I'm about to get tackled.' _Dro faked to his right dodging a tackle followed by a stiff arm to another defender. The clock was winding down and Dro is so close to the endzone only nine yards to go. '_Fuck_ _why_ _the hell do things have to seem so far away when you really want them to be right fucking there?_' The crowd is going crazy as they see the McKinley quarterback was about to score but at the same time they gasp when they saw a Carmel defender charging towards him along the side. '_This is going to hurt." _ Was the last thing Dro thought as he dove into the endzone at the exact moment the Carmel defender tackled him.

"**TOUCHDOWN, TOUCHDOWN, MCKINLEY WINS, MCKINLEY OH MY GOD WE WON." **

Everyone on the McKinley side charged the field and crowded around Dro who had gotten to his feet and was walking back towards the sideline. Over on the track the cheerio's we're celebrating. Brittany rushed up to the bleachers to find Rachel while Quinn lifted Santana and spun her around making the olive skinned girl shout in glee. After high fiving several of his teammates Dro looked around and smiled when he saw Quinn and Santana sharing a kiss he then raised an eyebrow when he saw Rachel trying to swallow Brittany's tongue. His smile once again returned when he saw Tina staring back at him a few rows down. He gave another grateful nod at a passing fan who patted his shoulder pad.

"PARTY AT CASA DE PUCKERMAN." He heard Puck shout from somewhere down the field. All the cheerio's and football players we're cheering. "BRO YOU'RE COMING TO MY PARTY."

"Sorry man no can do already made plans." Dro answers as he keeps moving towards the stands. "Some other time maybe."

"DUDE YOU CAN'T BAIL ON A PUCKERMAN PARTY." He heard the cornerback shout.

"JUST DID." Dro shouted back as he ran up the bleacher steps taking two at a time just so he could get to his Reina. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Tina answered back. She was about to test her flirting skills that Brittany and Santana had taught her hopefully Dro would give her the appropriate reaction and not just stare at her like she was crazy. "Looks like you're a hero."

"Just a game." Dro answered as he took a couple of steps closer to the Gothic girl.

"Tell that to these people they are…" Her words we're cut off as she felt a pair of strong but soft lips on hers. Tina's eyes fluttered close and she wrapped her arms around the taller boy's neck bringing him down so she could deepen the kiss. Flirting techniques be dammed.

"Oh my god my precious eyes." The two broke apart and saw Santana covering her eyes while Rachel was pretending to gag. "I've seen horrible things I'm blind."

"Hey Rachel, Santana got into a fight about four hours ago." Dro said with a smile as he watched both of his cousin's demeanor change.

"You fucking dick." Santana glared.

"Santana first of all watch your language. Secondly what have I told you about getting into physical altercations on school property?"

"I'm going to go get changed you three enjoy the show." Dro said as he gave Tina one last lingering kiss. "I'll see you in a bit then we'll head out to Britt's place."

"I don't care what that harlot Jasmine said. You should know better than to start a fight."

"Oh for fuck's sake Rachel I was defending my unofficial girlfriends honor."

"Don't use foul language Santana it's unbecoming for a lady to use such horrid language."

Quinn, Brittan and Tina just sat and watched the two sisters argue back and forth like a tennis match. It seemed like for every ramble Rachel threw Santana had a rebuttal or some swear word to say which just seemed to make the shorter girl even more frustrated.

"Is it weird that this is entertaining?" Tina asked the two blondes while she kept her attention on the two brunettes. "I mean it's ridiculous but I can't look away."

"It's entertaining alright but it's also hot." Quinn answered as she watched Santana's chest rise and fall with every breath the girl took.

"Why is Rachel using so many big words?" Brittany asked.

"Are you confused as to what she's saying?" Tina asked ready to explain the words to the taller blonde.

"No I'm just getting turned on by the words she's using." The two other girls turned to look at the dancer who was practically eye fucking the smaller brunette. The sound of footsteps coming up the stands made them all turn.

"You guys ready to go?" Dro asked from the third row.

"Fuck yes." Santana groaned as she ignored her sister's incredulous look. "Come on babe let's get this show on the road." Quinn smiled as she took Santana's hand. "Come on I'm starving and I needs my food."

The drive to Brittany's was spent talking about the game and how Dro looked like a legit NFL player.

"I'm serious Dro you commanded that field out there." Quinn said. "Finn couldn't even get people to listen to him in the huddle."

"You guys that was just one game we've still got what twelve more of them to go? A lot can happen in that time."

"Alejandro you must really learn to take praise well." Rachel said with an eye roll. "We're just saying that you played magnificently."

"Shorty's got a point Dro." Santana spoke up from the back seat. "You freaking killed it out there. I was even excited and I don't do that sort of shit."

"Right. So that time you made me wait in line at that Gamestop for six hours just to pick up a stupid game."

"Oh hold up." Santana cut off her sister. "First of all it wasn't a stupid game. I was picking up my collectors addition of Gears 2, and if my memory serves me right which it always does. You weren't complaining when you started to flirt with those two Gamestop girls." The sound of Dro and Tina chuckling from the front made Quinn and Brittany start to giggle.

"Hey I was simply occupying myself while you we're busy being a nerd." Rachel defended which she backed up by sticking out her tongue.

"Real mature Munchkin and I'll have you know that nerds are cool now and we're taking over. Not like those Broadway sissies."

"Oh you did not just attack the greatest theatrical professionals."

"Here they go." Dro said as he glanced up the rearview mirror. "Alright you two knock it off." When he saw that the two girls wouldn't stop bickering he looked over at Tina. "Its times like these that I really miss being on the inside."

"You don't mean that." She answered with a smile. "You know you love them."

"Don't let them know that." He reached over and grabbed her hand. "I forgot to tell you something after seeing you on the stands after the game."

"What's up?"

"You look beautiful." The Asian girl blushed as she looked out the window. "I've never seen a jersey look sexier than right now."

"You really know how to make a girl blush don't you?" The rest of the ride was spent listening to Rachel ramble on about how true artist Broadway actors and actresses we're and how movie actors had nothing on them. When they pulled up to Brittany's house everyone got out.

"Looks like the parents are here." Quinn motioned to two unfamiliar cars parked along the street.

"Yep and judging by the sounds of the laughter coming from the back I think it's safe to say that Tio Eric done gone and did something stupid." Santana said as the group made their way towards the backyard. Just as the group got closer towards the door Rachel kept slowing down.

'_You can do this Rachel. You've been wanting to meet Brittany's mother for a while now so this shouldn't be that big of a thing…. Oh who am I kidding this is a big thing. Is my hair alright? Are my teeth pearly white? Is my clothes to revealing? Do I smell good? Don't freak out, don't freak out. Oh my god I'm freaking out.'_

"Rachel?" The sound of Brittany's voice made the small brunette jump out of her thoughts. "Are you Ok baby?"

"I'm fine." Rachel answered with a smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes perfectly sure…. Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been standing in the middle of my lawn for the past two minutes."

"Oh…. H-Have I? I-I didn't notice." Brittany looked at her girlfriend with a smile.

"Hey it's alright." The smaller girl nodded but she refused to look up at the blonde. "Rachel my mom is going to love you."

"How can you say that with such conviction?" Rachel asked finally looking up to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "How can you say she'll love me with such, such certainty?"

"Because." Brittany reached down and grabbed Rachel's hands. "I love you. So I know my mom will love you baby."

"I hope your right love."

"I'm always right." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her girlfriends statement. "There's the laugh I love to hear."

"Hey you two better hurry up." Quinn said peaking her head out from the backyard. "My mom won't stop bugging me about the other brunette." The three girls quickly made their way into the backyard where Rachel spotted Dro and Tina talking with her uncle Eric and an Asian woman was introduced as Tina's mom Naomi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rachel." The woman said shaking Rachel's hand first then Brittany's. "It's so good to finally meet some of my baby girl's friends."

"Mom." Tina said embarrassed. Dro just chuckled as he wrapped his arm around his girlfriends waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Ignore her she's had a little too much Pinot."

"Actually I'm drinking Tequila." Naomi countered with a smirk. "Eric made us all margaritas." The six teenagers turned to look at the man who just smiled and held his drink up. "SALUD." Naomi shouted making Shelby and the two other blonde women at the far end of the patio raise their cups.

"Come on Rach let's go see my mom. You four come on too." Dro, Tina, Quinn and Santana shrugged but followed the blonde and brunette towards the three women. "Mommy I'd like you to meet my girlfriend." The two blondes watched as three sets of mouths dropped and one pair of eyebrows we're raised.

"Oh." Santana said.

"My." Tina followed.

"God." Rachel finished.

"Didn't see that coming." Dro said with a smile. He looked over at Rachel who was still staring at the tall blonde haired woman who was staring back at the group of teenagers.

"Hello kids." Sue Sylvester said with a polite smile and a head nod her usual track suit wasn't on instead she had on a red blouse and black pants. Everyone but Quinn and Brittany and Dro we're shocked upon seeing the blonde haired woman that had an unusual method of doing things. She turned and looked at a shocked Rachel before turning to face Brittany who had a huge smile on her face. "She's a very beautiful girl duckling."

* * *

><p><strong>ANYONE PLAY GEARS OF WAR 3? <strong>

**BAD ASS GAME AIN'T IT?**


	32. Chapter 32

**You've all been probably wondering just where in the hell I have been. I will tell you.**

**One I am writing a script for my brother's little indie movie so all my time has been on that.**

**Two. I ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and leg due to a car crash so that was fun**

**those are the reasons I was gone. Apology if I kept any of you waiting, but apparently my health and sanity are important... I know right who knew. Anyways on with the story hope you good people are still around  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well Brittany are you just going to stand there or are you going to introduce me to you're friends?" The adults all chuckled as they saw the various reactions ranging from 'Are you fucking kidding me' (Santana) to 'Oh my god' (Rachel and Tina) but when they came to look at Dro he just had a look of indifference he kept eyeing and inching over towards the table where the snacks we're placed.<p>

"Sorry Mommy." Santana looked over at Tina and Rachel and mouthed 'mommy' making the two other girls shrug. "Come on Rach." The smaller girl let out a huff as Brittany practically yanked the smaller girl forward. "Mommy…. This is my girlfriend Rachel Berry."

"Hello Rachel." Sue said with a smile "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Uh-I-Uh." The small girl looked over at Brittany how was smiling happily at her then she noticed Quinn staring at her. The hazel eyed girl mouthed 'go with it.' before turning to smile at Santana. "It's very nice to meet you to Mrs.…. Pierce?"

"It's actually Sylvester, and please call me Sue no need for formalities we aren't in communist Russia."

"Very well…. Sue." Rachel let out a nervous chuckle but quickly covered it as a cough. "Thank you for inviting us. I've been really looking forward to meeting you." Brittany couldn't help but let out a squeal of joy as she watched the two most important women in her life smile at one another and shake hands.

"Alright now that the introduction's are out of the way." Eric clapped his hands. "Let's get that grill going. I'm starving."

"I second that." Dro said raising his hand. While Sue and Eric manned the grill Tina and Rachel went about in giving a very accurate and detailed recap of the game.

"And then Dro Spun." Tina said as she twirled. "Breaking free from the defender that was so close to tackling him."

"Yeah he was like right there." Rachel said as she stood about an inch away from the Asian girl. "We all thought he was going to throw to Matt who was wide open down the field or maybe Mike who was like a good foot away from him."

"So what did he do?" Judy asked totally transfixed with the story along with Shelby and Naomi who we're leaning forward.

"He started to run." Tina answered making sure to run in motion. "Passed the forty, past the thirty."

"Stiff arm a tackler, juke another." Rachel added as she did the moves. Eric noticed how Dro was chuckling but at the same time was turning red as he kept rubbing his forehead.

"Everyone in the stands was on their feet watching with bated breaths to see if he was going to score." Judy, Naomi, Shelby and Sue started to get to their feet as Tina's voice got lower with each word that she spoke. "All of us sucked in a breath when we saw the last Carmel Defender running towards him from across the field."

"And he was coming in fast." Rachel added with a nod.

"Did he score?" Naomi asked the two girls. "Did you score?" She turned to look at Dro who was munching on a handful of Dorito's. "Somebody answer my question did he score the freaking touchdown?"

"It was close." Quinn answered as she walked over hand in hand with Santana. "We all thought he was short but when we saw the ref raise his hands." The girls all raised there hands up in a touchdown motion making the adults all cheer. "Game over."

"Hey look at that Ale won his first football game." Eric held up his beer. "Cheers to that." Everyone but Dro held up their drinks toasting the young man who just nodded at them.

"Well as much as I appreciate the praise." The Corcoran's all chuckle. "It's only one game we've still got twelve games to go."

"He's been saying that all night…. It's getting annoying." Santana said with a scoff. "Cuzzo you won a game it's alright to enjoy your victory." And as soon as she finished her sentence six phones went off. "Anyone else freaking out?"

Dro rolled his eyes as he hit the ignore button on his phone as did Quinn, Brittany and Tina.

"Who the hell is this?" Santana asked sticking her phone out.

"That's Mercedes." Tina answered.

"How the hell did Aretha get my number?"

"MERCEDES." Rachel huffed. "Got your number through me I suggest you save her under your contacts. Now can anyone please tell me who's number is currently showing on my phone." The group all heard as the taller brunette mumbled a string of curses in Spanish as she went about saving the new number. Brittany walked over to her girlfriend with a smile that quickly disappeared when she saw the familiar number.

"It's Finn." Brittany answered with a forced smile that Sue, Judy and Quinn saw right through.

"Finn? How did he get my number?" Rachel asked truly puzzled and a little annoyed at the fact that someone would give out her phone number without her consent.

"My bet is on Aretha or Juan Gabriel." Santana answered making Quinn chuckle while the rest of the group minus Dro gave the girl a head shake. "Hey I can say that cause I bat for the same team."

"I don't think that's how it works." Tina whispered to Dro who just shook his head. "Who's Juan Gabriel? Is he gay?"

"Very gay." Rachel answered. "But one of the greatest Mexican performer of all time. He's one of my idols the other being of course the legendary Barbra Streisand."

"Aw crap there she goes again." Santana muttered making Dro chuckle. "Where the food at?"

"It's coming hold your horses." Eric and Sue finished up the burgers and hot dogs making sure to make enough Boca for Rachel "So what did all your friends want?"

"Puck's throwing a victory party at his place tonight." Quinn answered with a shrug as she hit the ignore button again on her phone. "He invited us like he always does."

"Are you kids going to go?" Naomi asked. She'd never heard Tina mention any kind of party that involved her former best friend. She remembered when a seven year old gap toothed Tina would run all over the house with a mow hawked equally gap toothed little tan skinned boy who loved getting into trouble and of course his trusty sidekick would follow willingly. Thinking back made her smile at the various trouble the two of them would get into because of their crazy stunts whether it was painting their so called masterpiece all over their garage door or trying to gather as many blankets as possible to make the worlds biggest fort. She actually missed the little troublemaker and couldn't understand why Tina and him we're no longer friends, Naomi would often ask how Noah was and all Tina would say was 'He's Puck how do you think he's doing?'

"Maybe later." Quinn answered with a shrug. "Right now I just want to eat and relax." The other teens just nodded and took a seat along the picnic table. "Now where's that bacon at?" The group all ate and joked around Judy, Sue, Naomi, Shelby and Eric all smiled as they watched the kids interact with one another. Santana, Brittany and Dro would go out of their way to make sure Tina, Rachel and Quinn had anything they would need. The adults went around telling embarrassing childhood stories much to the horror of the teens who we're all going to be sporting the color red for the remainder of the night.

"Alright that's enough of the stories." Rachel spoke up after Eric had finished telling the group of the time she got her head stuck in-between the rails of a fence. "And for the record I was five years old and I was very curious." The group burst into laughter making the small brunette huff and cross her arms as she slumped back down into her seat.

"I agree with Rachel." Quinn said raising her hand. "I'm more than sure that all of us have learned more than we we're ready to know about one another." The five other teens nodded frantically.

"But this is so much fun." Eric said with a cheesy smile. "Come on one more." all the adults started to protest and whine at the teens making them nervous until Santana spoke up.

"Fine. But since you guys are telling embarrassing stories about us we get to tell embarrassing stories about you." All of the adults seemed to be deep in thought until Judy finally spoke up

"Go ahead it's not like you've got anything on us." Quinn just arched her eyebrow at her mothers statement.

"Excuse me little lady is your mother available?" Quinn asked in a deep voice then the hazel eyed girl proceeded to giggle uncontrollably making Judy blush while the group laughed.

"Well this is a funny looking paper weight." Rachel imitating her mother. "Why is it purple and why does it have these little knobs for?"

"Ma'am…. That's a vibrator." Santana answered in a deep voice which caused Rachel to drop the imaginary object she was holding making the group of teens laugh louder. "We also have it in Purple if the silver isn't your color." Dro and Eric did a spit out while Naomi held on to Judy who was holding on to Sue who was pounding on the table top. Santana looked over at Shelby who had a scarlet red tint on her cheeks as she was trying to look at anything but her daughters eyes.

"Oh. My…. My god s-sis you did not." Eric sputtered wiping away the access beer of his chin. "You had an oh god gross." The table burst into even more loud laughter.

"How about we drop these little stories." Quinn said after the laughter, giggles and chuckles slowed down. "I'm sure we've got enough ammo on both sides so let's just stop before things are spilled." The Corcoran's and Sue groaned making the rest of the table laugh. As the group of teenagers got up from the table Dro's phone began to ring loudly again.

"Damn it Puckerman." The Hispanic boy muttered as he hit the green button. "What Puck?"

"DUDE YOU GUYS NEED TO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW. THIS PARTY IS FUCKING INSANE." The group all heard the loud music in the background "FUCKING SHIT MAN YOU AND YOU'RE LADIES ARE MISSING OUT ON ONE HELL OF A PARTY."

"Puck I already tol-"

"GIVE ME THE PHONE YOU NEANDERTHAL." Kurt's feminine voice cut Dro off. "BRITTANY I'M IN LOVE AND I NEED SOME GIRL ADVICE SO I NEED ALL OF YOU LOVELY LADIES TO COME HELP ME AND IF YOUR SCRUMTCHUS COUSIN TAGS ALONG I WOULDN'T BE OPPOSED AT ALL."

"Are these people for fucking real?" Santana looked at Quinn then over at Tina and Brittany who just shrugged.

"BOY YOU BETTER NOT EVEN THINK OF COMING NEAR MY BEARD WITH THAT PUNCH BOWL." Mercedes commanding voice came through the speaker making the teens all look at one another. "HEY YA'LL NEED TO GET HEAR ASAP THIS PARTY IS POPPIN AND WE NEED SOME OF THOSE SICK DANCE MOVE FROM BRIT." Once the blonde heard her name she instantly smiled and started to bounce on her feet. "Ya'll got twenty minutes to get here…. Don't make me come get ya'll….. Trust me it won't be pretty."

"Aretha's got some ovaries on her." Santana commented making the other girl turn to look at her while Dro shook his head and put his phone into Tina's back pocket smacking her ass in the process making the Goth yelp. "Did you just yelp?" Santana asked trying to hold her laughter in when all of a sudden the Latina found herself yelping as well. Turning quickly to glare at the person responsible she found her sister and Brittany giggling while Quinn had a smug smirk while her hands we're crossed over her chest. "Oh you're going to pay for that Fabray."

"Talk's cheap Corcoran." The blonde countered.

"Oh barf they're flirting." Rachel faked gagged making the older brunette glare at her sister for a moment before she turned her attention back to the hazel eyed goddess standing across from her. "God make them stop."

"Hey we don't say anything when you and Britt's are being all coupley and gross so don't say nothing won't be nothing."

"Please like you can actually hurt me." Just as Santana was about to stalk towards her sister Dro cut in and lifted the enraged girl off the ground and began walking towards the door.

"Alejandro put me down you dumb-ass my goodies are showing." Dro and the others laughed as Santana pounded on his back and shoulders.

"Look we just spent a good two and a half hours hearing embarrassing stories about each and every one of us some that we really wanted to stay buried." Rachel and Quinn turned to look at Santana and Brittany embarrassingly which made the girls give them reassuring smiles. "And after that little Vibrator thing with your ma." The girls all laughed as the boy made a face and shivered. "I'm ready to drink till that memory leaves my brain. So come on the sooner we get to the party the sooner we can get our drinks on so shut up, stop hitting me and let's get going."

"We're going to leave just like that?" Rachel asked truly curious. "We're guests at the house of my girlfriends mother I think we could at least give them to curtsey of letting them know we're going to be going out."

"Fucking tits short stuff is right." Dro handed Santana over to Quinn "Be right back

"Looks like I got my Christmas present early." Brittany and Rachel rolled their eyes while Tina just mouth wow and walked away and headed towards her boyfriend who was talking to the adults.

"So I'm your Christmas present?" Santana asks with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not for the girls who've been nice."

"Well it's a good thing that I've been all kinds of naughty then."

"You did not just say that." Rachel says with an amused expression breaking the girls away from their staring contest. "And they say we're all gross and adorable." she mumbles to her girlfriend who just wraps her arms around her waist and brings their bodies closer together.

"Just make sure to call us if you kids plan on sleeping over." Judy spoke making Dro nod at her.

"Watch out for them Ale." Eric cut in. "Remember You."

"I'm the man and I've got to keep them safe." Dro finished the familiar speech. "I know, don't worry Tio I won't let anything happen to any of them." He looked at the four women as he spoke. "We'll call if anything happens." Tina gave all of them a quick wave as she laced her fingers with Dro's. "LET'S GO YOU FOUR."

"BYE MOMMY." Brittany shouted to Sue.

"BYE SWEETIE." Sue shouted back making the teens minus the blonde dancer and her hazel eyed cousin stop.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that isn't it?" Rachel asked Quinn who just shrugged as she tugged Santana towards her car.

"You riding with us Rach?" Santana glared at her sister who just rolled her eyes.

"Actually we're going to catch a ride with Alejandro and Tina so we'll see you there." Brittany giggled at the relived look on Santana's face. "Come on Babe let's go in the fun car."

"Yeah we wouldn't want our gross coupling to get in your way." Brittany said in a serious tone. Quinn and Santana watched as the two girls climbed into the back of Dro's SUV.

"DON'T DRAG." Rachel shouted out of Tina's window as Dro pulled away from Sue's house and down the empty street.

"Your chariot awaits .m'lady." Santana turned to see the passenger side door wide open with Quinn kneeling while a hand was placed firmly around the door handle. The brunette smiled as she princess walked towards the car, at the slowest rate possible.

"Sometime tonight m'lady." Quinn hissed through gritted teeth, the rock underneath her kneecap was really starting to hurt.

"That's not very gentlemanly Q." Santana deadpanned as she slid into the seat.

"Yes well you try kneeling on a rock for 3 minutes while an insanely hot chick is walking towards your ride and all you want to do is catch a peek underneath the skirt she's wearing but the pain is so damn annoying that you can't enjoy the view."

"You done now?" Santana asked as she looked at the blonde with a blank expression. Quinn nodded. "Good now let's get to the party mama needs her drink on."

They drove in silence often catching glimpses of one another as they tried and failed to be discreet.

"Take a left here." Quinn muttered as they turned onto a street with various expensive looking houses. "Puck likes to think of himself as a badass…. Which he is don't get me wrong." She quickly added hoping she didn't kill the image of one of her longest friends. "But he's a real good guy at heart."

"Hey. You don't need to sell anyone to us." Santana said seriously but with a look of adoration. "As long as he's straight up with us, that's all that matters." Quinn nodded understanding what the other girls was trying to get at.

"I'll always be honest with you." She whispered looking down to grab a hold of Santana's hands. "About everything."

"That's good to know." Santana squeezed Quinn's hand and shot her a smile. "Let's go inside." Santana commented as she opened her door. She wanted to be honest with Quinn. Honest about her past, about the person she was and to some degree still is; but she couldn't at least for right now she couldn't perhaps down the road when she'd figured out how to be more open. "Here." She extended her hand out which Quinn quickly grabbed and held as she got out of the car. Their eyes locked and for a moment everything faded away as they came together and their lips touched. The simple kiss quickly got heated as Quinn grabbed the back of Santana's head and brought them closer preventing the girl from breaking the kiss. Not that she wanted to break the kiss.

"S." Quinn tried to speak but Santana quickly covered her mouth back up with hers preventing the blonde from getting another word out. Their lips seemed to know where to go and how much pressure the other girl liked because it took a good five minutes for the girls to break apart for some much needed air.

"Quinn." Santana panted as she looked into darkened hazel eyes that seemed to resemble a storm.

"I'm yours Santana." Quinn panted back as she tried to get the oxygen back into her system. "I'm yours." She repeated making the brunette grin as she pulled her in for a hug. The blonde buried her nose at the base of the mixed girls neck taking in the smell of vanilla and apple or as Quinn liked to call it 'Au De Fabray.' (Leave her alone she's head over heals hear.)

"HEY." The two girls turned to see Matt Standing at the doorway with a curly haired blonde. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as she leant back and placed open mouth kisses along his jaw and neck. "YOU GUYS COMING INSIDE OR WHAT? YOUR COUSIN'S TAKING ON HUDSON IN A GAME OF BEER PONG." That seemed to get Santana moving as she grabbed the blonde's hand leading her inside. They passed Matt and exchanged pleasantries along with the girl who they found out was named Maria who hung out with the drama club.

"WHERE'S RACHEL?" Santana shouted over the pulsating music. Matt pointed behind him and shouted "KITCHEN." Back to the brunette who nodded her thanks and grabbed Quinn's hand and started to make their towards the kitchen.

"QUINN…. SANTANA." The blonde stopped and smiled at Artie who was being drunkenly wheeled towards them by a cute looking girl with sandy brown hair. "HEY, HEY YOU GUY'S I'D LIKE." The boy stopped to burp which he quickly apologized for. "THIS IS LYNETTE." The Mocca skinned girl gave them a wave. "ISN'T SHE HOT?" The girl blushed under the two girls stare.

"SHE'S A CUTIE ARTIE." Quinn answered truthfully to which Santana nodded agreeing with her girlfriends opinion.

"HEY LISTEN IF YOU SEE BRITT TELL HER I REALLY NEED TO TALK TO HER…. RACHEL TOO." The two girls nodded watching as Lynette wheeled Artie away and towards the dance floor.

"SOMEONE'S GETTING SOME TONIGHT." Santana shouted causing Quinn to burst into laughter earning several questioning looks from teens passing them by. "COME ON LET'S GO FIND DRO." Passing several drunken Jock's and Cheerleaders who we're two seconds away from having their first sexual experience by the looks of how close some of them seemed to be. They entered the kitchen to a large crowd that was crowding around a table where Santana quickly spotted her cousin who was in the middle of a game with Finn.

"Nice shot." Finn smiled at Dro's comment. The quarterback dropped the pong into a cup filled with water. "Next time try using more force with your flick." lining himself back up Dro flicked his wrist and released the pong landing it in the cup on the far end of the table. "See goes in every time."

"You're seriously giving him pointers during a game Cuzo?" Everyone and I do mean everyone who was staring at the game turned to see Santana walking into the kitchen with a very flushed looking Quinn Fabray following close behind. "Something's never change. So hurry up and beat the giant tree log so I can kick your ass next."

"I don't know you might have to take on Hudson." Tina commented making Santana scoff.

"Please that overgrown Gerber baby is one cup away from falling on his ass."

"Why you gotta be so mean?" Finn whined as he launched the pong hitting Kurt square in the forehead.

"FINN YOU ANIMAL WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THAT DISGUSTING THING."

"SORRY KURT. MY BAD." With a last huff Kurt threw the pong back at two teens. As the game continued the kitchen kept getting crowded as more and more people kept coming in to watch Dro effortlessly beat Finn while at the same time keeping his two cups.

"Loser drinks the winners beer." Puck said/slurred. "Puck's rules."

"Yeah well I'm feeling a bit parched so." The quarterback let the sentence hang in the air as he grabbed the plastic cup and gave Finn and the rest of the crowd a toast before downing the beer in one breath. "Still thirsty." he grumbled as he took the other cup and chugged the beer. "Ugh it's warm." The face Dro made was priceless at least it was priceless to Santana who laughed as she took a picture with her phone.

"Excuse you." Brittany giggled as Dro covered his mouth with his arm. Everyone went back to dancing or making out and in some peoples cases they went back to doing both leaving Puck, Finn, Quinn, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Dro alone in the kitchen.

"Alright Cuzzo refill and reline I'm about to whip your ass." Santana gloated as she aligned the plastic cups like pins and began opening bottles of beer.

"San you've been saying that since we started drinking." Rachel said with a smile. "And since we've started drinking you've never, ever, ever been able to defeat Alejandro in anything."

"That's because he cheats." The group all laughed at how Santana looked pointing her finger like a five year old telling on someone.

"Well I've been locked up for two years and from what I've been hearing from short stuff over there." Rachel stuck her tongue out at a chuckling Dro. "You've managed to get good at his game. To the top Satan."

"Fuck off Drool." The taller brunette muttered as she poured the remaining beer into the solo cup. "Short stuff you've got winner." Rachel looked like she wanted to protest but quickly decided against it as she closed her mouth and gave a hesitant nod. "Who goes first?"

"Heads or Tails?" Dro asked as he flipped a coin.

"Tails." Santana answered with a smirk which quickly disappeared when she saw Dro grin as he opened his palm showing George Washington's face. "Whateve's I'm still whooping your ass at this game.

"Whatever you say Satan. Whatever you say." The game went back and forth and once again a large crowd had gathered around the table as they all watched in amazement as the cheerleader was able to match the quarterback cup for cup.

"You drunk yet?" Santana half asked half slurred as she drank her eight cup of beer.

"I could ask you the same question Slurry." Dro hummed as he took a large gulp of the beer in his cup. "Your shot."

"Reline, one in front of the other." The cups where quickly lined up and Santana took a couple of steps back. "You wish I was drunk."

"Santana you're not going to make it." The Cheerleader scoffed at Quinn's comment.

"I could make this shot while staring at those hazel eyes of yours baby." Rachel and Tina pretended to gag while Kurt and Mercedes awed at the comment. "C'mere." Quinn shyly made her way towards the brunette who kept her gaze trained on her. "Wait right there." The blonde froze in her space which was only an inch away from Santana. "Now keep looking beautiful."

"Smooth." Rachel and the rest of the group giggled and chuckled at how red the cheerleader had gotten by the compliment. With a quick flick of the wrist Santana launched the pong across the table landing straight down into the gold liquid tying the game up. "Drink up Alejandro."

Dro smirked as he grabbed the cup and began to chug. The crowd chanted 'CHUG. CHUG, CHUG' making the three cousins roll there eyes at how weird these group of kids where. Things we're most def different than chilling at a friends house smoking some weed and talking about random shit and if there was a bottle that was cool but if they we're dry then they'd just smoke looks like it's the opposite with these kids.

"Santana I want to dance." Quinn huffed feeling a little left out. (So what if she wanted the brunette's attention. They we're practically going out and she'd be damned if she took a back seat to a drinking game.

"Be right there Babe." Santana responded without taking her eyes away from Dro who had made another shot and got her to chug another beer. "Puta madre." She cursed when Dro's pong went into her second to last cup. "Double or nothing." She blurted. "You make the final shot and not only do I chug down my drinks I'll finish yours." Dro seemed to be thinking over the proposal and finally agreed to the terms with a simple head nod. "Remember if I make it you gotta chug my drinks and yours. No take backs."

"Do I look like Rachel to you?" The small girl huffed in indignation as she crossed her arms over her chest. The group went quiet as Dro lined up for his shot. "I like this song." Dro commented as Super Bass by Nicki Minaj started to play.

"Just shoot already." Santana snapped. Dro flicked his wrist and then. 'FLOP' followed by "YOU CHEETING BASTARD."

"Sorry Cuzzo you loose. Here though just so you don't say I'm a dick." Picking up a cup Dro held it up causing several people to do the same thing before he chugged the entire thing down. "There…. One less to worry about."

"How generous of you." Santana's voice dripped with sarcasm as she watched Dro grab Tina's hand leading her into the living room.

"Salud." The brunette cheerleader turned to see her younger sister holding up one of the cups along with Quinn and Brittany who seemed to be waiting on her.

"Salud." Santana replied with a smile as the four girls drank the cups filled with beer. "Now if you two will excuse us." She stuck her hand out to Quinn who happily took it. "I owe someone a dance."

"Later girls." Quinn said happily as she let Santana guide her into the living room and towards the dance floor. "I LOVE THIS SONG." the blonde shouted as Shake by Pitbull Feat. The Ying-Yang Twins started to play. The two girls started to dance and once they found a good rhythm the smaller brunette turned around so her back was completely flush with The blonde's front. Quinn groaned when she felt Santana's ass press against her. The blonde quickly wrapped her arms around the brunette's midsection and lowered her head so her nose was right next to her soon to be girlfriends' neck.

"You're so fucking sexy." The blonde moaned into Santana's ear causing her skin to tingle with goose-bumps and her breath hitched when she felt a pair of strong hands grasping at her ass making sure to go under the skirt cupping her spank covered cheeks.

"Q." Santana moaned rolling her head towards the blonde's shoulder so she had open access to her neck that yearned to have Quinn's luscious lips on it.

"Mmm." Quinn husked as her mouth placed feather light kisses on the vanilla scented neck. The music faded away just like the rest of the noise along with everyone else, it was just them. No one else mattered, nothing else was important. "What are we?" she asked when they finally pulled away.

"Quinn be my girlfriend."

"Took you long enough."

"Just shut up and kiss me bef-" The rant was cut off by Quinn's lips crashing into Santana's


	33. Chapter 33

**YAY ANOTHER UPLOAD ALRIGHT. WELL GOOD NEWS PEOPLE I AM UP TO SEVENTY NINE PERCENT WHEN IT COMES TO MY ARM. MY LEG IS GETTING THERE AS WELL. SO THANKS FOR THE LOVE AND THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH THIS STORY... I'M GOING ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT DIRECTION THAN WHAT I STARTED WITH BUT YOU KNOW WHAT... IT'S MY STORY I CAN DO WHAT I WANT SO THERE... ENJOY YOURSELF**

* * *

><p>Four hours later and everyone minus Dro and Tina cause she didn't plan on drinking a lot anyway we're either buzzed or flat out drunk. Puck who had caught his second wind (According to him) was trying and failing at hitting on Lauren who was busy staring at her beer bottle. Finn, Mike and Matt where all playing strip poker with some cheerios and losing miserably. Mercedes and Kurt we're arguing over a guy who according to Kurt was hitting on him while Mercedes kept saying that it was she who the guy was hitting on.<p>

"Let's just agree to disagree." Kurt slurred as he wrapped his arms around his friends shoulder.

"Whateve's white boy you know he was trying to get up on this." The hefty black girl slurred with a giggle as she motioned up and down her body. "He wanted all up on my goodies." The two broke down in a fit of laughter.

"YEAH BABY TAKE IT OFF." Rachel shouted as she watched Brittany sexily dance to the music of No Hands by Wacka Flocka pulsed through the speakers. The blonde smirked as she began to strip herself of her cheerios top earning a wolf whistle from the small brunette.

Dro who had been watching the entire event from his spot on the couch on the far corner of the room with Tina sitting on his lap shook his head.

"Looks like Britt's a stripper drunk." Tina said with a chuckle as she clapped when the blonde shimmied out of her cheerio skirt.

"And you and Rach are enablers." Quinn murmured from her spot next to the quarterback. Who nodded with a chuckle. It was after one in the morning when the last drunken jock was picked up by their designated driver, and after a quick sweep of the kitchen and living room the group of teens found themselves in Puck's basement. All of them we're sitting in a circle laughing as Kurt gagged and turned beet red from having to kiss Mercedes on the lips with tongue (compliments of Puck)

"Alright that's enough of that." Kurt gasped as soon as the kiss broke. "Alejandro." The quarterback nodded and smiled when Kurt whipped away Mercedes lip gloss. "How old were you when you lost your V-card?"

"Thirteen…. She was seventeen. I didn't know what the hell I was doing but she was an amazing teacher." Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt looked at Dro like he was a god. While Santana and Rachel shook their heads at the memory of walking in on Alejandro and Maxine going at it.

"Santana." The brunette turned to look at Artie who was in deep thought. "How many girls did you date before Quinn?"

"Dated-dated…. None. Fucked." Santana let out a deep breath. "I don't know like seven or eight don't really keep track."

"Aren't we glad those days are over then." Quinn whispered into her girlfriends ear. Santana smiled and nodded her head before she dove in and gave the blonde a kiss on the lips making everyone coo and make kissy faces at the two.

"So you've never been in a serious relationship?" Matt asked

"Well I was in something that I thought was serious but…. Uh…. Yeah didn't work out so let's move on."

"Rachel." Tina said making everyone turn their attention towards her. "How many fights have you actually been in?" Dro and Santana let out a chuckle while the small brunette glared at the two of them. "What's so funny?"

"Rachel doesn't get into fights." Santana started.

"She's the cause of a bunch of them." Dro finished.

"I am not." Rachel defended crossing her arms over her chest. "Name one time I was the reason for a physical confrontation?"

"Last week." Santana said in a 'duh' tone. "Cafeteria I got into it with the white awesome Kong cause she was talking shit to you."

"What about that time at the park with that family who chased us all the way home cause Rach refused to give the little girl her bag of cheetos so she went and got her brothers to steal them." Dro started.

"Oh yeah." Santana said remembering. "Then you and me went and got them back and that's when that bitch of a mother started chasing us around the park with her other three girls." everyone laughed as they pictured that event going down. "Damn I had never run so damn much in my life…. Well that is until now."

"What was the most serious trouble she has ever gotten into?" Puck asked. The three cousins looked at each other having a conversation with one another without words. Until Dro spoke up.

"Four years ago…. Foster Beach." Santana and Rachel looked down at their feet. "But that wasn't really because of you…. It was more of getting you out of trouble." That had gotten everyone's curiosity peeked

"What happened?" Finn asked.

*FLASHBACK*

_Thirteen year old Rachel Corcoran is casually strolling along Foster Beach admiring the clouds and smiling at the passing kids who we're playing in the grass or flying some kites. She was sporting some short jean shorts and a black tank top that had the word High Maintenance embroidered on the front, her hair was tied up into a ponytail leaving her bangs to hang freely. The entire Corcoran clan had decided to gather at the beach to celebrate the 4__th__ of July festivities something very rare since no one in the family asides Alejandro gave a shit about them. But she'd take it if it meant spending a good amount of hours away from Gerardo. _

"_Such a lovely day." She said to herself. Summer in Chicago was beautiful if you could deal with the heat. Luckily she could and she loved the summer. She loved sitting outside on the stoop of her building with Santana and Dro listening to music and talking about everything. "I wonder if they are still over by the harbor?" She started walking down the path that lead to the harbor when a loud whistle made her jump._

"_DAMN girl you looking all kinds of fine today." A muscular Hispanic whistled as he openly ogled the young girl. "What's a pretty little thing like you doing walking by yourself?"_

"_Just out for a stroll." Rachel responded with a smile._

"_You need some company?" The man asked as he gave Rachel a wink._

"_Uh no thank you I'm actually on my way to meet my sister." She responded politely._

"_OYE MARCO I GOT SOME GIRLS THAT WANT TO PARTY." She heard the guy shout she turned around and saw two other guys both Hispanic and buff as hell make their way towards the other guy who was walking in her direction. "Mira esta guapa." He muttered eyes raking over every inch of Rachel's legs. "Mira baby I think you and I need to get to know one another." he said liking his lips. "I think tu y yo. We'd be good together mami." _

"_Well you're not my type so goodbye." Rachel responded with as much conviction as she could, trying to mask the panic that had started to form._

"_Don't be so quick to judge Nena." The guy laughed. "I got what you need." He grabbed at his crotch and flicked his tongue out at her. "Come on let's go par." He didn't get to finish the sentence due to the fact that he was laying on the ground. Rachel turned to see a pissed off Dro, followed by a concerned and equally pissed Santana. She quickly wrapped her arms around her big sister and the two watched as Dro beat the living daylights out of the guy. One of his boys grabbed Dro from the back and was holding his hands back giving the other guy a chance to land a punch, but before he could even raise his fist the fourteen year old teen had kicked the guy behind him in the sack and tackled the other guy to the ground._

"_You want to put your hands on my cousin." Dro growled as he went back to the guy that had grabbed his crotch. The guy stumbled to his feet and took a swing missing completely. Alejandro took advantage connecting with the guys cheek with a vicious right hook knocking him to the ground. The sound of sirens and security personnel made everything stop. The other two guys fled leaving their unconscious friend to be arrested._

"_You alright?" Dro asked a scared and trembling Rachel who just nodded as she held tighter to Santana who was stroking her hair and whispering 'It's ok, your ok, were here, your safe.' that last word broke her and she sobbed into her sisters shirt._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

"You beat up three guys?" Finn asked not buying the story.

"Yep." Dro answered popping the P.

"How old where you guys?" Kurt asked trying to hold back his tears.

"we we're fourteen." Santana answered. "Rach had turned thirteen about a month before that."

"How old were the guys?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"The guy that got arrested was like twenty, twenty one while the other guys we're seventeen and sixteen I think." Santana said looking over at her cousin

"Something like that." Dro responded. The room was quiet as they took in the severity of what might've happened if it wasn't for Dro. Brittany got up from her chair and made her way towards the QB.

"Thank you." She rushed out in one breath throwing herself onto the young man who immediately tensed up and shot his hands up. "You saved my Rachi…. I don't know how I'll ever thank you."

"No thanks necessary." Dro answered with a nervous chuckle. "I'll always save her. I'm here for good." He looked at the two sisters who threw themselves on top of the dancer wrapping their arms around Dro's neck. Quinn and Tina joined. After a good five minutes Dro cleared his throat "How about we go back to drinking." He suggested making everyone laugh.

"I got some green if anyone's down." Puck threw in.

"BUST IT OUT." Everyone shouted. The self proclaimed badass ran up the stairs coming down a couple of minutes later with a shoe box.

"I ain't about to smell your stank ass feet." Mercedes chirped. "I wanna get high not inhale toxic fumes."

"Seriously Puck what the fuck?" Finn said looking at his best friend who just rolled his eyes and pulled the top of the box. Inside laid two glass bowls, rolling paper, a small bong, and a giant Ziploc bag filled with weed.

"I call greens." Matt said.

"Hell nah man Dro gets green." Puck said as he started to put some weed into a metallic grinder. "He won us the game and beat some ass. Boys a fucking G."

"I'm taking a shot first." Dro said from his spot. "So I'm a get me a bottle of Jack or Jose whoever I find first. Anyone care to join?"

"I'm down." Santana said raising her hand. "I need my drinks on." Mike, Brittany and Finn agreed while the rest decided to stick with the ganja.

**Half an hour later**

"Fuck I'm high." Mercedes said to no one.

"We're all high." Rachel answered.

"I'm not high." Brittany said with a smile.

"Baby you've been staring at the same magazine cover for ten minutes now." The blonde dancer looked down at her lap and saw a lowrider magazine with a gold SS Impala that had a very attractive girl that was wearing black flats, booty shorts and a checkered flag bandana for a top staring seductibly at the camera. "She's hot."

"I know." Brittany agreed.

"What are you idiots doing?" Santana had kept hearing loud grunts and groans coming from the table where all the guys (minus Kurt) had gathered. She slowly made her way over and couldn't help but groan when she saw Puck slumping on the table the gigantic bottle of Jack in the middle half empty and on the other side her cousin Alejandro sitting straight up glassy eyed as fuck but still looked the most sober out of everyone in the basement. "Seriously Puckerman? You actually thought you could out drink a Mexican?"

"I thought he was half Mexican."

"Nope" Dro said through his shot. "Oh man that's good…. I'm one hundred percent full blooded Aztec King."

"Does this mean Rach is a princess?" Brittany asked excitedly. "OMG I'm dating royalty."

"Why do you have to get so patriotic when you're drunk?" Rachel sighed.

"Why do you always have to break into song like Vanessa Hudgens in High School Musical?"

"That movie is a classic I'll have you know."

"Sure why not." An indignant huff blew from Rachel's mouth before she crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down onto Brittany's lap where the blonde instantly wrapped her arms around the brunette.

"You're mean Alejandro I'll be waiting for your apology please feel free to include flowers, a heart felt speech and some appropriate music you've got three days."

"Did you just give him a time limit on his apology with implications?" Artie asked with a questioning look and upon Rachel's answer which came by head nod the entire group broke into all kinds of laughter.

"Oh…. Oh my god b-babe." Brittany gasped in between breaths. Rachel tried to get to her feet but the blonde just tightened her hold on the small brunette's waist. "You're not going anywhere baby." the group chuckled at the small brunettes pout and awed when Brittany placed a gentle chaste kiss on her lips.

"As disgustingly sweet as that little pout fest was." Santana said sarcastically "Some of us want to keep having a good time so let's get to getting on."

"What does that even mean?" Finn asked rubbing his head.

"It means that it's your shot big guy so come let's go." Finn took the offered shot and downed it in one go he seemed to be holding his own. That was until he took his sixth shot automatically regretting it as his stomach made a loud rumbling sound.

"I don't feel so good."

"You better not hurl Hudson I ain't about to baby-sit your gigantic ass." Finn tried to wave away Santana's voice but the sudden movement made him gag and before the rest of the group knew what was going on Finn, Rachel, Santana and Dro had made it up the stairs and into the kitchen.

"So much for not baby-sitting." Rachel teased her sister with a grin.

"Shut up smurfet." The sound of Finn throwing up combined with the loud gasp that left Rachel's mouth made Dro sigh and shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You swore you would never use that name…. You swore in front of Mr. Whiskers."

"Don't bring my bunny into this Rach." Santana hissed at her sister who was staring at her with murder written all over her eyes

"Are you two seriously having this discussion right now?" The two sisters turn to look at a pale looking Finn and a agitated looking Dro. "Rachel go find some water bottles. Santana go find a spot for him to pass out on."

"Why do I have to find a spot? Why can't Rachel go?"

"Because you'll probably switch the water with vodka, and I'm not about to have another Christmas reenactment so Go. Find. A spot. Now."

"Whateve's." Santana huffed as she stomped away from the drunken teen. "Pinche idiota ni puede tomar. Hora yo tengo que pagar por sus estupideses." Rachel started to giggle as she watched her older sister kick an empty beer can across the room.

"She's such an infant."

"You're not that far behind short round. Now get the waters and meet us wherever the hell it is that Santana set up for Finn."

"Okay. Dr. Jones I'll get right on that." Dro let out a chuckle and shook his head as he watched Rachel head down the hall with four bottles of water. "Santana you have be making the bed and fluffing pillows."

"Fluff this shorty." Alejandro heard Santana shout back at her sister, and judging by the sound of Rachel's gasp and huff he was fairly certain that Santana had either flipped Rachel the middle finger or grabbed at you know what he really didn't want to think about that.

"Alright Finn." Dro huffed as he lifted the heavy teen. "You're my boy and I've forgiven you for knocking the shit out of me first day of practice." He let out a huff and groan as he dragged the much taller kid down the hall bumping his head on the doorway. "Guess I didn't forgive you hard enough." Both of them chuckled. "Alright I'm gonna need your help on this cause their. Is no way. I'm lifting…. Your heavy ass up these stairs."

"Need some help?" Mike asked as he supported Finn's dead weight. "H-Holy fuck kids heavier than I thought."

"Yeah imagine dragging him down that hall?"

"I don't wanna go to school mama." The two jocks watched as Finn mumbled something before passing back out. Once Finn was placed in Puck's bed much to Puck's chagrin the rest of the group decided to call it a night or rather call it an early morning. Rachel and Brittany took Puck's little sisters room while Quinn and Santana shoved Puck out of his mothers room.

"Move over bro." Puck muttered as he shoved Finn to the far side of his queen sized bed. He thought about sleeping on the floor but that idea went out the window when he remembered that he was in his house. "I swear if you spoon me again Hudson I will kill you."

"I love you too Sunshine." Finn mumbled before turning over and giving his back to Puck who just shrugged before he dropped face first into his pillow.

In the basement Kurt and Mercedes quickly claimed the couch leaving Mike, Matt and Artie to suffer with the floor.

"Don't worry the carpet should be comfy enough." Kurt said with a sweet smile.

"Then why don't you sleep on the floor?" Matt asked with a challenging glare.

"Yeah why don't I get the couch? I mean I am handicapped and all." Artie stated with a pointed look at the two gossip queens.

"Well we we're here first so." Mercedes let the sentence die in her throat as she snuggled down on the couch. "Be dolls and turn the lights off please."

"Well Tina's still waiting on Dro and Mike went to look for some pillows and covers since you two took the last three that we're in the laundry room." Matt stated as he helped Artie out of his chair and gently placed him on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Tina where are you going to sleep?" Mercedes whispered/asked and gave an apologetic look to the Goth who just smiled.

"Alejandro said he had a sleeping bag in his trunk so he went to go get it."

"Damn girl you hit the jackpot with that boy." Tina blushed and ducked her head as Mike walked into the basement with a stack of pillows.

"It's bad enough I've got to sleep on the floor. I'm not about to add a sore neck to the already growing list of complaints for when I wake up." After tossing a couple of pillows To Matt and Artie he threw a couple to Kurt and Mercedes who happily took them. "Here for you and Dro when he comes back."

"Thanks Mike." The receiver gave Tina a smile before grabbing his own pillow. He walked towards the right end of the couch and dropped the pillow.

"Hey I've got the sleeping bag." Dro whispered as he slowly walked down the steps and into the basement. "Sorry I took long I had to lock up and make sure everyone was alright."

"It's alright." Tina answered with a smile. "So." A loud yawn broke free from her which she quickly put a stop to by covering her mouth. "Sorry about that um." Dro chuckled at the embarrassed look his girlfriend was sporting so he decided to let her know it was alright by giving her a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Just wanted to give you a kiss." He answered with a shrug. "So where do you want to crash?"

"In my bed." Tina answered truthfully. "But since that isn't going to happen I guess we'll take up the left side of the couch."

"Left side it is. Do you want the wall?" The Asian Goth shook her head and scrunched up her nose making Dro chuckle once again. Once the sleeping bag and Dro's makeshift bed we're set and the lights we're off the two teens settled in. Five minutes later Tina unzipped herself from the bag and motioned for Dro to stand up. Once he was on his feet she handed him his covers and both pillows. Dro watched as Tina unzipped the entire sleeping bag then stretched it out so that it was an under blanket, then she grabbed the pillows and placed them back up against the side of the couch.

"Come lay down baby." She whispered fully surprising herself with the confidence that seemed to have grown out of nowhere. Hearing her boyfriends chuckle then feeling his cover drape over her body let her know that he was on his way. "This is much better." Tina sighed when she felt one of Alejandro's arms snake under her back and then pull her closer to his body. "G'night baby." Tina mumbled as she placed a hand on his chest and snuggled into his side. Upstairs Quinn had Santana wrapped in her arms. Her fingers ghosting over the brunettes shoulder and down her arm.

"Where you scared that day?" Quinn whispered.

"Terrified." Santana answered. "That was the scariest moment in my life up to that point."

"There's more?"

"With Rachel…. There's always more." Santana's voice cracked. "I'm just glad those days are finally over."

"Are you ever going to tell me about your father?" Quinn felt immediately the way Santana tensed at the mention of her dad. Silence seemed to engulf the room and it felt suffocating to the blonde. She was about to back paddle when she heard her girlfriend let out a deep sigh.

"I'll tell you about him…. When you tell me about yours." Now it was Quinn's turn to go silent as she thought about the man who abused both physically and emotionally both her and her mother, the man that drank way to much, the man who went out and got himself a new family since he didn't get the son he wanted.

"Deal." Was the last thing Quinn said before she allowed sleep to take her. Santana stared at her sleeping girlfriend. Smiling every time the blonde would murmur or whine in her sleep. She gently lifted her hand and traced the outline of Quinn's face with her fingers adding a bit of pressure when she trailed her lips.

"Your so beautiful Quinn." Santana whispered into the darkness. "I just hope I don't fuck us over."


	34. Chapter 34

**COUPLE OF THINGS I HAVE DECIDED THAT TINA WILL HAVE A WILD SIDE WHEN PROVOKED AS YOU WILL SEE IN THIS CHAPTER. ALSO I AIN'T FOLLOWING THE SHOW (OBVIOUSLY) CAUSE SECTIONALS AND THE SET LIST CAME FROM MY THINKING BOX.**

**ENJOY**

**P.S. I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT GLEE DOESN'T BELONG TO I. BUT RATHER IT BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX.**

* * *

><p>A month had passed since the epic party (as Puck liked to call it) and the Titans were on a roll thanks to Dro and Finn who we're leading the district and state in sacks, fumbles, passing yards, passing touchdowns and rushing yards. Sue was prepping her girls for their title defense she even went and got a motivation speaker for her girls. Santana almost fainted at the sight of Olivia Newton John (What she loves Grease).<p>

Brittany and Rachel went about their business like any other couple would. The blonde dancer would walk the tiny brunette to and from classes she didn't share with Quinn. They snuck kisses every once in a while and held hands every time they we're around one another. They knew people talked abut them but they chose to ignore them and be happy with one another because in the end that's all that mattered.

Santana and Quinn we're a bit different from the other two girls. Everyone at school knew they were together but unlike Britt and Rach these two didn't really display public affection. Sure they'd hold hands or Quinn would be walking with her arms wrapped around the fiery brunette waist. They kissed…. Occasionally Santana would say that she didn't want people getting woody from the hotness that was them. When it came to the gossip that those hating bitches spewed. (Santana's words) the two girls took it in stride often adding fuel to the fire.

_*2 Weeks ago*_

_The school was still buzzing over last Friday nights game against the Temple pioneers who they crushed with a final score of Titans 38, Pioneers 3. Santana was at her locker getting her books for her next class when she felt a pair of familiar arms snake around her waist. She smiled as she leant back and rested her body on Quinn's awaiting embrace._

"_Hey there sexy." The blondes raspy voice sent chills down Santana's body and she loved the feeling. After Alana played her she really thought she was going to end up alone with a gazillion cats but then she saw a beautiful blonde walking in the park in a sundress and she just knew that the cats we're gone from her life._

"_Hey yourself." She responded with a smirk. Quinn shook her head and smiled as she closed the gap between their lips. Neither of them would ever tire of the shape nor the taste of each other, both let out a rather loud moan that made a couple of passing students turn and look at them. Most of them had a look of disgust while others would bust out their phones and take pictures or start recording._

"_I'd stop recording and taking pictures if I we're you." Dro's commanding voice made the guys who we're filming the two girls turn and look at him. They all gulped when they saw Puck, Finn, Mike and Matt standing right behind him. "All of you have got five seconds to delete any pictures or video you've collected otherwise…. Let's just say I'm not afraid to go back to jail."_

"_Me neither." Puck snarled cracking his knuckles. They guys all turned and looked at him with a 'when'd you go to jail?' look making the boy shrug his shoulders. Once the last guy showed Dro that his phone was both picture and video free of Santana and Quinn's little make out session he told the kid to get to class._

"_Yes sir, right away sir," Finn and Mike chuckled when the nervous boy ran into an opened locker knocking him to the ground._

"_You alright?" Dro asked helping the kid to his feet. "Gotta be careful where you walk guy." The nervous looking boy gave his thanks and scampered down the hall bumping into people as he tried to get away from the laughing group._

"_You two really need to make my life difficult?" He asked his cousin who just shrugged as she wrapped her arms around the head cheerleader. "Just get to class."_

"_But I've got free period." Quinn said suggestively to Santana who's eyes twinkled with mischief. "See you at our place?"_

"_You know it." The brunette answered with a smirk and a wiggle of her eyebrows. Mike and Matt whispered 'Nice' while Puck smirked and Finn chanted 'Mailman' "I'll see you in ten?"_

"_Make it Five or I'll start without you." The blonde husked as she let her hand trail down the brunettes stomach. "Bye guys." she said sweetly to the group of Jocks who all just stared dumbfounded at the blonde who swayed her hips with every step she took. A loud cough broke the four out of their daze._

"_That better be the last time I catch you fuckers eyes stripping my goddess." Santana growled. "Next time I'll cut all of ya'll."_

"_You ain't gonna do shit." Dro countered with a smirk. "I'll catch you guys later I've got to go meet my Reina."_

"_We've got Sociology." Mike said shoving Finn down the hall leaving Puck and Matt. Santana turned and glared at the two boys._

"_I'm gonna go now." Matt said before walking down the hall leaving Puck all by himself._

"_Don't you have somewhere to be Puckerman?"_

"_Nope." Puck answered with a grin. "I've got a free period to…. Can I watch?" Santana answered by punching the boy in the eye making him drop to the ground. "A SIMPLE NO WOULD'VE BEEN JUST FINE." he shouted down the hall towards the retreating girl._

"_NOT FOR ME." She shouted back._

_*End Flashback*_

"Don't forget to vote for this years Homecoming King and Queen." Lynette who had joined the Glee club a week ago and had started dating Artie said from her seat behind a large wooden desk. "The winner will be announced at the pep rally on Friday."

"Who's the front runner Chandler?" Santana asked the mocca skinned girl who smiled at the brunette.

"For Queen it's down to Quinn and Jasmine Navarette."

"And for King?" Brittany asked.

"Alejandro and Karofsky."

"Seriously? That douche bag could be king?" Quinn asked with a look of disgust. "If that happens I'm relinquishing my crown."

"Don't worry." Lynette chuckled. "Last time I checked Alejandro was way ahead in the polls Dave's the only one that even remotely came close to be the second front runner.

"How is it that someone who didn't even throw his name into the nomination hat become a candidate for Homecoming King?" Rachel asked.

"Well the way it works is that someone else nominates the candidates but it's up to them to accept or decline said nomination." Lynette explained. "Someone must have nominated your cousin and he accepted.

"When did he do that?"

"Beats me but he's on the ballot and he's winning so we're not going to question it where just going to roll with it."

"Out of my way tramp." Santana shot her hands out stopping her body from slamming into the table and knocking over the box filled with votes. The brunette spun around and saw curly black hair make it's way down the hallway and she let out a growl.

"That bitch is asking for a serious beat down." The issue between the two had gotten more and more intense since the fight at the field house. "You think she'd learn her lesson by now."

_*Two days ago*_

_Santana and Tina we're in the girls bathroom when Jasmine and three other girls walked in. The brunette looked at the Goth who looked back at her with a shrug before going back to reapplying her mascara._

"_Did you guys see Alejandro this morning?" One of the girls asked Jasmine. "He was looking all kinds of." She let out a loud moan as she licked her lips. "What I wouldn't give to get on top of that."_

"_Just give it time Monica." The other girl replied. "He's going to be single sooner rather than later."_

"_You're right Daniela I mean look at me compared to." She let the sentence linger as she turned to look at Tina who was trying hard to control the tears from escaping. "There's no doubt he's just having bored."_

"_Are you two fucking putas really talking all this shit?" Santana shouted making the girls and Tina jump. "You two sluts ain't nothing but air bags with lips."_

"_Look who's talking." Daniela threw back._

"_These are real baby." Santana said grabbing at her boobs. "Something you two clearly no nothing about."_

"_Fuck you, you fucking dyke." What happened next shocked and impressed Santana. Tina stalked over to Monica and punched her right in the nose knocking the dirty blonde into the stall. Before Daniela could react she found herself on the ground with The Goth wailing down on her._

"_Get off of her you freak." Jasmine shouted grabbing a handful of Tina's hair. That got Santana moving and she shoved Jasmine away from her cousin's girlfriend. Jasmine reacted by slapping Santana hard across the face._

"_You're fucking done bitch." Santana shouted as she lunged at the much taller girl sending them both to the ground. A large group had gathered outside the bathroom. The shrieks of Daniel, Jasmine and Daniela could be heard along with Santana's obscenities and Tina's shouts of 'Stay away from my man bitch' Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Lauren ran into the bathroom and pried the two gleeks off the three girls who we're trying to cover their faces._

"_LET ME GO." Tina shouted. "I'M NOT DONE WITH THOSE TWO SKANKS." Lauren had to tighten her grip on the girl who was really fighting to break free. "YOU BETTER STAY FROM ALEJANDRO YOU FUCKING BIMBOS HE'S MY MAN, AND HE'LL ALWAYS BE MY MAN."_

"_RACHEL LET ME GO." SANTANA SHOUTED OVER TINA. "I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU BITCH." She pointed at Jasmine. "I AIN'T DONE WITH YOU BY A LONG SHOT." Brittany held on tight to Santana's waist and started to pull the girl out of the bathroom when she broke free and charged at the unsuspecting Jasmine. The distraction helped Tina break from Lauren's grip and she jumped on Monica. The shouting of all the girls got even more peoples attention especially from Sue and Emma who had been walking down the hall._

"_WHAT'S GOIN ON IN HERE?" Sue shouted as she stepped into the bathroom. Everyone stopped moving and Sue was more than sure that a couple of them stopped breathing. "WELL I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY?"_

"_Those crazy bitches attacked us." Jasmine said pointing at a still struggling Santana and Tina._

"_That's enough of that…. I suggest you three go see the nurse." The three girls nodded as they walked past the girls._

"_I'll catch you around bitch." Jasmine hissed at Santana._

"_I'll be waiting puta." Santana retorted._

"_You'll pay you fucking freak." Daniela pointed at Tina._

"_Bring it slut." Tina said as she tried to break free. Sue rolled her eyes at the display but on the inside she was impressed by the usually shy and timid girls fight._

"_Emma escort those three to the nurses office and take a statement." The red head nodded as she followed the girls out into a sea of waiting students._

"_WHOEVER ISN'T IN THEIR CLASS IN THE NEXT FIVE SECONDS WILL RUN LAPS UNTIL I SEE FIT." The cheerio coach shouted from inside the bathroom. The sound of scampering students brought a smile to her face. "You two alright?"_

"_Yeah." Santana answered as she fixed her hair._

"_I'm alright." Tina nodded. Sue nodded._

"_Well get cleaned up and get to class." The girls all nodded and watched as Sue made her way towards the door. "Cohen-Chang." Tina turned to look at the teacher. "Nicely done."_

"_Thanks coach." The girl replied with a smile before she turned her attention back to the mirror to reapply her make up._

_*End Flashback*_

Glee club had finally arrived and the group couldn't be more ecstatic sectional was in a month and today they would find out what the theme was going to be. Mr. Shue walked into the Choir room with Emma following close behind.

"Alright guys I have here in my hand this years theme for sectionals…. Who wants to do the honors?" the teens all stared at one another before Rachel got up and grabbed the envelope from Will's hands. The group watched and waited with anticipation as the brunette slowly read the piece of paper.

"So." Kurt said not being able to take the silence any longer. "What's the theme woman."

"Motown." Rachel answered with a smile. "The theme is Motown."

"What does that mean?" Finn asked looking totally confused.

"It means we've got to sing songs from the 50's and 60's." Mercedes answered.

"But those songs are so old." Puck whined from his seat.

"Those songs are classics." Rachel defended. "And amazing when done properly."

"Yeah right Rach like anyone could make those old school songs sound amazing." Matt said crossing his arms.

'Very well then… I'll just have to show you." The pint sized diva stalked over to the band and whispered to the guitarist who nodded with a smile. "Mr. Shuester if I may."

"Take it away Rachel."

Rachel gave a curtsy and stood in front of her teammates. She turned to the band and gave a nod letting them know she was ready. The bass started to play along with the smacking of the tambourine.

_I need love, love to ease my mind, _

_I need to find, find someone to call mine,But mama said _

_you can't hurry love, No you just have to wait,_

_She said love don't come easy, It's a game of give and can't hurry love, _

_No, you just have to wait, You gotta trust, give it time,_

_ No matter how long it takes;_

_But how many heartaches must I stand Before I find a love to let me live _

_now the only thing that keeps me hanging on,_

_When I feel my strength, yeah, it's almost gone,_

_I remember mama said,_

Brittany jumped off her seat and started to dance around her girlfriend. Rachel smiled staring right back at her. Quinn and Santana joined the two girls. Mercedes and Kurt danced in their seats while Puck and Finn played their imaginary Drums.

_You can't hurry love, No you just have to wait, _

_She said love don't come easy, It's a game of give and _

_long must I wait how much more can I take,_

_Before loneliness will 'cause my heart, heart to break?_

_No, I can't bear to live my life alone._

_I grow impatient for a love to call my own,_

_But when I feel that I, I can't go on, These precious words keeps me hanging on,_

_I remember mama said,_

Rachel grabbed Brittany's hands as she sang the last verse and the blonde pretended to swoon as she fell back to be caught by the other two cheerios.

_Can't hurry love, _

_No you just have to wait,_

_She said love don't come easy,_

_it's a game of give and can't hurry love, No you just have to wait,_

_She said love don't come easy, It's a game of give and take_

_No matter how long it love, love don't come easy, _

_But I keep on waiting, anticipating for that Soft voice to talk to me at night,_

_For some tender arms to hold me tight.I keep waiting; I keep on waiting,_

_But it ain't easy, _

_it ain't easy when mama said _

The blonde wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and swayed to the music.

_You can't hurry love no, _

_You just have to wait, She said trust, give it time No matter how long _

_it can't hurry love_

_You just have to wait,_

_She said love don't come easy It's a game of give and take. _

By the end everyone was on their feet and cheering at the brunette who gave another curtsy.

"Nicely done Rachel." Will complimented. "Very nicely done." He turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Everyone got an idea of what we're looking for?" once he saw everyone nod he continued. "We've got to perform three types of sets. Solo, Duet and Group number the order we do it is totally up to us but I'd like to see who thinks their capable of performing a solo and the duet. Mercedes and Kurt looked at one another with a smile before they turned their attention back to the curly haired man. "Now I want everyone to really embrace this experience and blow me out of the water. I'll see you guys on Wednesday." Once Shue was out of the room the group rushed towards the small girl.

"Damn Jew babe that was insane." Puck said with a playful punch.

"Diva I swear you sounded just like Diana herself." Kurt praised.

"I don't know about that Kurt but thank you nonetheless." Rachel said with a blush.

"Tiny I knew you could sing but…. If uncle Eric and Ma we're here they'd be so proud." A loud clap made the group turn to see a smiling Dro standing by the doorway. Rachel rushed over and jumped on her cousin making the group laugh.

"That was awesome short round."

"Thanks Alejandro. That means so much coming from you." Dro gently placed Rachel back down on the ground. "How long we're you standing there?"

"Since the start of your little number." He confessed. "Sorry I couldn't be here earlier but I had to go pick a couple of things up."

"What'd you need to pick up?" Santana asked crossing her arms.

"Come outside and see impatient one." The two sisters followed their cousin outside the choir room and down the hall towards the exit with the rest of the group trailing a couple of steps away.

"Now I must warn you they're tired and cranky so keep a safe distance."

"Geez Dro what'd you pick up a couple of animals?" Santana asked as they walked out the school.

"Close enough." Dro answered with a smile. The two girls stared in shock as two girls and a guy stared back at them. "You guys remember the Evans…. And Sugar."

* * *

><p><strong>THE EVAN'S ARE HERE... AND SO IS SUGAR<strong>

**DON'T WORRY I DON'T DISLIKE SUGAR I ACTUALLY LIKE HER. SHE REMINDS ME OF MY COUSIN WHO IS KINDA ANNOYING AND LOUD BUT I STILL LOVE 10% OF THE TIME... WHO WANT'S TO GUESS WHO THE OTHER EVAN IS? I BET YOU DON'T KNOW**


	35. Chapter 35

__**SHORT CHAPTER CAUSE I'M FEELING LIKE A SHORT CHAPTER... IF THAT MADE ANY SENSE TO YOU PEOPLE THEN YOU'RE SMARTER THAN ME WHICH LET'S FACE IT, IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF QUEST TO DO.**

**ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND IT'S FABULOUS CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE BUT THEY BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY AND FOX**

* * *

><p><em>Chicago IL, July 27 2009<em>

"_You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't provide an attorney a court appointed attorney will be present. Do you understand your rights?" Dro just nodded as he kept staring at his mother's broken face staring back at him. The booming voice of Gerardo demanding that he be taken to jail made the fifteen year old turn and stare at his uncle._

"_I'M PRESSING CHARGES." Gerardo shouted at Dro. "TE VAS A PODRIR EN LA CARCEL." Two police officers had to restrain the lanky man. Dro just kept staring at him. He couldn't help but chuckle at the way his uncle was flopping around trying to break free from the police officers who we're threatening to arrest him if he didn't settle down._

"_You almost killed your father and destroyed a bar in the process…. What's so fucking funny?" A fat Hispanic cop with a bad mustache asked._

"_I always thought It be harder that that." Dro answered with a shrug. The officer gave a snort and shook his head._

"_Let's see how you feel when you're in jail smart ass." He made sure to apply extra force on the cuffs grinning when he heard the boy let out a hiss of pain._

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you three doing here?" Santana said after she was over her initial shock.<p>

"Nice to see you too Satan." The brunette girl answered with a chuckle.

"Harmony…. Is-is that you?" Rachel whispered to the blonde who nodded frantically. Rachel and Harmony let out a loud shriek that made everyone either cover their ears or wince in pain. "OH MY BARBRA I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE."

"Good to see something's never change." The blonde haired boy said with a head shake. "No hug San?" he pouted holding his arms out.

"Trotty mouth I've actually missed you." The brunette replied before she wrapped her arms around him. "Sammy how I've missed you."

"What am I fucking invisible?" Sugar asked with a look of disbelief. "I haven't seen you cabronas in fucking ages and you don't even acknowledge my presence I see how it is."

"God you're worse than Rachel." Santana said as she hugged Sugar who scoffed as she hugged back. "It's good to see you Salt."

"Likewise Vinagre. It's been way to damn long since the band was together."

"That's for damn true." Sam held out his fist to Rachel who happily bumped it with hers. "What's with the large crowd?" The three cousins turned to look at the glee club that was waiting at the top of the stairs staring down at small circle with questioning stares.

"Come on we'll introduce you guys." they all made their way up to the rest of the group. Rachel walked over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the taller girls waist. "This beautiful girl is my girlfriend Brittany S. Pierce."

"Hi." The blonde said with a gigantic smile on her face. Harmony smiled and waved back enthusiastically while Sugar just gave her a sharp head nod. Sam gave her a smile and a small wave he looked over at Quinn who was staring back at him. "That's my cousin Quinn. She's Santana's girlfriend."

"Is she now?" Sugar asked not bothering to hid her questioning eyes. "Well it's about time you moved on from that psychotic bitch Alana." Quinn felt her body burn as the girl circled around her. "Not bad Satan not bad at all. Girls got an ass like pow." Sam and Dro laughed while Harmony looked at the girl with a scandalized look on her face. "Sorry Aspersers "

"She still with that bullshit?" The quarterback asked Harmony who nodded. "Anyways quick intros. Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Mike, Matt, Artie, Lynette, Kurt is in the back and this beautiful girl right here." He grabbed Tina's hand and brought her closer to him. "This is mi reina Tina."

"Hello." Tina said giving the three new arrivals a shy smile and a wave. "So are you guys family?"

"They wish." Harmony scoffed at Santana's comment. "We've known these gabachos since we could walk. We've been through some major shit together." Quinn walked over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her neck while Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist.

"So you guys drove everyone crazy growing up?" The blonde asked pecking the brunette's lips. "You wanna come over?"

"Damn right we did, and damn right I do." Santana said with a smirk. "What time's your mom going to be home tonight?"

"She's in Cleveland with James. They've got some big case with Leroy and they needed to be closer to the court house she won't be back till tomorrow afternoon."

"SEE YA'LL LATER." The brunette shouted as she grabbed her girlfriends hand and practically sprinted down the parking lot. The sound of Quinn's giggles made the rest of the group laugh. They all watched as the cherry red car screeched out of the parking lot and down the street.

"Good to see she's still the same." Sugar spoke up breaking the ice. "Come on Dro we've got to get back and finish with the move…. Nice meeting you all." the girl didn't even wait for a response leaving the group standing at the top of the steps while she made her way back into the SUV and jumped inside slamming the door shut. "MOVE IT PEOPLE I AIN'T GOT ALL DAY." Rachel waived bye to her fiends and took Brittany's hand leading her down the steps and towards Dro's SUV.

"Catch you guys later." Sam said with a smile while Harmony just gave them a smile and a nod before heading down with her older brother. Tina went over and gave Kurt, Mercedes and Puck a hug before she grabbed Dro's hand.

"See ya'll tomorrow." The quarterback said with a final nod. The rest of the group waived and said their goodbyes watching as the SUV pulled out of the parking lot and disappear down the street.

"I don't like him." Puck finally said after a moment of silence. "That Sam guy looks like a douche."

"Aww is little Pucky jealous?" Kurt teased earning him a glare from the self proclaimed bad ass.

"Shut you're designer mouth Hummel." Puck hissed through gritted teeth. The well dressed boy held his hands up in defeat. "The Puckster doesn't get jealous. Especially of some blonde haired, big lipped douche."

"Yeah you don't sound jealous at all." Mercedes said with a grin making the rest of the group giggle and chuckle.

"Fuck ya'll I'm out." Puck said flipping them all the finger. "Telling me I'm jealous. Bitches be crazy." They heard him mutter under his breath as he made his way down to his truck. Across town Quinn and Santana had just barely made it into the blonde's house when she found herself being pinned to door with a pair of soft lips covering hers.

"Mm baby." She moaned into the kiss, her arms set out to busy themselves one tangling itself with chocolate brown locks while the other was caressing and cupping that beautiful and well formed ass. "Bedroom now." she husked not even bothering to let Santana respond.

"Damn babe." Santana gasped feeling her body being lifted of the ground. She instantly wrapped her legs around the blondes waist locking them behind her girlfriends back. Quinn thanked her crazy aunt for making them do Indian squats and for making them run laps while carrying heavy sacks filled with potatoes. Not that the girl in her arms compared to those things. She thanked the lesbian gods for leaving her door open this morning. Quickly kicking the door close she made her way to her bed and dropped the smaller girl in her arms onto the bed.

"Strip." Santana quickly did as she was told almost ripping the top off her body followed by the skirt. The brunette was about to remove the straining sport bra but the blonde's hands shot out and grabbed her hands. "Let me." Quinn husked straddling the smaller girl. Santana shivered feeling nimble fingers slowly ghosting over her abdomen. The bra was starting to become very uncomfortable and she let the blonde know by letting out a small growl. "Something wrong baby?" The teasing tone wasn't lost on the brunette who mentally said '_fuck foreplay_.' before lunging at the blonde.

"You're taking too damn long." was the answer Quinn got when she looked into the lust filled eyes of her lover. Santana ripped the sports bra off her girlfriend and did the same with the light blue panties. Quinn gasped and moan when she felt Santana's tongue lick down the valley of her breast all the way down her stomach, giving her bellybutton a nip and finally stopping where her landing strip started. "I can't wait to taste you."

"You don't have to wait." she felt her juices run down her leg at the look of pure unadulterated lust in Santana. She only had a good two seconds gasp as Santana dove in. "FUCK." she screamed. "Oh fuck S-San-ohmyfuckinggod YES."

"Mhm. You like that baby." The brunette teased Quinn's wet folds nipping and flicking them with her tongue. She loved how her goddess bucked with every flick. She reveled in the fact that Quinn would suck in a deep breath every time she would run her finger up her slit, and let out a strangled moan when she would run her finger down.

"S-Sant-don't…. don't tease me baby." Quinn moaned as she pinched her right nipple "Fuck, I want you-oh fuck how I want you."

"What do you need baby. Tell me what you want." The blonde threw her head back and let out a loud moan that she was sure all her neighbors could hear but she really didn't give two fucks about that at the moment. Santana's tongue had just been inside her pussy and she nearly pulled a Finn.

"M-More." She panted. "I need more." She grabbed the back of Santana's neck and pulled the girl down further into her snatch eliciting a groan of approval from the Latina that shot straight into the blondes core. "Fuck you're so good at this…. Ha….Oh FUCK." She was loosing control now her hips we're bouncing off the bed at a rapid pace and the grip on Santana's neck only seemed to tighten with every stroke and prod from that glorious tongue that her girlfriend possessed she was starting to see spots and her lower abs we're burning up. She was going to cum and she was going to cum hard. "FUCK SANTANA I'M GONNA….. FUCKKKKKKKKK." Santana held Quinn in place as she continued to devour the blonde's pussy. She lapped up every single drop of honey (Cause that's what it tasted like) and gave the now swollen lips one last flick before she kissed her way back up to the heavily panting girl who was still having small spasms.

"You taste heavenly." Santana murmured at the blonde claiming her lips in the process. "Don't you agree?"

"Mmm." Was the only thing Quinn could say as she kissed the brunette back. She started to move her hand up Santana's thigh but it was stopped by a the brunette's hand. "This was all about you." She husked into the blonde's ear.

"What if I want to return the favor?" She replied sleepily. Santana chuckled and kissed her cheek and snuggled into her side draping the comforter over them.

"Later, right now let's get some sleep." The blonde mumbled a weak 'M'kay' before she drifted off to sleep Santana following a second later.

A few hours later Quinn woke up to the sound of a loud banging noise coming from downstairs. She squinted her eyes and saw her alarm clock shinning 7:45 pm. The sun was halfway down so she knew it was still kinda early.

"Q someone's at the door baby." Santana mumbled in her sleep before burying her face deeper into the blondes neck. Quinn couldn't help but smile at her adorable girlfriend but the loud banging made her refocus on what was going on. Carefully slipping out of bed the blonde walked over to her dresser and pulled out some red McKinley gym shorts and a black tank top. She was halfway down the stairs when she heard a familiar and terrifying voice.

"LUCILLE QUINN FABRAY YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW." She quickly looked up the steps and saw a confused and still groggy Santana making her way down.

"Who's yelling at your door baby?" She asked noticing how pale the girl had gone. "Baby are you alright? Baby what's wrong?" A loud pound at the door made the two girls jump.

"I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE WITH THAT…. THAT DYKE." Santana turned to look at the now sobbing blonde and pulled her into her arms.

"I hate him." Quinn cried into Santana's chest. "Why can't he just leave us alone?" Santana was about to say something when she heard her phone start to play Family Business By Kanye West. Lifting Quinn into her arms Santana made her way up the stairs ignoring the loud banging and even louder curses coming from the entrance. She grabbed the phone and didn't even bother to look at the screen since she already knew who it was.

"Hey soldier you're mom wanted to know what time you're getting home for dinner?" Eric's happy tone quickly disappeared when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sob. "What's going on?" Shelby who was in the kitchen putting the last finishing touches on dinner turned and looked at her brother with concern.

"Some guy is pounding on Quinn's door and he's saying some fucked up shit." Santana answered not caring if she got in trouble for swearing.

"You guys alright?" Eric was already headed towards the door, Shelby right behind him.

"Yeah we're alright…. We're just a little freaked out." Santana answered as she held on tighter to the sobbing girl who kept whispering 'go away, go away.' "Tio you need to get here a.s.a.p."

"I'm on my way." He quickly turned around and almost bumped into Shelby. "Stay here call Dro and tell him to meet me at Quinn's."

"Eric what the fuck is going on? What's going on with my daughter?"

"I don't know Shell." Eric responded. "But I'm going to find out. Now stay here and call Dro have him and Sam meet me at Quinn's." Before she could get a word out Eric was out of the apartment. Back at Quinn's the blonde was still crying into Santana's shoulder while the brunette held her tight. The sound of fist pounding on the hard oak door made them jump and every time the man shouted derogatory comments Quinn would cry.

"Q, baby who is that?" The blonde would shake her head and bury her face deeper into Santana's chest. "Tell me who's at the door baby."

"M-My D-Dad…. The man at the door is my father."


	36. Chapter 36

**A LITTLE DARKER CHAPTER WITH SOME AWESOME DIALOGUE IF YOU ASK ME... DON'T ASK ME I AM MY OWN WORST CRITIC.**

**ENJOY**

**DO I REALLY NEED TO ADD THE DISCLAIMER? **

**JUST IN CASE** **DISCLAIMER: GLEE IS PROPERTY OF FOX AND RYAN MURPHY**

* * *

><p>"QUINN FABRAY YOU OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL KICK IT DOWN." Russell Fabray was standing in the middle of his old yard screaming at the top of his lungs at the house he abandoned first, then came back only to abuse, then finally kicked out off when his other wife and family showed up asking for him. "I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WE'RE A WHORE, LIKE YOUR MOTHER WHO'D SPREAD HER LEGS FOR EVERY FUCKING DICK AND TONGUE." Several people had stepped outside to watch the noise was all about. "I KNEW I SHOULD'VE CONVINCED THAT BITCH TO GET THAT ABORTION."<p>

"HEY." Russell turn and saw a very, very, very, very pissed off Judy Fabray practically jump out of her car and march over to her ex-husband and slap the taste out of his mouth, dropped to your knee cause it was that fucking painful type out of his mouth. "TWENTY FIVE FUCKING YEARS." Judy screeched as she circled the gob smacked Russell. "You treated me like the biggest whore on the planet for twenty years. You would allow your work friends come into OUR bedroom." She began to choke up. "And you let them do the most vile thing a person could ever do let alone allow someone else to do. You berated, insulted, humiliated, and made me feel like scum because your business was a big fucking joke that wasn't even worth what it cost to buy a bag of chips from the vending machine. I prayed that I die, that I was taken away so I could finally be free…. But you know something…. He did the opposite he gave me….. The most." Judy tried to control her emotions. "He gave me Quinn. He gave me a reason to live, to survive, to keep hope alive. So I told you that you we're going to be a father."

Quinn had walked out onto the patio with a very protective Santana standing in front of her incase anything went down. She let a sigh of relief out when she saw Dro's SUV screech to a stop. She smiled when she saw that 'Who the fuck has the balls to fuck with my family.' stare that both him and Sam had on. She sighs and even bigger relief when she sees her Tio Eric's truck pull up to the street. He had on his 'I'm calm but you make a wrong move and I'll fucking beat the shit out of you.' look on his face. She loved her family they'd kill for her and she'd do the same.

"Russell I'd let you get away with some horrifying things, that you've done not only to me, but to my daughter as well. But I swear to you on my daughter that if you ever come around and harass, threaten, fuck even breath at Quinn I will kill you." She took a step forward and poked his chest with her finger. "I am not afraid to go to jail if it meant you'd no longer be walking around this earth…. Now…. Get. The _**FUCK**_…. Off of my property." When she saw Russell make no move to leave she shook her head and began to walk past him.

"MOM." Quinn shrieked when she saw her father reach out and forcibly turn her mom around. She watched as her father raised his hand and balled it into a fist ready to deliver yet again another blow, but before any of that could happen Russell was knocked to the ground. Looking up he saw a man with short brown hair and burning brown eyes staring down at him. The man was flexing his hand and staring back at him.

"She asked you nicely…. I'm telling you to get the fuck off her property." Russell got to his feet and took a step towards the man making Sam, Eric and Dro come up around the blonde man. He looked at the four and nodded.

"That mouth of yours must work wonders. It's good to see you don't stop at your co workers. You're even spreading your legs for our mistakes friends." The blonde man hit the ground again only this time he stayed down. Quinn rushed towards her mother who instantly took her baby girl in her arms and soothed the now sobbing blonde. The sound of police sirens could finally be heard and seconds later several squad cars pulled up to the Fabray residence.

"Alright what do we got?" A small skinny man asked walking up to an unconscious Russell Fabray. "Now Russ what part of not allowed within two hundred and fifty yards form the house don't you understand?" He looked up to see Judy stroking his daughters hair while another girl Hispanic by the looks of it was being looked over by three other guys. "Anyone care to tell me what happened here?" Judy handed Quinn over to Santana.

"All I know is that James and I arrived to find Russell banging at my door shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs towards my daughter and her girlfriend." The officer turned to look at the man who was still flexing his hand who just nodded. "Eric and his nephew pulled up a couple of minutes later." The officer sighed before nodding.

"Alright well if you want to press charges you and James along with your daughter and her girlfriend will need to follow me down to the station." Russell who had seemed to be coming back to life groaned as he struggled to sit up. "I want that man arrested." He slurred pointing at James. "He viciously attacked me along with those illegal's. I want them all arrested and deported."

"This fucking guy." Eric muttered. "You're lucky the cops are here."

"YOU HEAR THAT MARTIN HE OPENLY THREATENED ME."

"He's the least of your worries Russ." Martin replied. "You're in a hole heap of trouble now come on up on your feet." He waited till the much taller man was on his feet before he walked over and grabbed his hands placing them behind his back. "Russell Fabray you are under arrest for violating the court appointed order of protection. I'm sure we'll be throwing a couple of harassment and noise complaints as well."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" The blonde haired man was red with rage as he tried to break free from his cuffs. "I TELL YOU THAT I WAS BRUTTALY ATTACKED AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ARREST ME…. I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGE FOR THIS."

"Sure you will. Now shut up and watch your head." Russell cursed when his head hit the top of the squad car. "See what I mean." once he was in the car Martin turned his attention to the rest of the group. "I'll see you at the station just give me a while to process him and then I'm all ears."

"Thanks Martin we really appreciate this." Judy said with a grateful smile.

"Oh heck you we're able to get the IRS off my back it's the least I could do. Quinn I'll see you in a little bit darlin'."

"Yes sir." Quinn answered politely trying to get her crying under control. Once Martin was gone Judy and moved to where the group had huddled around the two girls and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so sorry baby." Judy whispered into her daughters ear. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner." Santana who had been standing by her family looked over at the two and couldn't help but let a tear slip. She was still waiting on her mom to tell her the same thing but she wasn't going to be bitter about the situation, her girlfriend needed her and if she'd ever learn anything from her uncle it was that first comes family and loved ones and then if there's time then you deal with your own personal issues. It was a warped mentality to have but it got him through some of the worst times in his life. She'd hope it would do the same for her. "Thank you Santana for being here with Quinn."

"Don't even mention it. I was just glad ya'll showed up before I showed him what was what." The three adults couldn't help but laugh while Sam and Dro just shook their heads. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around the brunette who gave her a gentle squeeze letting her know she'd be there for whenever she was ready to talk. Quinn returned the squeeze letting her know that the feeling was mutual.

"Eric would you mind taking Quinn while James and I file the report?"

"Sure thing Judy. We'll save you guys a plate." When they arrived at Shelby's house Brittany and Rachel we're waiting for them outside and as soon as they saw Quinn and Santana the two girls rushed over and wrapped them both up in a tight embrace. Eric passed by the four girls giving them a goofy grin making them laugh at his antics. He passed Tina and Sugar who we're walking out of complex and gave them the same goofy grin making them laugh as well.

"What happened Q?" Brittany asked with a look of concern.

"My dad showed up at my place B." Quinn answered with a sigh. "He said some pretty nasty things and tried to get into the house." Rachel let out a gasp and looked at Dro and Sam who we're walking up to them.

"While I don't condone violence I hope you gave him a severe beating." Dro chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Tina's waist.

"Sorry shrimp but somebody beat us to it." Sam said with a shrug. "That James guy decked him pretty good."

"James was there?" Brittany asked looking at her cousin. "And you don't like him?" Quinn giggled and shook her head before resting it on the taller girls shoulder. They all went upstairs where Shelby brought both girls into her arms and hugged the daylights out of them.

"Mom …. Can't….. Air…. Lungs." Shelby rolled her eyes but released the two girls. "Finally."

"Santana Alexandra Corcoran you tell me this instant what the hell we're you thinking going outside with that psychotic asshole."

"Oh hey sis, watch the language in front of the wee ones." Eric teased getting the middle finger from his older sister. "Yeah that's real mature."

"Well forgive fucking me when I find out that some homophobic prick is beating down the door of a house where my first born is inside."

"Well when you put it like that."

"You guy's it's cool, I'm fine, Quinn's fine. Alright…. We're both fine so let's just drop it."

"No Santana we are not dropping anything." Shelby was starting to pace while she ran her fingers through her hair (a trait that both girls picked up) she was about to continue her rant (A trait Rachel and Santana (even though she strongly denies it) picked up from her as well) when Eric cleared his throat and motioned towards a sad and depressed looking Quinn who was looking down at the ground. "We'll discuss this later…. Right now let's just eat dinner."

Halfway through the meal Judy and James showed up and we're quickly severed a plate of food. James loved the breaded steak with nopales in a taco and he really loved the red salsa that smelled like peanuts. Once they we're done eating The adults stayed in the dining room while the kids all went to Santana's room since it was bigger. Santana and Quinn we're on the bed (Of course) Brittany had Rachel on her lap as she spun around on the computer chair. Dro and Tina sat in the recliner leaving the Evan's and Sugar to take a seat on the carpet.

"It was fucking insane you guys." Santana started. "That fucking dick was fucking pounding on the door."

"He completely lost it Britt…. I've seen him angry before but this." Quinn let out a deep breath. "No joke…. I thought he was going to kill me." Rachel, Tina and Harmony gasped in shock while Santana, Dro, Sam and Sugar clenched their fists. They didn't like this guy and if they saw him on the streets they'd let him know.

"Your ma though." Santana chuckled at the memory. "She went fucking went off on his ass."

"Yeah she did." Dro cut in. "She fucking treated his ass."

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that. God we're such fuck ups." Santana looked over at Dro and Rachel who shrugged as if giving her the final say.

"Our dad was the same way." The two cousins looked at one another before turning to look at their girlfriends. "He would talk down on us, make us feel like we we're worthless, like every beating we got was our fault. I fucking hate him with such a passion that ugh…. It scares me how much I hate that bitch and the fact that he fucking got nothing for everything he put us through."

"Rach… what did your dad do?"

"That's a long list Baby." Rachel answered in a low tone, her voice cracking as she found it difficult to finish the sentence. "Why don't we talk in private." They watched as the tall blonde followed right behind the small brunette who hadn't let go of her girlfriends hand since they took their seat.

"We'll leave you guys alone." Tina said getting up from her spot. Dro followed, as did Sam and Harmony. "That means you too Sugar."

"What I need to hear this as well."

"She'll tell you some other time now come on let's go." Harmony chastised her older sister who grumbled as she got to her feet. Once alone Santana turned to Quinn who was staring at her.

"Hey." She said with a nervous grin.

"Hi." Quinn answered with a shrug. "I was going to tell you about my dad…. But since he beat me to it."

"My old man used to whip me with the sticks to adjust the blinds on a widow." Santana decided to get straight to the point. "If he got home and the apartment wasn't clean he'd throw his steel toed boot at us…. Uh…. If we got in the house before the lights came on he'd punch us on the top of our heads…. If we got bad grades he'd whip us with this giant belt he had it was so painful sometimes I swear I still feel it."

"Santana you don't." Quinn tried to interrupt not wanting to hear this anymore.

"He shoved me down a flight of stairs." Santana managed to get out before she finally broke down. "But it was nothing to what he used to do to Rachel."

"What did he try to do to Rachel?"

"HE TRIED TO KILL YOU." The entire apartment heard Brittany shout.

* * *

><p><strong>SHIT IS CRAY-CRAY ISN'T IT?<strong>

**I'M GETTING BETTER AT THIS AREN'T I?**


	37. Chapter 37

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT I HAD TO DO SOME RE-WRITING FOR MY BROTHER'S MOVIE AND APPARENTLY I'M GOING TO BE IN THE MOVIE AS WELL. (I'M DETECTIVE MARION BURNS A DRUNKEN CUP WITH A LOVE FOR HOOKERS.) WHICH IN ALL HONESTY ISN'T THAT FAR OFF FROM ME IN REAL LIFE. JOKING, OR AM I? YOU TELL ME. THAT ALONG WITH WORKING ON SOME OTHER MOVIE SCRIPTS FOR OTHER PEOPLE. BUT ANYWAY'S I'M BACK I'M SLIGHTLY TANNED AND I'VE GOT THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU. I'LL POST ANOTHER REAL SOON**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE NOT MINE**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>HE TRIED TO KILL YOU<strong>_." Brittany shouted, her eyes we're wide and her mouth was hanging open as she stared at her girlfriend who had her eyes shut and her fists clenched.

"Please keep your voice down."

"Keep my voice down?" The blonde asked with a look of pure disbelief. "Rachel you just told me that your father tried to KILL YOU." Brittany grunted and growled as she tried to pry the brunette's hands away from her face.

"Brittany that's gross." Rachel whined as she wiped her hand on her skirt. "Don't lick my hand."

"Don't cover my mouth." The blue eyed girl countered. "I don't like people covering my mouth."

"I apologize baby, but please keep your voice down."

"Rachel." Shelby's voice coming from the other side of the brunettes door made the two girls look at one another. "Sweetie is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine mom." Rachel called back and tried to grab Brittany's hand but the blonde shrugged it off and stalked towards the door practically ripping it off it's hinges as she swung the door open.

"Why did your husband try to kill Rachel?" Shelby didn't know what to say she knew that eventually she'd have to answer these type of questions. She just wished they'd be answered later rather than sooner. "Well? Why'd you let something like that happen?"

"I-I-Uh."

"Do not attack my mother." Rachel defended stepping in between her girlfriend and her mom. "You have no right to demand anything from her."

"I'm not demanding anything."

"Really? So you yanking the door open and practically shouting at my mother about why she'd let that man try and kill me."

"Well it's a question she should be able to answer." By now Santana and Quinn had made their way into the hallway along with Sugar, Tina, Judy and Harmony. "I'm waiting for an answer." Shelby was still trying to understand what was going on.

"You need to leave." That got everyone's attention as the women all stared at the fuming brunette. "I thought I would be able to tell you about this traumatic moment in **MY** life, something that not only **I** but my **SISTER** and **MOTHER** have to relive every day for the rest of **OUR** lives."

"Rach."

"**NO DON'T RACH ME**." By this point Eric, James and Dro had made their way into the hallway and we're now watching with the rest of the group. "**My** Father, the man who was supposed to protect me, supposed to love me, supposed to give his life for mine was, is and forever will be an asshole. He used to come home drunk off his ass with no money and a shit ton of alcohol and he'd **DEMAND**."

"Shorty." Santana tried to cut in but was quickly silenced by a glare from her younger sister.

"No she wanted to know." Rachel turned her attention back to her girlfriend. "Gerardo Corcoran would come home drunk and would **DEMAND** that he be waited on hand and foot, and when that didn't happened; do you know what he did?" Brittany shook her head making the small brunette let out an humorless laugh. Everyone's eyes went wide as the small girl turned and raised her shirt revealing two long scars with seven smaller scars covering her back. Harmony buried her face into Sugar's shoulder while Santana held onto Quinn's hand when the blonde let out a whimper. Shelby couldn't hold in her tears and broke down.

Eric, Judy and James helped the woman to the living room where the teens could still hear the sobs and cries of 'I'm so sorry; coming from the woman. Tina looked over at Alejandro who was looking at the ground but had his fists clenched tightly.

"The one on the right is from when I spilled soda on the carpet because he was to drunk to walk properly and bumped into me. The one on the left is because I wasn't quiet enough during his game. She turned back around letting the shirt drop and making the guys look away. "This right here." The girls stared at her rib area. "Is where he punched me and broke three of my ribs. This scar on the underside of my chin." Rachel lifted her chin to show the three inch long scar. "He threw his work boots at me for accidentally turning off the TV. We we're his daughters. Damn it." Rachel cursed since she couldn't control her tears from falling. "**I FUCKING HATE YOU**." She shouted. "**YOU WE'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE US, PROTECT US. NOT FUCKING HURT US…. I HOPE YOU FUCKING BURN IN HELL**" Brittany rushed over and wrapped her arms around the small girl as she collapsed to the ground a sobbing mess. The blonde stroked her hair and kept whispering 'It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. You're safe now." Quinn had pulled Santana into her body and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as the brunette cried into her shoulder. Sugar and Sam we're comforting Harmony while at they tried to keep their tears at bay. Tina was wiping away her fallen tears when she noticed that Alejandro was no longer in the room.

"Alejandro." She whispered making Sam and Sugar turn and look for the young man.

"**ALEJANDRO, HIJO**." Sugar was the first to move as she recognized Shelby's frantic cry. Tina was hot on her heels with Sam and Harmony bringing up the rear. The group made it into the living room just in time to see the door to the condo close.

"Fuck." Sugar muttered catching Eric's keys. They all left fast and without a word to the three adults still trying to comfort the sobbing mother.

Back in Rachel's room Quinn and Santana we're now sitting next to Brittany who was comforting a whimpering Rachel.

"Do you have any idea." The brunette said out of nowhere. She wiped away her tears and sniffled. "What something like that does to a person. You just turned sixteen and you are being thrown this amazing party filled with friends." She looked at the Evan's and Sugar who had a look of realization on their faces. "Family." Santana sucked in a breath as she remembered that horrific day. "Your dressed in a beautiful purple dress with a cute silk black bow tied around your waist. You spent the entire night before begging your sister to help you with your hair and make up so your birthday could be memorable."

"Rachel please stop." Brittany tried again.

"Your hair is in a bun, your make up is light and it looks like she didn't put any make up on you, you've got these killer heels that make you look taller and you love that. Everyone is being nice and you receive so many presents that you're a little overwhelmed by it all, but like a true show-woman you put on a smile and enjoy the party that is in full swing, everyone's having a good time. The rest of your 'so called family' arrives and give you the biggest fake ass smile you have ever seen, but you give them one right back bigger and faker since it is your birthday and nothing nor no-one is going to ruin your special day."

"Stop it Rachel." Brittany was shaking and her chest was heaving she didn't want to hear anymore but the small brunette wasn't letting her get off easily.

"You see three men you've never seen before arrive and you give them a look before you go back to hosting since it is your birthday. Four hours later and several people had left. Some are gracious enough to say goodbye as they make their leave while others don't even give you that as a present but you're having to much of a good time with your friends and sister to care nor notice. The music is flowing through your system and you don't have a care in the world."

"Rach you don't have to do this." Quinn said through sobs

"You walk into your house since the party is outside in backyard and you see your dad passed out on the kitchen table while his friends are still drinking and making a mess, but once again you choose to ignore them because it's your birthday and nothing can spoil your day." Rachel clears her throat and wipes away the tears from her eyes. "You walk out of the bathroom and come face to face with a fat balding man who reeks of cheep beer and manure and he gives you the creepiest smile you've ever seen in your life and asks you if you're the birthday girl, and you we're taught never to be rude so you politely answer yes."

"Rachel." Santana tried again. "Por favor."

"Two other men who are just as equally if not more drunk appear out of nowhere and they're staring at you. They keep staring that you feel so uncomfortable and dirty from the way they keep staring at you."

_*NOW THE FLASHBACK STARTS*_

_"Estas muy preciosa." The balding man cooed as he stuck his hand out and ran his fingers through Rachel's hair making the small brunette take a step back. "Don't be like that."_

_"Excuse me." Rachel tried to get away and but was stopped when one of the men stuck his hand out blocking her path. "Por favor dejen me pasar."_

_"Gerardo was right." The taller Man said with a sick smile. "You do have a nice set of lips on you. Let's see them put to good use." He forcefully grabbed Rachel's arm and spun her around so her back was pressed against his front._

_"Please" Rachel's heart rate had picked up as she felt the guys erection poking at her back. "Please let me go." She breaks free from the man's grasp and elbows him in the groin before smacking the fat guy in the face as hard as she could._

_"PINCHE PUTA." The man shouted. Rachel wanted to move, wanted to get away but the look on his eyes made her freeze giving him the opportunity to back hand her knocking her to the ground. "Agaren la."_

_"NO." Rachel shouted as she tried to scurry away from the other men's grasp she kicked and wiggled making it difficult for the two men to get a proper grip and out of frustration and impatience the fat guy threw a kick connecting with the brunette's stomach._

_"Hold her." The other two did as they we're told and had the girls hands pinned to the ground. "Mira esto." Rachel was still trying to break free but stopped and tensed when she felt his fat hands grip her thighs. "Very nice." Rachel was crying now she felt paralyzed as she felt his disgusting hands run up and down her legs sliding into her inner thighs and giving them a squeeze._

_Rachel wanted so badly to scream, to let somebody know about what was about to happen to her, but her voice was betraying her and when she did scream it sounded so weak, so broken and judging by the sound of laughter coming from the three men it was clear that they had taken her pathetic cry for help as a moan of arousal. She was still squirming and trying hard to break free when she felt his disgusting fat hands rip off her underwear. The brunette froze and her tears started to freely roll down her face. This was about to happen, she was about to be raped. She was going to be raped on her birthday. Shutting her eyes tightly she braced herself for what was about to happen._

_"GET THE FUCK OFF HER." She heard somebody who sounded a lot like Sam shout and all of a sudden her arms and body felt lighter but the feeling was short lived. She screamed and thrashed hitting the person who was trying to grab at her._

_"RACHEL, FUCK, CALM DOWN." She knew that voice. Harmony never swore, deciding not to take any chances the brunette opened her eyes and sure enough standing above her with a busted lip and a scratch on her cheek was Harmony staring down at her. The blonde knelt down and wrapped a denim coat around Rachel's legs. "You're alright now Rach." A loud crash broke the two girl's staring contest and they both turned to see Sam on the ground with one of the men underneath him. Eric and Sam's dad we're beating the shit out of the two other men while Gerardo was trying hard to break up the fights. Sugar was holding back Santana who was trying to get to Gerardo._

_"YOU FUCKING DID THIS. YOU PIECE OF SHIT." The taller brunette screamed as she tried to break free from her friends grasp. "LET ME GO SUGAR."_

_"The address is 1411 W. 26th Street." Shelby said into her phone. "Please hurry. Harmony take Rachel into her room." The small blonde did as she was told and carried/dragged the brunette into the small bedroom ignoring the shouts and crashing sounds coming from behind her. shortly after police sirens could be heard and Gerardo shoved past his wife knocking her to the ground and ran out the back door with Santana and Sugar close behind. Several police officers barged into the small apartment and started shouting over everyone tackling Eric, Sam and his dad to the ground. Back in the small room Rachel was sobbing into Harmony's shoulder while the blonde whispered reassuring words while she tried to control her tears at the same time._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

The sound of Rachel's steady breathing made Quinn and Santana look over. Both girls gave a sad smile when they saw the small brunette clinging onto Brittany who had her arms wrapped around the smaller girls waist. Both girls were sleeping heavily and the other two knew that getting them into the bed would be a challenge so they pulled down some pillows and a blanket for them.

"Brittany." Quinn whispered into her cousins ear. "Britt you should lay down."

"No." The blonde mumbled. "Rach needs me." Brittany tighten her hold on the brunette.

"She's fine Britt, but you need to lay down otherwise you're neck and back are going to hurt." Without saying a word the blonde scooted down surprisingly Rachel who was a very light sleeper didn't stir only mumble a weak 'stop moving' before she nuzzled into Brittany's shoulder and fell back asleep. Once the two we're situated and covered Santana led Quinn out of her sisters bedroom and into her own. Neither said a word as they laid on the brunette's bed.

"I remember so differently." Santana rasped out. Quinn turned to look at her girlfriend. "I remember talking to Sugar and Sam asking them if they knew where Rachel was." Quinn rested her head on Santana's shoulder letting her know that she was here and that she'd listen. "Thy told me to go ask Harmony which I did." She let out a chuckle. "That girl was so drunk that she didn't even understand what I was asking but still answered. 'I think she's inside.' so I made my way just as Sam was heading inside.

"Santana." Quinn tried to cut in when Santana's voice cracked but the brunette shook her head.

"She was pinned to the floor with this fat bastard sitting on her stomach while two other fucks held her down…. If it wasn't for Sam…. I-I-Oh god I don't know what I would've done." Quinn held her girlfriend as she cried but she couldn't help the tears that escaped so she cried with her girlfriend. Both had been through so much in the past couple of hours. Both families had learned new things from the other a small knock at the door brought the blonde out of her thoughts. She gave her now sleeping girlfriend one last look before she slowly got out of bed and walked towards the door opening it just a bit to see her mom staring back at her.

"What's going on?" She asked in a hushed tone not wanting to wake up Santana.

"Alejandro got arrested."


	38. Chapter 38

**SO THIS CHAP JUST FOCUSES ON DRO CAUSE I FELT I NEEDED A CHAP JUST FOR HIM. AND AFTER THIS WE'RE GOING TO SPEED AHEAD HOW FAR WILL I GO... I DON'T KNOW I HAVEN'T THOUGHT THAT FAR AHEAD BUT FRET NOT IT WONT BE TO FAR INTO THE FUTURE.**

**DISCLAIMER: RYAN MURPHY OWNS GLEE**

**I OWN AN X-BOX, SOME GAMES, A 40 INCH PLASMA AND A BED LIVING THE DREAM**

* * *

><p><em>*RIVER VALLEY DETENTION CENTER 2009*<em>

"_Hand in **ALL** your possessions." A tall and muscular black man shouted as he walked down the line up. "Keys, wallets, phones, lighters, anything that's in your pockets put them the envelope and hand them to me." Everyone did as they we're told and quickly emptied out all their pockets and placing the said items into the manila envelope. "You are criminals, criminals don't get to have any luxuries." The man shouted out. "Once all the items are in the envelope hold out your hand and an officer will come and collect don't worry we have no uses for this crap so you'll get it back once your sentence has been served." Dro looked inside his envelope and stared at the emptiness that stared back at him._

"_Hand it over son." An elderly man stuck his hand out and Alejandro handed over the envelope. "Where's your property son?"_

"_Didn't have any on me when I was arrested." The fifteen year old answered. "Figured something like this was going to happen." The older man nodded before moving up the line to claim the following teen's property._

"_Alright now we're going to head over to booking so ya'll can get processed everyone keep your mouths shut and your eyes on the ground understood?"_

"_YES SIR." All of them shouted making the man nod._

"_Let's go." Dro looked behind him and saw four other guys standing behind him. "MOVE IT CORCORAN." The officer shouted causing Dro to turn and see the other five guys in front of him we're already passed the doors. Picking up his step Dro followed orders and kept his mouth shut and his eyes trained to the ground. One by one the inmates stepped into a room where they stood on top of some neon painted footprints. _

"_Look up please." A female guard instructed making Dro do as he was told. He didn't know what he was staring at and was about to ask when a low humming noise began to fill his ears and then out of nowhere a red light appeared temporarily blinding the teen. "Step forward." Alejandro once again did as he was told and proceeded to follow another guard into another room._

"_Step forward." Once again Dro found himself staring at another officer. This one was as tall as he was and scrawny with glasses and a bald spot. "State your full name."_

"_Alejandro Corcoran." Dro answered._

"_Date of Birth."_

"_February 15, 1993."_

"_Ethnicity."_

"_Mexican…. Or Hispanic whichever is on the paper." The officer looked up from his clipboard and Dro gave him a shrug. The officer just chuckled as he went back to the task at hand._

"_Weight."_

"_a hundred and thirty four pounds."_

"_Height."_

"_Five feet nine inches."_

"_Eye color."_

"_Dark brown."_

"_Hair color."_

"_Black."_

"_Any Tattoo's or gang affiliations we should be aware of."_

"_I've got the sacred heart on a cross tattooed on my back and no to the other question." The man behind the desk motions for another guard to step up._

"_Remove you're shirt son." The giant guard says in calm tone. Dro does as asked and takes of his shirt. "Turn around." once the teen was facing another wall he heard a click followed by a flash of light. "You can put your shirt back on."_

_This continued for what seemed like an eternity for the young man who answered every single answer to the best of his ability._

"_Alright follow me." The two made their way a brightly light hallway passing by several more officers and some inmates._

"_What you looking at nigga." was the common sentence of the day other than follow me and step forward. "You def nigga." Finally realizing that the question was directed at him Dro looked up and saw a scrawny teenager with all kinds of tattoo's staring back at him. "LK for live bitch." Dro looked at the guards who we're staring back at him I guess from some sort of retaliation or acknowledgment of the other teen._

_Dro just stares at the other teen for another two seconds before he turns to the guard and motions for him to start moving._

"_I'll catch you around bitch." They hear the inmate shout and Dro can't help but roll his eyes at the threat. He makes his way into a room and quickly notices the neon footprints on the ground._

"_Step there." The elderly guard points to the footprints. "Strip." He remembers Eric's description of what he had to go through when he was locked up. The Black beater is off quickly followed by his jeans, his Jordan's and finally his black socks. "Boxers too." Taking a deep breath Dro drops the blue boxers and stares straight at the wall. The water that starts to fall over his body doesn't bother him neither does the powdered soap that is thrown at him. He's asked to hold his hands out and spread his legs complying instantly. Once the cleaning was over Dro was handed some underwear, socks, slip on shoes, a white t and blue jeans. "Get dressed."_

_:The jeans we're tight and uncomfortable his guess was that they we're fresh out the dryer. The shirt was also uncomfortable and fitted way to tightly. Once he was dressed he followed the guard down another hall, they walked past a row of tables where's other teens had gathered, some where talking to the other new inmates the majority of the conversations involved intimidation so they could recruit them for the gangs. Some where already chomping at the bit to join so they would be protected from the other gangs._

"_Keep moving." The guard instructed not bothering to turn and see what was clearly going on. They made their way outside and passed a small basketball court and some work out equipment as well as a garden section that had several teenagers working on it. "Welcome to your new home kid." Dro looked up at the brick building that had the letter C-32 _

_*End Flashback*_

"Can I help you folks." The guard was caught of guard when eight different people began speaking all at once. "One at a time people. One at a time." This time a man with graying short hair and expensive looking glasses and an even more expensive suit walked up to the counter.

"Good evening officer my name is Leroy Berry and I believe you are holding my client in custody."

"Name."

"Alejandro Corcoran." The portly man typed in the name and waited for the report to come in.

"Here we go Alejandro Corcoran….. Looks like he was brought in twenty minutes ago, they should still be processing him and by the looks of the report….. He's going to be needing you Mr. Fancy lawyer."

"My I ask what chargers my client is facing."

"Well let's see….. We've got aggravated assault, destruction of private property, battery, obstruction of justice."

"Damn." Santana said getting everyone's attention. "What that's some serious shit."

"That it is young lady and until we have the situation resolved. Now If you'll take a seat over there." He pointed to an empty row of chairs that we're across the room. "I'll be more than happy to update you as soon as I hear something."

Eric was about to say something when a woman wearing what looked like a very expensive business suit walked up to the counter.

"Hello Officer."

"How can I help you Miss?"

"Karolyn Smith I represent the Anderson's." The officer sat up and gave the Indian woman his undivided attention. "It has come to my understanding that a Alejandro Corcoran is being held here is that correct?"

"Yes Ma'am his attorney is already here." The man motioned over at Leroy who stared at the younger woman. The two lawyers gave each other a small nod before they turned their attention back to the officer. "I'm assuming Mr. Anderson is wanting to press charges?"

"On the contrary." Karolyn responded. "I have here video testimony from Blaine Anderson clearing Alejandro Corcoran from all the charges brought against him."

"Oh thank god." Shelby breathed out a sigh of relief catching Karolyn's attention.

"And you are?"

"Shelby Corcoran I'm Alejandro's aunt and this is my brother Eric Howitzer he's Alejandro's legal guardian."

"Pleasure to meet you both." The three adults shook hands "I'm sorry that we've had to meet under these circumstances." She turned back to face the officer. "Mr. Anderson wishes that the charges be dropped and that Mr. Corcoran be released immediately."

"I'll have to give the video testimony to the officer in-charge and then he'll have to review the evidence so it could take a while." Karolyn reached into her leather bag and pulled out a USB drive and handed it over to the officer who gave her a nod of gratitude before he walked away. Once the officer was gone Leroy walked over to the dark haired woman who gave him a smile.

"What are we looking at here Karolyn." the man asked as he fixed his glasses.

"It's a hate crime Leroy." the younger woman responded. "And if it wasn't for the young man being held in there….. I don't even want to know what would've happened to Blaine."

"I'd like a copy if that's alright with you."

"You'll have a copy within the hour." The young woman once again turned to face the entire group of worried people staring back at her. "Alejandro should be released within the next couple of hours."

"Please." Shelby walked up to Karolyn. "What happened?"

"I think it's best if you see the video ma'am…. It's was difficult having to listen to it the first time. I don't think I could stomach having to repeat it." Karolyn shook their hands and promised to keep harassing the police department until they released Alejandro. "Don't worry I'm the best at annoying the badge. I did learn from the best after all." She shot Leroy a playful wink before she excused herself leaving the Corcoran's and Leroy alone.

On the other side of the building Alejandro found himself staring at his reflection. He noticed the cuts below his eyebrow, the one on his lips. He couldn't help but admire the bruise that had started to form around his right eye and cheek. He wanted to touch the purple and green skin but the cuffs made it difficult.

"Alejandro Corcoran." A man in his early thirty's walked into the room. Dro watched as the man walked around him occasionally fixing his lime green tie and smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles that we're on his black pants. "Looks like you did quite the bit of damage. I've got assault, battery, destruction of private property, resisting arrest."

"I wasn't resisting anything." Dro cut in. "The guy was hurt and his arm was broken I wasn't about to leave him on the floor while Lima's finest read me my Miranda rights."

"You know kid I've got to say." The teenager couldn't help but roll his eyes at the obvious change of strategy. "You don't seem like the type of kid to do something like this."

"Something like what? Help out a defenseless guy who's getting the shit stomped out of him by four dudes? Yeah I don't really tend to do that unless it's Wednesday."

"Keep talking smart mouth." The officer responded. "Let's see how your homophobic ass likes it in jail."

"Homophobic…. You think I'm homophobic?"

"It doesn't matter what I think. What matters are the facts."

"But you don't know the facts. What you do know is what's written on those pieces of paper you have neatly in your folder. Listen officer."

"Detective." The man clarified. "And it's Rodgers."

"My apologies Detective Rodgers. This obviously isn't your first picnic so let's just skip the intimidation tactics and jump in to where I tell you my side of the story." The officer stared at the young man sitting across from him. He was impressed with how calm and relaxed the boy seemed to be considering the severity of the situation.

"Very well then." The man pointed at the mirror behind Dro and he got a tap in response a second later. "Whenever your ready." Taking a deep breath Alejandro stared at the officer for a moment.

"I had just pulled in into Century plaza."

_*FLASHBACK 2 hours ago*_

"_Let me get a handle of Jack Daniel's." Dro pointed at the small bottle with the black label with white writing. "Also a pack of Marlboro blacks."_

"_I.D. Please." The elderly Asian man asked. "Dro reached into his wallet and pulled out an Illinois I.D. with his picture on it. He handed it over to the man who looked at it for a second before he handed it back to the young man. "Twenty two sixty five."_

"_Keep the change." Dro grabbed the brown paper bag and box of cigarettes and walked out of the liquor store. He quickly noticed two other expensive cars parked a couple of spots from him. "That's not weird." He said to himself. "Who the hell leaves a Lexus and BMW parked in this part of town." He was about to get into his car when he noticed a group of guys huddled in a circle at the far end of the empty plaza. He counted six of them all wearing polo's and khakis and nice clean Nike's. Dro gave the group one last glance before he got into his SUV. As he went to close the door he heard someone shout._

"_HELP." Alejandro looked over at the huddled group and noticed that they had all huddled closer and it seemed that a couple of them we're holding somebody down. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME." Dro jumped out of his vehicle and ran towards the noise which surprisingly came from the group._

"So you heard someone scream out Help." Detective Rodgers cut in.

"Yeah that's what I heard."

"So why didn't you call the police."

"If someone is screaming help, somebody please help me are you going to stop and call 5-0?" Rodgers stared at Dro. "Didn't think so."

"Alright, so then what?"

"I saw a guy being held down by two other men while another stood at the foot of it all with two others. One was taking pictures while the other was recording the whole thing on his phone. by the way You've got some fucked up people in this town." Rodgers couldn't help but chuckle at the teen's statement. "I'm serious ya'll got way to much fucking time on your hands for six guys to go and try and practically rape another person while one guy is taking pictures and another films. that's some fucked up shit."

"You're saying this was some sort of sexual assault?"

"Well his pants sure as hell didn't get around his ankles all by themselves." Dro deadpanned.

"What happened to the six guys?"

"You mean after I beat the shit out of them?" The detective nodded. "Well I'm no expert but I'm sure they'll end up in a hospital sooner or later I mean cracked ribs have to be looked at same goes for broken arms. Incase your wondering the guys we're white you might want to write that down." The detective was about to say something when a knock at the door got his attention.

"Excuse me Detective Rodgers." The young cop turned to look at the older man standing at the doorway. "Mr. Anderson's attorney brought in a video testimony clearing this young man of any charges that the arresting officer reported. Dro seemed surprised by the information but said nothing as he slouched on his seat.

"Do you have the video?"

"Yes sir it's on this device." Rodgers got to his feet and grabbed the USB stick from the mans hand and thanked him before he sent him on his way. "I'll be back."

"Take your time." Dro said holding up his handcuffed hands. "It's not like I'm going anywhere." Rodgers chuckled at the boys sense of humor before he closed the door.

"You think he's lying?" He turned to face a woman with curly black hair staring back at him.

"Nope." Rodgers answered with a sigh. "That kid is telling the truth."

"Seriously you're buying that crap?" The woman uncrossed her arms and glared at the taller cop who shrugged. "He was buying liquor and cigarettes with a fake I.D. you honestly believe he'd help some poor gay kid get out of a rape?"

"Well let's see the testimonial and see." Thirty minutes later Rodgers and the woman walked back into the room where Dro was currently whistling the theme to Rocky.

"You're free to go." The detective sighed as the other officer uncuffed Alejandro. "We're still going to charge you with the illegal act of purchasing alcohol with a fake I.D."

"Naturally." Dro cut in.

"But other than that you're free to go and if I we're you I'd go and pay Blaine a visit. That boy has been through a traumatic experience I'm sure he'd like to properly thank the man that saved him from a terrible fate." Alejandro didn't say anything but nodded. "Detective Aldridge do you mind escorting Mr. Corcoran to the waiting area I'm sure his family would like to see him."

"Wait my family's here?" Dro asked wide eyed. The two Detectives nodded and noticed how the young man gulped and went three shades of white.

"On second thought you think it's alright if I stay in the cell for tonight?"


	39. Chapter 39

**ALRIGHT SO HERE'S CHAPTER 39 HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I'M SORRY FOR FAILING TO MENTION THE USE OF THE N WORD. IF SOME OF YOU ARE THROWN OFF I APOLOGIZE THAT WAS MY BAD FOR NOT PUTTING THAT UP ON MY NOTES. I GREW UP HEARING THAT WORD A LOT BUT I LEARNED QUICKLY THAT IT WASN'T COOL TO SAY THAT WORD SO I DON'T SAY IT AND WHEN I DO IT'S IN THE CONTEXT OF A LYRIC CAUSE LET'S FACE IT THAT WORD IS USED QUITE A FEW TIMES IN THAT GENRE. BUT ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER HAS THE N WORD IN IT SO... NOW YOU KNOW. **

**ALRIGHT SO ENJOY THE CHAPTER. REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS AWESOME. AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE SAYING HEY VIC WTF MAN WHERE'S THE QUINNTANA I APOLOGIZE AND HOPEFULLY THIS CHAPTER FILLS SOME OF THAT GIGANTIC VOID THAT I HAD LEFT THERE ENJOY**

**OH ALMOST FORGOT**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS BELONG TO FOX AND THE SHOW'S CREATOR RYAN MURPHY **

* * *

><p>October had arrived and before anyone could notice they we're at a week away from Halloween and the homecoming dance.<p>

"I'm so ready for this weekend." Puck said as he and Finn took a seat at they're regular table. "This weekend is going to be sick. I mean we've got the homecoming game on Friday and the dance on Saturday I don't know about the rest of ya'll but the Puckmaster is going to be all kinds of fucked up." The upcoming homecoming game was important since McKinley hadn't won in the last twenty years.

"Don't forget Glee club practice is today and more importantly Alejandro is auditioning today." Rachel chirped excitedly. Everyone in the group had to hold back their snickers and giggles as they watched the always calm and cool quarterback slunk down into his seat. "I'm confident that you'll be a wonderful addition to our club."

"It's not like I had a choice." Dro muttered looking up at his small cousin. "I don't sing I don't get to kiss Tina's delicious lips."

"Damn right." The girl confirmed with a smile. "So I suggest you blow me out of the water with your performance otherwise you'll have to get used to having to kiss my cheek." The group all laughed and snickered at the girl's ultimatum.

"Hey look who I ran into." Sugar and Blaine made their way towards the table. Dro gave the boy a nod which was returned with a smile and a blush from the young man who took a seat next to Kurt who instantly began to stare at him. "Blaine here tells me that he just transferred to McKinley." Rachel and Tina we're the first to start the interrogation.

"Where'd you go to school?" Rachel asked with a blinding smile.

"Dalton Academy for boys." Blaine answered nervously.

"Warbler." Tina said with an impressed look on her face.

"What?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The Dalton Warblers are amazing singers why would you want to leave something like that?"

"I'd really not get into that." Blaine answered but nobody missed how the boy's smile faded and he stared down at the ground. Rachel went to ask another question but was stopped by Brittany putting a hand on her knee.

"Well we're just glad that you're here Blaine." Quinn said changing the subject. "I'm sure you're going to like McKinley."

"He'd be the first one." Puck cut in making everyone laugh. "Now if ya'll excuse me, Puckasauruss has ladies to hunt." The mow hawked styled boy gave the group a mock salute which was returned by all of them before he left.

"He's so hot." Harmony mumbled but everyone still heard and they stared at her. "What?"

"You're not going anywhere near that walking herpe." Sugar snorted as she bit into her burger.

"I'm fifteen years old." The small blonde scoffed making the whole table laugh again. "I'm a mature and responsible woman who's noticed the opposite sex."

"Harm can I get you're pudding cup?" Artie asked reaching over to grab the chocolaty treat.

"Touch it and die Charles." Lynette broke down in a fit of laughter at the menacing glare the young girl sent her boyfriend who cowered back at the sight.

"Mature Woman everyone." Sam pointed at the still glaring girl making the table once again break into laughter. The rest of the day went by fast and Blaine found himself in classes with every single member of the New Direction's as well as Dro, The Evan's and Sugar. By the time Glee club rolled around he along with everyone else were excited to see what Alejandro had prepared.

"Alright guys now I know we have Regional's in a couple of weeks but it has been brought to my attention that several new students are interested in joining our little club. Alejandro couldn't help but snort at that comment earning him an elbow to the gut compliments of his girlfriend. "And Alejandro has prepared a little something. So Alejandro if you please could come on up." Dro got to his feet and walked over towards the Choir group director. "Anytime you're ready just take it away."

"Thanks." He looked over at Puck and Matt who got up from their chairs and walked over and flanked him Matt on his left while Puck stood on his right side. "Ya'll ready?" He asked getting nods from the two boys.

"So before I do this damn thing I'd like to say that I'm being blackmailed into doing this." Will looked over at the group of chuckling teenagers. "Also I don't believe in censorship so if you hear a swear tough cookies." Now Will was worried sure he was all for freedom of expression but if anyone heard them he'd be in some trouble so he quickly walked to the doors and closed them. He walked back just in time to hear Dro say.

"Let's do this then." He looked over at the band and the drummer began to play along with Brad.

(_Italics = Puck_, Regular = Dro, _**Bold Italics = Matt**_)

_So what we get drunk?_

_So what we smoke weed?_

_We're just having fun_

_We don't care who sees_

_So what we go out?_

_That's how its supposed to be_

_Living young and wild and free_

So what I keep 'em rolled up?

Saggin' my pants, not caring what I show

Keep it real with my niggas

Keep it player for these hoes

And look clean don't it?

Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it

Give me some 501 jeans on it

Roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers

And smoke them hoes down 'til they stingers

You a class clown and if I skip for the day

I'm with your bitch smokin' grade A

_**You know what?**_

_**It's like I'm 17 again**_

_**Peach fuzz on my face**_

_**Lookin', on the case**_

_**Tryna find a hella taste**_

_**Oh my god, I'm on the chase, Chevy**_

_**It's gettin' kinda heavy, relevant, sellin' it**_

_**Dippin' away, time keeps slippin' away**_

_**Zip in the safe, flippin' for pay**_

_**Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint**_

_**Up front, four blunts, like, "Khalifa put the weed in a J"**_

_So what we get drunk?_

_So what we smoke weed?_

_We're just having fun_

_We don't care who sees_

_So what we go out?_

_That's how its supposed to be_

_Living young and wild and free_

Santana was the first to react after the initial shock we're off. She let out a huge shriek as she began to sway to the music. Sugar was the second to react and started to sing along. Will was still in shock at the song selection but at the same time he wasn't surprised music had changed a lot over the years and even though it wasn't his type of song he couldn't help but admire how good the three teens sounded.

And I don't even care

Cause if me and my team in there

There's gonna be some weed in the air

Tell 'em Mac

_**Blowin' everywhere we goin' and now you knowin'**_

_**When I step right up, get my lighter so I can light up**_

That's how it should be done

Soon as you thinkin' you're down

Find how to turn things around

Now things are lookin' up

_**From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang**_

_**So turn my sound up and mount up and do my thang**_

Now I'm chillin', fresh outta class, feelin'

Like I'm on my own and I could probably own a building

Got my own car, no job, no children

Had a science project, me and Mac killed it

_**T-H-C, M-A-C, D-E-V, H-D-3, high as me**_

_**This is us, we gon' fuss**_

_**And we gon' fight and we gon' roll**_

_**And live off life**_

_So what we get drunk?_

_So what we smoke weed?_

_We're just having fun_

_We don't care who sees_

_So what we go out?_

_That's how its supposed to be_

_Living young and wild and free_

By now everyone in the room was singing along with Puck and dancing. The atmosphere was relaxed and chill and everyone was smiling and having a good time.

Yea, roll one, smoke one

When you live like this you're supposed to party

Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun

So we just, roll one, smoke one

When you live like this you're supposed to party

Roll one, smoke one, and we all just having fun

_**So what we get drunk?**_

_**So what we smoke weed?**_

_**We're just having fun**_

_**We don't care who sees**_

_**So what we go out?**_

_**That's how its supposed to be**_

_**Living young and wild and free**_

Everyone was laughing beyond control by the end of the song. They we're on their feet and applauding the three boys who all took a small bow before walking back to their seats.

"Well that was…. Different." Will said with a smile. "But that's what glee club is all about so Alejandro welcome to the team." The group cheered again shouting their congratulations at the quarterback who just smiled and winked at Tina who blew him a kiss. "I'll see you guys on Friday." The group all trickled out of the room leaving Will and Brad who was picking up the rest of his sheet music. "What a song huh?" The pianist just smiled and shrugged as he walked out of the room.

Outside everyone was still buzzing from the performance. Puck, Mike, Finn, Matt and Artie had a COD marathon while Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine, Harmony and surprisingly Sugar had already made plans to head to the mall. Rachel and Brittany said they had 'things to take care of' so they just left while Dro and Tina we're going to go catch a flick.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Quinn said to her girlfriend who gave a sigh of fake annoyance.

"Well if I must." Quinn giggled but shoved her girlfriend causing the brunette to do the same. "So what's the plan sexy?"

"Well since everyone is doing their own thing, so why don't we just drive around."

"Sounds like a plan." Santana cooed into Quinn's ear wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "Just you and me, no kids or Sugar."

"Oh they'll be sugar." Quinn smirked. "If you play your cards right."

"Challenge accepted." Santana smirked as she placed kisses all along Quinn's neck and collarbone eliciting moans and groans of approval from the blonde. "I'm driving." She husked into her girlfriends ear who just nodded. The two girls got in Quinn's car and drove away passing Breadsticks where they saw Rachel and Brittany having a romantic dinner by the window. They past the mall and the theater where the rest of the group would be.

"Where are we heading?" Quinn asked once she noticed that the fields of corn we're starting to get taller and wider.

"Well when we drive around the destination really isn't all that important." Santana reached over and grabbed her girlfriends hand lacing their fingers together. "Don't worry I'll keep you safe."

"Oh." Quinn bats her eyelashes. "My hero." Santana can't help but laugh at her girlfriends dorky side but she leans over and plants a quick kiss on the girls lips. The rest of the drive is spent listening and singing along to the radio and before they know it they're driving past some farms.

"It's beautiful out here." Quinn muttered as she enjoyed the passing view of field the occasional barn and house and of course the animals. "I want a farm."

"What?" Santana asked looking over to face her girlfriend.

"I said I want a farm." Quinn repeated. "A big one. With lots of animals."

"What kind of animals?" Santana asked, this is what she loved about Quinn the girl always wanted to do things. Last week she told Santana that she was going to write the greatest love story ever known. The week before that she told her that she was going to create the most BAMF action movie the world had ever seen.

"Well there's going to be cows, chickens, roosters, some horses, a couple of pigs, a goat."

"A goat?"

"Yes a goat and I'll call him Bruce and he'll be our sheep herder."

"Don't people usually get dogs for that sort of thing?"

"Well Bruce is a specially trained goat." Santana turned her attention back to the blonde sitting next to her and then a smile appeared on her face. "What?"

"You've thought about this haven't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Quinn quickly turned her attention back to the road and crossed her arms. She glared when she heard the brunette snicker.

"Oh my god that's adorable. How long have you had the country girl fantasy?"

"Shut up." Santana was full out laughing now and Quinn was finding it very difficult not to reach over and smack her girlfriend across the back of the head but thought better of it considering they we're in the middle of nowhere and if they crashed they we're fucked. So she just glared at the still chuckling girl.

"I'm sorry baby it's just…. Oh my god that's too cute." Quinn just pouted and gave the brunette the silent treatment.

"Come on Q I was joking." Santana tried. Repeatedly to get the blonde to talk fuck to look at her but nothing was working so finally she decided that she was done fucking around. She saw en empty field and pulled in, noticing the way the blonde uncrossed her arms and looked over with a look of confusion. Santana put the car in park and shut off the engine. "Get out."

"What?" Quinn asked with a menacing eyebrow rise that if Santana wasn't so fucking frustrated she would've jumped the girl there. "You did not just tell me to."

"Quinn I'm not fucking with you, get out of the car." The blonde stared at the brunette for long second before she scoffed and threw the door open Santana watched as her girlfriend practically jumped out of the car and slammed the door.

"Happy?" The blonde growled as she kept her eyes trained on the brunette who slowly got out of the car. "You've got some balls Santana Alexandra Lopez. First you make fun of mph." Quinn couldn't help but moan as Santana's lips crashed in to hers. All the anger and hurt had started to fade and was quickly replaced with lust and love. She brought her hands up and tangled them in the brown locks. Santana broke the kiss to hiss in pleasure. She loved it when Quinn would scratch at her scalp.

Another moan escaped the blonde when Santana's lips latched on her neck. She craned her neck so the brunette could have unlimited access to her something the Latina took full advantage off.. The two had backed up and Santana had Quinn pinned to the passenger side door.

"MFUCK." Quinn groaned Santana's bare thigh had connected with her now damp spankies.

"You're panties must be flooded." Santana husked and Quinn shivered. "Did I do this?" The blonde couldn't speak so she settled for a frantic nod. "Is this all for me?"

"Oh god." Her voice had decided to make it reappearance but it was due to her girlfriend who had pushed her knee up higher creating a delicious friction. "A-all f-for you baby." Her breathing was coming in short pants and she felt lightheaded as hell but this was to damn amazing to complain. "S-s."

"Yeah baby." Quinn had already started to buck her hips into suntan's thigh slowly at first but the brunette watched as the bucking sped up. "Of fuck baby that's so hot."

"I-I'm goonnaa." Quinn's eyes shot open and her mouth made a perfect 'o' shape as her back arched and her grip tightened on Santana's shoulders. Santana kept rubbing her thigh into Quinn helping the girl ride out her orgasm. She waited patiently and occasionally moved a strand of golden blonde locks away from that perfect face. Five minutes later Quinn started to stir.

"I'm still mad at you." Quinn whispered but Santana heard and smiled as she leaned up and placed a kiss on her girlfriends nose. "Jerk."

"C'mere." Santana dragged a very reluctant Quinn to the middle of the field. "What do you see?" The blonde looked around.

"Nothing." She answered.

"Try again." Santana said with a smile. Quinn sighed and looked around again making sure to slowly spin just in case she missed anything.

"I see an empty field, a vast wasteland, if you build it they will come. Whatever your definition for nothing is than that's what in this field nothing. Well except for you, me, the car, the road over there, that telephone pole." Santana sighed as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist and spun her around so Quinn's back was pressed against Santana's front.

"Quinn I'm asking you to **tell** me what you see." It took a few seconds but once the blonde caught on to what Santana was asking her to do she couldn't help but smile and lean into the embrace. "So…. What do you see?"

"I see." Quinn closed her eyes and thought back to that little girl would play farm with her toy ponies. "A house. Two stories, yellow but not obnoxious yellow more of a cream yellow and a fence. On the right a couple of feet away from the house is the barn. It's so big and red."

"What else." Santana asked.

"Well inside there's a ton of hay and the tractors and other farm related vehicles."

"Where's the goat?"

"I'll get to him don't worry." Quinn teased making Santana nibble on the girls shoulder. "The stall for the pigs is on the right of the barn and a couple of feet away is the chicken coup. Down the road we've got the cow pen where we have the horses too."

"We've got horses." Quinn smiled but inside she was going crazy with excitement

'_she said we've not you've. Ok now Quinn play it cool.'_

"Yeah four you know for when Britt and Rachel come and visit. Although we might have to get two more for Dro and Tina."

"Hm." Santana chuckled at the image of her cousin on a horse. "Even on a fucking horse he looks like a boss." She muttered but Quinn heard and she laughed. "It's not funny Q he sucks."

"Don't worry it's not him I'm fantasying about wearing a cowboy hat chaps and bandana tied around the neck and that's all."

"You better not." The brunette growled into the blondes neck. "Now tell me where Bruce is."

"You're really excited about the goat." Quinn quipped.

"Well come on…. It's a fucking goat named Bruce who wouldn't love that."

"You're such a dork." Quinn giggled. "Thank god you're hot."

"I know right." The two girls laughed at the remark they sighed in content and stared out into the field.

"There's a lot I want to do in life S, and I know that I'll never be able to imagine my life the way I want it to go…. But I know I can imagine the later years once I've achieved everything I'd set my mind to accomplish. There's always a yellow house with a red barn next to it, and in the back theirs pigs, chickens, horses and cows. That's how I want to live the rest of my life. I don't know why."

"You'll figure it out, and I'll be there for as long as you'll have me."

"What if I want you till the end?"

"Then till the end I'll be."

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Quinn." The both leaned in and met halfway. The kiss was slow but passionate both girls we're convening all their desire, lust and love into the kiss. A small breeze made Quinn break the kiss making her shudder and bury herself into Santana's arms.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Cold breeze, wet panties. Can we go back home please." Santana leaned in and gave her goddess a quick kiss before they took off for the car, they jumped in turn the ignition and peeled off leaving tire marks on the concrete. Santana had never been more grateful for farm countries.


	40. Chapter 40

**HEY EVERYBODY HOW GOES IT... ANYBODY... YOU KNOW WHAT I REALLY CAN'T BLAME YOU IF YOU LEFT. I SURE AS HELL DRAGGED ASS AND I KNOW I CAN'T SAY THE RIGHT THINGS TO BRING YOU BACK. BUT IF YOUR STILL AROUND AND WANTING TO READ MY FIC THAT'S AWESOME SAUCE WITH A SIDE OF GRAVY. HERE'S THIS CHAPTER AND YES I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO ENJOY**

**DISCLAIMER: GLEE AND IT'S CHARACTERS ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO FOX AND RYAN MURPHY.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The big game had finally arrived. cars had been pulling into the McKinley parking lot since three in the afternoon with people wanting to get the best seats for the big game. Figgin's had let the school out early, he wanted to make sure his players we're rested and stressed free. It was now five minutes to kick off and the McKinley Titan's found themselves in the tunnel waiting to be given the green light to run out onto the field.<p>

"Ya'll ready?" Dro turned and looked at the rest of the football team standing behind him. Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt nodded at the quarterback. "Relax ya'll we got this." he could see the nervousness on the rest of the squad. "Trust me…. We're winning this game…. Understand…. We're winning this damn game."

**I WANT THIS FOREVER MAN**

"That's our cue boys…. LET'S GO." Alejandro waited till everyone rushed out of the tunnel leaving him alone. "Just another game of catch." He was about to walk out of the tunnel when the band started to play the notes to Right Above it. "That's new."

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN STAND UP…. GET ON YOUR FEET…. SHOW SOME LOVE FOR YOUR STARTING QUARTERBACK….. ALEJANDRO CORCORAN**

The stands erupted with cheers making both football teams look at the masses gathered in the stands and by the looks of it all around the field. Several families had gathered along the hillside with picnics and all kinds of lawn chairs. Dro took a deep breath as him and the other captains walked to the fifty yard line. Across from them five tough looking teens stared them down.

"You about to loose tonight boys." one of the guys shouted over the loud cheers. "All this is for nothing."

"Yeah, Yeah Roper." Puck sneered. "Let's see how you like it when Karofsky knocks you on your ass." Dave grunted but grinned predatorily at the boy.

"McKinley is the home team so West Lima gets first call…. Call it in the air."

"**Heads**." Roper shouted They all watched as the silver coin flipped in the air for a second before dropping to the ground only to flip twice more.

"**Tails**." The ref says causing another round of eruption like cheers to happen. "McKinley wins the toss what do you elect?"

"Defer." Dro spoke up before any of the other captains could get a word in. Dave glared at the boy while Finn and Puck glanced at one another before giving Dro their nod.

"McKinley elects to Defer what side of the field do you select to defend?"

"Well take the far side." Puck shouted pointing to his right. "Good luck throwing into the wind suckers." None of the captains shook hands with one another and they we're about to go back to their sidelines but a whistle from the ref made them all stop.

"You gotta shake hands boys. Show the crowd some sportsmanship." when the elderly man saw that neither team was going to budge he sighed. "McKinley's Offensive Captain shake hands with West Lima's Defensive Captain…. Now."

Alejandro stepped forward and stuck his hand out. The portly man turned his attention to the West Lima players who we're staring at a tall and very muscular black teen who reached forward and clasped his hand to Alejandro's. The young quarterback held back the grimace he knew wanted to escape due to the vice like grip. Once the two shook hands everyone made their way back to their sidelines.

"Son of a bitch squeezed the shit out of my hand." Matt and Mike laughed as they made their way out into the field with the rest of the kick off team. The game got underway and the West Lima Lions ran the ball down to their forty yard line.

"**LET'S GO DEFENSE**." Shannon shouted placing the headset on her head. McKinley's first defensive plays were a huge success causing the Lions to a three and out making the punt team rush onto the field.

"Show Em' what we're all about Dro." Finn said as he ran past the quarterback on his way to the sideline. "Touchdown if five."

"I say touchdown in six." Puck spoke up standing next to their coach.

"**WATCH THE MOTION**." Dro shouted to his guards. "**ECHO GREEN NINETY SET…. GREEN**." Once the ball was snapped Alejandro handed it off to the only freshman on the team Beckford Niles who ran twenty yards down field. The second play starts of in West Lima's forty yard line. "**ROUNDABOUT FOUR SIXTY SIX, SIXTY SIX….. GREEN**." The next play was a pass action throw that resulted in a forty yard touchdown connection to Mike who was faster than the corner blocking him. A little stutter step before he cut to the right leaving him wide open down the field.

**TOUCHDOWN MCKINLEY**

The stands erupted in and as usual Dro jogged over to where Mike was still celebrating.

"Nice little stutter you did back there." Mike turned and grinned at his quarterback. "How many is that now?"

"Twelve." Mike answered as the two boys jogged off the field. "And we've still got four more games to go…. Plus the playoffs."

"Playoffs? Let's get this game done first son." Shannon muttered as she stopped passed her two stars. Mike walked over with Beckford who fist bumped Mike again before both of them turning to look at Dro.

"Next one's to who?" Dro looked at his two teammates for a moment before looking back out into the field to see Finn dragging down West Lima's quarterback ten yard back from their original line of scrimmage which was in their own thirty yard line.

"**NICE TAKE DOWN BIG BEAR." **Finn looked up and smiled at Burt and his mom who we're waving crazily on the stands. "**THAT'S ONE OF MY SONS**." Burt shouted to anyone who would listen. Carol took the praises and compliments from the other people in the stands while Burt gave every available hand a high five.

Figgin's sat atop the bleachers with a smile on his face. Since he first took over McKinley in 2000 he knew that he was being given a weak football program and that no serious coaches would ever want to work at his school. It was a miracle when Ken Tanaka accepted the position but right off the bat he knew that he wasn't the man for the job, but since Sue was right and no one in their right mind would want to coach a bunch of unmotivated teenagers he was forced to stick with him. That was of course until last year when the sudden departure from the gigantic man lead to an opening which then lead to the arrival of Shannon Beastie. At first he was apprehensive of hiring a woman to be the coach of the men's football program but like the woman had pointed out during her interview.

"**You really ain't got a long line of people wanting this gig…. I do…. So let's do this."**

'_Probably the best decision I ever made was hiring that woman_.' He thought as he watched Alejandro take a couple of steps back. The young man looked around looking for someone to be open and when he saw that nobody was he took off. Figgin's along with the rest of the school board members stood up and cheered as the quarterback spun away from a tackle on the thirty yard line, he then juke another defender around midfield.

"GO. GO ALEJANDRO." The principal shouted getting into the game. He'd been to a couple but didn't really understand the game (Cricket was more his sport) but once he read and understood the rules and point system he became a fan especially of winning, he loved seeing the team celebrate instead of hanging their heads in defeat.

'_Holy crap I'm tired._' Dro thought as he stiffed armed another defender. '_Bastard's trying to yank me down by my arm_…. _Screw this.' _Dro slid just past West Lima's thirty yard line. '_I really, really need to stop smoking_.' He was getting to his feet when a player from West Lima barreled into him.

"_**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT REF? THROW THE FLAG**_." Tina dropped back down onto the bleacher huffing as she did. She looked over to see a wide eyed Rachel and Shelby staring back at her along with Eric and her mom. "What?"

"Nothing." They all answered turning to look back at the game.

**PERSONAL FOUL. AFTER THE PLAY LATE HIT, HELMET TO HELMET FIFTEEN YARD PENALTY THE BALL WILL BE PLACED AT LIMA'S FIFTEEN YARD LINE. FIRST DOWN.**

The next McKinley plays was a standard slot pass which was done to perfection by Matt giving him his ninth touchdown of the season. Alejandro patted Matt on the shoulder as a congratulations before jogging off the field.

"Nicely done son." Shannon muttered to him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. How about that catch though, I thought I was going to go over Matt's reach." Shannon had to smile leave it to Alejandro to be less worried about his well being and more worried about scoring a touchdown. The two watched as Puck was beat on the play by the much faster receiver who ran the ball sixty four yards for a touchdown cutting their lead back down to seven.

**THAT'S THE END OF THE FIRST QUARTER. MCKINELY FOURTEEN. WEST LIMA SEVEN.**

The second quarter was much more defense oriented. Neither offense could get another decent look at the end zone resulting in McKinley having to settle for three field goals. West Lima had a little more success against the McKinley defense their running back was able to score a seven yard touchdown run followed by successful two point conversion.

"What a game folks." Jacob Ben Israel's nasally voice was breaking with excitement as he broadcasted the game and provided commentary through his blog. "This is proving to be McKinley's biggest challenge, but so far our boys have proven that their up for the challenge."

By the time Halftime rolled around McKinley was up 23 to 16.

"Hell of a game." Stephen Cohen remarked looking over at Eric who just nodded. "Your nephew is a very good quarterback. Does he plan on playing football in college?"

"Pfft." Eric chuckled. "As much as I'm sure Alejandro likes football…. No, if anything he'll look to get a scholarship in basketball. That's more his game."

"Well you can't tell by the way he's playing out there." Burt commented. "That nephew of yours has sure brought back a long lost prestige to this school."

"Well he didn't do it by himself. Puck, Finn and the rest of the boys along with Coach B played a huge part."

"I'm just glad Finn isn't the quarterback anymore." Burt and Carol couldn't help but laugh at Tina's comment.

"He was pretty terrible. I'm just glad he took to being a defensive end."

"He has adapted nicely and from what Tina and myself have gathered during practice he seems to think of himself as a young Jared Allen. He even does the little tying lasso move." The sound of the ref's whistle brought them all out of their little conversation.

"**LET'S GO MCKINLEY**." Someone shouted from the stands as the team jogged back out from the lockers. "**BREAK THE CURSE**." another person shouted. Eric couldn't help the eye roll at the superstition.

Mike stood right on the one yard line and nodded to the music that was playing in his head as he waited for the ball to get kicked off. So far he'd returned four kickoff and two punt returns for touchdowns and he wasn't planning on not scoring at least one of those tonight. So when West Lima squibed kicked the ball to Mario Harts the Asian boy couldn't help but huff as he ran thirty yards down to block.

**FUMBLE**

The stands went silent as the ball flopped around the field before finally getting scooped up by a West Lima player.

"Son of a bitch." Mike grunted as he now changed direction and had to speed up once again to catch up and prevent the defender from scoring. It seemed like the people all around the field had decided to try and break the sound barrier with how loud they we're cheering. The West Lima player decided to show boat since he was five yards away from the end zone, so he slowed down and started to high step but before he got passed the three yard line Mike lunged and was able to not only tackle him but he was able to prevent the player from getting into the end zone.

"It's a good thing he slowed down huh?" Finn joked as he playfully jabbed Mike who just rolled his eyes but smiled. "Don't worry we got this."

"Nice tackle Chang. Real nice tackle." Puck commented as he ran out into the field. Four plays later the game was all tied up. Halfway through the third quarter the score was still tied and both defenses really settled down. Alejandro had been sacked four times in the quarter and Beckford fumbled twice. They we're fortunate that all those mistakes didn't cost them since Finn and Karofsky had gotten to the QB three times while Puck had picked him off twice.

**FIELD GOAL IS GOOD.**

Kurt bowed as he sauntered off the field yelping when Puck smacked him on the butt as he passed him by. Once again having to pass the mow hawked haired boy Kurt decides to get a little payback and smacks Puck right on the left cheek as hard as he can making the boy jump and let out a very un manly like yelp causing the group of football players around him to start laughing hysterically at the boy. Alejandro smiles as he watches the interaction but turns his attention back to the clock seeing that Kurt's field goal brought the third quarter to an end.

"Now it gets crazy." He mumbles to himself. Turning towards the stands he looks up to a bunch of crazed and waving fans all trying to get his attention. He smiles at the crowd and waves knowing full well that somewhere up in all that craziness his family was watching. He turned his attention towards the far end zone where Brittany, Quinn and Santana where doing several cheers pumping the crowd up even more.

"**KICK THE HELL OUT OF IT KURT**." Finn shouts at his step brother. "**PRETEND IT'S DAVE'S UGLY FACE**."

"Fuck you Hudson." Dave growls at the boy who just shrugs. "For real?" Dave asks when the ball is kicked way beyond the field of play. "I haven't fucked with you in a long time Hummel what the fuck?"

"Old habits die hard I guess." Kurt shrugs as he shoulder checks the Linebacker. "Better get out there big boy." The porcelain skinned boy grinned as the bruising linebacker jogged onto the field clearly pissed off.

"That was evil." Alejandro whispered to the boy who just shrugged as he watched Karofsky Slam himself into the fullback preventing him from even getting back to the line of scrimmage.

"He plays better when he's angry…. And he's hotter too." Dro laughed at the comment and fist bumped the boy diva who had a hell of a leg (something he credited the Radio City Rocketes)

"He is single you know."

"Please he's not even gay."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Dro said. "I mean it's not my place but…. Really pay attention to him."

"Is that what you do? You pay attention to all of us?"

"I was locked up for two years Kurt…. All I could do was pay attention and observe…. I wouldn't force it though. Just start off slowly and see what happens."

"I thought you wanted me to get together with Blaine?" Everyone had been going on and on about how Kurt and Blaine would make such an adorable couple.

"I really don't see it, and as much as I love Blaine…. He doesn't look like the type to settle down…. Dave on the other hand…. Well I just him to stop being angry. Maybe you could help him."

"**ALEJANDRO**." Shannon shouted getting the two boy's attention. "**YOUR ON SON**."

"Six minutes forty five seconds…. Damn they took a long time off the clock."

"Yes but we're still in the lead." Kurt pointed out as the score was still 26-23 "Don't tell me you can't run the clock as well?"

"Are you challenging me Mr. Hummel?" Dro asked amused.

"Perhaps…. Is it working?" Dro just smirked as he put on his helmet and walked onto the field. West Lima had punted the ball out of bounds along McKinley's own thirty yard line.

"Alright boys we've got six minutes and forty five seconds to go…. Beck feel like running?"

"Ah hell yeah." The boy practically bounced on the spot. "What's the call boss?"

"Misdirection intersection forty five."

"Oh I love that play." The short black teen grinned. "Let's do this then."

"And it loves you back, now let's go." Once everyone was set and in formation Dro looked up and scouted the defense. "**ROUTE I-90 TIGHT SQUEEZE.**" Beckford recognized the audible and moved to his right so he was right behind the fullback instead of behind Dro. "**WATCH THE BLITZ**….. **GREEN**." The ball was hiked and Alejandro handed it off to Beck who tucked it into his arm and took off to the right. He managed to dodge the first defender but was unsuccessful with the next one who dragged him down just as he crossed the forty yard line.

**FIRST DOWN**

The clock was now at five minutes thirty seconds and counting when McKinley got back under center.

"**WIDE 80 MOTION. WIDE 80…. GREEN**"

This time there was no running back Mike, Matt, Steven Gregory, and another sophomore by the name of Joakim Lawson we're spread out evenly. Dro dropped back and looked around he spotted Mike ten yards down but he was being guarded heavily as was Matt who was double teamed. Feeling the pocket collapsing Dro moved around buying a little bit more time before he finally saw Steven break away from his defender fifteen yards down. Tina reached out and grabbed Rachel's hand and the two held their breaths along with the rest of the people in the stands as they watched the ball spiral up in the air before finally after what seemed like hours the ball was caught by Steven who was instantly shoved out of bounds on West Lima's thirty five yard line.

**THREE MINUTES FIVE SECONDS - FIRST DOWN**

"Alright boys Fan formation on two, on two."

**BREAK**

This time Mike and Matt lined up right next to one another on the left side of the field while Anthony Gales a junior Tight End was on the right. Dro looked back at Beckford and Tim Rowling a senior fullback.

"**F-53.… F-53 GREEN**." The ball was snapped and Alejandro dropped back five yards. "Oh shit." He swore just before he was brought down hard to the ground by a West Lima defender.

**TIME OUT WEST LIMA. THIS IS THEIR FIRST TIME OUT.**

"How's it looking out there son." Dro looked over at Shannon and smiled making the woman do the same. "That good huh?"

"Oh they're getting desperate Coach. They're gonna keep blitzing and probably shove us out of bounds if we get to close to the sides."

"You sure?"

"It's what I would do." The football coach thought for a second, scratching the back of her neck as she did so.

"Alright." She finally said after a while of silence. "Run the ball if we get stopped they'll call a time out but just make sure not to loose the football and for the love of all that is holy don't get out of field goal range."

"You're the boss coach. **OFFESE LET'S GO**." The teenagers rushed back onto the field and huddled up. "Alright Weak ISO on two on two ready."

**BREAK**

Starting now in West Lima's forty yard line Dro got set and looked at his receivers before begging his play.

"**SET I-20.… I-20.… CHECK, CHECK." **Shannon looked down at her playbook before looking up back up on the field. "**X FORMATION DOUBLE OUT RAZOR….. TIME, TIME OUT." **

**MCKINLEY CALLS A TIME OUT. THIS WILL BE THERE SECOND CHARGED TIMEOUT."**

"Damn it." Dro cursed walking back to the sideline. "They're seeing everything I'm calling. Running isn't going to be an option coach, we're gonna have to throw it." Shannon rubbed her face with her hands clearly not liking the situation.

"Alright, throw it. But please don't throw it to the other guys."

"Sure no pressure there." The football coach laughed and swatted the young man on the shoulder playfully making the boy laugh as well. "Aight coach… I'll score you a touchdown and win you the game." The offense huddled up again. "TE Slant route watch the blitz and careful with the corners."

On the stands Tina was still holding on to Rachel's hand but she slipped her other into Shelby's. The older woman looked down at the pale and clammy hand clasped with her own before looking up to see the Teenage girl staring at her.

"What a game huh?" Eric asked looking over at the three women. "God I hope the kid wins."

"Tio." Rachel whined. "Don't jinx him."

"Oh come on Rach you know Alejandro doesn't believe in that crap. Boy walks under ladders every chance he gets…. LET'S GO MCKINLEY." He shouts getting everybody fired up again. On the bottom Brittany, Santana and Quinn we're also cheering on the Titans.

**LET'S GO TITANS LET'S GO. LET'S GO TITANS LET'S GO.**

"**SLANT 4.… SLANT 4. GREEN." **Alejandro dropped back, Matt and Mike who we're lined up on the left took off slanting to the right instantly getting the corner's attention. Since the play was a fake hand off Beckford stepped up and pretended to tuck the ball in but was stopped just as he crossed the original line of scrimmage. Dro looked around and saw that his full back was covered tightly. "Oh crap." He muttered sliding away from a defender just before he could get tackled. He started to scramble first to his right but a wall of West Lima defenders quickly closed the gap he had. "Double crap." spinning out of a tackle that he didn't even realize was coming the quarterback almost stumbled causing everyone in the stands to once again hold their breaths. Out of the corner of his eye Dro saw Steve waiving his hand. Knowing he had a very small window Dro stopped and revved his arm back and just as he was about to get hit he threw the ball as hard as he could and hoped to all that was holy that it didn't get picked off."

**TWO MINUTES**

The ball once again found it's self in the air. Only this time it wasn't spiraling and cutting through the crisp night air like it normally did. No this time the ball was wobbly and it looked like it had had one to many. A lot of the people we're already groaning and closing their eyes to shield them from the interception that they all knew was coming. Rachel not being able to stand the wait buried her face into Tina's neck while the Asian girl stared transfixed to the sight in front of her. The ball had just stumbled through West Lima's fifteen yard line surprising the people who hadn't closed their eyes or turned away. Both West Lima's defender and Mason Grimm the senior Tight end jumped up as the ball was coming down. Both boys stretched their hands out as far as they would go, both silently willing the ball to fall in their favor. Just as time seemed to slow down, it sped up just as quick.

**ONE MINUTE THIRTY SECONDS**

One second the ball was in the possession of the West Lima player who had clearly intercepted the ball. The crowd watched in horror as he ran down the field passing by a fallen Alejandro. He had just crossed into Titan territory when Mike wrapped his arms around his torso while Matt punched the ball out of his grasp.

**FUMBLE**

Alejandro who had been running as fast as he could after getting up and shoulder blocking the defender that had tackled him. He was right behind Matt and when his receiver punched the ball loose he scooped it up pivoting around to start running it back towards West Lima's end zone.

"**RUN ALEJANDRO. RUN BABY**." Tina shouted at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down on the stands. Shelby was doing the same thing as was Rachel while Eric just kept his eyes trained on the field not wanting to miss anything.

**35 SECONDS**

That's how much time was left on the clock when Dro crossed the fifty yard line. Who would've thought that clocks could tick down so fast. He needed to get out of bounds but by the way the defenders we're coming at him from all angles that really didn't seem like a possibility. '_God Damn It._' He thought to himself yet again tucking the ball making sure it was secure. Lowering his shoulders he barreled through the first two defenders making sure to keep moving, someone's momentum is about to give out and he'd be damned if it was his. He juke the next defender and quickly spun away from a tackle.

**FIFTEEN SECONDS**

Ten more yards to go. That's all that was left was ten more yards and seven more defenders who we're all charging straight for him we're left to beat. Alejandro hurdled two defenders who lunged at his feet, just barely making it over them. Alejandro didn't know whether it was adrenaline or if the big guy upstairs was looking out for him but whatever the case was he was grateful when another West Lima defender just bounced off of him the minute they collided, he was more grateful that he didn't loose his balance and that he kept running.

**NINE SECONDS**

'_I REALLY, REALLY NEED TO QUIT SMOKING CIGARETTES." _That was starting to become his mantra and he was more and more certain that's what he needed to do. Dro had just crossed the five yard line when he felt a huge pressure on his shoulder.

"_You're not going anywhere_." The defender hissed into his ear hole. Alejandro felt himself slowing down, but he would not be stopped. He promised the team a victory and damn it he was going to give them their victory.

"**FUCK OFF**." Dro grunted as he rolled his shoulders hard shrugging the defender of him, but just as that happened he was falling to the ground thanks to another West Lima player who clipped him. Out of pure instinct Alejandro lunged his arms forward making sure that his hold on the ball was vice like. He let out a groan of pain as the air rushed out of his body.

**ZERO SECONDS**

**MCKINLEY WINS, OH MY GOD MCKINLEY WINS. LADIES AND GENTLEMEN THE STREAK IS OVER.**

The stands emptied and pretty soon the field was crowded with fans, parents and players. Alejandro was still laying on the turf his arms outstretched and his grip still tight on the ball. He groaned as he opened his eyes and saw half of the ball in the end zone.

"Thanks big guy." Alejandro whispered as he gingerly got up to his feet.

"**YOU DID IT**." He heard Brittany's loud and cheerful voice. Alejandro looked up just in time to see two blondes and a brunette charging right at him. He found himself once again on the ground only this time he had been tackled by three cheerleaders. "**YOU BROKE THE CURSE DRO. YOU'RE THE PRINCE OF FOOTBALL**."

He was about to respond but was suddenly hoisted up into the air by both Finn and Dave who placed him on their shoulder. He was still groggy and a little dizzy but he was able to hold the ball up making everyone cheer in applause. He patted both boys on the shoulder signaling them to let him down. Quinn helped him out of his helmet to which he gave her a quick thanks before he shakily made his way over to Shannon who was standing a few feet away from them.

"Coach." Shannon stared down at the ball that was being presented to her.

"It's your kid…. You've earned it." Eric, Shelby, Rachel and Tina who had made their way through the crowd we're now standing behind the quarterback watching the interaction between player and coach. "I'm real proud of you son. Real proud." Alejandro surprised everybody when he walked up to the woman and embraced her in a bone crushing hug. Shannon was only stunned for a second before she wrapped her arms around the young man and hugged him back. After a second the two broke apart and Dro once again held the ball up earning another round of cheers. He turned and smiled at his aunt and uncle who smiled back at him both had tears in their eyes. He turned his attention to his cousin Rachel who also had tears in her eyes but that giant smile of hers didn't really made them known. He spotted Sugar kissing Matt in the end zone and wondered when in the hell that happened before locking eyes with Tina.

Once again he starts to walk still a little shaky but he's not going to let that stop him. Once he's within grabbing distance Alejandro reaches forward and grab's Tina's hand pulling her towards him. She can't help but gasp when they are suddenly face to face but she's not complaining as she stares up into chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey." He whispers to her.

"Hi." She whispers back.

"I won the game."

"So I see…. Congratulations. I'm pretty sure all the girls will be throwing themselves at you."

"They will." He answers automatically making the Goth girl roll her eyes. Sometimes Alejandro could be so Narcissistic. "But I'm already off the market and very, very happy with my lovely Reina." He moves a couple of strands of loose hair tucking them behind her ear. "I Love You Tina Cohen-Chang. Te Amo con todo mi Corazon."

"I love you too. With all my heart and all my soul." Alejandro smiles before leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow and deep kiss. Santana, Brittany, Puck and Sam wolf whistle while the adults just awe at the two teenagers.


	41. AN

**Yeah I really don't know how to keep this story going. I've been stressing about it all this time and to be honest it's starting to annoy me. I apologize to everyone that is heavily invested in my story, but I just can't keep forcing it. Effective as of right now Searching for you will no longer be updated and more than likely deleted. Once again I apologize to everyone who's followed, alerted and put it on your favorites list.**

**MR. VIC**


End file.
